Vikings
by M-AR97A
Summary: Ichigo, te imaginas que hay del otro lado, nuevos reinos, culturas, Dioses. ¿No quieres verlos? ¿No quieres dejar de jugar a la casita y volver a tomar tu espada? ¿No quieres volver a ver a Rukia y hacer lo que debiste hacer hace años? - Nosotros somos guerreros, pero tenemos muchos nombres: ladrones, asesinos, paganos, barbaros... pero preferimos uno en especial. Vikingos.
1. El guerrero del cabello naranja

**N/A: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic es un Ichigo y Rukia, aunque se vea como un Orihime y Ichigo al comienzo.**

 **Todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, fic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Este fic contara con material fuerte y tocara ciertos temas, tanto sexuales, muertes, adulterio, religiosos, etc.**

 **Y solo les pido una oportunidad a este novato escritor.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo y solo el primer capitulo contendrá categoría T en el resto será M. Y la primera escena es un adelanto de lo que pasara en el futuro.**

 **N/a post-modificación o corrección: Solo quiero aclara que este capitulo fue corregido y se le añadió ligeras modificaciones. Explicaciones a final.**

 **Modificado en agosto de dos mil diecisiete**

-0-

Las pieles animales evitaban que el frio llegara a los dos cuerpos consumiéndose en la pasión, en la lujuria.

Las caderas de ambos moviéndose sincronizadamente, los gemidos y gruñidos saliendo de sus bocas excitando a un más al otro.

El guerrero llevo una de sus manos a los pequeños pero hermosos senos de la mujer debajo de él, causando que ella se irguiera de placer cosa que el guerrero no desaprovecho para besar intensamente los labios de la mujer.

Sus bocas peleaban para ver quien dominaba, mientras sus cuerpos se transformaban en uno solo.

El guerrero tomo una de las piernas de la mujer y la coloco sobre su hombro intensificando su unión mientras sus labios buscaban los de la mujer, su mujer.

El vaivén de sus caderas paso de un movimiento salvaje y rudo a uno más profundo y lento, mientras las bocas de ambos se mantenían unidas y sus manos recorrían la anatomía del otro.

Ichigo aparto sus labios de los de Rukia y se alejó unos centímetros solo para ver las muecas de placer y como los gemidos salían de la boca de su amada.

Y con una fuerte estocada del guerrero hizo llegar a la mujer que amaba a su clímax, un anhelado clímax que su esposo nunca fue capaz de darle.

La ola de placer que estremeció a la valkiria causo que la boca de la valkiria se abriera dejando salir un ruidoso gemido.

El guerrero continúo penetrando a su amada mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y los mantenía lo mas unidos posible hasta que el también alcanzo su límite derramando su esencia en interior de su amada sin importarle embarazarla.

Las carisias sobre el cuerpo del otro se mantuvieron por unos minutos con sus cuerpos aun unidos mientras se daban pequeños besos negándose a separarse, no de nuevo. El destino los separo hace años y eso los obligo hacer algo que nunca debieron… pero ahora, estaban juntos de nuevo. Y aunque estuviera mal continuarían unidos.

El guerrero se separó únicamente unos centímetros pero manteniendo su pecaminosa unión con su peli negra recostándola en la cama observando toda su belleza con una mirada que reflejaba más que pasión. Reflejaba amor.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo hicimos?- pregunto el guerrero manoseando las caderas de la guerrera y dando un leve vaivén buscando reactivar su cuerpo para volver hacer el amor con la guerrera. En ese momento no le importaba que su esposa lo estuviera esperando en su tribu. Ichigo olvido en esas horas de pasión que tenia una esposa, que su hijo estuviera a unas habitaciones de distancia o que estuviera traicionando a su amigo Renji, amigo que lo salvo en la guerra pasada.

Ichigo beso los labios de Rukia al momento que coloco ambas manos en los pechos de Rukia, pasando sus pulgares por los botones rosas que él Kurosaki amaba besar y saborear.

Pero la respuesta de la pregunta del guerrero llego cuando la mujer debajo de él hábilmente cambio la postura de ambos quedando ella sobre el guerrero.

Ichigo sonrió al momento que se relajaba y observaba el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, los pechos de Rukia no eran grandes pero para Ichigo eran mas excitantes, suaves y deliciosos que cualquier otros. Todo el cuerpo de la valkiria era excitante a los ojos del guerrero.

La valkiria sonrió al momento que Ichigo empezó a jugar con la punta de sus pechos y elevaba su cuerpo para pasar su lengua por estos, llevándoselos a la boca.

El ego del guerrero no podía estar mas alto después de escuchar gemir a su mujer, no podía evitar excitarse al escuchar los gruñidos de la valkiria cuando pasaba su lengua por sus botones rosas.

Sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto sobre los del otro y se movían sobre los de su pareja con las manos del otro sujetando sus nucas para intensificar su unión, pero Rukia tenia otros planes… y fuertemente el guerrero volvió a quedar acostado sobre las pieles.

-Esto responde tu pregunta.- contesto la valkiria en un tono sensual y luego empezó a subir y bajar sus caderas, siendo ella la que llevaba el ritmo esta vez.

Ichigo no pudo hacer nada más que relajarse y disfrutar de los movimientos sobre su miembro mientras sus manos se mantenían aferradas a las caderas de su amada y la ayudaban a marcar el ritmo.

Los gemidos volvieron a llenar la habitación mientras ambos guerreros disfrutaban de su pecado en solitario, un pecado que ellos amaban cometer y lo seguirían haciendo hasta que Odin así lo deseara. Pero esa noche dejaría una consecuencia que cambiaría totalmente la vida de ambos y de sus familias.

Esa noche ellos disfrutaron en solitario, ellos disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro sin que nadie mas supiera o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

-Pa… papá.- exclamo la persona del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Por qué?- musito débilmente casi sin escucharse al momento que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas.

Kazui Kurosaki, hijo de Ichigo y Orihime observo todo.

El pequeño Kazui de once años no podía retirar la mirada de la pequeña rajadura de la madera de la puerta, una rajadura que pasara desapercibida para cualquiera adulto, pero no para un niño.

Pero el dolor y la tristeza se podían ver reflejados en el rostro del niño que observaba como su padre besaba a otra mujer que no fuera su madre.

-Te amo enana.- fue capaz de escuchar el pequeño cuando su padre soltó un gruñido y abrazaba el cuerpo de la mujer que creyó su amiga, de la mujer que le brindaba apoyo, de la mujer que creyó amiga de su madre… de la mujer que era su madrina.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño no dejaban de salir y aumentaron cuando capto como los labios de su padre y los de su madrina se unían. Veía como se separaban por escasos segundos para luego volver a unir sus labios.

El pequeño quería irse, pero simplemente sus pies no respondían. Simplemente el dolor de ver a la persona que mas admiras traicionando a tu familia es algo imposible de describir.

-OOOOOOOO-

Las leyenda predijeron a un guerrero que cambiara todo, uno que tendrá que pasar por incansables pruebas para demostrad su valía antes los dioses. Dictan que cada cientos de años surge un vikingo que lo cambiara todo, uno que hara ver las cosas de distinta manera, uno que será el mejor y llevara a su tribu a la sima.

Intro

La sangre manchaba el hermoso campo, convirtiendo uno de los mejores paisajes creados por los Dioses en un horrendo campo de batalla, uno en donde las miradas de los guerreros caídos no reflejaban mas que muerte.

Las armas del enemigo se encontraban manchas por la sangre de sus portadores y los cuerpos yacían en el suelo arruinando la hermosura de la naturaleza que luchaba por prevalecer.

Las lanzas y espadas estaban incrustadas en la tierra y los cuervos esperando el festín que les proporcionaría la carne de los guerreros caídos.

El sonido de una espada cortando la carne se escuchó en el hermoso claro ya mancillado como campo de batalla por los guerreros. Y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer ya sin vida fue lo último que se escuchó de un ser humano dejando que la naturaleza volviera a reclamar lo suyo con el canto de los pájaros y el viento.

Ichigo observo su espada que segundos antes atravesó la garganta de su enemigo. Él era el único superviviente de la batalla y por derecho el héroe del saqueo. Él era Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los mejores guerreros de su tribu, poseedor del título de Berserker, poseedor de una gran habilidad en el manejo de la espada y una fuerza física envidiable. Alto, poseedor de una rara cabellera naranja, rasgos fuertes y duros, de proporciones fornidas sin llegar al exceso, con musculatura marcada y grande.

Él era un guerrero, era llamado ladrón por sus vecinos, era llamado monstruo por los que no lo conocían, pirata por los extranjeros. Pero el sabía lo que era, un vikingo.

Ichigo soltó su espada manchada de sangre y se llevó las manos a su rostro limpiando el sudor de esta y la sangre de su enemigo.

Los ojos ámbar del guerrero se fijaron en el cielo y por un momento creyó ver como los espíritus de sus camaradas siendo llevados al Valhalla.

Lo último que se escuchó en el claro fue el sonido del cuerpo de Ichigo caer al pasto… para descansar y olvidar lo que ha hecho.

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

 **-VIKINGS-**

 **Capitulo uno "El guerrero del cabello naranja"**

Meses antes

Era una noche tranquila para la pequeña granja a la orilla del hermoso y gran rio que llenaba la región, se podía escuchar el suave oleaje contra la arena, como el bote de pesca se movía con el agua, a los animales descansar en sus corrales y el leve canto de los grillos.

Pero dentro de la casa principal de la granja los alimentos que daban energía al cuerpo estaban siendo consumidos.

-Kazui, límpiate y vete a dormir.- ordeno Ichigo a su pequeño hijo de ese entonces diez años mientras bebía agua. - Mañana será un largo día.-

La familia se encontraba tranquilamente cenando en la pequeña mesa de su casa, una casa de buen tamaño pero seguía siendo pequeña.

-Si padre.- respondió muy respetuoso el pequeño peli naranja caminando a una cubeta que había justo a un lado del cuarto para lavar su rostro, para después retirarse a una de las pocas secciones de la casa que correspondían a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasara mañana?- pregunto con mucha amabilidad la señora de la casa y esposa del guerrero.

Orihime Inoue, ahora Orihime Kurosaki, ex ayudante de la curandera.

Orihime era una persona de corazón de oro, con una amabilidad demasiado grande como para su propio bien, poseedora de una cabellera naranja fuerte, rasgos finos y unos bellos ojos que iban de maravilla con su rostro que se rumoraba que fue esculpido por las valkirias, poseedora de un cuerpo de envidia que se cree que el mismo Dios Odin la creo para ser su amante pero la envió a la tierra para demostrar a los hombre la capacidad de su creación. Ella era una mujer muy bella pero también muy humilde, amable y bondadosa, hasta el punto que fue la única de su generación en no aceptar entrenamiento para luchar y en vez de eso uso ese tiempo para ser curandera.

-Algo que ayudara a Kazui.- contesto Ichigo bebiendo agua de su vaso y luego dejarlo en la mesa.- Lo llevare conmigo a la gran cena de que dará Aizen.- relato causando que Orihime se tuviera que sentar.

-No es muy pronto para eso, no sé, podríamos esperar un año más.- intento convencer a Ichigo de no perder la inocencia de su pequeño tan pronto. Ya que sabia lo que se veía en esas cenas.

Ya que como dictaban las tradiciones los jóvenes debían demostrar su valía para futuras batallas y saqueos, y ver si eran aptos para servir a su señor.

-Orihime ya tiene diez años, creo que ya esperamos suficiente.- respondió Ichigo a las demandas de su esposa.- Y mientras más esperemos más le costara en el futura.-

-Vaya…- murmuro Orihime no muy convencida pero no desobedecería a su esposo.

-Me alegra que entendieras.- tomo de los hombros a su esposa.- pero es momento que Kazui empiece su camino para ser un hombre.-

Ichigo acerco sus labios a su esposa y ella cerro los ojos esperando un beso, pero este nunca llego, el guerrero beso la frente de su esposa y se alejó inmediatamente en dirección a la alcoba.

-0-

Orihime después de unos minutos se encamino a la alcoba que compartía con él hombre que amaba.

La curandera encontró a su esposo en medio de la habitación retirándose su camisa rebelando su torso lleno de cicatrices y heridas de antiguas batallas donde cada una de esas marcas eran los recuerdos de las batallas que Ichigo tuvo que enfrentar.

-Desvístete.- prácticamente ordeno Ichigo con un tono suave, observando de reojo a Orihime.

La mujer dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y observo su cama… no había besos que empezaran el acto sexual, ni caricias que incitaran abrirle las piernas a su marido. Pero lo haría porque era su deber de esposa y ella lo deseaba, o eso creía.

Orihime había estado enamorada de Ichigo desde que era una niña y ahora el sueño de su niñez se había cumplido, era la esposa de un gran guerrero y tenían una familia feliz.

Lentamente la bella mujer llevo sus manos a su vestido y lo empezó a retirar lentamente como aconsejo Tatsuki para darle un espectáculo a su esposo. Pero Ichigo tenía otros planes, ya que rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y le termino de retirarle el vestido con algo de brusquedad y sin ninguna protesta de su esposa el guerrero retiro el resto de las prendas dejando ver la belleza que escondía su esposa en sus ropas.

La curandera se cubrió por inercia ya que le daba vergüenza ser vista desnuda aunque ya haya tenido relaciones con Ichigo en muchas ocasiones.

Ichigo observo a su esposa solo con el único deseo de satisfacer sus necesidades. Sus manos viajaron a su cinturón y su pantalón cayo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la mujer que le dio un hijo.

El guerrero fuertemente arrojo a su esposa a su cama y llevo su boca a los botones rosas que decoraban sus vastos pechos mientras su mano iba a la flor de su esposa y la estimulaban para que estuviera lista para él. El sexo con Orihime a la vista de Ichigo era siempre igual, ella siempre era sumisa y tímida al punto que Ichigo nunca se atrevió a practicarle sexo oral por temor asustarla y mucho menos a practicar otras posiciones.

Los movimientos de los dedos de Ichigo sobre la intimidad de Orihime preparaban a la mujer. Y sin ninguna consideración Ichigo separo las piernas de su esposa y la penetro sin ninguna delicadeza. El guerrero permaneció con los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la mujer para separar sus cuerpos y solo estar unidos por sus caderas.

Sin besos, sin caricias, solo la fuerte penetración de Ichigo en la feminidad de su esposa, dando un vaivén brusco y fuerte, carente de cualquier sentimiento por parte de Ichigo, además de saciar sus deseos en la belleza y estreches de su esposa.

Orihime gemía el nombre de su esposo intentando abrazarse a él pero Ichigo parecía un animal en celo dispuesto a solo terminar sus deseos. Y Cuando la bella mujer llego a su clímax, Ichigo la siguió para salir de ella y dejar su esencia sobre el abdomen de su esposa, ya que no se sentía listo para tener otro vástago con la mujer que tenía debajo de él.

Ichigo se dejó caer a un lado de esposa que inmediatamente se abraso a él buscando calor pero Ichigo nunca la abrazo, solo cerro los ojos para dormir.

El guerrero solo cerro los ojos al momento que recuperaba el aliento y sintió como su esposa se abrazaba a él, pero él nunca la abrasaría, no era capaz de hacer tal cosa y no es porque Orihime no fuera de su agrado, al contrario la encontraba una excelente esposa, pero… simplemente no la amaba.

Orihime mantuvo sus ojos abiertos unos minutos esperando una muestra de afecto de parte del hombre al que amaba pero estas nunca llegaron.

-Te amo Ichigo.- afirmo la mujer abrazándose con más fuerza a su esposo.

Ichigo no respondió, nunca lo hacía.

Y era obvio que nunca lo haría. Porque la mujer con la que desea acostarse y tener mas hijos era la esposa del hombre que salvo su vida en la guerra.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo ya estaba preparando su equipaje y Orihime el de su hijo ya que el viaje al gran salón llevaba mínimo un día si no se contaba con un barco grande o caballos, transportes que la granja no contaba.

-Estaremos bien Ichigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- dijo sarcásticamente una valkiria peli negra al ver la falta de interés de Ichigo en el bienestar de Orihime y ella.

Era Tatsuki, una guerrea escudera catalogada como una de las mejores, una mujer muy bella, poseedora de una corta cabellera negra y gran habilidad en el manejo de la espada, lanza y escudo. Mejor amiga de Orihime y era la que le ayudaba en la granja y a cuidar a Kazui cuando Ichigo no estaba, ya que prefería no ir a los saqueos para poder mantener a salvo a su casi hermana y sobrino. Su vestimenta al contrario que Orihime era la de una guerrera, ya que ella no usaba vestidos, sino un traje de batalla compuesto mayormente por partes de cuero y tela, mantenía su cabello corto a navaja ya que detestaba trenzárselo para luchar.

-Gracias de nuevo Tatsuki, es un alivio que Orihime tenga a alguien que la proteja y ayude en los días que no estaremos.- contesto Ichigo ignorando el sarcasmo de su amiga y continuo preparando su equipaje.

-No hay de qué, pero procura que mi sobrino no se le peguen las malas mañas que hay en el gran salón.- amenazo la peli negra observando a su amigo.

Ichigo observo a Tatsuki sin interés para después colocar una manta en su bolsa.

-Te informare que decisión se tome este verano.- comento Ichigo observando como llegaba su hijo junto con Orihime.

-Cuídense por favor.- pidió Orihime colocándose a la altura de su hijo y besar su frente.- No le des problemas a tu padre.-

-Si mamá.- contesto el pequeño abrazando a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Orihime se acerco a su esposo para abrazarlo y recibir un beso de despedida en su frente.

-Cuídense.- Murmuro Ichigo tomando sus cosas.

-Que Odin bendiga su viaje.- Se despidió Orihime alejándose de su esposo.

-No hagas locuras.- advirtió Tatsuki.

Ambas mujeres observaron como los hombres se perdían entre un pequeño sendero que conectaba la granja con el bosque.

-0-

Esa misma noche Ichigo y Kazui estaban en su pequeño campamento para pasar la fría noche de su región, siendo calentados por una fogata que el menor observaba detenidamente.

-Papá… ¿crees que estoy listo para ir?- pregunto dudoso el pequeño. Con su mirada a un fija en la madera quemándose.

Ichigo como respuesta llevo su mano a los cabellos de su hijo y los revolvió juguetonamente.

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber.- contesto palmando el hombro de su hijo.- Tranquilo, es normal que estés nervioso.- intento calmar a su hijo.

-¿Lo es?- murmuro aliviado el menor pero intentaba no aparentarlo.

-Si.- respondió tranquilo.- Sabes, a tu edad yo también estaba nervioso y el loco de tu abuelo tampoco ayudaba.- relato recordando esa época de su infancia.

-¿Enserio?- comento dudo.- ¿Sentiste mucho miedo?-

-A si es.- confirmo con una leve sonrisa.- Pero he de admitir que no fue tan malo. En comparación al día que conocía a Rukia eso no fue nada.-

-¿El día que conociste a Rukia?- repitió el pequeño confundido.

Ichigo sonrió abiertamente recordando ese día.

-Bueno…- musito sin saber como empezar.- Es una historio un tanto interesante.-

-0-

Flash back

-Infelices.- gruño Ichigo recibiendo otro puñetazo.

Los bandidos rieron abiertamente mientras celebraban su deshonrosa victoria.

Ichigo escupió los rastros de sangre que quedaron en su boca y observo con furia a los bandidos que lo tenían amarado a un árbol.

Los sucios bandidos no parecía importarles que su grupo de mas de quince hombres se viera reducido a siete y mucho menos les importaba recoger los cuerpos de los hombres que fueron vencidos por Ichigo.

Ichigo intentaba liberarse jalando sus cuerdas pero solo conseguía lastimar sus muñecas.

Ese era Ichigo muchos años antes, un joven impulsivo, temperamental y agresivo, una bestia a los ojos de muchos, que en ese entonces no era ese calmado, maduro, experimentado, analítico, compasivo guerrero con potencial de líder.

En ese entonces solo era un joven busca pleitos que no era ni la sombre del guerrero que se convertiría.

-Les aseguro que cuando me libere borrare esa sonrisa de sus rostros.- amenazo Ichigo ejerciendo fuerza sobre sus ataduras.

Los bandidos rieron sonoramente y sin que Ichigo se lo esperara uno de ellos golpeo sus genitales.

-El mocoso tiene huevos.- comento uno de los bandidos observando como Ichigo se retorcía del dolor.

Ichigo gruño con rabia he hizo lo posible para alejar el dolor de su mente.

El pelinaranja nunca imagino que un paseo por el bosque se convertiría en una campaña para salvar a una niña de ser violada, lo que a su vez llevo a otra campaña para buscar al resto de bandidos. Lo más sensato en esa situación hubiera sido ir a la tribu y pedir ayuda pero en ese tiempo Ichigo era impulsivo a un nivel insano.

Ichigo por suerte pudo localizar el campamente y con ingenio los separo en pequeños grupos que no fueron difíciles de vencer pero en ese entonces el Kurosaki no era ni la cuarta parte de fuerte, lo que hizo que la ventaja numérica le llevara a esa situación.

Atado, futuramente torturado y asesinado.

-Si no estuviera atado.- amenazo Ichigo sin mostrarse temeroso.

-Pero no lo estás.- respondió el bandido acercando su fétido rostro al Kurosaki.- Solo eres un hijo de pu…-

Ichigo abrí los ojos impactado al momento que su rostro era salpicado de sangre y la lanza que atravesó la garganta del sucio bandido se incrusto en la madera del árbol a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba su rostro.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!- exclamo uno de los bandidos restantes con un pánico notable en su rostro.

Los bandidos fueron incapaces de responder a la persona que salto sobre uno de ellos incrustándole su espada en el rostro del desdichado que estaba debajo del árbol.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… una valkiria bloqueando hábilmente los ataques de los últimos cinco bandidos.

El Kurosaki intentaba con todos sus fuerzas liberarse y brindarle ayuda a su salvadora pero sus cuerdas no cedían.

-¡Haya va!- anuncio Rukia arrojando una hacha a una de las ataduras de Ichigo.

Ichigo sintió su mano libre y con esa misma mano sujeto a un descuidado bandido que se acerco al Kurosaki y con un fuerte agarre rompió su cuello y tomo su espada.

El guerrero sonrió de lado al momento que corto el resto de sus ataduras y se unió al combate.

Rukia no tuvo ningún problema en perforar el estómago de uno de los bandidos y cortar la garganta del otro.

Mientras que Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a los otros dos bandidos que no dudaban en retroceder totalmente asustados.

-Solo era una broma.- intento uno de los bandidos en un vago intento de calmar a Ichigo.

-Claro…- respondió el Kurosaki lentamente preparando su arma.

Los gritos de los últimos dos bandidos se escucharon en el bosque asustando a los pájaros posados en las ramas de los arboles.

Ichigo limpio la sangre de sus manos y arrojo la oxidada espada al suelo alejándose de los cuerpos de los desdichados que se atrevieron a enfrentar al que sería el dúo más poderoso.

Rukia observo de reojo a Ichigo sin prestarle mucha atención y se concentraba en recuperar sus armas.

-Gracias Valkiria.- dijo Ichigo observando a Rukia con el ceño frunció y preparándose por si tenia que luchar con ella.

-No me llamo valkiria.- respondió rudamente cosa que hizo que Ichigo frunciera mas el ceño, ya que nadie le respondía así.- Mi nombre es Rukia.- sentencio con seriedad.

-Ichigo.- comento el Kurosaki observando fijamente a la mujer.- Ichigo Kurosaki.- se presento.

Fin flash back

-0-

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ichigo fue relatada con una gran melancolía y alegría, como si quisiera regresar a esos días. Omitiendo varias partes para no asustar a su tímido hijo.

-Padre, siempre me hablas de esa tal Rukia, tengo entendido que es mi madrina. ¿Por qué no la conozco?- pregunto Kazui observando a su padre y ver como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía por un momento.

-La conoces, solo que eras muy pequeño para recordarla.- afirmo Ichigo con algo de melancolía pero lo aparento bien.- Ella volvió a su tribu cuando la guerra contra la tribu Quincy acabo, un año después la volví a ver solo que ahora era la mujer de un buen amigo mío, Renji la mano derecha de Lord Byakuya, y un año mas tarde ella estaba esperando a su hija y yo estaba casado con tu madre, cuando Ichika, la hija de Rukia nació, yo fui a verla y Rukia vino a verte cuando recién habías nacido, de hecho si algo me llega a pasar ella tomara tu tutela y de igual manera yo tomare la de su hija si algo le llegara a pasar. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la única persona de la cual nunca desconfiaría o dudaría. Y es por eso que ella se encargara de ti si algo me llegara a pasar- conto con relativa calma.

-Si… lo se, mi tía Tatsuki está molesta por eso.- comento inocente el pequeño.

-Hay muchas cosas que molestan a Tatsuki, ahora a dormir.- ordeno observando como su hijo se recostaba en las pieles que lo protegerían del frio del suelo.

Ichigo se quedo unos minutos observando el fuego arder, le dolía recordar cualquier cosa de Rukia, ya que le recordaban sus años mas felices y a la vez le recordaba su cobardía. Ya que lo que muy pocos sabían era que el oso que mato el solo para proponerle matrimonio a su esposa, era en realidad para Rukia, no para Orihime.

Matar el solo a un oso era un acto casi heroico que demostraba un gran poder y cuando mato a esa bestia de mas de dos metros estaba seguro que la enana no diría que no, pero acabo siendo de Orihime al ver a Rukia casada con Renji el día que pensaba proponérselo.

Ichigo alejo inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se recostó en las pieles que hacían de bolsa de dormir y cerrar sus ojos.

-0-

El guerrero abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir agua en sus pies, lo que era raro ya que estaba acampando en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué mierda?- pregunto al aire al sentir de nuevo el agua sobre sus pies.

El guerrero lentamente se levanto quedando sentado observan que se encontraba a la orilla de una playa sin nada mas a la vista que el mar, como si estuviera en una pequeña isla.

Todo le resultaba extraño y confuso, incluso sentía su cuerpo mas liviano.

Incluso intento recordar algo que le dijera que pasaba, lo único que recordaba es haber platicado con su hijo y ordenarle juntar hojas para el fuego, pero no recordaba haber revisado que fue lo que su pequeño hecho a las llamas.

Y de pronto observo del mar emerger una criatura que en los cielos se transformó en una blanca paloma que voló a su dirección y a metros de su cuerpo la paloma se convirtió en un cuervo que parecía que se iba estrellar contra su rostro y a centímetros de Ichigo el cuervo desapareció ante los ojos de guerrero.

Ichigo parpadeo confundido y alterado buscando alguna explicación a lo que pasaba.

El peli naranja no daba crédito a lo que veía y de pronto sintió una fría mano posarse en su hombro.

Y moviendo lentamente la cabeza observo como un hombre de larga cabellera negra, con el ojo cubierto por su cabello y vestido con una armadura de color negro señalaba el horizonte del mar.

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que pasaba, y su mente no reaccionaba bien, pero luego se percató la dirección que señalaba.- El oeste, ¿Qué con el?- pregunto confundido.

El hombre se alejó de Ichigo camino a la orilla del mar al momento que todo su entorno su volvió colorido.

Y antes sus ojos el hombre desapareció y por un instante creyó ver una imagen que le helo la sangre.

-0-

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras su respiración era irregular y rápidamente, observo su entorno total mente alterado, observando que se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque con su hijo. Pero esa imagen… la ultima que vio antes de despertar, era la de él haciendo el amor con Rukia. Era la imagen de ellos dos teniendo relaciones, ver como su amiga gemía su nombre mientras el gemía el de ella entre gruñidos, mientras su caderas se movían en un vaivén pecaminoso era perturbador.

No era la primera vez que tenia sueños eróticos y tampoco era raro que Rukia los protagonizara pero desde hace años no los había vuelto a tener.

¿Y el oeste? , no había nada ahí.

¿O sí?

No sabía que había sido ese sueño, si era una señal o una advertencia.

-Mierda.- exclamo por lo bajo, pasando su mano por su rostro intentado aclara su mente.

-0-

Horas mas tarde Ichigo caminaba al lado de su hijo en total silencio, su sueño a un surcaba en su mente y no era capaz de alejar sus pensamientos de su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a una zona donde se empezaba a ver más casas y cultivos.

Pero lo que ambos peli naranjas no notaron fue a una sombra siguiéndolos de cerca y acechándolos lista para atacar. Sus movimientos era silenciosos y rápidos.

Y con un rápido movimiento su asechador llego por detrás del niño tomándolos por sorpresa y realizo su mortal ataque…

¿De cosquillas?

-¡Tía Karin!- musito alegre el pequeño entre risas al estar en los brazos de su tía, mientras él se retorcía como un gato al sentir las manos de la pelinegra atacando su cuerpo con letales cosquillas.

Karin dejo al niño en el suelo con una alegre carcajada mientras Ichigo los observaba con una sonrisa ladina.

-Vaya, Ichi-nii no esperaba que trajeras a Kazui.- musito alegre Karin observando a su hermano mayor usando el apodo que le dio un día sin ningún motivo, simplemente un día cuando era pequeña despertó y le empezó a llamar de esa manera aunque no supiera porque.

Karin era una valkiria nata y letal, siendo unos años menor que Ichigo, ahora siendo una de las mejores guerreras del clan Shiba y posible futura escudera oficial de la tribu.

La Kurosaki menor era una mujer muy bella, de cabellos negros que le llegaban por debajo de la nuca, actitud relajada y sarcástica. Poseedora de un cuerpo dotado y causante de envidia en muchas, sus fuertes piernas y brazos hacían letal a Karin en batalla.

La Kurosaki tenia pretendientes de sobra pero ella misma dijo que no se casaría con alguien mas débil que ella, lo que suponía que no quería casarse, ya que sus habilidades eran temidas por todos, sumando lo pésima que era en el manejo del hogar. Ella nació para ser guerrera así de simple y seguir con el legado de su familia. Su vestimenta al igual que Tatsuki era la de una guerrera, negándose a usar cualquier falda o vestido, en vez de eso usaba armaduras de cuero y tela que resaltaban sus grandes pechos, y retaguardia. Y siempre tenia a la mano sus dos hachas de mano. Y sumando a que tenia dos dragones tribales tatuados en cada uno de sus antebrazos.

-Ya esta en la edad de venir.- contesto Ichigo dando un leve abrazo a su hermana.- Como han estado… ¿Y el viejo y Yuzu?- pregunto al no ver a su otra hermana y a su padre por ninguna lado.

-El viejo está en el gran salón haciendo el ridículo.- murmuro empezando a caminar con su sobrino y hermano- Y Yuzu esta haciendo el amor con Jinta a lo perrito.- comento despreocupada y restándole importancia.

-A bueno… espera… ¡QUE!- musito molesto al haber analizado lo último.

-Si… a lo perrito, ya sabes la mujer se pone en cuatro y el hombre….- relato Karin desinteresada.

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO.- elevo la voz molesto, causando temor en el mas pequeño.- ¡Y donde esta ese infeliz para matarlo!-

Karin bufo al momento que rodaba los ojos he ignoraba los berrinches de su celoso hermano mayor.

-Ya cálmate quieres… solo bromeaba, están en lago en una "cita romántica" ya conoces a Yuzu, aparte es su estúpido esposo tienen derecho a "demostrarse amor".- relato Karin mas que aburrida.- Y tu renacuajo ¿ya te sientes listo para unirte a los guerreros con tu padre y tía?- pregunto revolviendo los cabellos naranjas de su sobrino.

Ichigo suspiro molesto, ya que detestaba esa clase de bromas, pero no le quedaba de otra que aguantar el sentido del humor de su hermana menor.

Todo el viaje a la cabaña de Karin, Kazui paso hablando con su tía ya que pocas veces la podía ver en el año y Ichigo los seguía de cerca con su ceño fruncido y a un molesto por la broma de su hermana.

Ya estando en la cabaña de Karin los adultos estaban en la mesa de la cabaña bebiendo un añorado líquido que Karin tenia de reserva para relajarse.

-Hasta el fondo Kazui.- animo Karin mientras ella tenia su propio vaso con una clase de cerveza cacera en sus manos.

Kazui tomo dudoso el vaso que su tía le dio y se lo llevo a su boca bebiendo el líquido de golpe. Ichigo por su parte tenia una leve sonrisa al ver a su hijo crecer, con algo tenía que empezar y quien mejor que su padre y tía para darle su primera bebida alcohólica.

El pequeño inmediatamente se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar por el horrible sabor de la cerveza y la sensación que le producía al ir bajando por su cuerpo.

-Ya te acostumbraras.- comento Karin sonriendo para después beber de su propia bebida.

-Anda… ve a recostarte.- sugirió Ichigo palmando el hombro de su hijo.

-Lo hiciste bien renacuajo… al menos no vomitaste y te orinaste como tu padre.- conto Karin burlándose de su hermano.

El pequeño obedeció a su padre y lentamente se levantó de su silla caminando con un leve tambaleo a la cama de su tía Karin para quedar dormido al sentir las mantas que tenía la cama.

Ichigo y Karin siguieron bebiendo unos minutos más en completo silencio, lo que era raro ya que ellos siempre tenían algo que comentar.

-Es muy tierno para estar aquí.- comento Karin observando a su sobrino.- No tiene madera de guerrero.-

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa.- respondió Ichigo dejando su vaso en la mesa he intentado cambiar el tema.- Cambiando de tema, no sabes a donde planea llevarnos Aizen este verano.-

-Según escuche otra vez al sur o al norte… va, que pérdida de tiempo. Ellos son más pobres que nosotros.- se quejó Karin con fastidio.- Ese idiota tiene ambición pero no tiene nada de visión.-

-Cuida esas palabras Karin… que alguien podría escucharte.- aconsejo Ichigo observando a su hermana menor.- Además que podemos hacer, son las ordenes.-

Karin sonrió levemente poniendo nervioso a su hermano, ya que él conocía esa sonrisa de superioridad muy bien y eso significaba que su hermana tenía algo en mente.

-Lo se… pero sabes algo Ichigo, creo que tengo la solución.- murmuro Karin antes de levantarse de su mesa y dirigirse a una esquina de la habitación.

Ichigo frunció al ver como su hermana buscaba algo con mucho esmero pero parecía no encontrarlo y soltaba maldiciones al verse frustrada. El sonido de las cosas mal ordenadas de Karin al caer sonaba en toda la casa con aun más maldiciones de parte de la Kurosaki menor. Era una suerte que se hijo estuviera profundamente dormido gracias a su primera bebida alcohólica como para escuchar esas palabras.

-Deberías organizar mejor tu casa.- aconsejo Ichigo al ver todas las cosas que sus hermana tiraba al suelo, unas mas nuevas y otras que ya eran basura. La verdad no entendía como Karin podía vivir sola sin que su casa se convirtiera en un basurero.

-AQUÍ ESTAS.- elevo la voz de alegría mientras tenía en sus manos un objeto pequeño y cubierto por una manta.

Karin volvió a sentarse en su mesa y con cuidado descubrió un objeto redondo de madera y que a simple vista no parecía nada especial.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Ichigo recuerdas que de niños siempre tuviste la idea de explorar el mundo y luego yo compartí ese sueño.- musito Karin con notable emoción.- Ahora podremos lograrlo… esta cosa es una brújula de agua.-

-¿Una que? ¿Karin de donde conseguiste esa cosa?- pregunto Ichigo observando la tablilla redondeada.

-Me la dio un viajero que encontré en los saqueos de hace un año y me explico como funciona.- respondió sin perder esa emoción.- Con esto podríamos ir al oeste y adonde queramos, te imaginas lo que hay ahí, lo que podríamos encontrar, nuevas tierras, dioses, riquezas…-

-Ya para Karin.- corto el monologo de su hermana dejando fuertemente su vaso en la mesa.- No hay NADA en el oeste. Así que no sigas con eso.-

Karin observo a su hermano con una mirada cargada de irritación y decepción, mientras dejaba su brújula en la mesa.

-¿Que hubieras hecho si hace unos años alguien te hubiera dicho lo mismo?- pregunto metafóricamente Karin sabiendo la respuesta, y no obteniendo ninguna palabra de Ichigo.- No lo sabes… o no lo quieres admitir. Pero yo te lo diré, le hubieras roto la cara sin piedad.-

-Karin ya para, era muy joven en ese entonces.- intento parar la reprimenda de su hermano.

-No me pidas que pare… recuerdo lo ilusionados que estaban Rukia y tú con construir un barco y largarse de este lugar para ir y explorar nuevas tierras, recuerdo que incluso ya tenían el lugar en donde construirían el barco. Ese era tu sueño hermano… irte con Rukia y ver que había mas allá del horizonte, sabiendo que había una posibilidad de no encontrar nada, pero estándo dispuestos a irse para saciar su curiosidad, sin nada más que sus armas y su compañía.-

-Eso fue hace mucho Karin.- contradijo empezando a enojarse.- Solo eran sueños de un crio.-

-Si... fue hace mucho. Ya no eres el guerrero que tanto admiraba. Ahora eres un estúpido conformista que juega a la casita por haber sido un lento en pedirle a la mujer que amaba que fuera la madre de sus hijos.- comento Karin intencionalmente para sacar el lado impulsivo de su hermano.

-KARIN.- elevo la voz levantándose de golpe de la mesa tirando su silla.

Odiaba que Karin le recordara su cobardía y se lo echara en cara.

-No intentes ocultar las cosas Ichi-nii- comento tranquila Karin sin intimadarse, es mas nunca se intimidaría de su hermano.- Si no fuera porque Orihime quedo embarazada, no te la hubieras seguido cogiendo. De mi hermano no queda casi nada, Yo admiraba tu antiguo yo Ichi-nii, ese que nunca se dejaba pisotear por nadie y peleaba por lo que creía. Pero sabes que olvidado, ya conseguiré quien me ayude.-

Ichigo no acostumbraba pelear con sus hermanas es mas era todo lo contrario pero sabia que Karin solo lo quería provocar para que fuera impulsivo y le brindara su ayuda y si fuera por el iría sin dudarlo. Pero ahora tenía una esposa y no podía abandonarla por tanto tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo era que Karin tenia razón, el Ichigo de hace unos años no era un conformista cuyos planes eran ser un granjero, pero ahora esa era su vida y la aceptaba por su hijo.

Karin era joven y deseaba lo mismo que todos en la tribu, ser recordados y que su nombre se volviera leyenda, pero él ya no podía pensar en eso.

El Kurosaki mayor respiro sonoramente e intento calmar su respiración y alejar las palabras de su hermana, incluso su discusión alejo su sueño.

Pero cuando se disponía a levantar su silla noto algo en el cuello de Karin, algo que hizo que su sueño volviera a cobrar fuerza.

-Karin… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?- olvido todo y solo se concentró en la marca de Karin.

Karin bufo extrañada al ver el repentino cambio de su hermano, y luego observo la dirección que señalaba su hermano notando que era su cuello.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- señalo Karin parte de su cuello donde sobresalía parte de un dibujo.- Me lo hice hace unos meses, fue un forastero que llego al gran salón y como estaba algo ebria por competir a ver quién bebía más con Jinta, deje que me tatuara, pero he de admitir que es bueno, el mejor que me a tatuado diría yo.- relato restándole importancia.

Karin estiro su ropa revelando algo que dejo helado a Ichigo, la Kurosaki tenia en su hombro y parte de su cuello el tatuaje tribal de un cuervo negro.

-¿Y como era?- pregunto Ichigo un poco temeroso pero lo aparento bien.

-¿Quién? ¿El forastero?- pregunto Karin a un mas confundida.- Si quieres uno lamento decirte que desapareció cuando recobre la conciencia. Y ahora que lo pienso nadie lo recuerda, solo yo. Pero a deberse que todos estaban ebrios ese día, incluso se parecía al tipo que me dio la brújula.- recordó intrigada y buscando una explicación hasta ese momento.

-No es eso.- menciono con el ceño fruncido.- Solo dime como era el físicamente.-

Karin alzo una ceja pero le resto importancia de inmediato.

-A ver… recuerdo que era alto, de cabellera negra y larga.- recordó Karin con su mano en su barbilla.

-¿Solamente?- comento Ichigo algo irritado ya que esas características eran comunes.

-¡A sí!.- pareció recordar algo.- Vestía como un guerrero, su traje era negro y con partes de metal y parte de su cabello cubría su ojo.-

Y de pronto su sueño cobro vida en su mente.

Ichigo recordaba al ser que salía del agua, un ser que no supo identificar, recordaba a la paloma blanca, recordaba al cuervo y al hombre… ¿todo su sueño hablaba del viaje al oeste? Era acaso una especie de visión.

Un cuervo negro en el hombro de su hermana, ¿Estaría relacionado con su sueño?

Era acaso una señal.

Nunca había sido muy devoto y nunca lo seria, estaba encontrar de muchas cosas con respecto a los Dioses y no era muy creyente.

-Karin…- llamo la atención de su hermana ya que se había quedado en blanco por uno minuto, cosa que hizo pensar a Karin.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la menor extrañada.- Porque déjame decirte que estas muy extraño hoy, primero hablábamos de viajar y luego me preguntas sobre un forastero.-

-¿Quieres viajar al oeste? ¿Que es lo que necesitas, porque será un largo viaje, uno donde no sabemos si encontraremos algo y si es así estas lista para lo que viene?- interrumpió de repente.

Karin parpadeo confundida y luego reviso su bebida para ver si no había ninguna planta extraña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Que si estas lista para lo que viene.- respondió calmado.- Lo he pensado y no esta mal tu idea.- mintió descaradamente esperando que su hermana no se percatara de la verdad.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión de un segundo para otro?- pregunto a un confundida.

-No lo se.- respondió sincero.- Ya me conoces, soy muy impulsivo.

Karin lo observo detenidamente analizando a su hermano, la verdad era que no le había creído ni una palabra y presentía que algo lo tenía inquieto, la pregunta era ¿Qué era?

Las teorías volaban en la mente de la Kurosaki menor intentando encontrar lógica al comportamiento de su hermano, pero ninguna le servía. Se tendría que quedar con la duda al menos por el momento.

-Entonces Ichigo. Listo para dejar el campo y volver a empuñar tu espada como un verdadero guerrero.- Comento Karin colocado una sonrisa juguetona.- Porque si encontramos algo, te aseguro que nos haremos con todo, no importa quién o que este del otro lado.-

Advertencia o no, señal o lo que fuera. Si el destino le pedía ir a lo que fuera que hubiera del otro lado lo haria… ahora solo faltaba Rukia y su meta que establecieron juntos se haria realidad.

La verdad era que Ichigo solo quería parar de pensar en su sueño y en el sentimiento que este le provocaba, pero en muy en el fondo él deseaba ese viaje, él lo anhelaba con todo su ser e inconscientemente su mente encontró una escusa para aceptar.

Su subconsciente no quería que el muriera sin al menos haber intentado cumplir su meta y la excusa de su sueño era la fachada perfecta.

-0-

A miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Al otro lado del mar, las cosas eran completamente distintas, los dioses no eran Odin y sus lacayos, si no que Jesucristo o Jesús; las mujeres pertenecían a sus maridos y podían hacer con ellas lo que se plazca sin que ellas poseyeran la capacidad de divorciarse; las costumbres eran diferentes; las mujeres no eran guerreras; el metal era mas resistente; la iglesia era extremista.

Un joven con una extraña cabellera blanca camina por los pasillos que conectan las torres del castillo, ahora convertido en un monasterio.

Con su armadura perfectamente pulcra y su espada envainada, el metal pulido y el sonido de esta cuando caminaba se escuchaba ligeramente.

El caballero se detuvo unos minutos a observar el bello horizonte, se podía ver la playa de arena blanca y el oleaje del mar.

El caballero era nada mas y nada menos que Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Hijo de un conde muy devoto a Dios, que entrego a su único hijo al monasterio para poder salvar su alma, pero el joven se negó a ser monje y se estableció como guardián del lugar. Un joven muy apuesto según las muchachas del pueblo donde vivía antes, de estatura un poco baja, de apenas metro setentaicinco, cuerpo musculoso y fuerte. Sin duda un digno guerrero con unos particulares ojos.

-¡Hermano Toshiro!- interrumpió los pensamientos del caballero un monje trotando a en su dirección.

Toshiro observo al único que podría considerar medio normal en el monasterio, era Hanataro, un monje de pequeña estatura y muy pero muy tímido, al punto que daba cierta pena.

-¿Qué pasa Hanataro?- pregunto amable el caballero observándolo.

-El padre quiere saber si nos acompañara a la cena y rezos de esta noche.- comento el moje esperando la respuesta del caballero.

-Gracias, pero creo que comeré luego, no estoy de humor ahora.- respondió mostrándose amable pero firme en sus palabras.

Hanataro asintió y se marchó rápidamente dejando de nuevo solo al caballero.

Algo estaba rondado en la cabeza del Caballero, un mal presentimiento y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Algo malo iba a pasar, lo podía sentir.

-¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo Jesus, dame una respuesta por favor?- oro en silencio el caballero.

El caballero continuo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como la brisa revolvía sus cabellos en dirección al mar.

-0-

-¡Ichigo!- musito muy alegre Yuzu observando como su hermano mayor y su hermana menor por dos minutos se acercaban al gran salón con un somnoliento Kazui.

Ichigo recibió en sus brazos a su hermana menor, que casi derramaba lagrimas de alegría al verlo, ya que no lo veía en varios meses.

Yuzu al contrario de Karin no era una guerrera, era mas una agricultora y ama de casa, perfecta para muchos por sus dotes culinarios y por su gran amabilidad. Ella era mas alta que Karin pero lastimosamente para la Kurosaki de en medio esta no saco las medidas de su hermana, lo que le afecto psicológicamente en su crecimiento pero el amor de Jinta le hizo olvidar su complejo. Su cabello era largo atado en una trenza que dejaba caer sobre su espalda y del mismo color que su difunta madre.

Su forma de vestir consistían en ropajes y vestidos de tela comunes, pero que hacían ver a Yuzu como una mujer de la nobleza.

-¡KAZUI!- musito a un mas alegre al separarse de su hermano y observar a su sobrino.

-Tía… Yuzu…- arrastro las palabras al estar aún un poco adormitado.

Yuzu abrazo a su sobrino con mucha fuerza pero luego noto el muy ligero olor a alcohol en su ropa.

La Kurosaki rápidamente se alejo unos centímetros de su sobrino y sujeto su rostro observando detenidamente los signos de embriagues en el rostro de su sobrino.

Ichigo y Karin inconscientemente retrocedieron al ver la mirada de enojo de su tierna hermana.

-Karin…- arrastro las palabras molesta observando a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué?- intento hacerse la inocente pero su hermana no le creyó.- Va, ya que, le dimos su primera bebida alcohólica, no tiene nada de malo. Aunque lo hubieras visto casi se desmayaba.- se burlo Karin.

-Tía.- protesto el menor.

Yuzu estaba en contra de casi todo lo que hacía Karin, como que no quisiera casarse están ya en la perfecta edad, que no supiera o mejor dicho no quisiera aprender a cocinar, ni tejer, ni lavar ropa, ni siquiera remendar, que se cortara el cabello tan corto, que se embriagara en ocasiones con los demás guerreros, de su actitud despreocupada, de sus tatuajes que en su opinión manchaban su cuerpo, en fin había muchas cosas que no aprobaba la Kurosaki de su hermana, aunque ambas fueran muy unidas.

Las miradas de Yuzu terminaron al ver que casi todos ya habían entrado al gran salón donde estaban Isshin y Jinta.

La mediana de los Kurosaki tomo de la mano a su sobrino y lo alejo de su padre y tía, dándoles a los mencionados una mirada retadora que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contradecir.

Los dos Kurosaki suspiraron divertidos al ver las rabietas de su hermana, aunque en el fondo estuvieran asustados ya que Yuzu podría negarles su deliciosa comida, cosa que afectaría mas a Karin ya que ella prácticamente ya hubiera muerto de hambre o de una infección por no saber cocinar.

-Yuzu, no cambia.- comento Karin resignada.

-Bueno… ahora que se fue, solo te pido que me dejes hablar a mi, conozco a Aizen, combatimos juntos en la guerra contra los Quincy.- informo Ichigo causando que Karin bufara.- Se que me escuchara.- Sabia que su "amado Lord" no lo haría, pero tenia un plan.

Karin tenia su plan, pero Ichigo le propuso otra cosa, hablar directamente con el Lord Aizen y que este autorizara una expedición al oeste con sus naves.

La peli negra refuto en contra de esa idea pero no pudo hacer nada para convencer a su hermano de no hablar con Aizen.

-0-

Ya en el gran salón todos los guerreros se reunieron frente a un gran trono de madera elevado unos centímetros del suelo donde se podían ver muchas pieles de animales y donde se encontraba un hombre de un porte que reflejaba poder y elegancia.

Era Aizen, el lord de esas tierras y líder de la tribu.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños peinados así atrás, de gran altura, mirada astuta, rasgos masculinos que hacían suspirar a las esclavas, guerreras, mujeres casadas y uno que otro disque hombre, sus ropas eran como las de un rey con exóticas pieles de animales extraños, lo que hacia que todo en el reflejaba astucia y poder.

Aizen no solo reflejaba poder por su vestimenta, si no que todo en el daba un aire peligroso y manipulador. El lord al igual que Ichigo era un gran guerrero que también ostentaba el raro titulo de Berserker.

De pronto al salón se torno silencioso cuando entro una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, cuerpo de dotado y esculpido, con medidas iguales o que superaba a las de Orihime, vestida como lo ameritaba, con el vestido mas bello de toda la región, todo encajando con lo que era, la esposa del Lord, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Las esclavas ayudaban a su señora acompañar a su esposo, mientras la mano derecha del Lord veía que todo fuera como debería.

-¿Estas a gusto querida?- pregunto Aizen a su esposa.

-No podría estar mejor.- comento sin interés.

De pronto la mano derecha subió a la tarima del trono y se colocó al costado del lord, cosa que este no desaprovecho para dar una mirada de complicidad con la esposa de Aizen.

Era Gin, la mano derecha de Aizen

Era un ser extraño en muchas formas , era alto, de complexión delgada, pero musculosa y marcada, y parecía como si tuviera los ojos cerrados casi siempre. Él era la mano derecha de Aizen y también el amante de su esposa, ya que cuando Aizen estaba muy ocupado en sus deberes de Lord o violando a las nuevas esclavas, él se encargaba de complacer al amor de su vida, besando sus enormes pechos, explorando su sexo con sus labios y haciéndola su mujer por al menos unas horas.

Ya que era sabido que Matsumoto era esposa de Aizen por la fuerza.

Lo que esos dos no notaron fue que Aizen noto las miradas que se profesaban. Pero el lord no diría nada, por el momento. En opinión del lord eso dos eran unos idiotas si creían que lo podían engañar… ya que la estúpida de su esposa gemía inconscientemente el nombre de su mano derecha cuando la penetraba y ya varias veces había encontraba el olor de su mano derecha y marcas el en bello cuerpo de su esposa.

-Primer que nada doy las gracias mis fieles guerreros por acudir esta noche para planear los saqueos de verano.- Narro el lord con voz calmada, profunda, la perfecta para un narrador.- Pero primero discutiremos otro tema.-

De pronto de las puertas del salón los hombres de Aizen trajeron arrastras a un pobre campesino con el cuerpo sumamente herido y desnudo.

Gin y Matsumoto no comprendieron que pasaba, ya que ni siquiera Gin sabia que ocurría a un siendo la mano derecha del Lord.

-Este hombre aquí me ha ofendido observando a mi bella mujer con ojos lujuriosos.- narro levantándose de su trono.- Es por eso que decidiremos su destino en un juicio justo.-

El hombre lloriqueaba mientras los guerreros observaban. Por su parte Ichigo y Karin mantenían una mirada seria y Yuzu se negaba a mirar escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Mientras tanto Kazui se preguntaba porque nadie atendía al hombre herido o que era lo que pasaba.

-¡POR FAVOR MI LORD YO NO HE HECHO NADA!- grito el condenado totalmente aterrado.- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR MI LORD, YO NUNCA VERIA A SU BELLA ESPOSA CON OTROS OJOS QUE NO SEAN DE ADMIRACIÓN Y DEVOCIÓN. NO QUIERO MORIR POR FAVOR.- intento buscar un método para salvarse.

-La decisión tiene que ser unánime. Que deciden mis guerreros, dejar vivo a esta escoria que mansilla nuestro nombre con sus actos que ofenden a los Dioses o lo enviamos con ellos para que pueda ser juzgado y enviado al averno.- Narro sabiendo cual sería el resultado.- Les recuerdo el honor de mi esposa está en juego mis guerreros, esposa que nos dará en un futuro dignos herederos.-

Matsumoto palideció cuando el hombre la miro pidiendo clemencia, ella no lo conocía y dudada que la hubiera visto con otros ojos antes y de pronto el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, Aizen la estaba amenazando o advirtiendo.

-Aizen, ya…- intento para esa locura aun acosta de su seguridad.

-Calla esposa, que muy pronto recuperaras tu honor.- le observo con una mirada que Matsumoto conocía muy bien. Mira que significaba que la violaría y posiblemente golpearía esa noche.

La bella Matsumoto ya podía sentir el asco que le producía ser tocada por Aizen.

Gin sintió miedo por su amada cuando esta por unos segundos coloco una mirada de temor.

-Levanten la mano quien crea que deba morir esta escoria.- ordeno Aizen.

Los guerreros instantáneamente levantaron la mano, Yuzu lo hizo sin mirar, Karin bufo cuando lo hizo, Ichigo frunció el seño y también levanto la mano sin nada de orgullo. Pero había alguien que no lo hizo.

Kazui no podía entender como dejaban morir a ese hombre solo por mirar a la esposa del Lord, él lo estaba haciendo ahora junto con todos los hombres en el gran salón. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-La decisión tiene que ser unánime.- musito Aizen divertido observando al menor de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo rápidamente se percatándose de la mirada de advertencia de Aizens sobre su hijo.

-Levanta la mano.- ordeno Ichigo en susurros tocando a su hijo.

Kazui con mucho temor e impotencia levanto la mano y Aizen al ver eso dio la orden.

-Los Dioses han hablado.- declaro orgulloso.

La sangre mancho el suelo del gran salón cuando un hacha cortó la cabeza del pobre hombre.

Kazui cerró los ojos fuertemente negándose a ver esa injustica.

Ichigo deseo abrazar a su hijo pero tenia que pasar por eso como todos los demás. Incluso le ordeno con la mirada a su hermana Yuzu que no le consolara.

-Ya el asunto del traidor arreglado es momento de informar a donde iremos este verano.- continuo Aizen observando a sus guerreros.- me alegro informarles que iremos al sur este verano.- informo causando que sus hombres gritaran de la emoción, pero mas que eso era por costumbre.

Karin le dio un codazo a su hermano al ver que este no abrió la boca.

-Ichigo.- musito Karin en susurros.

-Calma, espera un poco.- tranquilizo a su hermana, ya que sabía que no muchos estaban conformes con la decisión de su líder pero no tenían el valor de hablar, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos.

Ya que el alcohol nubla la mente y relaja la lengua.

-Y que esperamos, celebremos.- ordeno Aizen volviendo a su trono donde una pálida Matsumoto lo esperaba.- Espero que estes lista hoy querida, porque deseo eso que haces con tu boca.- amenazo Aizen en susurros a su esposa amasándola con algo que el sabia que ella odia, el sexo oral, o al menos practicarlo.

-Lo que sea por ti mi amor.- contesto Matsumoto intentando no vomitar.

-Gin, ven aquí.- ordeno llamando a su ayudante.

-Si Lord Aizen.- comento Gin acercándose.

-Ves a esa esclava de haya.- señalo a una joven de no más de catorce años sirviendo cerveza en los vasos de los guerreros. Haria sufrir a esos dos un rato- Es un regalo de mi parte, es virgen, así que disfrútala, porque sería una ofensa a mi persona si no desvirgas a esa niña esta noche. Porque yo pasare una agradable velada haciendo el amor con mi esposa.- informo colocando su mano en el hombre de Matsumoto.

Matsumoto apretó sus puños con impotencia deseando tener un arma para poder hacer algo, pero no la tenia y ahora Aizen obligaba al amor de su vida a estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella, ¡lo odiaba! No saben cuánto.

-0-

La fiesta en el gran salón continúo con mucha comida y bebida, ya varios guerreros estando en un notable estado de ebriedad y algunos cortejando a las guerreras y esclavas.

Ichigo estaba en una mesa apartada con su hermana bebiendo tranquilamente, fue una lástima que no pudiera hablar con su padre que estaba reunido con sus primos, ni con su cuñado y mucho menos con sus amigos en la mesa del fondo: Ishida, Keigo, Chad… pero no quería arriesgarlos si las cosas no funcionaban. Yuzu por su parte ya se había marchado con Kazui y con su primo Ganju.

El guerrero calculo el tiempo e intuyo que ya era el momento.

-Te cuidare la espalda.- le susurro Karin al Ichigo al momento que se levantó de la mesa.

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al trono del lord con Karin a unos pasos detrás de él, fue en esos momento que Ishida, uno de los amigos de Ichigo junto con Chad y el resto comprendieron por que su amigo no les hablo o acerco en todo la noche.

Porque estaba punto de hacer una estupidez.

Todos en la mesa se prepararon disimuladamente para lo que sea que venía ya que los años les enseñaron que las idioteces de Ichigo eran sus idioteces y tarde o temprano los involucraba a ellos.

-Lord Aizen.- saludo cordial el guerreo a unos pasos del trono del hombre que consideraba su mayor enemigo.

-Ichigo, que sorpresa.- musito Aizen dejando la copa que estaba bebiendo.- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- dijo cordial y analítico. Pero en el fondo deseaba matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

La música y el festejo de un momento a otro se detuvo, con todos los guerreros observando a la leyenda viviente y a su líder.

-En una cosa mi señor.- comento Ichigo observando que todos les habían puesto atención.- Tengo entendido que iremos al sur este verano… pero estaba pensando una cosa.-

Los amigos de Ichigo, Jinta y Isshin ya intuían que posiblemente tendrían que luchar esa noche o posiblemente se vieran involucrados en otra idiotez de su amigo..

-Y se puede saber que es Ichigo.- comento Aizen levantándose de su trono de madera buscando verse imponente.

-Que no deberíamos ir al sur.- respondió Ichigo sin apartar la mirada de su líder sin una pisca de temor.

-Y adonde propones.- contradijo Aizen levemente irritado.- Te recuerdo Ichigo que son mis barcos, no importa que tan "amigos" seamos o que tan héroe y leyenda seas, siguen siendo mis barcos. Así que, según tu ¿A dónde debemos ir?-

-Al oeste.- sentencio seguro y sin dejar de mirar al Lord.

El salón se tornó en un silencio que podría ser cortado por el filo de una espada.

-0-

A unos cuantos kilómetros del gran salón.

-Esto se pondrá interesante ¿no lo crees Yoruichi?- comento un hombre rubio a una mujer de una extraña piel morena intensa.- Los Dioses me han dado una señal, se acerca algo.-

-Si tú lo dices Kisuke.- respondió la mujer sin darle importancia a su pareja y concentrándose en disfrutar de su masaje.

La bella mujer continuaba en su cama desfrutando las carias que recibía en su espalda desnuda.

\- Tu no te distraigas Sui feng.- ordeno a la mujer sobre su espalda.

La esclava obedeció de inmediato volviendo a masajear la espalda desnuda de su ama. Concentrándose en relajar a la mujer que en secreto amaba.

Urahara sonrió de lado observando de reojo a su esposa y a su esclava. El guerrero, comerciante y también poseedor del titulo berserker volvió a sus pensamientos ignorando a las dos mujeres sobre su cama.

Los ojos del rubio guerrero volvieron a posarse sobre la luna llena que se podía ver atreves de la ventana de su habitación.

- _Las cosas están a punto de ponerse muy interesantes_.- pensó con diversión.- _muy interesantes… me divertiré mucho, tenlo por seguro Ichigo._ -

 **Fin del capitulo uno.**

 **(Justificación de la modificación al final de esta nota)**

 **Notas de Autor:**

Solo les pido un comentario a cambio de todo el esfuerzo que conllevo este primer capitulo.

Como dije este fic contendrá violencia y adulterio. Solo espero no ofender a alguien o que alguien se incomode. Aunque en comparación a Vikings, spartacus o Juego de tronos este fic es un santo. Y lo vuelvo a aclarar es un Ichigo y Rukia.

Como ven este fic estará fuertemente influenciado por la serie Viking, de hecho este primer capitulo se parece mucho a la primera temporada, lo digo porque será lo único que tenga en común con la serie, el fic tomare elementos de la serie pero no es una adaptación.

Aconsejo ver Vikings, es una serie muy bueno para pasar unos buenos ratos y olvidarse de todo adentrándose en el mundo vikingo. Hay que verla si o si. Otra cosa la "cancion" del intro es el tema de vikingos

Soy un escritor novato y este es mi primer fic, por esos les pido sus consejos y recomendación para que esta historia se haga mas amena.

Este será mi primer fic de bleach .

Si les gusto no olviden dejarme un comentario con lo que piensas por favor.

No saben lo que ayuda a un escritor.

Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR POST-MODIFICACION.**

Lo que leyeron ase unos momentos son las notas originales, notas que decidí mantener por respeto a ustedes.

Bueno… como ven, borre los capítulos que le siguen a este y hay una explicación para todo.

Mi intención era publicar el capitulo cinco esta semana, pero cuando volví a leer los capítulos anteriores me entro un sentimiento de agradecimiento enorme.

¿Y porque?

Porque me di cuenta que este fic tiene mas comentarios de los que se merece, cuando estaba modificando todo me di cuenta de muchos errores e incoherencia y eso me hizo ver que la calidad que los capítulos no es la que ustedes se merecen y tampoco es la que les quiero dar.

Es por eso que iré publicando los capítulos modificados y corregidos estas semanas hasta publicar el capitulo cinco, que además ya esta listo, así que solo les pido paciencia y apoyo.

Pero hice todo esto para que ustedes tengan la historia que se merecen y espero que les agrade.

Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios y os prometo de ahora en adelante que tendrá una calidad tanto narrativa, como de historia a su altura.

El capitulo dos si todo resulta bien estará en sus manos en una semana. Y así consecutivamente irán volviendo los capítulos ya corregidos hasta darles el capitulo cinco.


	2. Rebeldía

INTRO

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡ICHIGO!- se escucho el grito de Rukia en todo el campo de batalla_.

 _El guerrero aun tenía en su mano la espada que atravesó el cuerpo del rey de los Quincy. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y lleno de heridas, su rostro estaba literalmente cubierto de sangre, su torso que antes estaba cubierto por su armadura de cuero y pieles, ahora estaba desnudo y con muchas heridas, con la tela ahora roja de su armadura colgando de sus pantalones._

 _El cuerpo sin vida del rey de los Quincy yacia en el suelo rodeado por un gran charco de sangre._

 _-Kurosaki.- llamo Ishida acercándose._

 _Ichigo se tensó preparando su espada para luchar, ya que su amigo era nada mas y nada menos que un Quincy. No deseaba pelear y no quería destrozar a un mas la amistad que tenían. Pero cuando lo observo luchar con el enemigo se negó a creer que lo había traicionado. Pero ahora no había dudas de su traición._

 _Ishida tenia su arco tensado apuntando en la dirección de Ichigo y su mirada no reflejaba temor o duda._

 _El Kurosaki observo impactado como la flecha volaban en su dirección, en ese momento creyó que era su fin y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Estaba muy cansado y herido para esquivarla o bloquearla, así que ese era final. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber visto a Rukia uno ves mas._

 _El Kurosaki espero unos segundos el impacto esperando sentir algo. Pero no sentía nada ¿Era así como se sentía morir?_

 _Luego de unos minutos el Kurosaki continuaba esperando algo. Pero sin ningún resultado, según le contaron de niño al morir en batalla significaba que las valkirias irían por ti, pero no veía a ninguna mujer guerrera._

 _-¿A ti que demonios te pasa Kurosaki?- preguntó Ishida haciendo que Ichigo abriera los ojos._

 _Ishida estaba parado a unos metros de Ichigo, con una mirada de duda y cuando Ichigo volteo hacia atrás observo como uno de los hombres del rey Quincy se retorcía de dolor al ahogarse en su propia sangre, ya que la flecha de Ishida impacto en su cuello, dándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa donde su propia sangre salía de su boca y nariz ahogándolo._

 _-No estoy muerto.- Comento incrédulo._

 _-No tengo tanta suerte.- comento sarcástico el Quincy traidor.- Volvamos al campamento hay mucho que explicar. Urahara podrá ponerte el tanto.-_

 _-Espera Ishida.- llamo Ichigo parando la marcha del Quincy.- Tu nos traicionaste, cuantos guerreros muertos por su estúpida guerra.- acuso señalándolo._

 _Ishida rodo los ojos y observo al cielo como pidiendo paciencia._

 _-¿Quién crees que les pasaba información de los movimientos de este loco?- señalo al cadáver a unos metros.- ¿Urahara no te informo nada?- comento incrédulo._

 _Ichigo frunció el ceño y maldijo a Urahara internamente._

 _-¡ICHIGO!- escucharon ambos guerreros detrás de ellos._

 _Ichigo se volteo observando como su enana mandona caminaba hacia el… seguro a felicitarlo por su batalla._

 _-Rukia.- musito calmado observando a su mandona estar a unos metros.- Vez te dije que no tenias que estar preocu…- no termino la oración por un "pequeño percance"._

 _Ishida dio una mueca de dolor al momento que Rukia golpeaba a Ichigo en el estomago con su escudo para luego golpear su rostro causando que besara el suelo._

 _-MALDITA ENANA.- grito Ichigo adolorido y aun el suelo.- Esa es forma de saludarme.-_

 _-IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA.- decía cada vez que golpeaba a Ichigo con el escudo.- ¿Creí que estabas muerte infeliz.- acuso alterada._

 _Rukia volvió a intentar golpear a Ichigo con su escudo pero este logro sujetarlo dándole tiempo a levantarse. El guerrero no sabia de donde había sacado energías y mucho menos se pondría a pensar en eso con Rukia intentando matarlo._

 _Ishida dejo de prestarles atención y se empezó a marchar en silencio. Mientras tanto Rukia le arrojo el escudo a Ichigo, pero este logro bloquearlo y antes que pudiera hacer algo la peli negra le dio una patada que lo mando otra vez al suelo._

 _Rukia rápidamente se subió sobre el dándole unos cuantos puñetazos antes que Ichigo lograra tomar sus muñecas dificultándole sus ataques. Ambos se observaron mutuamente sin apartar la vista del otro tranquilizándose por unos segundos._

 _-Creí que estabas muerto.- Musito avergonzada la guerrera con una mirada triste y calmándose.- El era muy poderoso y acordamos pelear juntos ¡IDIOTA!- volvió a alterarse e intentar a atacar a Ichigo._

 _Ambos forcejearon por unos minutos con una sonrisa en sus labios antes que Ichigo pudiera cambiar sus posiciones están el ahora arriba._

 _Los guerreros estallaron en carcajadas sin importarles la sus heridas, la sangre en sus cuerpos y que literalmente estuvieran rodeados de cadáveres que alguna vez pertenecieron a la guardia del rey Quincy._

 _Ichigo se levantó con mucha dificultad ya que la adrenalina ya había abandonado su cuerpo causando que volviera a sentir dolor y ayudo a su mandona compañera a levantarse._

 _-Eres algo brusca.- se quejó el guerrero.- Pero quiero que sepas algo… y que se te quede en la maldita cabeza enana, no moriré, no moriré hasta que cumplamos nuestro acuerdo de conocer el mundo, tu y yo enana sabremos que hay más allá del horizonte-._

 _Fin flash back_

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

- **VIKINGS-**

Capitulo dos "Rebeldía"

Ishida Uryu

Pocos son los guerreros y guerreras que logran dominar el arco a un nivel tan alto como lo hace Ishida Uryu, el asesino a distancia más eficaz que ha existido en muchos años, son contados con los dedos de la mano las veces que ha fallado un tiro en combate y pocos son lo que se atreven a retarlo. Su arco es la perfecta armonía entre un arma a distancia y una defensiva, si la batalla era a distancia el enemigo lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Odin lo protegiera.

-Estúpido.- susurro el arquero dirigiendo la mirada a su mejor amigo.

Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro dejaron sus bebidas en la mesa al momento que el salón se tornó en un gran silencio y todas las miradas se posaron en su amigo.

-Ishida.- llamo Sado observando al Quincy como pidiendo su opinión de la situación.

-!Ya se Sado! No tienes ni que decirlo- respondió observando disimuladamente su entorno.- Ya era raro que ese idiota no nos hablara y nos estuviera ignorando, El idiota de Kurosaki hará una estupidez una vez más y según mi experiencia tarde o temprano su idiotez nos arrastrara con el.- se quejó resignado el arquero habiendo perdido el apetito.

En el otro extremo del salón los pensamientos eran casi los mismos de Ishida.

-¿Qué cree que esté haciendo Isshin?- pregunto con mucho respeto Jinta dirigiéndose al padre de su esposa.

El pelirrojo de peinado hacia atrás observando a su "hermano", era Jinta. Hijo bastardo de Urahara y una esclava cualquiera, un guerrero de gran capacidad pero sin llegar a supera a Karin y Ichigo, su altura era casi la misma que Isshin e Ichigo, su cuerpo contaba con gran musculatura marca y su porte era muy intimidante.

Jinta era un gran guerreo que se enamoró perdidamente de la Kurosaki rubia, siendo a pesar de todo un esposo ejemplar, él podría ser hijo de Urahara pero no se parecía en nada al rubio, de hecho si seles observaba juntos nadie creería que fueran hijo y padre. Su vestimenta era una camisa manga larga de tela, pantalón de tela y unas botas gastadas que siempre acompañaba por una capa de piel de oso que le regalo Yuzu.

-No lo sé Jinta.- respondió el mayor de los Kurosaki observando a su hijo.

Isshin Kurosaki era un hombre mayor de gran altura, de complexión fornida musculosa, con el cabello corto del mismo color de Karin y una ligera barba, vestía igual que Jinta, solo que su ropa era mas holgada, con otros colores y tenía otras ornamentas.

Él fue en sus tiempos un guerrero muy letal y temido pero al conocer a su esposa cambio a lo que hoy era, un hombre amable, compasivo, de confianza, bromista y hasta algo infantil. Íntimo amigo del Lord Ryuken, padre de Ishida, teniendo con este una amistad mas unidas de la que se tenían sus hijos, de hecho si estallaba un conflicto otra vez como el de hace unos años su lealtad estaría con Ryuken, ya que el anterior conflicto él padre de Ishida separo a su grupo de los Quincy traidores y peleo junto con Isshin.

-Apuesto mi otro brazo a que hara una estupidez.- Murmuro sin darle importancia Kukkaku, dejando su tarro con cerveza en su mesa. La sobrina de Isshin parecía no darle mucha importancia a lo que su primo haría.

Kukkaku era una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello negro muy corto, con pechos grandes y con una actitud agresiva digna de una guerrera, vestida con una traje de combate muy revelador que dejaba ver las ligeras cicatrices de su cuerpo gracias a lo basto de su escote, en años anteriores fue una excelente guerrera, pero perdió su brazo en la batalla contra los Quincy. Pero eso no la detuvo y continuo con su vida… ahora es una de las mejores estrategas de la aldea para las batallas.

Los dos hombres prefirieron no comentar nada y observar que era lo que planeaba Ichigo. Pero conociéndolo como lo conocían no seria nada bueno.

Pero cuando Ichigo hablo sus mentes se tornaron en blanco por un momento, el gran salón quedo en silencia y ellos se quedaron sin saber que hacer o decir para ayudar a Ichigo.

El gran salón era enorme, con columnas y vigas de la mas dura y resistente madera, en medio de este se encontraba una fogata de piedra para iluminar el lugar por las noches, las mesas y las paredes eran rusticas y solo el trono de Aizen tenia distintivos tallados a mano. Pero a pesar del tamaño del lugar no se escuchaba ni un sonido.

Pero todo cambio cuando Aizen dio una pequeña pero audible risa junto con una sonrisa de superioridad y aplaudía con sarcasmo.

-Observar a nuestro "héroe"- musito con un claro tono de burla, mientras no perdía la sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro.- No solo es diestro en el arte de la lucha… sino que también en el arte de la comedia ¿no es gracioso?.-

Más de una risa se escuchó en el gran salón, llamando al Kurosaki iluso e incluso idiota, sin temor a que el Kurosaki les rompiera las piernas. Por otro lado Karin apretaba los puños con fuerza aguantando decir una que otra verdad, pero se contuvo al ver a su hermano tranquilo.

Pero por parte de Ichigo este simplemente se mantenía con una mirada muy seria, pero se mantenía tranquilo a las burlas de su Lord.

-No estoy bromeando, mi Lord.- arrastro las palabras observando a su jefe con una mirada fría y seria.- Hablo muy en serio. ¿Ya que quien no esta cansado de ir a los mismos lugares una y otra vez?- pregunto observando al resto de guerreros.

Varios se observaron mutuamente sin saber que decir parando inmediatamente con las burlas.

Ichigo empezó a caminar en torno a los guerreros ignorando a su lord. Y cada uno de los guerreros tenía ansias de combatir, cada uno tenía ansias de volver a tomar su espada y sus miradas reflejaban el deseo de sus almas.

-En el norte y sur ya no hay nada para nosotros… ya no hay riquezas.- musito ganando varias afirmaciones de varios guerreros.- Pero en cambio del otro lado de ese mar… nos esperan tierras nuevas y riquezas aguardando para que las tomemos.- termino con una pequeña sonrisa dándoles confianza al resto de guerreros.

El alcohol en los cuerpos de la mayoría causo que no pensaran en sus acciones ante su jefe y varias afirmaron en favor a Ichigo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cual es su opinión?- comento observando de nuevo a Aizen con una mirada que reflejaba confianza y calma.

Aizen apretó con fuerza e ira él apoya brazos de su trono al ver que su mayor enemigo obtuvo simpatía en unos escasos minutos.

Varios de los presentes se observaron mutuamente sin saber que decir o hacer y cuando están a punto de dar conocer algunos su opinión, el sonido de unas palmas al chocar interrumpió todo.

-Interesante no lo creen…- volvió aplaudir sarcásticamente Aizen levantándose de su trono.- Muy interesante… todos conocemos al diestro guerrero que es Ichigo, el hombre que mato a ese anciano loco que se hacía llamar rey, al mejor guerrero entre nosotros o mejor dicho el anterior mejor guerrero.- comento con un claro tono burlón y en su mirada se podía ver que se estaba molesto.

Varios guerreros novatos ya veían la cabeza de Ichigo rodar en el suelo del salón y los más experimentados y veteranos sabían que eso nunca pasaría, al menos sin hacerlo ver como un accidente. Ya que el Kurosaki tenía una gran simpatía en la aldea y con los líderes vecinos. No importando cuanto Aizen deseara desaparecer a Ichigo esto nunca podría ser posible al menos sin una causa que involucrara el castigo de los mismos dioses. Ya que ejecutarlo sería como una sentencia de guerra contra los amigos del Kurosaki en otras tribus. Empezando por Rukia, ya que era seguro que la mujer no descansaría hasta ver a los asesinos de su compañero sufrir y pedir ser asesinados.

-Pero no tengo que recordarles como era nuestro "amigo" Ichigo en el pasado, ¿o si?- comento tranquilo Aizen bajando los escalones que daban una altura un poco mayor a su trono.- Un ser impulsivo que no escuchaba a nadie, una bestia… hasta que la hermana de Lord Byakuya llego a su vida, no recuerdan como se la pasaban juntos, como eran inseparables, como ambos decían a los cuatro vientos que verían lo que hay mas halla del mar, que exploraría lo que había más allá de nuestras tierras.- con cada oración el Lord tenia una sonrisa de superioridad y estaba más cerca de Ichigo.

Ichigo tenia los puño fuertemente apretados teniendo la vista fija en Aizen sin apartarla por ningún motivo y su mirada reflejaba dureza y ganas de callar a su "líder".

-¿Pero díganme? Alguna de esa cosas se cumplió.- Pregunto de manera retórica y su sonrisa no desaparecía al ver la ira contenida en los ojos de Ichigo y se acercó a un mas al guerrero.- No verdad… ahora nuestro guerrero es el afortunado hombre que penetra todas las noches a la bella curandera Orihime y ese es su tormento eterno. _O prefieres que diga la verdad_.- dijo eso último en susurros para que solo Ichigo lo escuchara, pero todo su discurso dejo a mas de uno confundido a excepción de los amigos y familiares de Ichigo.

 _Flash back_

 _El pecho de Ichigo subía y bajaba con el intento del guerrero en recuperar el aliento, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo estaba tallada en su rostro._

 _El premio para su gran batalla yacía en el suelo totalmente inerte y lleno de heridas._

 _-"Si me dices que no enana del demonio te hare luchar a ti la siguiente vez con un maldito oso."- pensó orgulloso de sí mismo relajando sus músculos._

 _El joven guerrero veía a su presa y no podía esperar a restregársela en la cara al estirado de Lord Byakuya._

 _Pero el sonido de un caballo rápidamente distrajo al Kurosaki e instintivamente preparo la espada que tenía en el brazo derecho y el hacha de mano que tenía en la izquierda._

 _El Lord Aizen paro su caballo a unos metros del Kurosaki , pero su usual mirada tranquila tenia una mirada de burla y superioridad._

 _-¿Con que esto has estado haciendo Kurosaki?- pregunto observando el oso muerto a los pies del Kurosaki._

 _Ichigo frunció el ceño y prefirió ignorar a su nuevo Lord._

 _Aizen por su parte no se ofendió con esa acción y de un salto bajo de su caballo acercándose al guerrero._

 _-Sabes algo… creo que ese magnífico espécimen sería perfecto para regalarle a mi bella Matsumoto el día de nuestra boda.- comento observando al animal muerto de mas de dos metros.- ¿No lo crees Kurosaki?-_

 _Aizen saco su espada en clara amenaza, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Ichigo rápidamente golpeo en el rostro a su nuevo Lord con la empuñadura de su espada y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al Lord este golpeo su pecho mandándolo al suelo._

 _Aizen se mantuvo tranquilo y calmado sin importarle el pie de Ichigo sobre su mano para que no sujetara su espada, ni la espada del Kurosaki a centímetros de su garganta._

 _-Tus ultimas palabras.- murmuro Ichigo enojado y con su espada lista para atravesar la garganta del nuevo Lord sin importarle las grandes consecuencias. Pero a la vez estaba extrañado que Aizen haya perdido tan fácilmente, ya que él era igual de hábil y fuerte que él, no por nada se le concedió el titulo berserker, no pudo haber perdido tan fácilmente al menos que el así lo haya desea._

 _-Perdiste tu tiempo.- murmuro calmado, y observando a Ichigo.- Lo que no me explico es como no estuviste en la boda… tengo entendió que eran casi inseparables.- revelo tranquilo y fingiendo no comprender, confundiendo a Ichigo._

 _Aizen no podía estar mas feliz y alegre, ya que había regresado de su viaje de tres semanas para visitar a los otros Lord, pero su verdadera alegría recaía que Ichigo nunca podría derrocarlo, el Kurosaki nunca le robaría su puesto y eso le alegro todo el viaje._

 _Ichigo aparto el arma de su nuevo Lord y decidió ignorarlo continuando en lo suyo._

 _-Lárgate Aizen.- murmuro irritado y alerta.- O harás que me arrepienta que no te haya matado.-_

 _El nuevo líder se levantó sin ningún problema y se acercó a Ichigo tentando su suerte, ya que sabia que ambos no se matarían ya que las repercusiones eran muchas para el ganador._

 _-Y para quien es esta bestia, para la belleza que tienes de tras de ti o para alguien especial.- le provoco divertido.-¿ O es un regalo de bodas?, perfecto para demostrar tu amor a los novios.- se burló descaradamente de Ichigo ocultándole la verdad._

 _Ichigo de un momento a otro tomo de las ropas a Aizen dispuesto a botarle al menos unos cuantos dientes._

 _-Lárgate.- ordeno ya enojado soltando a su nuevo líder sin ninguna pisca de temor._

 _-Me iré viejo "amigo", te dejare con tu inútil intento de demostrad tu valía ante Lord Byakuya, no puedo esperar a ver tu cara.- informo volviendo a su caballo.-No puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando te enteres que la mujer a la que le planeabas proponer matrimonio se acuesta y gime como una perra el nombre de otro.-_

 _-¡Dije que largo!- ordeno a un más enojado._

 _Aizen solo rio alejándose de un perturbado Ichigo._

 _-Pero recuerdo esto muy bien Ichigo, no importa que tan héroe seas, un día de estos dejaras de ser intocable, estas ahora son mis tierras y ahora yo soy tu Lord.- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse._

 _Ichigo se quedo unos minutos en la misma posición con sus puños fuertemente apretados y su mente en un caos._

 _-"Aizen miente, siempre lo hace"- se repitió mentalmente intentando restarle importancia._

 _Pero esta vez no fue así._

 _Aizen no se equivoco, lastimosamente todo el esfuerzo de Ichigo para probar su valía ante Byakuya fue totalmente inútil, cuando Rukia llego un día después… llego siendo la mujer de Renji._

 _El nuevo Lord Aizen sabía lo peligroso que era Ichigo, ya que a diferencia de él, Ichigo era querido por los guerreros y el pueblo en general, poco faltaba para que lo llamaran Lord, era valorado por lo que era y si hubiera tomado por mujer a la hermana menor de Lord Aizen hubiera faltado poco para que su puesto que gano a base de mentiras, robos, asesinatos, manipulación, etc, corriera peligro._

 _Fin flash back_

-Pero a pesar del bonito discurso de nuestro querido "amigo" Ichigo Kurosaki.- coloco su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.- Los barcos siguen siendo MÍOS y se hace lo que yo digo. Además prefieren seguir a un soñador que seguro les llevara al camino de la desdicha, porque aunque nuestro amigo Ichigo no quiera admitir… EN EL OESTE NO HAY NADA.- sentencio alzando ligeramente la voz y mostrándose levemente irritado pero feliz de haber callado a Ichigo.

El Kurosaki tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y se concentraba para no decir nada, ya se había cansado de pelear por una causa perdida, al menos por el momento.

Poco a poco el resto de guerreros empezó a ignorar a Ichigo y apoyar a Aizen, principalmente los guerreros menos experimentados que buscaban hacerse notar ante su Lord.

-Perdón por hacerle perder su tiempo.- comento Ichigo con una mirada sin sentimientos.

El Kurosaki camino a la salido he inmediatamente el resto se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar mientras Karin lo seguía con una mirada que causo que ninguno de los guerreros se quisiera acercar a la morena.

Tanto los amigos y familia de Ichigo observaron partir al Kurosaki con la vista en alto, pero cada uno de ellos sabía que las cosas no se quedarían así, lo sentían en todo su ser. Ichigo nunca se quedaba con los brazos cruzados.

Isshin y Jinta se acercaron a la mesa de los amigos de Ichigo y sin decir ninguna palabra se sentaron en su mesa y una esclava les sirvió en sus tarros.

-Mi padre envía saludos.- saludo Ishida sin ver al veterano guerrero que era padre de su mejor amigo.

Isshin como respuesta tomo su tarro y le dio un largo trago.

-Disfruten muchachos porque estoy seguro que mi hijo os arrastrara a algo grande.- sentencio particularmente serio.- Pero no sé si es algo que les dará poder y riqueza o los terminara jodiendo en grande.-

-0-

-Solo te pido que me dejes hablar a mi, conozco a Aizen, combatimos juntos en la guerra contra los Quincy, sé que me escuchara.- repitió imitando el tono de Ichigo y las palabras que uso su hermano para convencerla de ir con Aizen, para después bufar irritada.- ¡Vez! te dije que mi plan era mejor.- regaño la menor siguiendo a su hermano.

-Hablar con mis amigos y pedirles que robemos un barco no es precisamente un plan Karin.- respondió Ichigo con una mirada tranquila.- Además las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba.-

Ambos hermanos caminaba entre las cabañas del pueblo siendo únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna y acompañados por el ruido de los animales domésticos como pollitos, cabras, etc. Las casas de madera y los caminos cubiertos de nieve daban un aire tranquilo a la noche.

-Así.- arrastro las palabras escéptica.- Pues no lo parecía.-

-Aizen me odia y varios lo saben, así como yo sé que muchos lo odian a él, retarlo fue una manera de demostrarles que no le tengo miedo, nos ayudara en un futuro ya lo veras.- contesto restándole importancia.

-Si tú lo dices.- comento resignado cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y ahora que señor "seguiremos mi plan"?- pregunto notablemente enojada.

Ambos llegaron a una parte de la aldea donde un camino llevaba al bosque y otro se adentraba a un más en la aldea y llegaba al muelle.

-Ahora tu volverás con Yuzu y Kazui, y nos veremos al amanecer en el bosque.- contesto Ichigo observando el camino que conducía al resto de la aldea.- Yo tengo algo que hacer antes.-

Y sin decir nada el Kurosaki se adentró a un mas en la aldea.

Karin bufo antes de volver por donde vinieron para ir a la casa de su hermana.

Ichigo camino unos minutos hasta que llego al otro extremo de la aldea llegando a una casa de un tamaño superior a las otras solo que esta tenia huesos de animales cuidadosamente colocados por todas partes, algunos formando símbolos o animales. Y sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta el Kurosaki empujo la tallada puerta de la casa entrando a un salón con algunos huesos en las paredes solo que estos parecían mas trofeos que otra cosa. El cuarto no tenia nada parecido a la fachada de afuera, este estaba limpio y la madera esta impresionada mente cuidada, con una fogata de piedra en medio para calentar el lugar.

-Hace mucho que no vienes Ichigo…- susurro una persona en el cuarto estando en una zona oscura evitando ser visto.

-También me alegro de verte Zangetzu.- saludo a su maestro bajando levemente la cabeza.

El mencionado salió de su escondite caminando tranquilamente a la fogata del cuarto revelando su identidad.

Era Zangetzu, el legendario guerrero y ahora el mensajero de los dioses, el ex guerrero formo parte de la generación anterior a Isshin, pero sus visiones dadas por los dioses le dieron el cargo que ahora tiene, hora era el interpretador de los mensajes de sus creadores.

Era un hombre de altura superior a Ichigo, casi un metro noventaiocho, era delgado y su cabellera era larga de color castaña solo que ahora las canas manchaban su cabellera, una ligera barba adornaba su barbilla y su mirada nunca tenia emoción.

-He de imaginar que estas aquí para aclarar tu mente con respecto a tus sueños.- comento acercándose al fuego.

Ichigo no se sorprendió al saber que el emisario de los dioses sabría algo de sus sueños.

-Odin me ha enviado un sueño extraño y no sé cómo interpretarlo.- comento Ichigo observando al anciana guerrero.

-Pero ya lo hiciste… o a ver aceptado la idea de tu hermana fue cosa tuya, recuerdo que juraste dejar ese tema cuando la mujer destinada para ti se entregó a otro.- respondió con su usual inexpresión.- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad le quieres preguntar a los dioses?- se dejo de juegos y observo al guerrero.

Ichigo se sentó cuidadosamente enfrente del fuego y espero que el emisario de los dioses se sentara también y consumiera unos extraños hongos.

-¿Que dicen los Dioses del futuro? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el destino?- pregunto observando al anciano.

Zanguetzu se perdió de la realidad unos minutos y sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojos.

-Los Dioses dicen muchas cosas Ichigo Kurosaki, tu destino ya está escrito…- murmuro observándolo sin ninguna expresión.

Ichigo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el veterano tenia que decir esperando que esto le ayudara a encontrar su camino.

\- Hace unas noches los dioses enviaron a mí una visión del futuro, una donde un guerrero de cabello naranja estaba en medio de un campo de cadáveres y sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre. Pero su espíritu era el de un líder, un guía, el de un hermano mayor dispuesto a todo por su familia, de un amanta que daría su alma por su mujer… una leyenda- revelo apenas unas parte de su visión, la otra se la guardaría.

Ichigo se quedó analizando en silencio por unos minutos esas palabras y de un momento a otro se levantó y con una reverencia se marchó de la cabaña en silencio dejando al emisario de los dioses solo.

-… pero sus ojos no eran ámbar.- murmuro al aire y totalmente desorientado.

-0-

El Kurosaki camino a la orilla del muelle, era un muelle de gran tamaño hecho completamente de madera y decorado con varios escudos. Los barcos estaban perfectamente alineados y listos para zarpar pero el Kurosaki no les presto atención a ninguno y con un lento caminar llego a la orilla mas alejada de la playa, y se sentó en la dura madera con sus pies colgando en el aire sin llegar a tocar el agua.

La noche era muy bella, apenas se podía escuchar el sonido del gran salón, las estrellas alumbraban el cielo y la vista a las montañas y bosques que hacian frontera con el lago era impresionante.

El guerrero llevo su mano derecha a su cuello para introducirla en su camisa y sacar lentamente un colgante que siempre portaba para combatir, era su amuleto de buena suerte. Era una pieza de madera con una calavera extraña tallada y que siempre portaba colgando de su cuello y solo se lo retiraba cuando… tenía relaciones con su esposa.

 _Flash back_

 _Hace unos cuantos años cuando la guerra contra los Quincy no había empezado._

 _Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el mismo muelle en la misma posición solo que tenia su torso descubierto lleno de vendas._

 _-¿Ichigo?- llamo una voz acercándose al Kurosaki._

 _Rukia camino lentamente en dirección del Kurosaki que parecía no darle importancia a que ella estuviera ahí._

 _-¿Ichigo?- volvió a llamarlo sin obtener respuestas._

 _Ichigo esperaba que Rukia se cansara y se marchara, su última batalla le había dejado muchas secuelas y no estaba humor de hablar. Su cuerpo estaba herido y su mente estaba confundida, ya que no todos los días asesinas al hombre que mató a tu madre ante tus ojos._

 _Cuando no volvió a escuchar su nombre intuyo que su amiga se había marchado pero no fue así._

 _Y como siempre Rukia hizo de las suyas_

 _-¿RUKIA?- grito enojado al sacar su cabeza de la fría agua del lago, ya que su amiga al ver que la ignoraba decidió tirarlo para enseñarle modales._

 _Rukia tenia una mirada de superioridad al momento que Ichigo emergió del agua._

 _Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en la antigua casa de Ichigo, con el Kurosaki sobre su cama mientras ayudaba a su mandona a colocarle vendajes secos._

 _-Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras respondido.- regaño Rukia mordiendo y separando la tela que estaba utilizando para vendar a Ichigo._

 _-Las palabras correctas enan…- no termino la oración ya que Rukia golpeo su cabeza con su palma._

 _-No me llames enana, fresa.- contradijo Rukia apretando de mas las vendas, causando un quejido en el guerrero._

 _-Ya para.- alejo las manos de Rukia de sus heridas.- Como iba diciendo, las palabras correctas Ena… Rukia serían: esto no hubiera pasado SI NO ME HUBIERAS ARROJADA AL MALDITO LAGO.- elevo levente la voz observando a Rukia._

 _-Tú te lo buscaste.- dijo con si nada volviendo a su tarea.- Ten.- comento sacando de sus ropas un objeto y arrojárselo a su amigo._

 _Ichigo atrapo en el aire su colgante que en ese entonces estaba en mejores condiciones y lo observo detenidamente sin entender._

 _-Me lo dio mi maestro hace mucho tiempo, ese collar ha pasado por las manos de Lord Ukitake, mi maestro Kaein y ahora yo te lo doy a ti… para que nunca olvides de lo que eres capaz Ichigo.- explico con una sonrisa._

 _Ichigo como respuesta se amarro los lazos del colgante alrededor de su cuello y observo fijamente a su amiga, su decisión ya estaba tomada, solo esperaría unos años mas._

 _Fin Flash Back._

-0-

Mientras tanto en el gran salón la fiesta no parecía minimizar volviéndose un poco mas frenética, lo que antes era una cena se convirtió en una orgia de alcohol, manoseos en las esclavas y escenas no dignas para menores.

Pero en otra parte del salón mas específicamente en el área que correspondía a las habitaciones del Lord.

La señora del la tribu gemía con dolor cuando Aizen jalaba su cabello con una gran brusquedad y la penetraba con fuerza causándole dolor en vez de placer.

Matsumoto ya no pudo sostener su cuerpo con sus brazos y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, intentando soportar lo mas posible las penetraciones de Aizen he intentando no pensar en la posición en que se encontraba.

Aizen estaba dispuesto a todo para hacer sufrir a la mujer que lo engañaba con su hombre de mas confianza, tratándola como lo que él creía que era.

Aizen sabia que esa posición era la que Matsumoto mas odiaba, pero a él le encantaba hacerla para verla sufrir.

El lord acarició durante toda la noche el cuerpo de la mujer con brusquedad y con el afán de hacerle daño, mordió sus puchos buscando hacerle daño marcándolos con sus dientes, recordaba con diversión la mirada de asco de Matsumoto cuando termino en su boca después de obligarla a practicarle sexo oral, jalaba su cabello causándole gritos de dolor y disfrutaba de su cuerpo.

El Lord aprisiono a su esposa contra su cama mientras dejaba su esencia en su interior, pero la impotencia de Matsumoto se podía ver en su rostro ya que el Lord continuaba manoseándola causando que se sintiera a un mas sucia.

Ella tenia la mala suerte que no podía divorciarse, uno de esos motivos eran que era la esposa del líder de la región, por lo tanto no podía dejarlo sin que Aizen la matara, por otro lado era la futura madre de los hijos de Aizen, hijos que esperaba no tener al menos que fueran de Gin. Su belleza era su maldición, ya que no importara que, Aizen no la dejara libre, solo por placer de verla sufrir.

-La próxima vez no me obligues a amarte- se acerco por la espalda de su esposa acariciando con aparente amor el ligero golpe de su barbilla.- Sabes que odio que me reten.- comento llevando su mano a la entrepierna de su esposa.

-Algún día… Aizen.- musito con rabia la mujer apretando los puños.

-Algún día ¿que? querida.- comento divertido.- Algún día Gin te tomara ante los dioses, ¿pero creo que se esta divirtiendo entre las piernas de esa niña? no eres mas que una perra que le abre las piernas a cualquiera, si no fuera porque me das placer ya te hubiera asesinado, ¿Sabes porque me gusta tomarte en cuatro? Para que sepas lo que eres, una vulgar perra.-

-Algún día se acabaran tus días en el maldito poder y me vengare.- amenazo Matsumoto sin causarle una pisca de temor a Aizen.- Alguien se cansara de ti.-

-Lamento decepcionarte querida.- tomo del cuello a Matsumoto cortándole la respiración.- Pero el único en este maldito pueblo capas de algo así es el idiota de Kurosaki y viste lo que paso hoy… soy intocable.- la soltó de repente.

Matsumoto gruño cuando sintió el miembro de su esposo volver a entrar en ella.

-0-

Varias horas después Karin caminaba tranquilamente con su sobrino siguiéndola de cerca en un estrecho y casi desaparecido sendero en medio de arboles con una ancho y alto impresionante.

-¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto Kazui siguiendo a su tía favorita.

-A matarte y a tirarte por ahí sin no dejas de hacer preguntas.- contesto Karin profesándole una sonrisa a su sobrino dándole a entender que era una broma.- La verdad es que no tengo idea, Ichi-nii me dijo que nos reuniríamos en el bosque.-

-¿Y exactamente en qué parte?- pregunto el Kurosaki observando los grandes arboles que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol dándole a esa mañana un tono tranquilo y relajante.

La Kurosaki paro de golpe causando que su sobrino al estar distraído se topara con ella.

Karin observo a su alrededor buscando una pista o cualquier cosa que le indicara a donde podría haberla citado su hermano, maldiciéndose a la vez de no preguntarle la noche anterior.

Mientras Karin pensaba en que parte del bosque podría estar su hermano, Kazui empezó a explorar alejándose un poco de su tía hasta que piso por accidente un montículo de hojas.

-¡TÍA!- grito el niño al momento que era colgado de su pie a mínimo tres metros del suelo, siendo atrapado en una trampa de cazador.

-Mierda.- bufo en voz baja la Kurosaki preparando su hacha para liberar a su sobrino, pero una sombra a unos metros oculta en los arbustos le hizo cambiar la trayectoria de su hacha.

Y con gran maestría la Kurosaki arrojo su hacha de mano a los matorrales de su espía.

La persona entre la vegetación tuvo que esquivar el arma que se incrusto a unos cuantos metros en una corteza de árbol justo detrás suyo. Pero la cazadora no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada más ya que llevo sus dos cuchillos en forma defensiva formando una cruz para detener el filo del hacha de mano de la pelinegra de los Kurosaki.

El filo del hacha contra los filos de los cuchillos impactaron varias veces antes que la atacante de Karin lograra acertarle un patada en la barbilla a la Kurosaki llevándola a chocar con el árbol que tenia detrás, que convenientemente también tenia incrustada su otra hacha.

-Ahora veras hija de puta.- amenazo la morena escupiendo al suelo y arrancando su arma del árbol volviendo a tener sus dos armas y equilibrando la lucha.

La cazado solo preparo sus armas y se coloco en posición para recibir a la Kurosaki.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a chocar filos sin a ver una favorecida en el combate, ya que Sui-Feng era mas rápida que Karin, pero estaba limitada por lo corto de sus cuchillo lo que le daba menor alcance y menor fuerza de ataque. Por otro lado Karin no tenia tanta velocidad pero sus ataques eran mas fuertes y de mayor alcance.

Karin usando una gran habilidad raspo la tierra arrojándole polvo al rostro de la hábil esclava.

Sui-Feng quedo segada por unos breves segundos que Karin aprovecho para golpear su torso con la suela de su bota mandando a la esclava al suelo justo a un costado de un árbol y sin perder tiempo Karin se arrojó sobre esta con su hacha en alto dispuesta a terminar el trabajo.

Per Sui-feng no se quedaría sin hacer nada, planeaba incrustarle una daga a la Kurosaki para ser ella la vencedora.

Pero cuando ambas planeaban acabar con la otra… una lanza se clavó en el árbol de su costado dejando la madera de la lanza interponiéndose entre las dos.

Ambas valkirias se quedaron en blanco por la sorpresa de ver como una lanza estaba a centímetros de sus cuerpos.

Y de pronto se escucho una risa de diversión en el bosque.

-Fue una gran pelea pero ya termínenla.- escucharon una voz con un tono jovial al momento que Karin era separada de golpe de Sui-feng y un pie desnudo aprisionaba el pecho de la esclava.

Karin se preparaba para atacar pero luego noto quien era la persona que interrumpió la lucha.

Yoruichi hizo una señal a la Kurosaki que la atacara y esta así lo hizo, la mujer de piel oscura solo uso una mano para desviar al ataque de Karin causando que esta callera de golpe contra la tierra.

-Aun te falta mucho para que me hagas frente Karin.- comento la mujer de ojos dorados observando a la Kurosaki y quitado el pie del pecho de Sui-feng, liberando a su esclava.

Mientras tanto Kazui yacia colgando como si una presa se trata en la espalda de Yoruichi con sus pies atados con una cuerda que tenia sostenida con ayuda de su hombro.

-Señora Yoruichi ¿ya podría bajarme?- pregunto el menor observando a la mujer que según su perspectiva remplazo el papel de su abuela.

-Lo siento Kazui.- se disculpó bajando al hijo de su amigo/aprendiz y desatar sus pies.- Pero no podía perder tiempo, tu tía y Sui-feng se hubieran matado si tardo un poco mas.-

La esclava recogió sus dagas molesta por a ver quedado mal ante los ojos de su ama.

-Corrección la hubiera asesinado.- contradijo Karin levantando colocando sus hachas en su cinturón.

-Haber inténtalo ahora.- amenazo Sui-feng preparando sus armas.

Yoruichi coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la esclava tranquilizándola y pidiéndole que se calmara.

-Aun les falta experiencia.- comento la valkiria veterana.- Apenas han peleado en batallas, les falta mucho por aprender. Tu por ejemplo Sui-feng aunque la hubieras acuchillado por la inercia hubiera enterrado su hacha en tu cráneo y Karin, no debes descuidarte, te he dicho que no te confíes por tus habilidades, el cuchillo te hubiera dado en su hígado y te hubiera dado una muerte lenta, dolorosa y deshonrosa.- explico la mujer las fallas de las guerreras

Ambas asintieron por las enseñanzas de la valkiria y tomaron nota mental de sus errores.

Sui-feng observo a la mujer que amaba y se lamento a un mas haberla decepcionado.

Sui-feng era una esclava, ya que ella alguna vez fue hija de un famoso Lord, pero la codicia de este le causó la muerte a manos de los guerreros del pueblo, volviéndose esclava de los padres de Urahara a una edad muy temprana, hasta que paso hacer parte de Yoruichi cuando se convirtió en esposa del rubio y la pequeña esclava fuera un regalo de parte del rubio.

Ella no era una esclava en realidad ya que la pareja le permitía irse cuando quisiera, pero Sui-feng no deseaba eso, los padres de Urahara la trataron como una mas de la familia y su nueva ama, o mejor dicho compañera, la trataba como una hermana menor, aunque ella deseara ser algo mas de la mujer de piel morena. Ella podía irse cuando quisiera, pero no deseaba hacerlo, con Yoruichi y Urahara tenia una casa, un propósito y una familia. Aunque no soportara la actitud infantil de Urahara o cualquier cosa de el.

La esclava era una mujer algo baja, de medidas casi inexistentes, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas, vestida con un traje de combate dado por Yoruichi que consistía en ropa de tela, cuya parte superior estaba atada en su cuello dejando libre su espalda y hombros y sobre esta una capa de piel de lobos que la protegían del frio.

Por otra parte Yoruichi era una mujer alta, de una extraña piel morena intensa, ojos exóticamente dorados, toda una belleza a los ojos de cualquiera. Su cabello era morado y largo, sus ojos eran grandes, sus medidas eran bastas y su cuerpo era tonificado. Ella siempre bestia con un traje de combate negro que se le ceñía a su cuerpo y sobre este un chaleco de piel de oso que Urahara le regalo. Ella era una mujer muy bella diez años mayor que Ichigo, he indiscutiblemente la mejor guerrera de la región, participando en incontables batallas.

Ella era poseedora de un tono extraño para la región ya que sus abuelos fueron traídos de tierras muy lejanas, lo que hacía a la mujer casi única por su exótica belleza. Su madre fue esclava hasta que obtuvo la libertad al casarse con su padre y ella desde muy joven se le inculco el arte de la guerra, casada con su amigo de toda la vida Urahara, para evitar que su padre la casara con el anterior Lord. Pero con el pasar de los años se convirtieron en un matrimonio real, que lastimosamente no había podía concebir ningún hijo.

-¿YORUICHI?- se escucho un grito en unos arboles cercanos.

Sui-feng gruño y Yoruichi suspiro divertida.

De los arboles salió un hombre rubio… con un particular sombrero que había obtenido de un comerciante, era Urahara Kisuke.

Un guerrero muy hábil en el arte de la espada y buen comerciante, de altura considerable, cabellos rubios, cuerpo atlético que no se notaba por su ropa holgada. El era la manipulación hecha carne, ya que siempre parecía saber que pasaría o siempre parecía estar dos pasos delante de todos, era comparado con el dios Loky muchas veces, algunos incluso rumoraban que era el mismo dios Loky en su forma mortal, le gustaba divertirse con los demás, siendo Ichigo unos de los que mas le gustaba molestar y reírse de sucesos que ya sabia que pasarían.

El era una persona muy despreocupada, infantil y bromista. Pero sobre todo muy lista e inteligente, que cuando la situación lo requería podría ser muy serio.

-Yoruichi, pensé que estabas cazando con Sui-feng.- comento el rubio fingiendo que no sabia que pasaba.

-Lo estábamos, pero tuve que detener a estas niñas.- bromeo señalando a Karin y Sui-feng.

-¡Karin!, ¡Kazui!- musito alegre observando a la morena.- no los había visto.- comento pero nadie le creyó.

-Hola Urahara.- saludo Karin ignorando las idioteces del amigo de su hermano.

Urahara observo al pequeño Kazui y con un lento y raro caminar llego hasta el pequeño y lo observo detenidamente.

-La ultima vez que te vi eras mas pequeño… pero que va, los dioses son raros.- comento al aire.

-Solo ha pasado un año Kisuke.- comento Yoruichi.

-¿En serio?- comento con duda.- Vaya… has crecido mucho. Y bien que esperamos vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre y por supuesto Kazui y Karin están invitados.- comento de repente empezando a caminar.

-Y se puede saber que comeremos idiota, no hemos cazado nada y tu no ayudas.- contradijo irritada Sui-feng.

-Pues… seguramente encontraremos de camino a casa dos perfectos animales para comer, deberías relajarte Sui-feng y que los Dioses provean.- comento como si nada.

Yoruichi ya estaba acostumbrada a la excentricidad de su compañero y Sui-feng ya le daba igual. Pero Karin y Kazui tenían una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿El tío Urahara es raro?- comento Kazui a su tía en susurros.

-No te fíes Kazui, Urahara es el Dios Loky en persona.- comento Karin con seriedad, lo que causo que el pequeño se cuestionara la identidad del amigo de su padre.

El grupo camino entre los arboles en dirección a la casa/tienda de Urahara, pero como predijo Urahara se encontraron exactamente dos presas heridas para poder alimentarse, lo que desconcertó a Kazui.

-¿A todo esto Urahara? ¿Mi hermano ha pasado por aquí?- pregunto Karin cargando a uno de los dos animales siguiendo al rubio.

-¿Ichigo?- comento fingiendo intriga.- No, no lo he visto en estos días… a lo mejor nos lo topamos mas adelante.- narro causando que Karin bufara.

El grupo camino por unos minutos, con Karin y Sui-feng cargando el almuerza, ya que Urahara alego que su simpatía con los dioses les proveo la comida y Yoruichi simplemente dijo que seria una buena manera que Sui-feng se ejercitara, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Urahara.

La casa de Urahara estaba ubicada en el bosque a una hora a pie de la aldea justo a la orilla del rio que llegaba al lago de la aldea y esta constituida por dos partes, una era la casa de Urahara, que estaba al ras del bosque y era de un tamaño considerable y la otra era una cabaña con un pequeño muelle donde se podían ver objetos a medio construir, como barcazas de pesca, escudos, canastas y objetos diversos ya que era el taller/tienda del rubio.

-¿Ichigo?- comento el rubio al ver al guerrero caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la aldea.

-Urahara, Yoruichi.- saludo a sus amigos.

Kazui corrió a recibir a su padre y Karin bufo al ver a su hermano llegar.

-¿Kazui?- comento no esperando ver a su hijo con Urahara.- No esperaba que lo trajeras contigo.- dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana.-

-Yuzu estaba ocupada ayudando con el festín de esta noche.- respondió como si nada sin ningún interés.- Ha… por cierto, gracias por informarme que nuestra reunión seria donde Urahara.- comento sarcástica y molesta.

-Lo siento… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.- se disculpo quitándole la presa a su hermano y cargarla el.- He de imaginar que es el almuerzo.

-Y no te equivocas Ichigo.- respondió el excéntrico comerciante- Así que has un favor y llévalo con Tessei.- se refirió a su ayudante.

-0-

Sui-feng y Yoruichi ya se habían marchado al interior de la casa para darle la presa al empleado de Urahara.

Cuando los animales estaban en manos de Tessei, Karin enseñaba a pelear a Kazui con la supervisión de Yoruichi y la ayuda de Sui-feng. Y ambos amigos y compañeros de batalla se reunieron en el taller de Urahara.

El taller era muy amplio y era la combinación de una forja y un astillero pequeño que tenia una parte que conectaba directamente con el rio. El desorden era mucho, había mesas llenas de madera o aparatos que Ichigo no supo identificar y diseños de lo que se intuía eran futuros trabajos.

-Sabes que siempre es un gusto tenerte en mi casa Ichigo… ¿pero a qué se debe tu visita?- pregunto el rubio teniendo en sus manos una pieza de madera y una navaja, mientras observaba la corriente del rio.

-¿No puedo visitarte?- pregunto intrigado el guerrero.

-Claro que puedes, solo se me hace raro que desde hace como dos inviernos no me visitas.- cuestiono empezando a tallar en el pequeño madero.

Ichigo observaba detenidamente como su amigo raspaba con la ayuda de la navaja la superficie de madera buscando alguna forma en especifica, pero no supo identificar que.

-Sabes… hace mucho escuche historias de un falso Dios que tenia por símbolo una paloma blanca… ¿Sabes lo que significa?- comento continuando con su tallado.- Significa Paz.-

Ichigo observo en silencio como Urahara di un corte mas profundo al resto y como si nada corto el madero por la mitad y lo arrojo al agua.

-Desde hace unos días he estado intentando replicar una paloma blanca para quemarla en ofrenda a los verdaderos Dioses.- relato el rubio.- pero no logro una lo suficiente buena para no ofenderlos.-

Ichigo tenia la mirada sobre su amigo de confianza sabiendo que lo ayudaría en cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-Urahara.- llamo la atención de su amigo.- Necesito mi barco.- sentencio impresionando al rubio.

Urahara al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo corto de mas con la navaja y arruino otro pedazo de madera, pero después de arrojar su otro intento fallido, una sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro.

-0-

Al otro lado del mar

Toshiro respiraba de manera irregular a causa del entrenamiento de hace unos segundos, sus manos empuñaban su espada doble y de un momento a otro lanzaba tajos al aire con gran maestría.

-Hermano Toshiro.- llamo el monje superior acercándose al caballero.- ¿Qué hace en medio del jardín?- pregunto el anciano observando al hombre con armadura.

Toshiro bajo su arma y coloco la hoja sobre la tierra del jardín.

-Entreno señor.- respondió con cortesía el caballero.

-¿Y se puede saber porque hermano Toshiro?- pregunto el anciano monje.

-Para estar listo señor.- respondió afirmando sus manos la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Y se puede saber de que hermano Toshiro? Esta es la casa de Dios Hermano Toshiro… no hay lugar mas seguro y sagrado que los templos que le dan alabanzas a Dios. No lo olvide hermano Toshiro.- reprendió el monje.- El hermano Hanataro me informado que ha esta muy inquieto estos días, ¿se debe a algo?- pregunto el monje acercándose al peliblanco.

-No señor, no pasa nada.- dudo un poco.

-Bien, entonces no le importara acompañarnos a nuestros rezos.- ordeno el monje colocando su mano en el hombro del caballero.

Toshiro no le quedo de otra que seguir al monje, pero su mente era un caos. Sentía que algo pasaría y quería estar listo.

Ya que lo que fuera que pasaría, estaba seguro que cambiaría todo como lo conocía.

-0-

Fin del capitulo dos

PRÓXIMAMENTE EN VIKING

-Entonces… por fin usaremos mi mayor creación.- comento Urahara emocionado.- ¿Pero mi pregunta es… Rukia lo sabe?-

-Lo que nos estas pidiendo Kurosaki, es la mayor idiotez que nos has pedido en años.- comento Ishida observando a su amigo.

-Tu Kazui Kurosaki, juras lealtad a tu señor.- musito Aizen con su espada en mano mientras observaba al menor de los Kurosaki.- ¿Estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mi?-

-Este bastardo casi me hizo frente, es un digno guerrero…- comento Karin con la espada a centímetros de la garganta de su enemigo.- Eso me gusta. Atadlo bien… me lo llevo a casa.-

-0000000-

Antes que nada, solo puedo agradecer por sus comentarios, no saben la emoción que sentí al leerlo y eso me animo mucho para terminar antes este capitulo 2.

Solo puedo darles las gracias de verdad, no saben la energía y felicidad que da ver que tu primera historia tenga tanta aceptación.

De nuevo gracias.

Solo les quiero pedir su apoyo y sus comentarios a cambio de todo el trabajo que consiste esta historia. Dejar su comentario si les apetece o si creen que me lo merezco.

Antes que nada, yo quisiera agradecer y responder sus dudas individualmente, pero no se si esto les gustaría, que dicen ¿les gustaría que yo responda comentarios y agradeciera? Todo queda a su criterio, tampoco se si las cosas seguirán gustando, pero no pude evitar hacerme de ilusiones.

Una pequeña aclaración para los que vieron Vikings, la historia ya se esta alejando de la serie. Mi inspire en esta pero no es una adaptación fiel, ya que tome referencia de esta para crear la estética del fic, pero como ven los personajes del fic se alejan mucho de sus alter egos de la serie y la historia esta tomando otro camino. ¿No se si les gustaría que especificara los cambios? Ejemplo.

Como por ejemplo Orihime, representaría el papel de Lagerta (personaje de vikingos) pero no se parece en nada al personaje de la serie. Lagerta es la esposa del protagonista de Vikingos, y es una guerrera, fuerte, tenas, hábil, orgullosa, independiente. Y como ven nada que ver con Orihime que ni siquiera es una guerrera.

Karin seria Rollo, el hermano del protagonista de la serie, pero como ven su sexo y carácter es otro, como por ejemplo en la serie la idea de ir al oeste es del protagonista y en el fic es de Karin.

Y así como muchos personajes, hay muchos cambios, personajes que no aparecen en la serie y historias aparte. Ha si que no se preocupen por los spoiler, tanto en el fic a los que ya vieron la serie, como los que desean ver la serie, este fic no les spoilara nada que no este claro o nada que no avise antes.

Cualquier duda que pueda surgir será un gusto responderse.

Solo puedo pedirles un comentario.

Darles las gracias

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

 **comentarios post corrección.**

 **perdón por el retraso pero tuve cosas que hacer, asi que espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**


	3. Ecos del pasado

Intro

Las espadas soltaron chispas al momento que sus filos se conectaban con fuerza.

Las miradas de los dos guerreros chocaban entre si sin perder la vista de su enemigo.

Toshiro estaba levemente impresionado al ver la fuerza que ejercía la guerrera en su espada, algo que nunca en su vida había visto. De hecho nunca había visto a una mujer empuñar una espada antes y mucho menos vestir esas ropas.

La batalla de fuerza termino cuando Karin alejo hábilmente su espada he intentara asesinar a Toshiro pero este logró cubrirse a tiempo evitando el mortal corte.

Ambos se observaban mutuamente con sus armas en sus manos sin apartar la mirada del otro en ningún momento.

La mirada de Toshiro reflejaba furia he ira, ya que las botas de su armadura estaban manchadas por la sangre inocente que se encontraba esparcida en el suelo de piedra. Podía escuchar el lamento de los monjes al intentar huir de los barbaros.

Karin bufo interesada observando fijamente a su enemigo con su rostro lleno de salpicaduras de sangre, sus manos empuñando una hermosa espada y con una mirada de emoción que se podía notar a Kilómetros.

El caballero y la valkiria empezaron a caminar en círculos con la mirada fija en del otro.

-Bonita espada… creo que se la daré a mi hermano, oro puro, deben ser muy ricos aquí.- comento observando la espada que había robado, una espada con una empuñadura literalmente hecha de oro y con diamantes en su hoja.- Han de ser muy idiotas para mantener este tesoro sin uso, se nota que nunca nadie la usa.- informo jugando con la bella arma moviéndola con maestría.

Toshiro no dijo nada y apretaba con fuerza el mango de su propia espada al ver el tesoro de su familia en manos de una asesina, entendía el idioma de los barbaros por las enseñanzas en el monasterio.

Karin soltó el arma como si no valiera nada y con una sonrisa llevo sus manos a su cinturón donde estaban esperando sus hachas, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia donde pudiera esquivar cualquier corte, aunque Toshiro nunca atacaría mientras estuviera desarmada, su honor no lo permitía.

-Es bonita pero… tengo mis preferencias.- musito colocándose en su pose de combate.- A ver de que eres capaz. Atácame con todo lo que tengas.- reto Karin con una sonrisa.

Toshiro dio un gruñido al momento que alzaba su espada y lanzaba un potente ataque…

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

-VIKINGS-

Capitulo tres: Ecos del pasado

Presente

El suave oleaje llenaba de paz al guerrero, escuchar el agua correr relajaba sus músculos y le daba un ambiente cálido a esa fría noche.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado a la orilla del rio observando la corriente, con su capa resguardándolo del frio y su espada descansando sobre su hombro.

Se podía escuchar levemente el ruido de la casa de Urahara, podía escuchar los gritos de odio de Sui feng dirigidos a Urahara, las risas de Kazui e Yoruichi y los ruidos de fastidio de Karin.

Debía ser una cena muy divertida, lástima que no tuviera hambre.

Algunas veces Ichigo se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Rukia no se hubiera casado con Renji, lo más seguro es que Ichigo le hubiera propuesto matrimonio para no quedarse solos. Como planeaba hacerlo años anteriores, seguramente ya tuvieran más de un hijo, ya que al guerrero aunque no lo demostrara le gustaban los niños y todavía más las niñas, más si en un futuro los pudiera ver crecer y entrenar.

Incluso Isshin le planteo la idea de tener más hijos con Orihime, pero el Berserker sencillamente no deseaba tener más hijos con la bella mujer, de hecho Kazui fue concedido por accidente cuando Ichigo le quito la virginidad a Orihime y luego de unas semanas él le propuso matrimonio.

Ichigo nunca fue capaz de recordar un momento que haya sido romántico con Orihime, ni siquiera de jóvenes, con la única mujer que el guerrero se podría jactar de tener un vínculo es de Rukia, su fiel y eterna compañera.

Él guerrero cerró sus ojos descansando la vista por unos minutos buscando relajarse y calmar su mente. Hasta que los volvió abrir para percatarse de algo sumamente extraño…

Había una paloma blanca apoyada sobre uno de los botes de Urahara, algo sumamente raro con el inmenso frio de la noche y la hora que era.

El animal observo a Ichigo para después volar como si nada perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces sin entender lo que paso, incluso se llevó las manos a los ojos para restregárselos e intuir que el estrés y la falta de sueño ya le estaban afectando, ya que según sabia esos animales no eran nocturnos y mucho menos saldrían con esas temperaturas.

El guerrero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se levantó para irse a dormir de una vez, ya que mañana sería un largo pero muy largo día.

Ya que la platica que tuvo horas antes con Urahara le dejo pensando y reflexionando.

Flash back

-Urahara.- llamo la atención de su amigo.- Necesito mi barco.- sentencio impresionando al rubio.

El excéntrico guerrero tuvo que dejar su navaja y el siguiente madero que planeaba tallar de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿El barco?- pregunto sin creerlo todavía.- ¿El mismo barco que yo construí para Rukia y para ti?-

-El mismo.- respondió

-Es de mi mayor creación de la que hablamos, la que juraste nunca usar porque te recuerda a Rukia, es el mismo barco del que nunca más quisiste saber nada y yo he cuidado ya que te recuerda tu cobardía…- intento estar seguro el rubio, pero por su mirada se podía notar que solo estaba fastidiando a Ichigo.

-SI, ES EL MISMO BARCO.- elevo la voz ya harto de las palabras de su amigo.- ¿Entonces, en que estado esta?- sentencio irritado y concentrándose para no golpear a su amigo.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.- murmuro infantil mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. – Porque estoy seguro que te llevaras una sorpresa, con los años he hecho unas mejoras esperando este momento.-

-De ti me podría esperar cualquier cosa.- comento restándole importancia.

-Entonces… por fin usaremos mi mayor creación.- comento Urahara emocionado.- ¿Pero mi pregunta es… Rukia lo sabe?-

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar a Urahara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto observando a su compañero de batallas.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el barco no es solo tuyo, Rukia también aporto ¿recuerdas?- relato volviendo a tomar su navaja y madera.- Que ambos lo hayan abandonado no quiere decir que el otro se lo pueda quedar cuando le dé la gana, he de imaginar que saldremos al comenzar el verano, Rukia ya se ha de estar movilizando.-

Eso dejo en que pensar a Ichigo, si todo resultaba mal y no encontraban nada, Aizen ya tendría una excusa para cortarle la cabeza, por otro lado el barco también era de Rukia. Aunque Rukia y él lo hayan abandonado.

-Rukia y yo juramos usar ese barco para conocer que hay cruzando el mar… pero ahora es un viaje que deberé hacer sin su cuenta. Sabes que pasara si fracasamos… Kazui correrá peligro y Rukia es la única que lo podrá mantener a salvo. Si no encontramos nada soy hombre muerto y dudo que Aizen se quede de brazos cruzados con mi familia.- informo muy serio.

-Ella no lo sabe, cierto.- comento seguro mostrando una mirada seria.- Temes volver a verla, temes verla feliz con Renji, temes verla a los ojos otra vez y descubrir que ya no son un equipo y temas por Kazui e Ichika. Te preocupas y eso esta bien, es tu hijo quien podría quedar desprotegido.- explico el rubio mostrándose muy concentrado en su tallado.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.- afirmo Ichigo.

Urahara observo a Ichigo de reojo recordando al guerrero que fue hace unos años. Ichigo ya no era ni la sombra del brutal joven de hace unos años.

-Pero descuida… si volvemos ricos, tal vez la ira de Rukia no sea mucha cuando se entere.- brome Urahara aligerando el ambiente sacándole a Ichigo una leve sonrisa.- Tal vez no te mate, lo más seguro es que te torturara por unos tres o cuatro días, tal vez cinco a lo mucho.-

Ambos rieron como en los viejos tiempos, pero eso dejo en Ichigo otra preocupación.

Fin flash back

-0-

Urahara entro a la habitación que compartía con su amiga y compañera de toda la vida.

A diferencia de Ichigo, la casa de Urahara no era tan pequeña, de hecho era una de las mas grandes de la región, ya que los ingresos de Yoruichi en los saqueos eran mayores por ser la guerrera principal de la aldea.

Yoruichi se encontraba en la cama de la habitación con Sui-Feng sobre ella masajeando su espalda desnuda para darle relajación a su ama.

La bella guerrera de piel oscura dio un pequeño gruñido de placer cuando su esclava pasó sus manos por sus hombros causando que Sui-feng tuviera una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un notable sonrojo.

Sui feng ignoro a Urahara y continuo con su tarea de darle placer a la mujer que amaba, intentando no prestarle atención al esposo de su ama.

El berserker rio por lo bajo al ver los pucheros y el aura de molesta que desprendía Sui-feng por su sola presencia.

Urahara no le dio importancia a esa común escena y se retiró su ropa holgada quedando con su trabajado torso descubierto donde en su espalda se podía ver la cicatriz de un gran corte.

Corte que él mismo padre de Urahara le hizo el día que desposo a Yoruichi.

Urahara en el pasado tuvo que asesinar a su propio padre para liberar a Yoruichi del trato que su progenitor había acordado con el anterior Lord.

La historia de Yoruichi y Urahara era un tanto particular… Yoruichi cuando cumplió los catorce años ya era poseedora de una belleza notable y esto a su vez causo que muchos pretendientes tocaran las puertas de sus padres.

Por otra parte Urahara que en ese entonces tenía veintiún años, ya era un futuro padre de dos hijos bastardos, hijos que por supuesto se haría cargo pero en realidad nunca los cuidaría.

Pero todo cambio el día que el padre de Urahara consiguió la mano de la joven Yoruichi.

Matrimonios entre adultos y jóvenes no eran extraños ya que esos matrimonios eran realizados por acuerdos e intereses mutuos.

Pero la química entre Urahara y Yoruichi fue mas que notable cuando se conocieron… incluso Yoruichi encontró un rayo de esperanza en su nuevo amigo. Pero esa paz no duro lo suficiente ya que el padre de Urahara vio mas beneficios en vender su compromiso al Lord de ese tiempo.

Urahara por su puesto no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas y eso llevo a un brutal encuentro con su propio padre.

Ese día el rubio se convirtió en un Berseker al cortar los brazos y piernas de su padre en la plaza del pueblo. Muchas historias se contaron de como el joven guerrero hizo sufrir a su padre antes de cortarle la cabeza y reclamar todas las tierras de su familia y eso incluía a una bebe que luego se convertiría en una esclava.

Desde ese día Urahara y Yoruichi se comprometieron y pasaron a vivir juntos… hasta que un año después ambos consumaron su unión, él de veintidós años y ella de quince. Desde ese día Yoruichi fue dueña de Sui-feng y madre de Jinta y Ururu.

Su relación tardo años en formarse, ya que a pesar de estar casados desde muy jóvenes su relación pasó por muchas etapas: desde ser solo amigos, confidentes, amigos que mantenían relaciones sexuales por mero placer hasta lo que hoy en día eran.

-Fuera Sui feng.- ordeno Yoruichi con el afán de levantarse.

-¡Pero no he terminado!- murmuro levemente alterada la esclava intentando que su ama se volviera recostar. Ya que aborrecía la idea que su ama se entregara a Urahara y por eso casi nunca los dejaba solos.

-Dije que largo.- murmuro calmada pero con mucha autoridad para hacer entender a la joven.

Sui feng se levantó y lentamente se retiró de la habitación, pero no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Urahara.

El rubio dio una audible risa para después observar la mujer recostada boca abajo totalmente desnuda en su cama.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor?- pregunto Yoruichi sin ningún pudor como si le estuviera pidiendo cualquier otra cosa quedando de rodillas sobre la cama mostrando su cuerpo a su pareja.

El rubio se acercó a su pareja y la tomo en sus brazos, Yoruichi enredo sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo y sus labios se unieron.

-No hay algo que desee mas… pero mañana es un largo día.- respondió entre besos.

Yoruichi inmediatamente se separó de Urahara observándolo confundida, ya que no había conocido a ningún hombre que no la desnudara con la mirada y ahora el único que podía tenerla se negaba… algo debió haber pasado.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la guerrera sin entender.

-Ichigo… quiere usar el "barco".- contesto causando que Yoruichi sonriera.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-Que… A primera hora preparare todo para estar listos.- anuncio la mujer de piel oscura entendiendo.- Pero ahora ayúdame a relajarme y de paso te relajas tu.- sugirió la mujer.

Urahara sonrió al momento que Yoruichi le arrojaba a la cama y se posicionaba sobre él con la intención de retirarle el resto de su ropa. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran, era Yoruichi quien dirigía su relación y el realizaba lo que ella quería.

Pero el sexo con una de las mujeres más hermosas de la región no eran el causante de su sonrisa… en realidad sí y ayuda a un más lo que Yoruichi estaba haciendo con su boca.

Pero también ayudaba que por fin su mayor creación seria usada.

Su mejor barco hasta la fecha por fin navegaría y se pondría aprueba todo su ingenio, los estudios que realizo, los incontables fracasos que tuvo, todo por lo que trabajo seria recompensado.

Kisuke Urahara el hombre que construyo el barco que cruza mares… no sonaba nada mal, su nombre seria recordado por décadas y eso alegraba al rubio.

Canciones se cantarían de sus hazañas. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso.

Ahora era mejor pensar en una forma de hacer gemir a su esposa de placer.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente

Faltaba mucho para estar preparados y tanto Ichigo como sus cómplices lo sabían pero no podían confiarse ahora, ya que la celebración de los nuevos reclutas les quitaría un poco de tiempo.

Sumando que Kazui ahora estaría entre los nuevos reclutas.

Ichigo y Karin habían vuelto a la aldea junto con Kazui ya que esta sería la gran noche del menor.

Karin bufo al ver a Yuzu ayudando a Kazui a cambiarse. Ahora su sobrino y hermana estaban en la casa de su padre preparando al menor para ser oficialmente un guerrero o al menos para que lo fuera.

-Y bien renacuajo ¿Qué arma escogerás?-pregunto Karin observando las armas que Isshin había puesto para Kazui.- Un hacha de dos manos no está mal, hachas de mano como tu tía estaría mejor, hay mazos, lanzas o una espada como Ichi-nii.- relato Karin observando las armas.

Yuzu hizo un puchero al ver como su gemela buscaba asustar a su sobrino.

-Hay mucho para escoger, pero no te aflijas puedes escoger cualquiera, no por obligación tienes que usar esa, es solo un mero simbolismo.- explico Yuzu quitándole un peso a su sobrino.

Kazui le sonrió a su tía que más afecto le daba y se dejó preparar por ella. Tenía ropas nuevas y según entendía accesorios que su abuelo, padre y tías usaron para su ceremonia.

Cuando el menor estuvo listo las gemelas y el futuro guerrero salieron de la casa donde se toparon con Isshin y Jinta.

-¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto Yuzu al no ver a su hermano con ellos.

-Dijo que iría a saludar a sus amigos, seguramente nos lo toparemos en el gran salón.- respondió Isshin recordando las palabras de su hijo.

La familia Kurosaki llego al gran salón que estaba igual o más alegre que la noche anterior, varios padres y guerreros preparaban a sus hijos o alumnos para ser parte de los guerreros.

El festín estaba listo para ser servido luego de la ceremonia y los adultos no podían esperar para beber, ya que también era costumbre que los nuevos guerreros que a pesar de ser todavía niños tuvieran su primera borrachera, incluso algunos mentores les hacían tener a sus hijos o alumnos su primer encuentro sexual.

El salón estaba mejor decorado he iluminado para esa noche, la mayoría de mesas ya están ocupadas por los mentores de los nuevos guerreros y el ambiente en general era alegre.

-Por aquí.- escucharon un llamado entre todas las personas.

Isshin y Karin notaron a Ichigo que alzo la mano señalando una mesa que había reservado para ellos ya que él estaba en la mesa continúa con sus amigos, encontrando a la mayoría pensativos. Incluso Keigo el amigo más escandaloso de Ichigo estaba serio, ni siquiera estaba molestando al futuro padre de su sobrino.

Karin he Isshin unieron la mesa con la de los amigos de Ichigo que se esforzaron para lucir sonrientes y no desentonar con el ambiente del lugar. Ambos Kurosaki intuyeron cual era el motivo.

-Suerte pequeño Kazui, por fin serás un guerrero como nosotros.- felicito alegremente Mizuho, una mujer castaña con un notable estado de embarazo, ella es la hermana de Keigo, una hábil guerrera en el arte de lanza que había terminado embarazada de una gran guerrero mejor conocido como Ikkaku.

La alegría de la hermana de Keigo hizo reaccionar a la mayoría y uno a uno empezaron a felicitar a Kazui, excepto Ishida que mantenía sus codos sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados.

La mente del Quincy estaba en otra parte, no mal entiendan estaban emocionados y dispuestos a todo pero no dejaba de ser abrumador.

Flash back

El silencio reinaba el lugar, todos los guerreros se encontraban esperando a su idiota amigo que sito esa reunión en la casa del clan Shiba.

Chad estaba sentado en completo silencio como siempre; Ishida estaba en su mente intentando averiguar que quería Ichigo; Jinta no vea las horas de irse ya que Yuzu lo esperaba; Kaigo estaba molestando a su cuñado si le podía llamar a si al calvo, Mizuiro intentando controlar a Kaigo y Ganju se encontraba durmiendo en una silla.

Chad era un hombre que al igual que Yoruichi provenía de esclavos traídos de tierras lejanas, pero este dejo de serlo al finalizar la guerra. Su altura era impresionante, era el mas musculoso de todos, era callado por naturaleza y su arma predilecta era toda arma pesada, incluso una vez llego a levantar un caballo. Era conocido como el gigante en el campo de batalla.

Ishida por otro lado también era alto, como de metro ochenta, pero este era de complexión delgada pero marcada, su cabello era negro y tenía un don natural con el arco, si el combate era a distancia no había guerrero que sobreviviera al Quincy. A diferencia que el resto, él no era miembro oficial, es más, el único motivo porque estaba ahí fue por petición de su padre, que buscaba dar confianza y paz a los demás pueblos, ya que todavía existía cierto resentimiento contra los que se hacían llamar Quincy. En pocas palabras Ishida era un embajador del pueblo de su padre del cual era heredero.

Ikkaku por otra parte ignoraba al idiota hermano de su mujer, que aunque no estuviera casado con Mizuho, él la respetaba y ella a él. Era miembro de un grupo de mercenario y cazadores que participaban en saqueos de otras tribus por mero beneficio propio, todos leales a un solo hombre, Kempachi la bestia, que "Donaba" a sus guerreros para apoyar y mantener la tregua con las tribus. Su rasgo más distintivo era su calvicie prematura, es por eso se rasuraba, su mirada era dura y daba un aire peligroso, era hábil en el arte de la lanza y el bastón, siendo muy buen amigo de Ichigo desde que él Kurosaki le derroto en combate años atrás.

El silencio termino cuando Ichigo entro al cuarto acompañado de Karin.

-Señoritas.- saludo en broma Ichigo a sus compañeros.

Las miradas serias se acabaron casi de inmediato y uno en uno ellos saludaron a su querido amigo.

-Kurosaki. Listo para partir cabezas este años, ya que le tuya esta entre mis objetivos- anuncio Ikkaku dándole la mano a su rival y amigo.

-Tan sádico como siempre calvo.- devolvió el saludo.

Cada uno recibió al guerrero de manera similar a excepción de Ishida que se mantenía serio en su lugar.

-Tan escandaloso como siempre. Típico de un Kurosaki.- comento Ishida desinteresado.

-¡Hey! No me metas a mí también.- contradijo Karin causando una leve risa.- Que mi hermano sea un idiota escandaloso no tiene nada que ver con la familia.-

Aún era temprano en ese entonces y fue por eso que todos en la sala empezaron a bromear y convivir acompañados de bebida cortesía del clan Shiba, hasta Ishida participo con sus amigos.

-Y bien Kurosaki, nos dirás para que nos citaste y esperas que lo averigüemos cuando ya nos hayas involucrado.- comento Ishida sin aparentar darle importancia.

Karin bufo he Ichigo sonrió de lado al momento que dejaba su cerveza en una de las mesas.

-Estaba esperando a que hablaras Ishida.- murmuro Ichigo acomodándose en la silla donde estaba.

-Típico de ti.- dijo como si nada.- Ya suéltalo de una vez, que idiotez haremos ahora.- espero el Quincy.

-Espero que nos deje una buena ganancia.- murmuro Ikkaku jugando con un pequeño cuchillo.

-Habla Ichigo.- murmuro Ganju despertándose.

Karin coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermano y se tomó de un trago su bebida.

-Diles de una vez.- bufo Karin.

Ichigo se colocó de pie y todas las miras se posaron en el.

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, los he apoyado y ustedes a mí, aunque varios de ustedes me han intentado matar antes.- Ikkaku y Ganju sonrieron al recordar eso.- Pero lo que les voy a pedir no tiene que salir de esta habitación. Son los hombres en quien más confió y daría mi vida por ustedes y espero que sea de la misma forma conmigo.-

Cada uno se encontraba en silencio escuchando a Ichigo he intentado averiguar que planeaba.

-Ichigo… no planeas que te ayudemos a matar a Aizen.- comento Keigo algo asustado.

-Claro que no Keigo, mi relación con ese infeliz no ha llegado a ese extremo… todavía.- musito no muy seguro.- Lo que les voy a pedir nos hara famosos o nos va a joder de todas las formas posibles si las cosas no resultan… Planeo viajar al oeste en el barco que construí con Rukia y Urahara, Karin encontró una forma de viajar sin perdernos y les quiero pedir que me acompañen juntos con sus hombres de más confianza a lo que sea que haya más allá del mar.- explico con un tono notablemente serio.

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, las mentes de los guerreros se encontraban analizando las palabras de Ichigo hasta que Keigo se empezó a reír estrepitosamente de un momento a otro.

-Ja ja Buena broma Ichigo.- se rio nervioso y poco a poco paro de reír al ver que nadie más lo seguía.

-Típico…- bufo Karin rodando los ojos.

Ishida como si nada se levantó de su asiento y lentamente camino en dirección de Ichigo.

-Lo que nos estas pidiendo Kurosaki, es la mayor idiotez que nos has pedido en años.- comento Ishida observando a su amigo.- Nos estas pidiendo que te acompañemos a un viaje que nos haría desobedecer al idiota de Aizen lo que podría costarnos la cabeza si no encontramos nada y con posibilidades que nos perdamos en el mar.-

-Lo se.- murmuro Ichigo observando a su amigo.- Sé que puede pasar, ¿Entonces… que dices amigo?

-Estoy contigo Kurosaki aunque todo mi ser digo que te meta una flecha en la cabeza, si te seguí cuando tuvimos que salvar a Rukia, esto no es nada.-levanto la mano para estrecharla con su amigo.- Solo espero que por tu bien no sea otra de tus estupideces, porque si es así yo mismo te matare.-

-Estoy dentro.- anuncio Chad en voz baja.

-Espero que encontremos algo o Yuzu se enojara.- murmuro Jinta no muy convencido.- Seguro el idiota de Urahara y mi madre están metidos en esto también.- comento el pelirrojo recordando con irritación al hombre que por un desastre biológico con una esclava resulto ser su padre y a la morena mujer que lo instruyo en sus comienzo como guerrero y quien a día de hoy veía como una madre.

-Espero una buena parte del botín que encontremos Ichigo.- murmuro Ikkaku.

-Estoy contigo Ichigo como siempre.- comento algo nervioso Keigo.

Karin sonrió al ver que ya tenían suficiente apoyo para empezar.

-Ya dejen la demostración emotiva… viajaremos unos días antes que el verano llegue, así que estén listos.- ordeno Karin con voz fuerte.

Fin flash back

Ishida salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el pequeño Kazui caminaba a la sección donde está el resto de candidatos.

-Suerte Kazui.- mustio Karin palmando el hombro de su sobrino.

Cada cierto tiempo cuando los jóvenes llegaban a cierta edad, rondando los diez a trece se les daba el estatus de miembros de la tribu y dejaban de ser niños para ser hombres y mujeres.

El rito se realizaba cada uno o dos años en el gran salón, donde el Lord les hacia los niños y niñas jurarle lealtad. La ceremonia consistía en vestir a los niños de manera especial portando armas y que estos caminaran solos en dirección a su lord, donde este bendeciría sus armas en nombre de los dioses. La ceremonia no era gran cosa pero significaba que cuando estuvieran listos en los saqueos mas próximos ellos tendrían que asistir de manera obligatoria donde tendrían que matar minio a una persona y ahí probarían si eran dignos. Si no volvían significaba que no eran dignos.

En la ceremonia las niñas pasaban hacer mujeres y los niños se convertían en hombres y recibían su primer beso en los labios de la esposa del Lord. Las niñas podían esperar más que los varones y hasta incluso no hacer la ceremonia, pero el límite de un niño es hasta los trece años.

Ichigo observo orgulloso o al menos eso creía como su hijo se reunía con los demás niños y niñas.

-Ya no es un niño Ichigo.- comento Karin a un costado de su hermano observando a su sobrino.

Los presentes de la mesa afirmaron al ver como el siguiente guerrero veía su alrededor.

Ichigo planeaba tomar el vaso que una de las esclavas coloco en la mesa pero una mano lo tomo antes.

-Kazui por fin será un guerrero.- comento Urahara dándole un pequeño trago a la bebida que le robo a Ichigo.

-No esperaba verte aquí.- respondió Ichigo observando a su amigo.- Creí que estabas ocupado.-

Urahara observo el salón y con un pequeño asentir saludo a los amigos y familia de Ichigo.

-Solo pasaba para ver algo… ya sabes consultar con Zanguetsu una pequeña duda.- comento sin darle importancia al lugar donde estaba o eso quería aparentar, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Kazui.

Ichigo observo confundido como su amigo observo a su hijo, para después ver como el rubio daba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Pasa algo con Kazui?- pregunto Ichigo confundido.

-No… nada.- comento con un cierto aire infantil.

-Seguro…- volvió a indagar.

-¿Quieren callarse ya va a empezar?- regaño Karin bufando exasperada.

Urahara no comento nada más y como si nada se marchó a la salida, donde Yoruichi lo esperaba recargada en la puerta.

-0-

-Ya… ¿tranquilo?- pregunto la guerrera cuando el rubio estuvo a su lado.- No te tomes tan literal cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Zanguetzu.-

-Lo se.- comento caminando con Yoruichi a su lado alejándose del gran salón.

Tenia mucho que hacer.

Yoruichi noto un cierto aire de decepción y… alivio en su pareja pero no supo identificar porque. Tal vez su visita con el sabio o mejor dicho con el lunático de Zanguetzu tenia algo que ver.

-0-

El gran salón se torno en un gran silencio cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Aizen siendo acompañado por Matsumoto y Gin.

Alrededor de veinte niños recibieron a su Lord postrándose sobre una de sus rodillas mostrando respeto a su señor.

-Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí.- musito observando a los niños con falsa alegría, aunque por dentro estuviera aburrido. Pero a sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en el hijo de su rival.- Mis futuros guerreros…- arrastro las palabras con una pequeña sonrisa ladina al ver a su rival entre las mesas.

Aizen se sentó en su trono y observo con notable superioridad a los infantes.

-Respóndanme algo, ¿están dispuestos a servirme y a morir por mí?- pregunto fingiendo paciencia y emoción.

Varios niños asintieron con determinación y mostrando una mirada ruda en su rostro. Pero Kazui no. El menor de los Kurosaki no estaba hecho para la guerra.

Gin dio un largo y genérico discurso sobre el honor y cosas de ese estilo. Discurso que debió de hacer Aizen pero este sencillamente no le importaba los mocosos que tenia delante de él.

Y uno a uno los niños y niñas se acercaron a su Lord para jurarle lealtad en su cara y que este bendijera sus armas colocando sal y tierra sobre las hojas de las armas simbolizando que protegerían esas tierras.

Hasta que llegó el turno de Kazui, el menor de los Kurosaki observo de reojo a su familia para después caminar dudoso donde su líder.

Aizen observo fijamente como el hijo de Ichigo caminaba lentamente y temerosamente a su persona, el niño no era como el padre y eso lo noto el Lord enseguida, ya que los ojos del menor reflejaban miedo, duda y sobre todo bondad.

-Listo para servirme Kazui y servir a los dioses.- musito Aizen hablándole por primera vez a uno de los nuevos guerreros, dejando sobre la espada del menor sal y arena.- Una espada… buena elección, igual a tu padre.- musito observando al pequeño intimidándolo.

Kazui estaba ya de por si nervioso y ahora lo estaba aún más al sentir las miradas de los otros niños sobre él por ser el único con quien su Aizen había hablado. El pobre niño ya sentía que mojaba sus pantalones del miedo y la inseguridad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Aizen aparentemente calmado, mientras llevaba su mano a la espada que descansaba sobre su trono.

Ichigo se colocó ligeramente tenso y con la mirada le pido ayuda a Ishida. El Quincy asintió con la cabeza tomando de sus ropas uno de sus cuchillos, ya que sus habilidades de tiro del Quincy no solo eran diestras en la arquería si no que también en el lanzamiento de casi cualquier cosas.

-Ka… Ka-zui señor, Kazui Kurosaki.- musito lentamente el niño con un leve tartamudeo.

-Tu Kazui Kurosaki, juras lealtad a tu señor.- musito Aizen con su espada en su mano mientras observaba al menor de los Kurosaki.- ¿Estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por esta tierra, por los Dioses y por mi?-

El Lord mostraba el filo de su arma a los presentes rosando levemente la mejilla del menor, incluso Matsumoto y Gin no sabían que planeaba Aizen.

-Vez esta espada ¿Todos la ven?- elevo la voz.- Tu… ayudaras que esta espada que nos mantiene a salvo este en buenas manos, mis manos entendiste.-

-Lo… lo ju-ro señor.- respondió Kazui sin entender que pasaba.

-No podía esperar menos de un Kurosaki.- fingió orgullo alborotando juguetonamente los cabellos del menor al momento que alejaba la espada.- Y espero grandes cosas de ti… Kazui, Kurosaki Kazui.-

El menor asintió y camino unos pasos para dirigirse al trono de Matsumoto que acaba de darle su beso en la frente a la última niña. Ya que a los niños se les besaba en la boca y a las niñas en la frente.

Kazui se acercó a la esposa del lord, donde Matsumoto le regalo un mirada tierna y de comprensión para después tomar el rostro del menor acercandolo y unir sus labios por un segundo simbolizando que Kazui desde ahora ya era un hombre y futuro guerrero.

La bella mujer maternalmente palmo la cabeza del pequeño y este se retiró de inmediato un poco sonrojado.

Ishida regreso el cuchillo a su lugar y la mesa volvió a la normalidad. Aunque los únicos que ser percataron del momento que Ishida e Ichigo se tensaron fueron Karin y Chad

-Felicidades a nuestros nuevo guerreros y que la celebración empiece.- musito Gin con su usual sonrisa caminando al centro del lugar.

-Relajémonos por hoy.- ordeno Karin empezando a tomar de los tarros que habían llevado unas esclavas.

La música rápidamente inundo el lugar, las esclavas bailando para los guerreros y guerreras, el alcohol, la comida y las risas inundaron el gran salón.

La comida iba y venía llenando de alegría el lugar y a los estómagos de los barbáricos guerreros.

Los amigos de Ichigo poco a poco dejaron la seriedad y disfrutaron del evento.

Incluso Isshin fue bajado a golpes por Karin por intentar bailar en la mesa.

Los únicos que se mantuvieron serios fueron Ishida, Chad y Ichigo que se dedicaron a beber en silencio ignorando todo el alboroto.

-0-

-HASTA EL FONDO.- gritaron Ikkaku y Keigo apoyando a Kazui en su primera borrachera como dicta la tradición.

El pequeño Kazui dejo el tarro en la mesa para después vomitar al instante el contenido que había consumido, causando una risa en Ikkaku y Keigo.

Ichigo sonrió revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo y reconfortarlo en silencio.

Todo en esa noche parecía ir bien…

Hasta que una esclava que no pasaba de quince años camino torpemente a la mesa de Ichigo.

-De parte de Lord Aizen.- informo la esclava dejando en la mesa un tarro con cerveza.

Ichigo y Ishida observaron desconfiados el tarro y con cuidado el peli naranja lo tomo y observo a su lord.

Las miradas de Ichigo y Aizen chocaron y este último desde su trono levanto su tarro he ínsito a tomar juntos.

Ichigo fingió agradecimiento al momento que el también elevaba su tarro y bebía al mismo tiempo que su Lord.

Ishida observo detenidamente el tarro de Ichigo después que este lo dejara casi vacío sobre la mesa y agradeciera con una mirada a su lord.

El arquero disimulando lo mejor que pudo tomo el vaso y lo olio buscando algo extraño.

-0-

Aizen rio por dentro al ver como Ichigo salía con una excusa del salón. Posiblemente a vomitar su cortesía, aunque este no debería preocuparse, ya que su vaso no tenía nada.

Ya que cuando encontrara una excusa para matar a Ichigo, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

La esclava que llevo el tarro de Ichigo regreso para llenar de nuevo el tarro del lord, para después acercarse a Gin y darle una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo.

Matsumoto apretó con enorme furia la madera de su trono al ver los sonrojos de esa mocosa y las nulas intenciones de Gin en alejarla, lo que hacía que hirviera en celos. Ya que esa fue la misma esclava que intuía Gin fue obligado a violar, pero ahora que vei a la niña interesada en él asistente de su esposo, Matsumoto dudada que hubiera sido una violación.

-Pídemelo y la matare para ti.- le susurro Aizen al oído.

Matsumoto no respondió y tomo de una de las sirvientas uno de los tarros y se lo bebió de un sorbo para apaciguar su ira.

La señora de la tribu odiaba beber, pero era probable que ahora le encontrara el gusto

-0-

Afuera del gran salón el clima no era tan cálido pero si era más tranquilo.

Ichigo se encontraba apoyado en uno de los muros del gran salón expulsando todo lo que había en su estómago. Sabía que Aizen buscaba matarlo, y también sabia que no lo envenenaría pero no correría el riesgo.

Con dolor en la garganta el Kurosaki limpio su boca con su mano y se alejó de su desecho observando el cielo estrellado de esa noche tranquilándose unos momentos. Lo cierto es que al berserker no le interesaba mucho volver a la ruidosa celebración.

En noches como esa le gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos, en donde Rukia era su compañera de batallas y donde ella estuviera presente, pero no podía viajar en el tiempo.

Hay veces en la que se pregunta qué será de Rukia, hace mucho que no la visita.

-0-

-Claro que si, ¡Maldición!.- anuncio energética la pequeña pelirroja a su tío.

El público rio con energía al ver a la menor de los Kuchiki contestar el juramente que le estaba haciendo su tío.

A muchos kilómetros de Ichigo y sus amigos se estaba llevando otra ceremonia, solo que esta era auspiciada por el mismísimo Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. En un salón un poco más grandes y con mayor decoración.

La pequeña Ichika era una niña muy adorable y completamente diferente a Kazui, de hecho se podría decir que era su contraparte. Ella era decidida y nada temerosa, su altura era similar a Kazui, sus cabellos eran rojos cual fuego y sus ojos eran violetas como su madre.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos molesta por el mal lenguaje de sus hija y cuando ella se acercó para recibir su besa en la frente, obtuvo en golpe en la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

La multitud volvió a reír al ver la mueca de dolor de la prospecta a mejor guerrera.

Rukia Kuchiki o mejor dicho Rukia Abarai, la mejor amiga de Ichigo y la que alguna vez fue su mas que amiga y menos que amante. Ella era una valkiria tenas y muy fuertes a pesar de su apariencia. Su cabello estaba largo en comparación como lo tenía hace muchos años, su cuerpo era menudo y parecía delicado, era bajita y de medidas pequeñas, pero a pesar de todo eso era muy hermosa por sus finas facciones y grandes ojos.

Pero con Rukia las apariencias engañan… ya que ella era una de las mejores guerreras, su fuerza superaría fácilmente a cualquier guerrero común, de hecho ella podría entablar fácilmente una pelea con Ichigo o Aizen, y eso era decir mucho ya que ambos eran considerados unos de los mejores guerreros de la historia junto con su hermano Byakuya.

Ella en años anteriores convivio con Ichigo hasta el punto que algunos pensarían que eran pareja, pero las cosas no fueron así. Ella paso literalmente años junto con Ichigo ayudándolo en sus batallas, pero todo acabo cuando la guerra contra el Rey de los Quincy termino y ella tuvo que partir a su verdadero hogar, la aldea de su hermano mayor, donde se desposo con Renji a petición de su hermano.

Su hermano en realidad no era su hermano, era el esposo de su verdadera y fallecida hermana.

Su hermano necesitaba herederos y es por eso que Rukia se desposo con su amigo de la infancia para darle a Byakuya un heredero. Ella tuvo que dejar prácticamente las armas y el combate para convertirse en la segunda al mando de su tribu, no era la esposa, ni concubina de Byakuya pero era ella la encargada de las tareas que debió hacer su hermana si no hubiera muerto.

Ahora ella era la señora de la aldea y era tratada como tal, Rukia dejo las humildes casas a enormes casonas donde era tratada como una reina, dejo los trajes de batallas por finos vestidos y ahora prácticamente tenía a un sequito de esclavas que hacían todo por ella. Pero eso nunca le gusto y no lo haria nunca, tal vez su hermano estuviera feliz con ello, pero ella a veces deseaba volver a las viejas pieles que usaba cuando acampaba con Ichigo en el bosque, extrañaba los cómodos trajes de batalla, sus noches al aire libre, las peleas ridículas con su compañero. Pero ahora era una señora y debía comportarse como tal.

A veces la valkiria desearía que todo fuera como antes, con Ichigo a su lado.

No mal entienda, Rukia quería y apreciaba a Renji, paso buenos momentos con él y la hacía feliz… pero ella no lo amaba, al único ser que podía afirmar de amar es a su preciosa, malcriada, extrovertida y extraña hija.

Rukia volvió a la realidad cuando un pequeño niño de no más diez años, con un cabello rojizo casi naranja que le hizo pensar en Ichigo, se paró justo enfrente de ella. Y ella como dictaban las tradiciones beso por un segundo al infante para luego revolver sus cabellos de manera maternal.

La guerrera ahora que veía a su hija con esos niños no podía dejar de pensar en que en un futuro cercano su hija tendría que unirse a su tío y padre en las batallas. Tal vez era momento de tener otro hijo.

La morena dirigió la mirada a su esposo que felicitaba a su hija y una pregunta se formo en su mente.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Quería otro hijo de Renji?

Rukia alejo esos pensamiento de manera casi inmediata, abochornada y regañándose mentalmente, ¿con quién más podría tener otro hijo?

En una de las elegantes ventanas del gran salón de Byakuya se posó un cuervo negro y observo a Rukia por unos minutos antes de marcharse y perderse en la oscuridad.

-0-

Zangetsu observaba desde una colina donde era posible ver a todo el pueblo de Ichigo… su mirada continuaba inexpresiva como siempre pero sus ojos se fijaron en un punto del gran salón.

-Un lobo y un conejo hermanos… unidos para comer una fresa… los dioses cada vez buscan formas de divertirse más extrañas…- musito Zangetsu aparentemente no estando en sus cinco sentidos y diciendo incoherencias.- Los primogénitos se unirán para no caer. Pero el fruto del dios Loky desatara el Ragnarok… La fresa es un buen fruto-

El viejo chaman continuaba observando a la aldea mientras consumía unas extrañas hierbas.

-A veces desearía que me enviaran mensajes más claros.- se quejó el sabio observando al cielo.

-0-

-"Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum, adveniat regmun tuum, fiat voluntas tua."- los monjes continuaban rezando en Latín ignorando su entorno y estando postrados de rodillas.

Toshiro se mantenía con los ojos abiertos y también postrado de rodillas pero sin rezar… amaba a Dios pero nunca fue muy devoto, él tenía sus formas de amar a Dios y algunas no concordaban con las de los monjes o su mismo rey.

Y sin decir nada el caballero salió de la habitación pero un par de ojos lo notaron macharse y terminando sus rezos siguió al caballero encontrándolo en una de las torres del castillo donde era posible ver el mar reflejando las brillantes estrellas, dando una vista muy hermosa.

-¿Pasa algo hermano Toshiro?- pregunto Hanataro observando al caballero.

-Nada Hanataro.- respondió el caballero sin mostrar sentimientos.

El monje observo el cielo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Hermano Toshiro… no sé lo que le pasa, tal vez esto lo haga sentir mejor, en unos días me acompañara a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, hay una bruja y va hacer crucificada, y el señor ha hablado y quiere que nos acompañe.- relato Hanataro algo entristecido por la mujer.- Nuestro deber será salvar el alma de esa pecadora.-

Toshiro cerró los ojos y no comento nada, ya que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo tendría que ir a ver morir a una mujer que lo más seguro era que fuera inocente de cualquier cargo. La cacería de brujas era mas un negocio que una forma de purificación, y el mismo lo sabia porque el mismo había visto como los devotos escogían a mujeres a lazar de cada pueblo para quemarlas o crucificarlas.

No entendía la hipocresía del pueblo, no comprendía como podían afirmar amar a Dios, si permitían que una mujer fuera golpeada por su esposo, si permitían actos de la iglesia grotescos, si permitían que mujeres y hombres murieran en la cruz por "ofender a Dios".

Dios no era así y nunca lo seria.

-0-

La pobre cabra chillo cuando la espada atravesó su garganta causando que la sangre del gran corte callera a borbotones en un plato puesto cuidadosamente para recibir el rojo liquido.

El público grito con entusiasmo al ver la sangre, la mayoría estando algo ebrios, las parejas se habían retirado para celebrar en privado y no tan privado, la comida no paraba de llegar y la celebración estaba en su mayor momento.

-Te damos este sacrificio Rey de todo, nuestro señor Odin, Freya, Loky, Thor y todos los dioses del Valhalla – Elevo la voz Aizen a un con el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

Todos volvieron a celebrar como si hubiera algo que celebrara mientras Aizen tomaban un poco de la sangre de la cabra y salpicaba a su pueblo.

-Los dioses nos bendicen.- grito uno del publico completamente borracho.

Por otro lado los amigos y familia de Ichigo estaban en completa "relajación":

Keigo estaba literalmente tirado por tanto beber en una de las paredes, Misuiro estaba besuqueándose con una de las guerreras de la aldea posiblemente sin conocerla, Isshin estaba noqueado sobre una mesa… solo que este no fue noqueado por el alcohol si no por su hija menor al ver que por el alcohol estaba haciendo tonterías.

Karin estaba jugando un juego que consistía en mantener la palma de la mano sobre una vela y resistir mas que su oponente, con un hombre que seguramente le doblaba en musculatura, pero la Kurosaki era notablemente la dominante, ya que su rostro se mantenía inflexible y relajada, contrario a su contrincante que estaba literal rojo y realizando gestos de dolor.

Jinta y Yuzu estaban en la parte más apartada del gran salón, donde el pelirrojo abrazaba por detrás a su esposa y la cubría con su capa, ya que desde hace años no participan en esa fiesta.

Ikkaku aunque no lo admitiera estaba cuidando de su pareja, velando que nada en esa fiesta la afectara a ella y a su hijo. Él era un salvaje que solo pensaba en pelear y seguía a un mercenario todavía más salvaje pero era un salvaje que estaba esperando un heredero y cuidaría su legado… y a su mujer.

Chad bebía a pequeños sorbos y se mantenía apoyado en una de las paredes cuidando a un desmayado Kazui.

Por otro lado Ishida había desaparecido por la puerta principal por donde salió Ichigo.

El arquero camino por unos minutos llegando a la playa donde se encontró con el Kurosaki practicando con su espada.

Las antorchas iluminaban al guerrero y facilitaban su práctica, el Kurosaki buscaba ejercitarse para estar listo. La verdad era que desde que nació Kazui no había tenido una batalla que le proporcionara un verdadero reto y temía que estuviera perdiendo la habilidad.

Su respiración era fuerte y el sudor recorría su frente, se había retirado sus pesadas pieles y solo quedo en su camisa blanca manga larga y de más vestimentas.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde para entrenar?- pregunto Ishida con un claro tono sarcástico acercándose al guerrero.

-No lo creo.- comento sin verlo.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Inoue?- pregunto Ishida sin aparentar interés deteniendo a unos metros de Ichigo.

-Está bien, debe estar con Tatsuki encargándose de todo en casa.- Contesto sin entender porque Ishida preguntaba eso.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto interesado, pero no intereso en el sentido que se encontraba celoso, si no interesado en el sentido que no comprendía porque su amigo preguntaba por su esposa.

-Por nada solo me dio curiosidad.- comento Ishida con mucha seriedad.- Contéstame algo Kurosaki, años atrás dejaste la idea de ir al Oeste, ¿porque de repente el interés? Pensé que dejaste esa loca idea cuando Rukia se casó con Renji.- cuestiono llevando su mano al arco que tenia en su espalda.

-Si te digo la verdad, ya no me acompañaras.- respondio Ichigo observándolo por primera vez.- Pero tú me conoces muy bien al igual que Urahara y Rukia. Soy impulsivo… así de simple, Karin me propuso la idea y yo acepte.- explico con sus músculos notablemente tensos.

Ichigo planeaba continuar con su práctica cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla que hizo que literalmente volteara el cuerpo. Ishida volvió a intentar atacarlo usando su arco como arma pero Ichigo logro cubrirse con su espada pero el arquero con un rápido movimiento desvió el arma y logro golpear a Ichigo con su pie causando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Has perdido práctica Kurosaki.- comento Ishida observando a Ichigo que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Eso no conto, estaba distraído.- se defendió Ichigo escupiendo un poco de saliva con sangre.

-En una batalla real es vida o muerte.- musito Ishida preparando su arco con una flecha.

Ichigo abrió los ojos antes de rodar por la arena evitando una flecha que se enterró justo donde antes estaba su cabeza. Ishida planeaba arrojarle otra flecha pero Ichigo esta vez fue más rápido y arrojo arena a la cara de su amigo.

Ishida retrocedió unos pasos retirando rápidamente los granos de arena de su rostro.

El Berserker vio la oportunidad de defenderse y rápidamente se coloco de pie y tacleo a su amigo, llevando al arquero al suelo.

El peli naranja golpeaba con sus puños el rostro de Ishida antes que el arquero con un rápido movimiento cambiara la situación siendo ahora el Quincy quien ahora golpeaba a Ichigo.

Ichigo con su gran fuerza fue capaz de quitarse a Ishida y arrojarlo a la arena.

Ambos guerreros se observaron antes de volver a intentar golpear al otro.

Ichigo era un guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Ishida a pesar de ser un guerrero de larga distancia era capaz de hacerle frente a su mejor amigo por conocer sus movimientos y puntos débiles.

Ambos se separaron unos metros del otro y sin pensarlo volvieron a conectarse golpes mutuamente…

La pelea fue muy reñida y dura pero ambos sabían que la necesitaban.

Al pasar unos minutos ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la arena con sus rostros ligeramente golpeados y recuperando el aire. Como si fueran dos niños que su madre los obligo a pasar tiempo juntos después de pelearse.

-¿Ella te gustaba cierto?, Orihime siempre ha sido muy bonita, nunca imagine que tú también estuvieras detrás de ella.- afirmo Ichigo observando a su amigo que se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.- Si es así lo siento amigo. Me case con ella porque Kazui venia en camino y no podía evitar esa responsabilidad.-

-No puedo lamentar algo que nunca pasó Ichigo.- respondió Ishida.- No hablemos de eso quieres, lo hecho, hecho esta. Lo bueno es que me relaje un poco golpearte, tu estúpido plan me ha tenido tenso toda la noche.-

Ambos quedaron en un silencio tranquilo a pesar que minutos antes estuvieron peleando a puño limpio. Pero todo en una extraña forma de entrenamiento y liberar tención.

-Debemos mejorar, esa pelea dio pena.- comento en broma Ichigo.- ¿Si encontramos algo, con qué crees que nos topemos?-

-Espero que con algo, ya que si volvemos sin nada hubiéramos desobedecido a tu Lord en vano y eso traerá muchas consecuencias: tú estarás muerto junto conmigo y el resto, y lo mas probable es que Aizen creara una guerra contra mi padre…- explico en términos simples lo que pasaría si fracasaban.

-Hay mucho en juego.- afirmo observando el horizonte.

-0-

En casa Orihime estaba muy emocionada, ya que la noticia que le daría a Ichigo cuando volviera les daría mucha alegría. O al menos eso pensaba la bella mujer.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Ichigo?- pregunto Orihime abrazando a su amiga.

Tatsuki correspondió el abrazo de su casi hermana, encontrándose feliz por Orihime.

Orihime Kurosaki estaba embarazada.

Orihime no podía estar más feliz… nunca creyó que su retraso de casi un mes podía deberse a eso, hasta que su amiga dio a conocer esa posibilidad.

La vida sexual de Orihime e Ichigo en realidad era muy pobre, el guerrero no solía tener relaciones sexuales muy a menudo con la curandera y Orihime era muy timida para empezar el acto sexual, así que era Ichigo el que siempre lo empezaba.

Pero las fechas coincidían con su penúltima noche con Ichigo.

Era la mejor noticia que podía darle a Ichigo, al menos a si era a su parecer.

-0-

Las fiestas continuaron por aproximadamente un día más, dando fin a la celebración pre-verano.

Era momento que todos volvieron a sus hogares ya que el llamado de los guerreros seria en unas semanas, aproximadamente tres días antes que el verano comenzara.

Ichigo se despidió de sus hermanas el día que se marchaba de nuevo a su hogar con el ya convertido en "hombre" Kazui, todos ya sabían más o menos que hacer, Ikkaku volvería con su grupo e iría a solicitar la ayuda de sus amigos y como él, todos irían con sus compañeros de más confianza y se reunirían en el bosque a uno kilómetro de la casa de Urahara una semana antes del verano.

Entre abrazos de Yuzu ambos Kurosaki de cabello naranja se despidieron con la promesa de volver en unas semanas.

-Que Odin bendiga su viaje.- se despidió Yuzu al ver partir a su hermano y sobrino.

-No te arrepientas.- amenazo Karin en broma observando como su hermano se alejaba

El viaje fue relativamente corto para ambos Kurosaki, Kazui no podía esperar a contarle a su madre que ahora era un "hombre" y por otro lado Ichigo estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y preocupación.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de su hogar Orihime los observo y dejo cualquier cosa que estuviera realizando y corrió a recibir a su hijo.

La sonrisa de Orihime se engrandeció al ver a su esposo y sin que Ichigo se lo esperaba ella se abrazó a su cuerpo, ya que no podía esperar a contarle las buenas noticias.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño, al ver como Ichigo simplemente apartaba delicadamente a Orihime y le daba un beso en la frente. Para caminar en su dirección.

-¿Algo interesante?- pregunto Tatsuki sin verlo cuando este paso a su costado dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Mas de lo que crees.- respondió Ichigo caminando al interior de su hogar.

La guerrera analizo las palabras de Ichigo extrañada y sin decir nada camino donde su sobrino para felicitarlo.

-0-

Esa misma noche, Orihime cocino su platillo más comestible, ya que la bella mujer tenía todo lo que un hombre desearía: un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por Dioses, amable, encantadora… en fin todo el paquete a excepción de un sola cosa, era pésima cocinera sumando que le gustaba experimentar con platillos extremadamente raros y que causaban malestar a cualquier valiente que los probara.

Y por eso mismo Tatsuki e Ichigo pescaron algo para ponerlo al fuego y poder comer algo comestible.

Cuando la familia estuvo en la mesa las risas de Kazui con su Tía Tatsuki llenaron el comedor. Orihime quería dar la "gran" noticia de una vez y "hacer feliz" a su esposo.

Pero por otro lado Ichigo se mantenía muy serio comiendo pausadamente.

Después de unos Kazui se retiro a su habitación para descansar del largo viaje.

-¿Y bien Orihime? ¿No tienes algo que contar?- animo Tatsuki a su amiga.

Orihime salió de sus pensamientos de repente y con algo de nerviosismo quiso dar la gran noticia.

-Iré al Oeste este verano.- interrumpió Ichigo de repente.

Ambos mujeres se quedaron estáticas al escuchar las palabras del guerrero creyendo que escucharon mal.

Orihime apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa en un gesto de impotencia.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- hablo la curandera con algo de nerviosos y deseando que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma.

-En unos días volveré a la aldea, iré al oeste con mi barco.- respondió tranquilo, pero mostrándose firme en sus palabras.

-¡Estas loco! Como fue que Lord Aizen autorizo eso.- comento Tatsuki algo enojada.

-No lo hizo… ese el problema.- respondió serio.- Partiere en unos días, si no vuelvo… Tatsuki llévate a Orihime y Kazui.-

Orihime bajo la cabeza incapaz de decir algo.

-ESTAS LOCO.- grito Tatsuki enojada golpeando la mesa con su puño.- Te crees un maldito crio para andar persiguiendo sueños absurdos arriesgando a tu hijo y esposa ¡Ten algo de conciencia Ichigo! Iras a un viaje suicida dejando a Orihime sola por perseguir un sueño con Rukia- intento razonar mostrándose abiertamente enojada.

Ichigo suspiro sabiendo lo que diría Tatsuki. Pero por otro lado para la bella Orihime, su sueño de una familia feliz como siempre soñó estaba desapareciendo. Le dolía recordar los años en que Ichigo no se despegaba de Rukia por perseguir ese sueño y ahora… el sueño volvía. Se alegraba por él, pero ahora tenía un niño y debía velar por el.

-Orihime dile de una vez.- exigió Tatsuki observando a la mujer incitándole a que parara esa locura.

La curandera bajo la mirada, tal vez si le decía lo del bebé, Ichigo dejaría eso. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía, no sería el obstáculo que detuviera los sueños de su esposo.

-Yo… es… e-estoy..., muy feliz Ichigo, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien con Tatsuki.- respondió la mujer observando a Ichigo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Orihime dile de una vez lo del embarazo.- elevo la voz Tatsuki al ver la impotencia en los ojos de su amiga.

-Em-Embarazo.- repitió Ichigo con un tartamudeo al momento que su mente era incapaz de procesar esas palabras.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- Eran los pensamientos que ser repetían en la cabeza del guerrero. Un niño era lo que menos quería ahora y rogaba a los dioses que hubiera escuchado mal.

Orihime ser percato que la gran noticio tuvo un efecto contrario al que ella esperaba, la curandera buscaba una explicación a la reacción de Ichigo y luego de unos eternos segundos la respuesta llego a su mente… Ichigo deseaba realizar el viaje.

-No… No, claro que no, como podría estar embarazada.- afirmo Orihime notándose herida, pero se esforzó en mantener una sonrisa falsa.- Uno de nuestros animales está preñada, no es una alegría.- intento aligerar el ambiente.

La valkiria de cabello negro vio el dolor en los ojos de su amiga pero supo que no era momento de actuar por el bien de Orihime y de su bebé.

Tatsuki prefirió no decir nada más. Su ira y enojo eran demasiado notables.

Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Orihime cuando estuvieran a solas, porque si ella no le decía lo haria ella misma.

Ichigo suspiro aliviado al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Orihime… el, simplemente no podía tener otro hijo con Orihime.

No deseaba otro hijo porque no quería otro hijo en un matrimonio sin amor y no quería que su viaje se viera arruinado.

Lo único que le importaba era ir a lo desconocido.

-0-

Urahara se encontraba afuera de su casa observando las estrellas, mientras en sus manos se encontraba una bella espada.

-Si no es Kazui, ¿Entonces quién es?- pregunto a los Dioses.

Pero como siempre los Dioses no le dieron respuestas

Fin del capitulo.

Antes que nada solo quiero pedir su apoyo por Mexico y dar mis condolencias a las familias.

Próximamente en vikingos:

-Si no le dices a Ichigo lo de su hijo, yo lo hare.- amenazo Tatsuki enojada observando a Orihime.

-Nuestra pequeña aventura despertó el interés en la persona equivocada Ichigo.- comento Ikkaku, preocupado.- Y si encontramos algo quiere estar dentro.- la bestia quería unírseles, el mismo Kempachi.

-Dios obra de maneras extrañas hermano Toshiro.- musito Hanataro.- Encontraras tu camino muy pronto.-

-No molestes Ichi-nii, me llevare mi juguete a casa.- bufo molesta Karin.

-¡ESE MALDITO! SE SUPONE QUE LO HARRIAMOS JUNTOS!- grito muy molesta Rukia.

-0000-

Como saben mantendré las notas de autor originales por respeto a ustedes y abajo mencionare las aclaraciones después de la modificación.

Notas de autor:

Solo algo que aclarar con el embarazo de Orihime… mis Ichiruki no se preocupen, si ya vieron la primera temporada de Vikingos ya saben mas o menos por donde va la cosa. Solo eso les diré, solo espero que ninguno spoiler nada al resto. Porque como saben en la serie… #señal perdida intente mas tarde#

Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios y si creen que me merezco uno, dejarlo por favor, es lo único que pido por el esfuerzo de traer esta historia. No saben la dicha que se siente al ver la aceptación en tu primera historia.

Dejar su comentario por favor. Solo si os apetece o creen que me lo merezco.

Y con respecto al capitulo, solo os puedo comentar que a un principio este era un solo capitulo, de hecho en el boceto por llamarlo a si este solo era un capitulo. Mi método de escribir es que yo creo el capitulo sin poner detalles, ni explicaciones, descripciones y cuando tengo eso listo empiezo a reescribir en el mismo archivo añadiendo detalles, explicaciones, descripciones, mejorando y colocando factores, añadiendo cosas que se me fueron por alto o se me ocurren y demás, pero con este capitulo cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenia mas de catorce mil palabras y lo considere muy cargado, ya que mis capítulos planeo que sean de siete mil a ocho mil palabras.

La verdad no se si desean que suba la siguiente parte en estos días, que son alrededor de unas tres a cuatro mil palabras o puedo adelantar para formar un capitulo "completo".

Lo dejo a su criterio.

Con respecto a las correcciones, que muchos amablemente me han hecho, solo me queda agradecerles. De verdad, eso me da conocer que si les esta gustando la historia y quieren lo mejor para esta.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Mi filosofía y valores son bien cimentados, mi madre me han enseñado muchas cosas de esta vida y la vida misma también, una de ellas es aceptar los errores y ser agradecido, soy del pensamiento que si algo esta mal, es porque esta mal y debe ser corregido. Uno de mis valores o mejor dicho filosofía es (sacados de proverbios chinos):

"Corrige al sabio y lo haras mas sabio. Corrige al necio y lo haras tu enemigo" y yo por mi parte me considero muy sabio.

"No se puede enojar con una verdad" La verdad a veces duele, pero es muy necesaria en algunos casos.

Sus correcciones no me molestan y siempre las tomo con una sonrisa, ya que estas me ayudan a mejorar y ustedes también me ayudan a mejore por tomarse las molestias de dar a conocer mis errores.

Solo quiero especificar que no molestan ningún tipo de corrección y las acepto. Pero… aquí va el pero, las correcciones que si me molestarían, no, molestar no, es una fuerte palabra, me daría igual pero si me irritaría o me daría risa y por suerte no ha habido ninguna serian aquellas que me criticarían injustificadamente, ejemplo: que me dijeran que mi historia esta mal escrita solo por es un Ichiruki.

Si hay algo malo, se corrige, así de simple.

De nuevo gracias por todo su apoyo y me llena de felicidad al ver que les esta gustando mi historia.

Gracias de todo corazón (eso si sonó cursi, si me conocerían sabrían que no soy así por ningún motivo)

Cualquier pregunta estará a gusto de respondérselas y si no las respondo es porque es algo que podría traer muchos spoiler o es muy importante.

Solo comentar una cosa para terminar, planeaba agradecer a cada uno este capitulo por sus comentarios y responderles individualmente, pero una colega mía me dijo que esto no era correcto para el tipo de historia que es esta, que contiene muchas escenas fuertes tipo eróticas, aunque con lo que se ve en internet, esto no es nada. Pero en fin, me dijo que ahuyentaría a muchos. Le pregunte por qué y me respondió que algunos se sienten incomodos con esto y ya no comentan. Soy nuevo en esto, no se si eso es cierto y si lo es, me podrían explicar el por qué…

Solo me queda volverles a dar las gracias.

Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Una ultima cosas, esta si es la definitiva. No se si les gustara pero aquí van unas curiosidades con respecto a la historia o el capitulo, cosas que curiosos quisieran saber o pasaron en la produccion.

-La pareja de Ikkaku es la hermana de Keigo y se llama Mizuho Asano y aparece en el anime como personaje cómico en algunos episodios y no tendrá mayor importancia en la historia.

-Yuzu en un comienzo se planeaba que estuviera embarazada.

-Toshiro, Sui-feng, Jinta, Yuzu y Tatsuki no tiene alter ego en la serie.

-por otra parte Gin y Kazui si tienen alter ego en la serie.

-Sui feng es lesbiana y en la historia tiene casi la misma edad que Karin y Yuzu.

-Yoruichi es de sangre extranjera: Yoruichi seria una mezcla entre sangre nórdica y africana.

-Según historiadores los Vikingos pudieron ser los verdaderos descubridores de américa, eso explicaría el linaje de Chad.

-En las primeras fases del fic Ichigo y Orihime tenían dos hijas mas aparte de Kazui, que se llamarían May y Hina. Que por cuestiones de historia fueron retiradas de la versión final.

Comentario post-modificación.

Hola de nuevo.

y he aqui este nuevo cap y he de decirles que es el que mas cambios tiene.

Solo os comunico que el cuarto capitulo ya casi esta listo y se publicara la siguiente semana y después de este unos días mas tarde se publicara el quinto y las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Solo me queda agradecerles por su paciencia y espero tener sus comentarios en el quinto capitulo

Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.


	4. El regreso del Guerrero

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene material muy fuerte para algunos espectadores.

INTRO

-Muy pronto.- murmuro Urahara dando los últimos toques.

Gotas de sudor se podían ver en la frente del comerciante al dar los últimos detalles de la inscripción.

La espada estaba en todo su esplendor, su hoja de dos filos reflejaba un filo superior a cualquier espada. Era notablemente más grande que una espada normal y su mango era impresionante en todos los sentidos. Toda la espada daba un aire de fuerza y poder… pero tenía otro distintivo más, en el dialecto de runas el arma tenia grabado en su hoja "Juicio de los Guerreros".

O en palabras mas simples **"Ragnar".**

El Berserker rubio tomo la espada en sus manos y la observo detenidamente con una mezcla entre miedo y orgullo.

Las variables solo eran dos… y Urahara rogaba a los Dioses que la correcta a su parecer fuera la triunfadora.

Algunas veces las visiones de Zangetsu eran un poco… extrañas y podrían causar confusión. Y en algunos casos mareos si se buscaba lógica en ellas.

Con mucho cuidado el guerrero del sombrero tomo la espada y se dirigió a una de las paredes de su taller donde estaba abierto un pequeño y justo compartimiento secreto.

Donde el arma descansaría hasta que su portador…

Urahara cubrió el compartimiento y volvió a su mesa de trabajo donde estaba el segundo diseño de su futuro arma, existían dos variables por lo tanto dos armas.

La segunda arma aún estaba por construirse, pero esta parecía un hacha con una hoja notablemente más grande y curvada. Con un detalle en particular. La silueta de un lobo estaba presente en algunas partes del arma o al menos eso mostraba el diseño de Urahara.

-"El conejo y el Lobo ¿me pregunto cuándo?- pensó el rubio para sí mismo observando el diseño de la futura arma.- ¿Ichigo? ¿Rukia? Curioso… mientras tanto me divertiré un rato.- pensó con una sonrisa infantil.

Muy pronto todo tendría sentido y comenzaría de verdad.

-Ichigo…- murmuro observando el lugar donde descansaba el arma.- ¿Me pregunto cuanto tardaras?- recordó la profecía de Zanguetsu

-0-

Casi al mismo tiempo que Urahara pronunciaba esas palabras los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de golpe.

El guerrero tuvo que levantarse de su cama con claras muestras de fatiga, sudor y respiración irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida y el sudor llenaba su frente.

El Kurosaki observo a su alrededor buscando una explicación a su estado y de pronto recordó algo que lo dejo a un más alterado… Su sueño.

Pero no podía recordarlo, al menos no completamente. Recordaba cosas sin sentido y extrañas. Y todas estaban incompletas.

Todo fue verdaderamente extraño y perturbador.

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

- **VIKINGS-**

 **Capitulo cuatro: El regreso del Guerrero.**

-0-

Horas antes

Cuando Ichigo y Kazui fueron a dormir las únicas que quedaron en el comedor fueron Orihime y Tatsuki en un silencio incomodo mientras ambas ordenaban lo que quedo de la no tan deliciosa cena.

-Debiste parar esa locura.- aclaro Tatsuki a un molesta.- Orihime me preocupo por ti, ahora estas embarazada.-

-Lo se Tatsuki.- respondió entristecida la curandera.- Pero no puedo Tatsuki… tu viste la emoción de sus ojos, esa es su meta y no puedo interferir… lo amo demasiado.-

-Orihime no se trata de la felicidad de Ichigo, se trata del bienestar de su hijo algo que lo debería hacer mucho más feliz.- intentando por ultima ves darle valor a su amiga.

-No puedo Tatsuki, no puedo aunque el fruto de nuestro amor este en medio.- respondió posando su mano en su vientre.

"Fruto de su amor" esa palabras fueron analizadas y repetidas mentalmente por Tatsuki. Y con mucha rabia y casi de inmediato supo que ese pequeño en el vientre de su casi hermana era todo… menos fruto del amor.

-Si no le dices a Ichigo lo de su hijo, yo lo hare.- amenazo Tatsuki enojada observando a Orihime.

Tatsuki no le gustaba amenazar a su casi hermana pero era por su bien. Su felicidad estaba en juego.

-No por favor.- elevo la voz notablemente alterada.- Tatsuki te lo pido, no le digas nada, no por favor.- rogo casi llorando.

La guerra se regañó mentalmente por hacer llorar a su amiga y por mero impulso la abrazo. No importara que, ella siempre defendería y protegería a Orihime de todas las formas posibles.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que le dirás lo más pronto posible y que pensaras más en ti y en mi futuro sobrino.- intento tranquilizar a la curandera acariciando sus cabellos pero ella continuaba con una mirada seria.

Muy pronto tendría que hablar con Ichigo y dejarle en claro las cosas.

Tatsuki sabía que para el berserker Orihime no fue más que un plato de segunda mesa y nadie denigraba a su hermana. La guerrera pensó estúpidamente que con los años el Berserker podría llegar amar a la curandera pero al parecer se equivocó. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-0-

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente hasta que el día que Ichigo se tenia que marchar llego. Y con ello el miedo de Orihime.

Como siempre Ichigo fue despedido por Orihime, Tatsuki y Kazui. Pero estaba vez ni siquiera beso a su esposa en la frente, solo le dio un abrazo de unos segundos y luego se acercó a su hijo.

-Cuida a tu madre y a tu tía, hombrecito.- se despidió de su hijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza como si fuera la última que lo pudiera abrazar.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos Orihime le deseo suerte y un viaje bendecido por los Dioses.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver eso y se fue sin saber porque el humor de Orihime.

El viaje fue algo pesado para el Kurosaki y no era que el clima o el terreno fuera malo, si no que la mente de Ichigo era un caos total. La emoción y el miedo se mesclaban en una rara combinación.

Después de un largo viaje llego al punto de reunión donde Urahara y Tessei estaban dando los últimos detalles a la nave.

El guerrero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el barco. Ese que en su momento fue la esperanza para una vida de aventuras con Rukia estaba flotando en el caudal del rio mostrando todo su esplendor.

El barco no era muy diferente a los demás pero a la vez era muy diferente, su tamaño era notablemente superior a otros casi dos veces lo de un barco normal, se notaba que era más resistente a simple vista, contaba con partes de metal que raramente se veían en esos barcos y su vela era de gran tamaño y estaba conectada a varias cuerdas. Todo en si era imponente en la embarcación. De hecho se podía caminar con libertad en su cubierta, a diferencia de los otros barcos.

-¿Te gusta Ichigo?- comento Urahara con una sonrisa infantil desde la cubierta.

Ichigo solo dio una media sonrisa y observo detenidamente su transporte.

"Era momento que todo iniciara"

Poco a poco los compañeros de Ichigo fueron llegando al lugar de encuentro.

Karin fue una de las primeras en llegar y no lo hizo sola ya que varios de sus amigos e Jinta la acompañaron; Chad llego acompañando a Ishida y un grupo de hombres; Ganju fue el más ruidoso de todos y llego con sus amigos y pandilla de toda la vida; Keigo llego con su amigo de toda la vida Mizuiro; el ultimo en llegar fue Ikkaku compañado con varios de sus compañeros.

Pero el rostro de Ikkaku reflejaba preocupación, duda y hasta algo de miedo cosa que extraño a Ichigo.

Yoruichi ya se encontraba en el lugar con Sui Feng dando los últimos detalles a cualquier cosa que faltara.

En total era un gran grupo, la mayoría eran amigos de Karin o seguidores de Ikkaku, ya que pocos además de Ichigo se atrevían a retar a Aizen.

Karin casi de inmediato tomo la batuta de coordinadora junto con Yoruichi y ambas empezaron a dirigir a los hombres de menor rango para que cumplieran sus órdenes.

Varios se mostraron abiertamente sorprendidos por el barco ya que los rumores que corrían por ahí y por allá sobre un hipotético barco perteneciente al gran guerrero Ichigo Kurosaki eran muchos.

Ichigo por su parte se alejó con sus amigos y les mostro la forma que navegarían, algunos como Ganju y Jinta no entendieron muy bien, pero intelectuales como Ishida y Urahara se lamentaron por no encontrar ese método tan simple antes.

-¿Preguntas?- dijo Ichigo a sus amigos y compañeros.

Todos negaron y observaron al Kurosaki.

-Nunca creía que estaríamos aquí.- comento Ganju sin entender todavía.- Todos juntos, en un viaje a lo desconocido.-

-No estamos todos.- respondió Urahara.- Falta una persona.-

Ichigo decidió ignorar eso y concentrase en cosas mas importantes. Simplemente no quería pensar en Rukia en esos momentos.

Esa noche todos estaban acampando o comiendo alrededor de varias fogatas, la emoción era grande entre los diferentes participantes y todos lo demostraban de muchas formas: algunos con silencio, algunos intentando pensar en otra cosa y otros con bromas.

En la fogata principal, Ichigo y compañía cenaban en silencio ya que la preparación y tener que cargar los suministros les dejo un poco agotados, hasta que el único calvo del grupo se levantó y se alejó unos metros.

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero también se levanto y camino a la dirección de Ikkaku.

-¿Qué pasa?- ordeno saber estando a unos metros del resto.

-Nuestra pequeña aventura despertó el interés en la persona equivocada Ichigo.- comento Ikkaku mostrándose preocupado.- Y si encontramos algo… él quiere estar dentro.- informo algo nervioso.

La bestia quería unírseles, el mismo Kempachi Zaraki.

-Le dijiste.- comento Ichigo sorprendido.

Kempachi Zaraki era uno de los legendarios "Berserker".

El título Berserker tal vez era el titulo más importante debajo del título de Lord y rey. En la escala de guerreros era el mas importante.

Solo se le podía llamar Berserkers a los guerreros más fuertes y poderoso, ese titulo era el premio para los guerreros más poderosos que mostraban ser dignos.

Se rumoraban muchas cosas de esos guerreros, como por ejemplo que cuando el resto usaba armaduras y armas para el combate un Berserkes podía luchar hasta que el cuerpo aguantara y buscaría armas en donde las hubiera y si no las había usaría sus manos. Su piel desnuda era su armadura y sus manos eran sus armas… o al menos eso decían los rumores y lamentablemente para el enemigo esos rumores eran ciertos.

Y Kempachi era un Berserker, uno de los pocos que actualmente aún se encontraban con vida.

Otros guerreros que ostentaban ese título eran Urahara por extraño que parezca, Aizen y… Ichigo.

Ni siquiera Karin o Rukia ostentaban ese título que pocos usaban fuera del campo de batalla.

Pero por otro lado Kempachi Zaraki no era un juego y eso era muy bien sabido por todos, era de conocimiento público que nunca había sido derrotado antes, de hecho el que estuvo mas cerca de hacerlo fue Ichigo, pero la batalla resulto en un empate ya que ambos quedaron inconscientes después de luchar.

Muchas cosas se rumoraban del Berserker mas despiadado de todos y ninguna era buena… se decía que mataba por diversión, que su agresividad no tenía limites, que toda mujer con la que tuvo relaciones sexuales fue asesinada por su amante, que su poder no tenía limites, que su hija estaba tan acostumbrada a la muerta que hasta le daba risa, que violaba prostitutas solo para divertir a su amante igual de sádica que él y después ambos asesinaban a la mujer y tenía sexo sobre el cadáver. Muchos eran los rumores y por extraño que parezca la mayoría eran ciertos, la pregunta era:

¿Cuáles eran exageraciones y cuales eran ciertos?

Kempachi podría ser muchas cosas pero era un gran aliado de Ichigo, pero lamentablemente para el Kurosaki y compañía cuando algo le interesaba al sádico guerrero, las cosas se podían complicar y mucho.

-No tuve de otra Ichigo.- respondió Ikkaku.- Muchos aquí son sus hombres.-

Ichigo frunció el ceño sin saber que decir, en parte tener el apoyo si le puede llamar a si de una bestia como Kempachi era muy bueno, pero eso no quitaba que el guerrero fuera eso, una bestia. Que solo Lady Unohana podía controlar.

-Esto no es tan malo, al menos por el momento.- respondió Ichigo dudando un poco.- Si las cosas se complican tenemos apoyo, pero si eso pasa también tendremos otra guerra de tribus. Pero por otro lado si las cosas salen bien tenemos a una bestia que matara y destruirá a todo con lo que nos topemos y si no le gusta eso nos incluye a nosotros.- analizo Ichigo.

-Lo se.- murmuro Ikkaku.

-No nos preocupemos por eso ahora…- intento alejar una preocupación mas de su mente.- Cuando llegue el momento y las cosas salen mal, Urahara y yo veremos que hacer.- explico no muy seguro.

-0-

El día había llegado, faltaban unos días para que el verano oficialmente comenzara, pero para Ichigo y compañía ya había comenzado.

El frio a un era intenso pero no tanto como antes, el barco y su tripulación ya estaban listos para partir a lo que fuera que los esperara.

Los rituales correspondientes se efectuaron como era debido, se sacrificó un pequeño animal para contentar a los Dioses, sus manos y rostros fueron lavados con la misma agua simbolizando que estarían juntos en este viaje.

Yoruichi era la encargada del timón y Ichigo seria el encargado de trazar el rumbo.

El barco empezó a moverse por las frías aguas, la vela se extendió y todo comenzó.

-Es momento que hagamos historia.- fueron las palabras de Ichigo antes de partir.

-0-

El camino era difícil y todos lo sabían al pisar el barco, al segundo día en alta mar la lluvia los ataco con fuerza.

Mientras todos se esforzaban para cubrirse y mantener el barco a flote Karin reía emocionada y Urahara sonría también emocionado como si la adrenalina en sus cuerpos fuera una droga.

-No lo ven… los Dioses bendicen nuestro viaje, nos dan su apoyo, están celebrando.- exclamo Urahara infantil.

Varios como Jinta, Ganju, Keigo y compañía gritaron para aliviar la tensión y emocionarse.

Pero los que eran mas cuerdos les siguieron la corriente.

Ichigo agradeció con la mirada a Urahara por saber mantener la moral en momento como ese.

Las cosas lentamente siguieron, los días en alta mar iban pasando lentamente y las provisiones poco a poco iban bajando.

Uno de esos días con lluvia todos se esforzaban en mantenerse estables por las fuertes olas, hasta que lo inevitable paso.

-Maldito.- musito uno de los amigos de Ganju, levantándose de su asiento.

-Vuelve a tu asiento.- ordeno Ichigo desde su puesto, justo al lado de Ishida, Chad, Karin y Urahara.

-¡NO!- grito alterado.- Tu nos has traído a la muerte, hemos navegado por días y no hemos encontrado nada, tu nos llevaste a un viaje inútil.- dijo alterado y temeroso.

-Ya siéntate.- ordeno Ganju a su amigo intentando calmarlo.

Todos esperaban a ver que pasaba ya que no muchos compartían los pensamientos de su compañero, ya que nadie les obligo a subir y por orgullo pocos eran los que se quejaban.

El amigo de Ganju camino en dirección a Ichigo con una navaja alzada.

Ichigo tranquilamente y muy serio también dejaba su puesto para encarar al hombre.

Nadie se movió de su lugar y varios ya sabían el resultado.

Cuando el hombre ataco con la navaja esta fue detenida fácilmente por Ichigo cuando la mano que la sujetaba aún estaba en el aire. El vikingo estaba rojo por la fuerza que ejercía para mover el arma, pero el Kurosaki aún mantenía el fuerte agarre en el antebrazo de su ex compañero, pero la diferencia radicaba que el Kurosaki se mantenía con el rostro serio y extrañamente calmado, como si no estuviera ejerciendo fuerza alguna y así era.

Karin bufo al ver como terminaba la pelea, ya que Ichigo utilizo la misma navaja para que el amigo de Ganju se apuñalara el mismo y después lo arrojo al mar sin ningún problema.

Todos volvieron a sus tareas sin prestarle atención a su perdida, nadie lloraría por un cobarde.

Un día mas tarde el sol estaba saliendo y el clima parecía algo templado, pero ese mejoramiento solo era un pequeño descanso para algo mayor.

-Ichigo.- llamo Ishida acercándose al Kurosaki lo mas que podía para no ser escuchados.- A este paso los suministros nos alcanzaran para unos cuatro dias, tal vez seis si reduzco la comida.-

-Mierda.- mustio el Kurosaki al no gustarle esa noticias.- Reduce las raciones y no contestes nada si te preguntan.-

Ese mismo día las cosas no podían empeorar, ya que la muestra de rebeldía del amigo de Ganju ínsito a varios inconformes que no habían tenido el valor de decir nada.

Y unas horas mas tarde alrededor de cinco hombres se levantaron de sus asientos.

La neblina lleno a todo a su alrededor incapacitándolos de ver algo y las olas del mar se calmaron.

Yoruichi desde el timón rodo los ojos y se disponía a darles una lección para terminar de una vez por todas con las bajas, pero Urahara tomo su muñeca y con la mirada le dijo que observara.

El grupo llego donde Ichigo que se dedicaba a observar el curso.

-Kurosaki.- dijo el que parecía el representante del grupo.

Ichigo los observo con el ceño frunció al ver que portaban sus armas.

-¿Si?- pregunto extrañado.

Karin al ver eso bufo, sacando de su cinturón sus dos hachas para terminar con las estupideces. Pero Ichigo la detuvo con una mirada.

-Mataste a nuestro compañero para callar la verdad, ¡he! Maldito loco.- acuso el vikingo tomando al Kurosaki de la camisa.

Ichigo se mantuvo tranquilo observando al enojado hombre, en años anteriores seguramente ya le hubiera partido las piernas y arrojado al mar, pero los años le dieron algo de madures.

-Vuelve a tu asiento.- pidió calmado.

-No lo haremos hasta que demos vuelta, pero descuida tu vida será un precio justo para salvarnos por desobedecer al venerable Lord Aizen- amenazo el rebelde.

-No meres estar aquí.- comento Ichigo ocultando su enojo.- Si eras un cobarde te hubieras quedado en casa.-

El rebelde iba a golpear a Ichigo pero de pronto un sonido distrajo a toda la tripulación, un sonido proveniente del cielo, una gaviota en el cielo emergía entre la neblina.

Poco a poco la emoción volvió a llenar el cuerpo de los guerreros y gritos se escucharon en el barco, muchos como Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi ya esperaban algo así. Ya que Ichigo tenia algo que no muchos podían llegar a tener en toda su vida.

Suerte

El hombre con una mirada de arrepentimiento quito las manos de la camisa de Ichigo y se alejó lentamente con una mirada de miedo y arrepentimiento.

-Er… era solo una broma.-musito nervioso alejándose poco a poco y notando que sus compañeros lo abandonaron.

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero rápidamente su enojo se disipo al ver lo que había logrado.

La neblina se despejo poco a dejando ver una playa y a lo lejos un majestuoso castillo que impresiono a más de uno, por otro lado Urahara cubrió su rostro con su sombrero y se relajo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Y como muchos… celebraron su descubrimiento.

-0-

Cuando sus pies tocaron la arena de la playa sus esperanzas aumentaron más, el clima era ligeramente más cálido y hasta el aire tenía otro olor.

Y su objetivo se fijó en el gran edifico de piedra que se veía a lo lejos, en su tierra algunos Lord, mas específicamente de zonas rocosas acostumbraban a levantar o añadir piedra a sus construcciones pero era realmente impresionante ver una construcción de ese tamaño y porte.

La mayoría de barbaros como Jinta, Ikkaku y Ganju desearon arremeter de una vez y sin pensarlo pero Ichigo los tuvo.

-Karin… ya sabes que hacer.- ordeno Ichigo observando a su hermana.

-Que Sui-feng te acompañe.- sentencio Yoruichi observando a su esclava.

Karin bufo sonoramente al esuchar eso y con una mirada ambas llegaran a una tregua.

Karin y Sui Feng fueron enviadas antes que el resto cometiera un error. Esa práctica de espionaje si le puede llamar a si no era muy común en los saqueos ya que la mayoría prefería entrar a la fuerza y combatir con lo que sea que se toparan. Pero Ichigo era mas analítico que sus hombres. Los años le dieron ese don.

La mayoría se preparaba revisando sus armas y escudos, colocando ceniza o carbón alrededor de sus ojos para protegerse sus ojos del sol, algunos como Ikkaku y Jinta preferían ir sin camisa o mejor dicho sin ningún tipo de protección en la parte superior del cuerpo, todo para ser reconocidos en un futuro como Berserker.

Ichigo por su parte se encontraba el área limítrofe de la playa y la pradera con sus manos tomando puños de tierra. El guerrero aun no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado, su emoción era mucha pero no dejaba de pensar en la persona con quien debiera estar compartiendo esa dicha.

-No es asombroso ¡tenias razón!.- felicito Urahara acercándose con su traje de batalla puesto, la verdad era realmente extraño observar al rubio sin sus típicas ropas holgadas y sustituirlas por ropajes con cuero y tela. Pero eso sí, sin perder el sombrero de su cabeza.

Las ropas de batalla no eran grandes armaduras, ni siquiera tenían muchas protección, es más una espada las podría atravesar si le ponía mucha fuerza a un ataque… y es por eso que los guerreros eran tan peligrosos ya que se basaban mas en sus habilidades que en la protección de sus cuerpos para sobrevivir.

Urahara se sentó al lado del Kurosaki y ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno dirigió la mirada a Ishida o Chad cuando se situaron a su lado. Cada uno tenía sus ideas en su cabeza y la de Ichigo era la más pensativa.

El Berserker estaba en su cabeza buscando el sentido a su primer sueño: El cuervo, La paloma blanca y el Oeste. ¿Qué seguía ahora?

-Ichigo.- escucharon la voz de Karin llegando a su campo de visión.

-0-

Karin y Sui Feng se reunieron con Ichigo y sus compañeros para relatar lo que habían descubierto.

-¿Algo interesante?- pregunto Ichigo observando a su hermana.

-Mucho.- respondió Sui Feng con los brazos cruzados interrumpiendo a Karin.

-Es cierto, hay mucho que contar.- empezó Karin empezando a trenzar sus cortos cabello.- Son granjeros en su mayoría o al menos eso dedujimos por los cultivos de todo tipo, tienen plantas que nunca antes había visto y al parecer son los únicos en el área, ya que aunque encontramos muchos caminos estos parecen no ser muy transitado por la tierra suelta y la falta de huellas.-

-¿Defensas?- pregunto Ishida contando cuantas flechas tenia.

-No pudimos acercarnos tanto.- respondio Sui Feng rudamente.- Apenas vimos a unos cuantos hombres con ropas extrañas y peinados ridículos. Pero no parecen guerreros y si los son hay que ver que tanta fuerza poseen.-

-Tú mandas Ichigo. Cuales son tus órdenes.- pidió Urahara observando al Kurosaki que parecía pensativo.

Ichigo se juró no ser como muchos de su clase y según lo que les dijo sus informantes esos hombres eran campesinos con él, ya había tomado una decisión e intentaría no hacer un baño de sangre.

Pero cuando Ichigo iba a contestar el sonido de unos pasos en la maleza los distrajo y en el horizonte observaron a dos monjes acercarse.

El Kurosaki observo a Urahara y Yoruichi. Y los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a los monjes que se observaban confundidos a los nuevos, ya que los hombre de Dios pensaban que eran una especie de comerciantes, ya que si no fuera porque estaban en los alrededores no los hubiera observando.

Sui-Feng como siempre siguió a su ama e Ishida tuvo que tensar su arco por si las cosas fallaban.

Al estar unos metros los guerreros observaban a los monjes con mucha curiosidad, pero por otro lado estos estaban escandalizados al solo ver a Yoruichi.

La mujer morena detestaba usar mucha ropa y es por eso que tenía una traje que dejaba sus brazos y abdominales descubiertos y esto escandalizo a los monjes a más no poder. Incluso uno de ellos se quitó su capa y se acercó a la mujer para cubrirla.

Los guerreros no se intimidaron por el acercamiento y esperaron a ver qué pasaba, ya que se podía ver a simple vista que no era una amenaza para ellos. Pero lastimosamente la esclava a unos metros detrás no pensó igual.

Y fue por eso que el pobre monje término con un cuchillo en el cráneo antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al momento que Sui feng corrió y le quitaba la vida al segundo monje.

Yoruichi camino tranquila y reviso los cadáveres, pero no sin antes golpear en la cabeza a su esclava por impertinente.

-Ichigo, Urahara.- llamo Yoruichi mostrándoles lo que tenia los monjes en el cuello. Era un collar con una cruz hecha en oro.

-Esto no lo esperaba.- dijo Urahara observando el collar.

Karin y Jinta se acercaron al cuarteto y observaron impresionados lo que habían encontrado.

-Jinta ve por el resto, es momento de dejar las estrategias y hacer esto interesante.- ordeno Karin con la mirada seria.

-Yo no he dado esa orden Karin.- protesto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero yo sí, recuerda que soy la segunda al mando en esto.- comento restándole importancia y mostrándose decidida.

Ichigo hizo el ademan de detener a su hermana pero Urahara lo detuvo a tiempo.

-No puedes negarles una lucha, no importa cuanto lo intentes… es su naturaleza y también era la tuya años antes- aconsejo el Rubio serio.- Luego veras como limpiar tu conciencia.-

El peli naranja frunció el ceño y observo al cielo pidiendo paciencia pero lo que observo lo dejo a un más desconcertado… una paloma blanca lo observaba desde los árbol y al parpadear ya no se encontraba.

-0-

Los monjes de la puerta observaron extrañados a unos hombres armados acercarse a las puertas de la antigua fortaleza.

Uno de los pocos valientes se acercó a ver que deseaban, pero el hacha de Karin se incrusto en su cabeza.

Los monjes gritaron horrorizados al ver la sangre y salieron corriendo a las puertas del castillo pero las flechas de los arqueros les hicieron conocer a su creador muy pronto.

Ikkaku y Jinta fueron unos de los primeros en entrar acompañados de sus hombres. Muchos de los pobres monjes que se dedicaban a sus deberes gritaron asustados al ver la intromisión de desconocidos.

Ichigo se mantuvo lo más al margen posible y solo observaba todo el espectáculo con una mirada seria y analítica.

Los monjes solo podía correr y los pocos que no lo hicieron fueron brutalmente asesinados, los hombres de Dios supieron de inmediato que eso era un asalto y sus vidas corrían peligro.

Los que mas alboroto hacían, porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera esa masacre, se dedican a perseguir y matar a lo que se encontraran. Los hombres de Dios gritan cuando eran apuñalados o golpeados, pero ninguno se defendía lo que aburrió a más de uno, pero el oro que encontraban y metales de todo tipo les devolvían la emoción.

Por otro lado Urahara se mantenía mas curioso que otra cosa y por eso se dedicó a explorar y observar los objetos por donde pasaba sin herir a nadie.

Yoruichi se sentía igual que curiosa que su esposo pero ella se sentía más curiosa al ver la reacción de los monjes al verla y de hecho cuando acorralo a dos monjes esta descubrió mas piel de su torso mostrando parte de sus pechos a los monjes que al verla cerraron los ojos y empezaron a rezar, la mujer sonrió divertida antes de marcharse sin hacerles nada, pero Sui Feng los acabo asesinando por ver a su ama después que Yoruichi se diera la vuelta.

Ganju y Keigo se dedicaron a ver que podían robar, Ikkaku se había aburrido hace un rato y por se divertía con los monjes haciéndoles creer que podían escapar de su hacha pesada.

Jinta buscaba un reto o alguien que le diera una batalla, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado cosa que lo decepciono mucho.

Ichigo por otro lado buscaba algo que le pudiera interesar. Y fue ahí cuando dio la orden de dejar algunos vivos para venderlos como esclavos. Una excusa para salvar algunos de los hombres.

Ishida, Chad, Urahara Y Ichigo caminaban juntos explorando el lugar y buscando un pretexto para no participar en la masacre, ya que ninguno era partidario de matar a un ser humano que no pudiera defenderse.

-Este lugar está diseñado para ser una fortaleza, pero no hay ningún guerrero en ella.- comento Ishida observando desde una ventana de la planta superior como se divertían sus hombres.

-Es posible que esto era una fortaleza.- explico Urahara.- Pero la falta de mujeres y las ropas iguales me dan a entender que una especie de centro de culto, ¿Qué raro alaban a Odin en este lugar?-

-Dudo que sea Odin su Dios.- comento Ichigo observando la masacre.

Los cuatro llegaron a un pasillo donde se podía ver una puerta notablemente más grande y por lo que se notaba a simple vista más robusta.

Los cuatro guerreros se observaron antes que Chad y Ichigo prepararan sus armas.

-0-

-"Dios obra de maneras extrañas hermano Toshiro"- recordó las palabras de su amigo Hanataro.- "Encontrara su camino muy pronto".-

Aun recordaba las palabras que el monje le dijo antes que se fuera al área de tesoros, cuando ambos volvieron del pueblo.

El viaje al pueblo no fue un viaje de placer para Toshiro, acompañar a los monjes nunca era gratificante en ningún sentido. Su viaje al pueblo se basó en ir a "bendecir" la crucifixión de un mujer que supuestamente utilizo hechizos para curar a su hija aun cuando la iglesia le dijo que no hiciera nada ya que Dios la curaría, pero en opinión del caballero eso fue la mayor injusticia que había visto hasta ahora, ya que la pobre mujer fue asesinada por fabricar medicina con plantas de su propio jardín.

Cada vez el caballero sentía que estaba perdiendo su camino y eso no le gustaba. Su padre era un infeliz que para salvar su alma entrego a su propio hijo al monasterio para "purgar" su alma llena de pecados. El caballero ya no tenía motivos para luchar, de hecho debería estar en el campo de batalla con sus compañeros pero ahora, su único deber en la vida era cuidar de unos monjes.

Toshiro se levantó de su cama de repente, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y eso no le gustaba. De hecho eran pocas las cosas que le gustaban.

Su armadura estaba en su lugar mostrando todo su esplendor lo que le daba cierta tristeza ya que estaría confinada al castillo cuidando monjes, que dudaba necesitaran protección, ya que incluso el mas despiadado y cruel ladrón no robaría a un monasterio.

El caballero suspiro sonoramente y se dispuso a volver a dormir para pasar el día, pero un malestar en el estómago se lo impidió y no era que estuviera enfermo si no que tenía una mala sensación.

Mentalizado a que ya no podría dormir, se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación pero algo en su armadura le llamo la atención y no supo porque, pero lentamente empezó a colocársela.

Pero de pronto escucho unos gritos que nunca espero oír en ese lugar.

Y fuertemente abrió la puerta de su cuarto solo para ver a unos de los monjes ser decapitado brutalmente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamo sorprendido.

El vikingo observo a Toshiro y corrió a su dirección gritando mientras alzaba el arma.

El caballero hábilmente esquivo el corte del vikingo y sin que el nórdico lo esperara desenfundo su arma y lanzo un corte que atravesó la mitad del torso del guerrero.

Toshiro ni siquiera observo el cadáver y corrió por los pasillos del castillo llevándose una imagen similar de monjes muertes.

Eso no podía estar pasando, el monasterio estaba siendo atacado, pero por quien, ningún ladrón que valorara su alma atacaría a "emisarios de Dios". El caballero analizo los sonidos y se dio cuenta que venían de muchas partes, lo que quería decir que eran muchos y si así era duda que pudiera defender el castillo si se topaba a un grupo numeroso, lo único que le quedaba eran salvar a los que pudiera y aunque lo odiara tendría que huir y buscar ayuda.

Con un grito de rabia corrió al salón de los tesoros para buscar a su único amigo en ese lugar y buscar la espada de su familia. Pero se percato que debía atravesar lo que anteriormente era el campo de entrenamiento del castillo y ahora era centro de oraciones al aire libre.

Pero con lo que se topo al llegar al campo, fue con el líder del monasterio orando mientras tomaba a una cruz en su manos y señalaba a varios barbaros, en los cuales se encontraba Jinta.

-Largo en nombre de Dios demonios.- ordeno el monje mostrándole la cruz a Jinta.

El pelirrojo se acercó al monje con una mirada de enojo y como si nada el hijo de Urahara golpeo con su mazo la cabeza del monje mandándolo al suelo.

El monje observo aterrado momento antes que su cabeza fuera destrozada por el segundo golpe de Jinta.

El resto de monjes huyeron muy asustados pasando al costado de Toshiro que no se movió ni un centímetro. Buscaría la forma de dar al menos un poco de tiempo.

Toshiro desenfundo su espada mostrando el filo de esta llamando la atención de los guerreros.

Las miradas del pelirrojo y del caballero chocaron por unos segundos. Jinta con la mirada ordeno a sus hombres atacar a Toshiro y los tres hombres atacaron a la vez al caballero.

Toshiro solo tuvo que esquivar muy fácilmente el corte de uno de ellos para incrustarle su espada en el pecho. El segundo vikingo ataco pero Toshiro se cubrió y contraataco cortándole la cabeza. El tercero se detuvo a tiempo y analizo la pelea y cuando creyó estar listo se lanzó sobre el caballero.

Jinta sonrió al momento que colocaba su mazo sobre su hombre, el pelirrojo por fin tendría un encuentro digno ya que el ultimo en atacar fue cortado por la mitad.

El vikingo y el caballero se colocaron en posiciones de combate y atacaron.

Pero Toshiro era notablemente mas hábil que Jinta, ya que Jinta era fuerza y brutalidad. Pero el caballero era habilidad, fuerza y rapidez.

Toshiro pudo esquivar uno de los ataques de Jinta, dejando un espacio libre para que su arma pudiera cortar la cabeza al pelirrojo.

Pero cuando el filo estaba a punto de dar en el cuello de Jinta, Toshiro tuvo que retroceder y cubrirse.

Ya que un corte letal paso donde él estaba anteriormente.

-Me debes una grande idiota y no te vuelvas a confiar. Recuerda que Yuzu esta esperándote.- regaño la salvadora de Jinta observándolo molesta.- ¿Y que tenemos aquí?- observo a Toshiro, moviendo una espada que le había arrebatado a unos monjes.

Jinta gruño al momento que retrocedió totalmente enojado y observo a su salvadora, pero al hacerlo se topó con una mirada no que reflejaba nada bueno.

El caballero observo a Karin y sus ojos se abrieron impresionado, la mujer que tenía delante de él era una de las más bellas que había visto, pero lo que más le impresiono fueron sus ropas, ropas que nunca había visto en su vida y el hecho que tuviera una espada lo descolocaba a un más.

Como era costumbre para las mujeres guerreras, ellas se trenzaban el cabello para que este no les afectara en combate o se lo cortaban. Karin por su parte tenia su traje de cuero reforzado, piel y partes de metal que añadió a gusto para que no afectaran sus mejores habilidades: su fuerza y su letalidad que se basaba en la velocidad y el control de la situación. Sus cabellos negros estaban atados, aunque por ser relativamente cortos la parte de su cabello amarado no sobresalía casi nada.

Karin bufo observando a Toshiro, y de repente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Toshiro nunca había peleado con una mujer pero todo su ser le gritaba que debía hacerlo.

Las espadas soltaron chispas al momento que sus filos se conectaban con fuerza. Las miradas de los dos guerreros chocaban entre sí, sin perder la vista de su enemigo.

Toshiro estaba levemente impresionado al ver la fuerza que ejercía la guerrera en su espada, algo que nunca en su vida había visto. De hecho nunca había visto a una mujer empuñar una espada antes y mucho menos vestir esas ropas.

La batalla de fuerza termino cuando Karin alejo hábilmente su espada he intento asesinar a Toshiro pero este se logró cubrirse a tiempo evitando el mortal corte.

Ambos se observaban mutuamente con sus armas en sus manos sin apartar la mirada del otro por ningún momento.

La mirada de Toshiro reflejaba furia he ira, ya que las botas de su armadura estaban manchadas por la sangre inocente que se encontraba esparcida en el suelo de piedra. Podía escuchar el lamento de los monjes al intentar huir de los barbaros.

Karin bufo interesada observando fijamente a su enemigo con su rostro lleno salpicaduras de sangre, sus manos empuñando una hermosa espada y su rostro portaba una mirada de emoción que se podía notar a Kilómetros.

El caballero y la valkiria empezaron a caminar en círculos con la mirada fija en del otro.

-Es una bonita espada… creo que se la daré a mi hermano, oro puro, deben ser muy ricos aquí.- comento observando la espada que había robado, una espada con una empuñadura literalmente hecha de oro y con diamantes en su hoja.- Han de ser muy idiotas para mantener este tesoro sin uso, se nota que nadie la usa.- informo jugando con la bella arma moviéndola con maestría.

Toshiro no dijo nada y apretaba con fuerza el mango de su propia espada al ver el tesoro de su familia en manos de una asesina, entendiendo el idioma de los barbaros por las enseñanzas en el monasterio.

Karin soltó el arma como si no valiera nada y con una sonrisa llevo sus manos a su cinturón donde estaban esperando sus hachas, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia donde pudiera esquivar cualquier corte, aunque Toshiro nunca atacaría mientras estuviera desarmada, su honor no se lo permitía.

-Es bonita pero… tengo mis preferencias.- musito colocándose en su pose de combate.- A ver de que eres capaz. Atácame con todo lo que tengas.- reto Karin con una sonrisa.

Toshiro dio un gruñido al momento que alzaba su espada y lanzaba un potente ataque…

Karin esquivo por poco el mortal corte y contraataco con fuerza.

Las chispas salían cuando los filos conectaban y las armas volvían a chocar. El sudor empezó a llenar las frentes de ambos guerreros, Toshiro gruñía de impotencia al ver que ni con su velocidad podía vencer a la barbárica guerrera.

Karin por otra parte alejaba con su aliento uno de sus cabellos que se desprendió de su trenza y observo a Toshiro como si estuviera observando a una presa.

El caballero se preparó en su pose de combate y ataco con todo lo que tenía.

Los golpes eran notablemente más rápidos y fuertes, lo que le dio a entender a Karin que estaba utilizando sus últimas fuerzas y energías para derrotarla.

Karin cada vez que bloqueaba sus golpes tenía más dificultad por la fuerza de estos y le costaba más esquivar la espada de Toshiro, de hecho nunca había conocido alguien de otra tribu o región que no pudiera derrotar en segundos.

La guerrera tuvo que retroceder para alejarse lo más posible de su enemigo, pero los ataques de Toshiro continuaban llegando.

-Esto es lo mejor que tienes.- se burló Karin, pero ya no estaba tan confiada… de hecho estaba más emocionada.

Toshiro fue en ese momento que se percató que estaban rodeados con muchos espectadores.

Jinta estaba observando la pelea entretenido, Ganju tenia un saco con objetos robados, Sui-Feng estaba cargando un pequeño gato bebe que encontró en las cosas de los monjes, Ikkaku se encontraba literalmente cubierto de sangre después de degollar cualquier ser vivo que se encontró, Yoruichi estaba cómodamente observando la pelea y los pocos que no estaban saqueando observaban el entretenido encuentro que cada vez tenía más espectadores. Incluso Yoruichi empezó a realizar apuestas.

El caballero se mentalizaba para conocer a su creador, ya que apenas había matado a tres barbaros y con la que estaba luchando le hizo usar todo su potencial, pero no importaba si vencía a la valkiria, el resto lo matarían. Pero no se iría sin pelear, conocería a Dios con la vista en alto y con honor.

Karin ataco por primera vez para estar segura de una vez por todas de su decisión, también usando todo su potencial. Los movimientos eran rápidos y los filos chocaban con mucha fuerza. Ambos se movían con maestría esquiando el otro dando la visión de una danza.

La espada de Toshiro pasó rosando la mejilla de Karin y una las hachas de Karin paso rozando la mejilla de Toshiro.

Las armas se atascaron cuando chocaron entre sí, mientras ambos guerreros luchaban por el control gruñéndose mutuamente con sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros.

Las apuestas ahora estaban muy parejas, incluso algunos cambiaron su apuesta y decidieron apoyar a Toshiro, Jinta fue uno de los primeros en cambiarla.

Las armas se separaron pero fue Karin la que se llevó la peor parte ya que el arma de Toshiro paso rozándole la separación de sus pechos rasgando un poco la tela de sus ropas. Que la Kurosaki fuera herida era impresionante, sumando que hizo que perdiera una de sus hachas. Si las cosas continuaba seria Karin la perdedora.

Karin hizo algo que nunca le gustaba hacer y sin que el guerrero se lo esperara la valkiria arrojo su hacha impactando en el hombro del caballero causándole dolor y antes que este pudiera hacer algo Karin lo tacleo ferozmente.

La Kurosaki gritaba mientras se colocaba sobre el caballero y golpeaba su rostro, pero la fuerza bruta de Toshiro era ligeramente diferente, y con esta pudo cambiar los lugares dejándolos en una posición comprometedora. Y cuando el caballero alzo su puño derecho para golpear a Karin, su otra mano toco algo muy personal para la valkiria, algo muy personal, suave y grande.

Su mano tomo sin querer el pecho de la guerrera.

Karin observo extrañada como el caballero se retira rápidamente y se alejaba de ella con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

Toshiro se regañó mentalmente y busco con la mirada su espada pero esta se encontraba muy lejos y sin esperárselo una mujer muy morena le arrojo una espada. Eso lo confundio totalmente ya que no se supone que eran enemigos.

Karin se levantó y se colocó en posición de combate.

-Arreglemos esto a la antigua- reto sonriendo.- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres volverme a tocarme? Si te portas bien tal vez te permita hacerlo otra vez- bromeo causando que el rostro de Toshiro se ruborizara.

Varios rieron y apoyaron a los combatientes, unos para no perder su dinero por Toshiro y otros apoyando a Karin por costumbre. Incluso algunos le pedían a Toshiro que no aceptara como si conocieran algo que Toshiro no.

Toshiro arrojo el arma y también se colocó en posición de combate, ya que por su último día haría una excepción a su mentalidad de no golpear mujeres con sus manos.

Pero Toshiro cometió un grave error, Karin era una guerrea que se basaba en su habilidades físicas. Y cuando Toshiro intento golpear a Karin, ella hábilmente movió su cuerpo quedando al costado de Toshiro golpeando su rodilla causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Y ella utilizando su cuerpo y velocidad literalmente se colgó del brazo del caballero y los llevo a ambos al suelo pero con Karin ejerciendo un estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que había estado practicando utilizando al máximo su flexibilidad. La guerrera aprisionó el brazo del caballero y con la fuerza de sus piernas y cadera lo movía de forma anti natural.

Toshiro grito al sentir como su brazo se intentaba desprender de su cuerpo. Algunos de los observadores lamentaban su dinero perdido.

Y de un momento a otro Karin se separó de Toshiro… la mujer se levantó y observo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, pero en su interior se lamentaba, ya que ella había perdido y la única razón que "venció" fue con engaños y utilizando trampas, ella fue la verdadera perdedora y la vez ganadora en mas de una forma.

Toshiro se llevó su mano a su hombro y el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo. El caballero observo como varios de los barbaros preparaban sus armas, y supo su destino, estaba literalmente a los pies de sus enemigos.

Ambos guerreros se observaron mutuamente con sus pechos subiendo y bajando, con heridas leves, con sus cabellos despeinados y cubiertos de sudor. Las miradas de Karin y Toshiro se conectaron por unos segundos.

-Y bien… que vas hacer con el- comento Yoruichi caminando en dirección a Karin.

Toshiro solo podía pensar lo peor y resignarse.

-¿Qué opinas Yoruichi? Sería buena compañía.- pregunto Karin observando a Toshiro.

-Depende para que lo quieras.- bromeo la mujer con picardía.- Solo amánsalo bien antes, a no ser que quieras que te dé una sorpresa. Pero lo dudo… tienes "argumentos" muy convincente y grandes.- sugirió con una sonrisa divertida.

Toshiro poco a poco fue recuperando fuerzas y lentamente estiro su brazo a la espada que había desechado porque si iba a morir lo haria con una espada. Pero cuando iba a tomar el arma un pie aprisiono su mano contra el suelo de piedra.

-Yo que tu no me movería.- aconsejo Jinta pisando con mas fuerza la mano del caballero.

Toshiro no grito, su dolor fue para el… no mostraría mas debilidad a esos barbaros.

Karin bufo al momento que apartaba a Jinta del caballero y recibía la espada de Toshiro de uno de sus hombres.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto observando a Toshiro, pero este nunca le contesto.- No quieres hablar ¿he? No importa ya habrá tiempo para eso. Amárenlo.- ordeno Karin tomando de otro de sus hombres la espada de oro, que por derecho le pertenecía.

Toshiro gruño cuando sintió como sus manos eran tomadas con fuerza y cuerdas ataban sus pies. Varios de los guerreros le insultaban y decían como lo torturarían.

Para los vikingos no era raro tomar rehenes para venderlos como esclavos o hacerlos sus esclavos. Usualmente los mas comunes eran las mujeres y niños, incluso las jóvenes menores a catorce valían más por ser vírgenes. Pero en casos como Toshiro que demostró una habilidad comparable con la de un guerrero de alto poder de combate como Karin se les ejecutaba para evitar complicaciones.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto Jinta señalándolo.- Lo mataras tu o lo hacemos nosotros.-

-¿Matarlo?- comento Yoruichi como si supiera algo.

-Este bastardo casi me hizo frente, es un digno guerrero.- comento Karin con la espada a centímetros de la garganta de su enemigo.- Eso me gusta. Atadlo bien… me lo llevo a casa.- sentencio alejándose.

-0-

Ichigo rompió la puerta de madera y entro junto con sus hombres de confianza a la sala mas grande y apartada del castillo, topándose algo que hizo que los guerreros abrieran la boca ya que la sala estaba totalmente llena de tesoros: crucifijos de oro puro estaban en las paredes, copas con diamantes, platos y demás cosas hechas de oro.

Todo era impresionante a los ojos de los hombres, incluso Ishida que era hijo de un Lord nunca había visto tantos tesoros.

-Me duele admitirlo Ichigo, de hecho lo odio, pero esta vez tenias razón.- musito Ishida tomando en sus manos varias monedas de oro.

Urahara observo los objetos con mucha curiosidad buscando diferencias entre ellos y la nueva cultura.

Ichigo tenia una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que su vieja seria recompensado, simplemente era maravilloso, nunca fue un hombre avaricioso, pero con ese botín, ya nadie le podría decir que no, podrían incluso hacer expediciones mas lejanas.

Había un mundo haya fuera y con eso lo podría explorar.

-No les parece raro que nadie proteja estos tesoros, o al menos lo mantengan resguardado.- comento Ishida extrañado al ver ninguna seguridad.

Varios se percataron de ese detalle y se fijaron en la escultura de madera de un hombre crucificado.

-¿Su Dios?- comento Chad extrañado.

Urahara se acercó a la imagen y el tomo en sus manos, examinándola para ver porque alababan a ese hombre.

-Qué extraño Dios- comento Urahara observando la imagen.- En este lugar son muy extraños, su Dios esta muerto y al parecer no es muy efectivo. No refleja poder o grandeza como Odin.-

Ichigo decidió ignorar ese detalle pero le producía una gran curiosidad, y cuando camino al centro de la habitación se percató que era como una especie de trono o altar, pero ¿para qué?

Cuando se acercó al lugar escucho un leve sollozo y al analizar mejor el sonido se percató de donde venía.

-0-

Hanataro se mantenía escondido en unos de los muebles que contenían tesoros protegiendo con su cuerpo el manuscrito más importante del monasterio hasta que la pequeña puerta donde estaba escondido fuera abierta bruscamente y sin que pudiera hacer algo, una gran y poderosa mano lo tomo del cuello sacándolo de su escondite.

Chad mostraba una mirada inexpresiva al momento que estampo al monje contra una de las paredes y con una sola mano corto el aire que iba a sus pulmones.

Hanataro no batallo pero se aferró aún más al libro.

-Espera.- ordeno Ichigo colocando su mano en el hombro del gran guerrero.

Chad lo observo de reojo antes de soltar al monje y alejarse unos pasos.

Ichigo se interesó al ver como el monje se rendía tan rápido pero no dejaba el libro que cargaba.

Hanataro se abrazó a un más a su libro cuando Ichigo lo tomo para verlo, pero su fuerza no era nada en comparación a la de Ichigo.

El monje casi llora al ver el manuscrito en las manos de Ichigo, pero el peli naranja no daño el libro solo lo observo detenidamente, de hecho observo sus páginas y lo sacudió para ver si no tenía algo escondido… pero el libro solo era eso, un libro.

-¿Por qué entre tantos tesoros decidiste proteger esto?- pregunto amablemente dirigiéndose al monje.- Aquí hay oro a montones y salvas esta cosa empolvada.-

Chad, Ishida y Urahara observaron a Ichigo confundidos al no entender que quería decir con eso.

-Es… es la palabra de nuestro señor Jesucristo.- comento algo nervioso en monje, pero sin sentirse amenazado.

-¿Jesu… Que?- comento confundido.- Te refieres al hombre muerto.- hablo refiriéndose al crucifico.

Hanataro asintió con temor y antes que alguien dijera algo Urahara destruyo la imagen golpeándola contra el suelo.

-Alabar a un Dios muerto me parece extraño.- comento inocente Urahara arrojando el pedazo de madera que quedo en su mano.

El monje observo con horror como la imagen bendecida de Jesús fue destruida.

-¿Por qué es todo esto?- pregunto Ichigo refiriéndose a la habitación ignorando los berrinches de Urahara y concentrándose en el pequeño monje.- Su Dios ha de ser muy codicioso para querer tantos tesoros.-

-¿Codicioso?- repitió algo ofendido.- Dios no quiere tesoros, pero los nobles donan para quedar bien con el.-

Al decir lo ultimo Ichigo le devolvió el libro sin decir nada.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien.- comento Ichigo alejándose y caminando a la puerta rota.

Chad se acercó al pequeño monje para terminar el trabajo de la manera más rápida y humanitaria, pero la voz de Ichigo lo detuvo.

-Necesitamos esclavos.- ordeno Ichigo saliendo de la sala.

Información, es era lo que tenía Hanataro en su cabeza. A Ichigo le parecía raro encontrarse a una persona que al igual que él no le interesaran las riquezas.

Ishida observo partir a Ichigo y se dispuso atar a Hanataro ya que no confiaba en Urahara para hacerlo. El Quincy supo que Ichigo planeaba algo con ese nuevo esclavo.

-0-

Ichigo caminaba entre sus hombres que se dedicaban a robar todo lo que podían, se podía ver a un unos cuantos monjes vivos listos para ser esclavos.

Varios le felicitaban por su hazaña y le mostraban su respeto. Pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver tantas víctimas. Pero algún día vería como enmendar esos errores.

Pero le pareció raro ver pasar Jinta y Sui feng escoltando a un hombre con una rara armadura fuertemente atado y siendo amenazado por la esclava de Yoruichi con un cuchillo en la garganta.

Los primeros nombres que se le vinieron a la mente fueron: Urahara o Yoruichi. Pero Urahara quedaba descartado por estar con él hace unos minutos, por lo tanto solo quedaba un nombre.

-Yoruichi.- llamo a la mujer que se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante recolectando los collares de oro de los monjes.

-Si.- La mujer de piel oscura dirigió la mirada a su compañero.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Kisuke?- pregunto al no ver a su esposo.

-Está en un salón con tesoros recolectando el resto.- respondió pero luego recordó por lo que vino.

-Si lo vuelves a ver dile que lo estoy buscando, quiero ver que se siente hacerlo en las camas que tienen aquí.- Comento sin pudor, siendo esto ultimo ignorado por el guerrero.

Ichigo planeaba preguntar por el extraño prisionero, pero un grito a lo lejos los distrajo.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ SI NO FUERA PORQUE TE QUIEREN VIVO TE MATARÍA DE LA FORMA MAS DOLOROSA Y LENTA!- Grito Sui Feng pateando al caído caballero.

El motivo del grito de Sui Feng fue que ella se descuidó y Toshiro le dio un cabezazo.

Yoruichi dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a su esclava maldecir. La quería de verdad aunque no de la manera que Sui-feng la quería a ella, la apreciaba pero sentía que no podría corresponder sus sentimientos, al menos no de esa forma. La verdad es que era una suerte que Urahara fuera de mente tan abierta. Pero desde hace unos meses una loca idea había estado cobrando fuerza en su mente e incluia a su esposo y a su esclava.

La mujer de piel oscura salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver a Jinta y Sui feng escoltar a ese esclavo que a kilómetros se notaba que era un guerrero.

-¿Debería preguntar?- pregunto de manera retorica observando cómo se llevaban a Toshiro entre dos para que no causara problemas.

-Tal vez.- respondió la mujer.- Pero no soy la indicada.-

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero luego comprendió cuando observo a Karin caminar a su dirección con dos espadas en sus fundas sobre su hombro. La Kurosaki no lucia su mejor aspecto, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas, su cabello desordenado, estaba llena de raspones y contando que estaba muy sucia.

-Hola.- respondió simple cuando estuvo al costado de Ichigo.

Ichigo la observo como pidiendo una explicación, incluso estaba de brazos cruzados como si fuera su padre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-No tienes de explicar algo.- comento Ichigo irritado.- Como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué hay un guerrero entre los esclavos? conoces las reglas.-

Karin bufo al escuchar hablar a su hermano y rodo los ojos con cansancio.

-Por favor Ichigo.- contradijo Karin.- No es para tanto, solo un juguete que me llevo a casa.-

-Karin soy tu hermano y hare lo mejor para ti, no puedes tomar esclavos que nos puedan causar problemas y es más este ya nos los está causando.- contradijo algo molesto.

-No molestes Ichi-nii, me llevare mi juguete a casa.- bufo molesta Karin.- Puedo controlarlo.-

-Karin…- musito irritado.

-Ichigo. Karin sabe lo que hace, ya no es una niña.- defendió Yoruichi a la menor.

Ichigo suspiro sonoramente al ver que no podría hacer nada por el momento.

-Pero al primer índice de problemas te desharás de él.- ordeno Ichigo caminando al resto de vikingos para controlar que todo se hiciera bien.- O lo hare yo.-

Ambos mujeres quedaron solas de nuevo. Y a los segundos a Karin se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que había ganado la discusión con su hermano.

-¿Respóndeme algo?- pregunto Yoruichi.- De todos los guerreros creados por Odin tenia que ser ese.-

Karin elevo sus hombros sin saber que decir.

Ichigo por otro lado caminaba por el castillo observándolo mejor, era verdaderamente impresionante, hasta que llego uno de los patios del castillo y encontró la imagen de un Jesucristo vivo y en todo su esplendor.

Ichigo se detuvo unos minutos observando esa imagen sin sentir nada en particular hasta que escucho el caracterismo sonido de un pájaro y al levantar la mirada observo al ave marcharse, era otra vez esa paloma, pero el lugar por donde se fue observo a un cadáver que… se empezó a mover.

El guerrero llego al cuerpo y noto que aun respiraba y solo tenía heridas leves, pero que se podían curar.

El monje observo asustado al guerrero y cuando se escucho unos pasos acercarse empezó a sudar en frio.

-¿Jefe pasa algo?- pregunto uno de los guerreros de Ichigo al verlo arrodillado frente a un presunto cadáver según su perspectiva.

-No, no pasa nada.- respondio el Berserker.- Solo olvidaron saquear a este, sigan buscando.- ordeno sin verlos.

Los guerreros se marcharon e Ichigo tomo un trozo de tela que se desprendió de uno de los estandartes del castillo y con su dedo le hizo la señal de silencio al monje y cubrió al hombre de Dios.

El guerrero se alejo en silencio y analizo el entorno por si alguien había visto su muestra de bondad.

-0-

Orihime dio una leve sonrisa al tocar su vientre, pensando en como seria su futuro hijo.

Los Dioses son muy extraños en sus decisiones y algunas veces se contradicen.

Fin del capitulo

-00000-

Como saben y lo he dicho mantendré los comentarios originales por respecto y amor a ustedes.

Notas finales:

Solo una cosa antes que nada: GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS EN SERIO, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarías, es mas, mis actualizaciones serán mensual pero a ver el interés y el apoyo ( eso y que tenia escrito mas de la mitad) ayudaron a traerles este capitulo mucho antes.

En serio no se que mas decirles para demostrarle mi gratitud y espero seguir teniendo sus comentarios y apoyo.

Sencillamente no se que mas decirles con respecto a sus comentarios, de hecho esta vez les agradeceré para ver que pasa, solo que será hasta el final de estas notas.

Solo me queda pedirles sus comentarios y su apoyo para esta esta historia, es lo único que pido por todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que le estoy poniendo. Dejad su comentario lo que queráis, preguntas, dudas, sus opiniones solo si os apetece o crean que lo merezco y correcciones también, todo es aceptable.

Dejad sus comentarios por favor. Y gracias por gastar un poco de su tiempo en esta historia.

Que os puedo contar de este capitulo: la verdad creo que habla por si mismo y pero en lo que a mi respecta es el que mas me a gustado de todos por el momento, porque estoy planeando algo especial para el reencuentro de Ichigo y Rukia, así de simple.

Algo que aclarar, se jugara mucho con las fechas o tiempo histórico, pero me intentare quedar lo mas posible en lo real, a excepción de unos toques sobrenaturales. Y es por eso que Toshiro seria un caballero de armadura.

Como ven este capitulo estuvo mas que nada dedicado a Toshiro y Karin. De Hecho estoy planeado un One-shot spin off de estos dos, ambientado en este universo, todavía no hay nada claro a si que aun esta en fase de planeación. Y tenga en mente que estos dos tomaran un poco mas de protagonismo. ¿Les gusta la idea de Toshiro siendo un esclavo?

Solo algo que aclarar a un comienzo este y el tercer capitulo eran uno solo, pero por exceso de contenido le quite una parte al tercer capitulo para no hacer muy cargados los capítulos, pero a este cuarto capitulo le añadí muchas mas cosas y adelante mas contenido. Otra cosa, explicare de hora en adelante una cuestiones en las curiosidades porque la considero como eso, curiosidades.

Otra cosa… ¿soy el único que le da miedo publicar un capitulo nuevo?

Bueno… es la primer vez que hago esto, así que no sean muy duros conmigo.

Guest: tu distintivo es esto *-* así que espero que me entiendas. Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, de verdad. Y gracias por tomar tu tiempo de hacer feliz a este lector escribiendo un comentario.

Moshi-moshi.: Que te puedo decir… gracias de todo corazón por tomar la molestia de escribir y dar a conocer lo que piensas, tus teorías y todo en general, me da alegría leer todo lo que escribes y lo aprecio. Gracias de verdad y me gusta que a ti te guste mi historia.

Y ahora de responderé ciertas cosas que escribiste.

Las visiones de Zanguetsu son complicas eso lo único que te tengo que decir; Sobre e hijo de Rukia y Ichigo… te diré que tengo planeo si las cosas van bien darle mas protagonismo a los hijos ya existentes e incluir nuevos en un futuro, es lo único que te puedo decir. Si Kazui será malvado o no eso solo lo responderá los siguientes capítulos. Como a mi y el setenta porciento del fandom de Bleach tampoco me gusto el final, y no solo las parejas, si no que todo en el esta mal, en mi opinión. Intento mantenerme en la actitud de los personajes en todo momento, pero a veces si se escapa un poco el contesto del personaje. De nuevo gracias por tu comentario y cualquier duda yo la respondo y espero que te siga gustando esta historia.

Guest: gracias por comentar, de verdad y espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo. Y descuida esta vez tienes un capitulo antes y un poco mas largo. Y de nuevo gracias por tomar tu tiempo de dar un comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Jhoana: me alegro que te sigua gustando mi historia y te agradezco por tomar tu tiempo de comentar. Y como pediste, ya puedes leer otro capitulo, y no tarde tanto esta vez.

Kleinegirl87: Me alegro que mi historia te este gustando y te agradezco que te hayas tomado las molestias de escribir un comentario. Si no has visto Viking la serie te la recomiendo enormemente, es muy buena y con respecto a tu teoría, lamento decirte que el hijo de Orihime si es de Ichigo, de hecho en la idea inicial ella siempre terminaría embarazada. De nuevo gracias y espero que te guste este episodio.

Ariana947: Gracias por tu palabras, y agradezco que hallas tomado unos minutos para dejar tu comentario. Y si te entraron ganas de ver Vikings, te recomiendo ver algunos capítulos, tal vez te guste, a mi por mi parte me encanta. Adaptar a los personajes de Bleach fue realmente difícil y mas porque hay un montón. De nuevo gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Curiosidades.

-Los Vikingos fueron conocidos de esa manera hasta el siglo XX, anteriormente se les conocía simplemente como barbaros.

-Hanataro si tiene alter ego en la serie.

-Los Berserks en verdad existieron, solo que era guerreros que consumían hongos o sustancias que los colocaban en un estado de ira y descontrol, llegando a dañar a si mismos o a sus compañeros. En el fic son guerreros muy poderosos solamente.

-Los Berserkes del Fic serán los shinigamis mas poderosos según los Quincy en el ultimo arco.

-La toma de esclavos era una practica común en las culturas Nórdicas.

-En la version inicial Matsumoto seria una monja bebedora.

Comentarios pos-reedición.

He de decirles que este es el ultimo de los capítulos en re-edicion, de aquí en adelante serán capítulos nuevos que os juro tendrán la calidad que os merecéis.

De igual manera he de agradecerles su paciencia y espero su apoyo en el quinto capitulo.

Perdon por el retrazo pero tuve deficultades con mi cuenta.


	5. El inicio

N/a: Antes quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

La primera es que este es un capitulo mucho más largo a los usuales en compensación por haceros esperad tanto.

La segunda explicara un poco del contexto de la cultura norteña o nórdica. Los norteños, barbaros, nórdicos o vikingos como son llamados popularmente eran una cultura muy bélica, que tenía muchas libertades, virtudes y en algunos aspectos eran mejores que muchas culturas, como por ejemplo: la mujer tenía más derechos y tenía voz en su sociedad, se ha descubierto utensilios de limpieza personal lo que da a conocer que tenían una higiene más que buena para la época, su dieta era variada y saludable…. Pero en fin, su cultura tenía muchas virtudes, pero no dejaba de ser una cultura en extremo bélica, y todo tiene su motivo, la cosa es que ellos tenían su infierno y cielo, su infierno era el Helheim y su cielo era el Vallhala, todo cobarde o traidor era enviado al Helheim y para llegar al Valhala una persona tenía que morir en batalla o tener una cantidad de tesoros destacable para comprar su boleto al cielo, así que su cultura fue así porque solo los guerreros y ricos podían tener el privilegio de ir al Valhalla.

Así que ya aclarado las cosas las acciones de Ichigo y el resto son por una razón, en el fic su cultura es esa y desde niños se les dieron esas enseñanzas.

Ni los vikingos, ni los cristianos era unos santos en esa época, ambos bandos cometieron muchos barbaridades por igual.

-000000000-

-Ichigo.-

-Ichigo.- susurro Rukia con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Berserker.

El Kurosaki pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la mujer disfrutando el contacto que tenían sus manos con la tersa piel de la guerrera, tocarla aunque no fuera de manera sexual le daba placer, y las caderas y espalda de su amante eran las partes que más disfrutaba explorar.

-Gracias… por todo.- exclamo el guerrero tomando la barbilla de la pelinegra y besar sus labios.

Sus bocas pelean entre si disfrutando del sabor del otro olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba.

-Ichigo…- gimió Rukia cuando Ichigo bajo sus labios a su cuello.

Ichigo empezó a recorrer con su boca el cuerpo desnudo de la guerrera, pasando por sus hombros hasta los pequeños pero a la vista de Ichigo perfectos pechos, donde se dedicó a besar y degustar intercalando su boca entre los dos montículos, tocándolos sin pudor.

El guerrero continúo su camino hasta posar su rostro en el plano y ligeramente marcado vientre de su amante y besar las ligeras estrías que adornaba el cuerpo de su Rukia. Pero su recorrido no termino ahí ya que el guerrero separo las piernas de la mujer y adentro su cabeza en toda su feminidad.

La valkiria no dejaba de gemir por el placer que le hacía sentir la lengua y carias de su amante.

Ichigo se concentraba en disfrutar del sabor y aroma de la mujer que amaba y sobre todo darle placer a su Rukia y escuchar como gemía su nombro.

-ICHIGO.- grito Rukia.

-Ichigo.- la voz poco a poco perdió fuerza.

-Ichigo.- de pronto el tono empezó a cambiar

-Ichigo.-

-Kurosaki-

-Idiota.-

-Ichigo, Kurosaki ya levántate de una vez.-

El Berserker abrió los ojos de golpe sumamente alterado y con su cuerpo sudoroso.

Rápidamente el Kurosaki observo su entorno notando la presencia de Ishida en la puerta a unos tres metros de donde estaba dormido.

El arquero frunció el ceño al ver como Ichigo se quitaba el sudar de su frente y calmaba su respiración, pero luego de un momento se percató de lo que pasaba ya que Ichigo evitaba levantarse.

-No eres un poco grande para tener ese tipo de sueños.- se burlo Ishida pasándole un trapo ubicado en una de las cómodas de los monjes.

-Cállate.- ordeno mostrándose irritado aceptando el trapo para secar su sudor.- A todo esto, ¿qué quieres?- pregunto levantándose de la cama que anteriormente le perteneció a uno de los monjes y fue usada esa noche para reponer sus energías.

-Mi guardia termino.- anuncio el arquero caminando a una de las muchas camas de la habitación.

-Y eso a mí que, no se supone que era turno de Yoruichi.- comento desinteresado y buscando con la mirada a la mujer, pero en la habitación solo quedaban Chad que se encontraba aparentemente dormido, Ishida y él, ni siquiera Karin estaba en la cama que le toco esa noche.

-Se suponía, pero como ves no está Urahara, ni Yoruichi y sinceramente no estoy de ánimos para soportar a esos dos y menos interrumpirlos mientras hacen el amor.- respondió Ishida recostándose en su cama dejando su arco y sus botas en el suelo.- Así que no me fastidies.- ordeno cerrando sus ojos.

El Kurosaki obedeció a su amigo y lo dejo descansar por esa vez.

En cierta forma estaba mal que usaran las habitaciones que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus víctimas, pero era eso o dormir al aire libre.

El guerreo salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Sui-feng en el mismo pasillos recargada en una puerta, que si su intuición y sus oídos no le fallaban era donde estaban Urahara y Yoruichi.

La esclava saludo con un asentir de cabeza a su líder y lo volvió a ignorar, intentando no pensar en el supuesto ultraje que estaba recibiendo su amada.

El Kurosaki camino entre los pasillos del castillo por unos minutos topándose a uno que otro de sus hombres, pero su marcha termino al llegar al jardín principal del castillo donde aun se encontraban unos cuantos cuerpos tirados por ahí, que mañana ordenaría enterrar antes de irse.

Ichigo camino pausadamente antes de apoyar su mano en una de las paredes de piedra.

Los sueños extraños, confusos y excitantes habían estado manteniendo a Ichigo confundido y cansado… cada vez tenia sueños perturbadores más a menudo y muchos de esos sueños trataban de actos sexuales con su mejor amiga.

-"No soy un maldito crio para tener sueños de ese tipo y mucho menos con Rukia."- se regañó en voz baja.

Pero aunque no le admitiera los sueños donde le hacia el amor a Rukia eran los más placenteros y no le importaba tenerlos, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, esas eran las noches que le daban energía para continuar.

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

- **VIKINGS-**

-0-

Capítulo 5: El inicio

Ichigo suspiro sonoramente al momento que dejaba de apoyarse en la fría pared y se disponía a volver a su guardia o al menos buscar algo que lo mantuviera entretenido.

-Noche difícil señor.- El guerrero fue capaz de escuchar una voz a sus espalda.

El Kurosaki dirigió la mira al causante de la voz topándose con el mismo monje que salvo de morir a manos de Chad.

-Algo.- respondió calmado al no sentir amenazas en el pequeño monje, pero luego se percató del lugar en donde estaban y se le hizo extraño verlo libre, sumando que tenía en sus manos un plato con pan y fruta.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto extrañado.

-Ha…- exclamo como saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Se refiere a la comida o porque estoy libre.- pregunto Hanataro observando a Ichigo recordando que fue el quien evito que lo asesinaran.

-Ambos.- exigió Ichigo acercándose al monje y tomar una manzana del plato de madera.- ¿No estas intentado escapar? ¿Cierto?- pregunto limpiando con su camisa la superficie roja de la fruta.

-No señor, una de sus acompañantes me libero.- respondió rápidamente el pequeño monje.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar esa respuesta y varios nombres se le vinieron a la cabeza casi de inmediato.

-Ven…, camina conmigo.- ordeno Ichigo empezando a caminar mientras comía la manzana.

La verdad era que Ichigo solo quería hablar con alguien y no estaba de humor para hablar con alguno de sus hombres.

-¡Espere señor! Si no vuelvo en diez minutos su compañera juro que iba a despellejar vivo a uno de mis hermanos por cada minuto que me retrasara.- comento alterado intentando ir en dirección contraria.

Hanataro iba a correr en dirección contraria pero la mano de Ichigo en su hombro lo detuvo.

El monje por extraño que pareciera nunca sentía peligro cuando estaba en presencia de Ichigo, era como si su instinto le dijera que a pesar de todo era una buena persona. Pero la pelinegra que lo libero de sus ataduras y amenazo con asesinar a los demás monjes si intentaba huir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, si le daba mucho miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ichigo con el ceño frunció, ya que aunque no apoyara la esclavitud no le quedaba de otra que aceptarla, pero nunca era partidario del abuso.

Hanataro lo medito un poco, ya que por experiencia sabía que a los abusivos no les gustaba ser delatados con sus superiores, pero ante sus ojos ese bárbaro no se vía muy peligroso.

-Es… es que una de sus compañeras me libero y me ordeno llevarle comida.- acuso rogándole a Dios que no le pasara nada malo.

-¿Compañera? A ver, esa compañera suele bufar mucho, parece tener mal genio, tiene cabello negro y mide como así.- esto último lo dijo enfatizando la altura de Karin, cosa que hizo que el monje asintiera.

-A si es señor.- respondió el monje.

-Bueno… no es para tanto ¡HEY JINTA LLÉVALE ESTO A KARIN Y DILE QUE SI TIENE HAMBRE QUE ELLA MISMA SU COMIDA!- grito al ver a Jinta pasar en uno de los pasillos.

Jinta dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa por el repentino grito de su líder. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño pero obedeció a su líder tomando de las manos del monje el plato con alimentos, para después observar confundido como Ichigo caminaba con un monje. El hijo de Urahara solo se encogió de hombros para después empezar a comer la fruta y el pan que deberían ser para Karin.

-¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?- comento Jinta confuso comiendo la última rodaja de pan olvidando la orden de Ichigo.

Mientras tanto Hanataro y Ichigo caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos llenos de gotas de sangre, cosa que asusto de gran manera al monje pero no a Ichigo, ya que era algo que ya había visto incontables veces.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo observara nunca se acostumbraría.

-No te ves asustado por mi presencia, cualquiera lo estaría.- comento Ichigo caminando al costado del monje buscando tener una conversación para mantener su mente ocupada.

-¿Porque no estoy asustado?- repitió el monje observando a Ichigo.- Eso es fácil… es porque no lo estoy, el señor es mi pastor y sé que él me cuida y nunca me abandonara.- respondió firme.

Ichigo se le hizo muy curioso esa afirmación por la firmeza que demostraba el escuálido monje al momento de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tu Dios es muy práctico si lo que dices es cierto, pero avaricioso para necesitar tanto oro. Nosotros tenemos a rezar y darle un sacrificio a "Heimdal dios guardián" o a Odín para obtener protección.- explico Ichigo interesado en las costumbres de su ¿enemigo?

-Jesús ama y protege a todos.- respondió Hanataro tranquilo.- Incluso vela por ustedes.-

Eso confundió un poco a Ichigo ya que el monje le estaba diciendo que su dios les protegía, lo que era una estupidez según su perspectiva.

-¿A qué te refieres? De donde vengo masacrar a los ciervos de un Dios es obtener la furia de este, lo más lógico sería que tu Dios nos quisiera muerto.- No entendía lo que habla el monje y buscaba una explicación.

-Mi Dios no es un ser de odio, nosotros tenemos un libro que habla de él pero todo lo que está ahí se resume en amor.- comento el monje calmado.

-No le encuentro la lógica.- respondió Ichigo.- Sabes… es extraño que estés hablando con tanta confianza conmigo, si hace unas horas todos mis hombres mataron a tus compañeros. Tú deberías odiarme o al menos intentarme matar.- explico extrañamente calmado y hasta se podría decir que un tanto relajado.

-Nunca he sido capaz de odiar a nadie.- respondió Hanataro.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Ichigo asintió dirigiendo la mirada a Hanataro.

-Porque me salvaste, sé que no soy apto para ser esclavo por mi físico, ¿qué utilidad tengo para ustedes?- pregunto Hanataro dudoso.

-Soy impulsivo, hago las cosas sin pensarlo.- comento tranquilo.- Tal vez tu Dios así lo quiso.- sentencio con un ligero tono burlón.

-Tal vez…- murmuro el monje.

-Eres algo extraño.- sonrió con su mano en el hombre del monje.

-0-

Horas mas tarde

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano?- pregunto Karin con un claro tono de molestia a los hombres en el patio del castillo.

Varios de los guerreros que la observaron se alejaron unos pasos al ver la mirada de irritación tatuada en el rostro de la Kurosaki menor.

Karin se encontraba notablemente molesta, lo que era una muy mala señal para cualquiera que osara hablarle en ese estado, ya que era muy bien sabido por casi todos que cuando se encontraba en ese estado se desquitaba con casi cualquiera que estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia.

La Kurosaki camino entre los hombres hasta que se topó con las únicas dos personas que no retrocedían al verla molesta.

-Buenos días Karin.- saludo Urahara con un muy buen humor, cosa que hizo bufar a la valkiria.

-Noche difícil.- saludo Yoruichi tomando a pequeños sorbos su bebida favorita. Algunos pensarían que la mejor guerrera de la tribu bebería los licores más fuertes y potentes pero no era así, Yoruichi nunca bebía alcohol, ella prefería leche tibia por increíble que pareciera.

-No me hables de eso quieres.- gruño Karin sentándose junto a los dos guerreros.- Estuve toda la noche intentado hablar con el idiota de mi esclavo, pero ese infeliz no habla por más que insista…-

-¿Has intentado de todo?- cuestiono Yoruichi.- Dale tiempo y si no busca otro juguete, o ten más paciencia, ya verás que tarde o temprano tendrás un perfecto esclavo, si sabes atacar los puntos correctos.- comento sirviéndose más leche.

-Si tú lo dices.- se resignó Karin.- A todo esto no han visto a mi hermano, le debo informar que iré de casería.-

-¿Casería?- repitió Urahara intentando tomar un poco de leche de Yoruichi pero ella lo araño en la mano como lo haría una gata.

-Si- bufo aburrida la menor.- Anoche deje libre a uno de los prisioneros para que me trajera comida, pero este escapo a pesar de mis amenazas.-

-¿Iras a por él?- cuestiono Yoruichi sin prestarle la suficiente atención a su discípula, ya que estaba más ocupada en retener paciencia para no aruñar aún más a su pareja.

-Claro que iré por él.- afirmo molesta.- Pero lo traeré vivo, porque planeo cumplir mi amenaza en su presencia y hacer sus últimos minutos un infierno.-

Karin continúo refunfuñando en silencio mientras trazaba un plan en su mente.

-No crees que exageras un poco.- cuestiono una voz detrás de la pelinegra.

Karin bufo al ver al mejor amigo de su hermano y decidió ignorarlo. Como si el Quincy tuviera la culpa con respecto a la última orden impuesta por Ichigo. Ya que Ishida por órdenes de Ichigo era el nuevo segundo al mando cuando el no estuviera, seguido de Yoruichi, Urahara y por ultimo Karin.

-No lo creo.- respondió Karin después de un rato.- Y tu… no se supone que deberías vigilar que todo esté en orden.- cuestiono con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver una oportunidad de recuperar su supuesto.

-Estas en lo correcto.- respondió el Quincy sin intimidarse.- De hecho ya encontré al esclavo que perdiste.- comento dirigiendo la vista a un punto del patio.

Karin bufo antes de dirigir a la mira al punto que observaba el mejor amigo de su hermano topándose efectivamente con el monje que libero, pero también se topó con su propio hermano hablando amenamente con él.

-Entonces este lugar era antes una fortaleza…- comento Ichigo con el libro de Hanataro en las manos.- Y les dieron este… como lo llamaste ¿monasterio? Para que veneren a su Dios.- repitió Ichigo con auténtica curiosidad, buscando inútilmente algo especial en él empolvado manuscrito.

Hanataro asintió intentando evitar las miradas de los hombres del patio.

-He… hola.- saludo nervioso y aguantando no orinarse del miedo al sentir las penetrantes miradas sobre él.

Ichigo parecía no darle mucha importancia a las miradas que le dirigían a su nuevo esclavo y continuo ojeando las paginas del libro distrayéndose en ocasiones con los dibujos del manuscrito.

Pero una persona si le dio importancia a la presencia de Hanataro.

-Infeliz.- gruño Karin levantándose de golpe y preparando una de sus hachas.

Varios de los hombres se apartaron de golpe y le dejaron camino libre a la enojada Kurosaki.

Hanataro observo asustado a su liberadora acercarse con pasos furiosos a su dirección.

En ese mismo momento Chad, Jinta Y Sui-feng se acercaban con los de más esclavos y eso incluía a un Toshiro fuertemente atado. El peliblanco fue capaz de observar a tiempo como la mujer que lo derroto se disponía a herir a su amigo.

-HANATARO CORRE.- grito Toshiro con fuerza para ser oído, sin haber analizado antes la situación.

El monje se congelo de pánico y observo en cámara lenta como el hacha se diría a su rostro.

Y antes que alguien pudiera parpadear el filo del arma paro en seco, como si la fuerza del ataque no valiera nada.

El filo del hacha se encontraba apenas a un centímetro del ojo del paralizado monje.

Toshiro abrió sus ojos de la impresión al ver como un golpe cargado con tanta fuerza fue detenido con una facilidad que asustaría a cualquiera. Y fue ahí donde el caballero se dio cuenta que no peleo con el guerrero más fuerte…

-¿Qué mierda?- susurro Toshiro observando como el golpe de Karin fue detenido con una sola mano.

-¿Sorprendido infeliz?- se burló Sui-feng dirigiéndose al caballero.- Ese tipo es el hermano de tu dueña, así que te sugiero que te comportes.- informo con la intención de asustar a Toshiro, ya que aún estaba resentida por el cabezazo que le propino el día anterior.

Por otro lado Karin abrió los ojos al ver su golpe detenido con facilidad…

Ichigo no era llamado Berserker porque sí. El Primogénito de Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki era un temido guerrero de gran poder y habilidad. Alabado y odiado por igual, y aunque el Kurosaki pocas veces peleaba o demostraba su verdadera fuerza desde que Rukia se marchó de su lado, no dejaba de ser un temido guerrero. Los años le enseñar hacer más calmado y analítico, pero también le dieron más experiencia y poder.

Karin bufo al sentir su mano con su hacha era apartada del monje, para después ser liberada del agarre de su hermano.

-Hanataro… ve con el sujeto del arco y ayúdalo en lo que puedas.- ordeno el líder de la expedición observando al monje.

El pequeño monje camino lentamente entre los hombres hasta que llego junto a Ishida.

-Vamos.- ordeno el Quincy al ver la mirada de Ichigo, entendiendo de inmediato sus órdenes.- Chad tenemos cosas que hacer.-

Karin bufo al ver al monje partir con los amigos de su hermano.

-No mataras si yo no lo ordeno Karin.- regaño Ichigo observando a su hermana menor.- ¿Quedo claro? Porque si me desobedeces, arrancare miembro por miembro a tu juguete.- amenazo rogando a Odín o a cualquiera que estuviera arriba que su hermana pensara antes de actuar.

Ichigo conocía el camino del guerrero, él lo transito hace años… he hizo cosas de las cuales no se enorgullecía. Sabía que no podría alejar a su hermana de ese camino pero al menos esperaba hacerlas más humanitaria y compasiva. Aunque no dejaba de ser hipócrita de su parte… ya que él fue más agresivo que Karin a su edad.

Karin se mantuvo en silencio soportando la reprimenda de su hermano y aguantando no gritarle en su cara todas las historias que se contaban sobre él.

-Lo mismo va para todos ustedes.- elevo la voz un poco dirigiendo al resto de presentes.- Porque al que me desobedezca sin un motivo volverá a casa sin piernas- ordeno caminando donde se encontraba Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Que rudo.- se burló por lo bajo Urahara acompañado de la leve risa de Yoruichi.

Ichigo frunció el ceño sin extrañarse que Urahara no creyera su amenaza.

-0-

El viaje de regreso a casa fue notablemente más llevadero, los hombres no podían tener mejor humor y algunos como Karin no podían evitar emocionarse. El sentimiento que provoca la emoción de restregarle el botín al "Venerable lord Aizen" era enorme.

Por otro lado Toshiro tenía que aguantar hambre y sed. No sabía a donde lo llevarían o que le esperaría, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

El caballero fue uno de los que menos comida y agua se le proporcionaba por órdenes de Ichigo, pero también era uno de los que mejor trato tenia por pertenecerle a una peligrosa y temperamental guerrera.

Pero por otro lado.

-Ichigo.- llamo Hanataro al guerrero.

Hanataro al igual que a Toshiro era uno de los que tenía mejor trato en comparación al resto de esclavos, incluso el pequeño monje no estaba atado. Solo estaba sentado con el resto guardando silencio sin quejarse, hasta que tuviera que atender otra orden de Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Ichigo dirigiendo la vista al monje que empezaba a considerar un amigo.

El guerrero camino en dirección a Hanataro donde señala a uno de los monjes que estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la deshidratación.

Ichigo observo a Chad y el enorme guerrero se acercó para tomar el rostro del monje percatándose del estado en que estaba.

-Deshidratación.- informo Chad soltando el rostro del monje.

-Chad dales más agua.- ordeno observando a uno de sus hombres más fieles.

Ichigo volvió a su puesto al momento que Chad llego con una cubeta con agua potable.

-Gracias.- agradeció el monje recibiendo el agua.

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza para después volver a su puesto pero hubo muchos que no vieron con buenos ojos esa acción.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- pregunto Karin observándolo.

-Un esclavo muerto no representa ingresos Karin.- respondió Ichigo observando el curso.

La morena bufo para luego observar a Hanataro con enojo, ya que por su culpa su hermano le había regañado.

El joven monje intento evitar las miradas de odio pero definitivamente no podía evitar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Karin aún era joven y tenía muchas cosas que aprender.

A todos en la tribu les enseñaron que un esclavo no valía más que el dinero que costo adquirirlo y si un guerrero era capturado y vuelto esclavo este perdía todo su honor por no morir en batalla.

Un esclavo estaba en la clase más baja de la sociedad y no se les daba importancia, ellos no tenía voz ni voto.

Pero ahora Karin observaba como su hermano usaba recursos de más con sus prisioneros

-Si tú lo dices.- murmuro Karin aparentemente restándole importancia aunque por dentro no estuviera de acuerdo o mejor dicho no entendiera.

-0-

Al caer la noche la mayoría intentaba dormir como podía, los únicos despiertos eran los encargados de mantener el curso y velar que nada raro pasara.

Toshiro intentaba dormir pero le era muy costoso estando sentado y cuando pudo cerrar los ojos un toque en su hombro lo despertó y al dirigir la mirada a su izquierda se topó con la persona culpable de su situación.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto Karin ofreciéndole un tajo de la manzana que estaba comiendo con una navaja.

El caballero le dio una mirada dura e indiferente a la mujer. Y aunque el hambre que tenía era mucha no aceptaría comida de la persona que lo puso en esa situación.

Karin ignoro las miradas de Toshiro y corto otro pedazo de manzana y se lo llevo a la boca.

Toshiro tenía mucha suerte, ya que si Ichigo estuviera ahí y fuera el guerrero de hace unos años ya le hubiera roto las piernas y arrojado al mar.

-Eres un poco hábil sabes…, nunca antes alguien me había dado tanta batalla.- admitió Karin sin aparentar importancia.- Pero sabes algo… de dónde vengo a los guerreros como tú los asesinamos de una forma muy dolorosa, así que solo quiero advertirte una cosa, si haces algo que no me guste te matare y te aseguro que no me conoces enojada.- amenazo colocando rápidamente la navaja en la garganta de Toshiro.

El caballero evitaba respirar por el filo del arma sobre su piel, ya que si respiraba la navaja cortaría su carne.

Toshiro nunca le mostro temor a Karin, incluso su mirada era retadora como incitándole a que lo hiciera. Y luego de unos largos y silenciosos segundo Karin alejo el arma de la piel del caballero para luego cortar un pedazo de manzana y atravesarlo con la navaja ofreciéndolo al peliblanco.

Toshiro casi daba un gruñido de fastidio y enojo pero se contuvo a tiempo.

El caballero tenía que ser más cauteloso si quería sobrevivir. Sabía que su vida no corría peligro de momento, o si no que caso tendría gastar recursos para mantenerlo vivo.

Toshiro tenía un nuevo objetivo además de sobrevivir y escapar… averiguar porque estaba a un con vida.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto Toshiro hablando por primera vez con un perfecto uso del idioma de Karin.

Karin bufo divertida al ver que ya estaba empezando a tener un progreso.

-Vaya… puedes entenderme, por un momento creí que estaba hablando por gusto, casi creía que tendría que llamar al estúpido esclavo de mi hermano para hablar contigo.- comento Karin notablemente sorprendida.

Toshiro no pudo evitar preguntarse que tenía Hanataro que ver en todo esto, pero la respuesta llego cuando el monje pasó cerca de donde estaba, totalmente libre llevándole un poco de agua a Yoruichi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Karin poniéndose cómoda junta a Toshiro, arrojando las sobras de la manzana al mar ignorando la pregunta de Toshiro.

Inconscientemente los ojos de Toshiro se movieron al lugar donde la manzana había desaparecido.

-Si me responden como niño bueno te daré algo de carne, ¿Qué dices?- propuso Karin al escuchar el gruñido del estómago de Toshiro.

Toshiro se maldijo mentalmente al mostrarse débil ante la valkiria.

-Pregunta.- gruño notablemente enojado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto observando al guerrero.

-Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hijo primogénito de una prestigiosa casta de guerreros y caballeros al servicio del rey.- respondió secamente.

-¿Toshiro?, menudo nombre el que tienes, tus padres no te querían…- se burlo Karin mostrándose entretenida.

Toshiro quiso gritarle en la cara unas cuantas verdades, pero su auto control fue más fuerte.

-Me llamo Karin, Hija de Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki, futura escudera de mi tribu…- empezó a relatar sin que Toshiro se lo pidiera.- Y ahora soy tu dueña.- se burló acomodando su postura para verlo directamente.

-Nadie es mi dueño.- contradijo el caballero observando a la valkiria.

-Si tú lo dices.- se burló mordazmente.

El autocontrol de Toshiro estaba empezando a fallar y cuando eso pasa podía llegar hacer un tanto mandón y gruñó. Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Karin acercarse a su rostro.

-¿Q… Qu- Que ha- haces?- tartamudo por la cercanía de la guerrera.

El rostro de Toshiro se tornó rojo al notar que desde donde estaba era capaz de ver el escote de Karin, y aunque este no revelara mucho, para el caballero era demasiado.

Toshiro podría ser un diestro caballero y un genio en muchos ámbitos… pero en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto era tan hábil como una piedra.

Y fue ahí cuando Toshiro noto el cambio en Karin… esa noche la valkiria portaba una camisa que le quito a su hermano, ya que su ropa al no cubrirla como se debía término mojada.

El caballero por primera vez noto el bello rostro de Karin, noto que su cabello era corto y fue capaz de admirar a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Toshiro se quedó anonado observando fijamente a Karin. La luz de las antorchas chocando contra el rostro de la guerrera otorgándole un aire de peligro y belleza pocas veces visto.

La mano de Karin se acero a Toshiro tomando su mejilla delicadamente y acerco su rostro cada vez más al caballero…

Tal vez si la situación fuera otra… Toshiro hubiera estado seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

Y de pronto el rostro de Toshiro fue volteado con fuerza a su costado.

Toshiro gruño abiertamente al sentir como era tomado con brusquedad y era observado de muchos ángulos. Karin observo la barbilla, ojos, cabello, facciones e incluso reviso los dientes del caballero.

El caballero estuvo tentado a morder alguno de los dedos de Karin pero no lo hizo por sus valores.

-¡¿Se puede saber que fue eso?!- gruño Toshiro después que Karin lo soltar.

Karin volvió a su posición original con un aire tranquilo.

-¿Creíste que te besaría no es así?- Se burló causado otro sonrojo en Toshiro.

- _Maldita loca_.- susurro por lo bajo perdiendo un poco de su caballerosidad.

-¡Que acabas de decir!- exclamo Karin algo ofendida.- Dile en voz alta, te reto enano.- amenazo.

-No soy un enano.- gruño encarando a Karin sin mostrar una pisca de temor.- _Marimacho_.-

-JA.- se jacto Karin al escuchar eso ultimo.- No me pareció que pensaras eso cuando tocaste mis pechos. ¡Pervertido!-

Mientras tanto Yoruichi disfrutaba el espectáculo junto a Urahara.

-No te recuerdo algo.- comento Yoruichi tomando un poco de leche.

-Así… ¿A qué?- respondió fingiendo no saber. Cosa que Yoruichi supo qué hacía.

De vuelta a la pareja, las cosas continuaban igual.

Ambos continuaban observando al otro.

Caballero vs Valkiria.

Esclavo vs dueña.

El duelo de miradas parecía no acabar… hasta que Karin se aburrió.

La lucha termino al momento que Karin picaba el ojo de Toshiro con su dedo de una manera infantil y nada adecuado para una guerrera. Pero en una batalla hay que estar dispuesto a todo para sobrevivir.

-¡Que madura!- se quejó Toshiro siendo sarcástico apartando su rostro intentado alejar la incomodidad de su ojo.

Karin rio levemente antes de acomodarse mejor junto a Toshiro y cubrir su propio cuerpo con una manta que había traído con ella.

El caballero se quedó en blanco al sentir como la mujer por la cual estaba en esa situación se acomodaba junto a su cuerpo recargándose levemente sobre él.

-Sobre lo otro.- llamo la atención del caballero mientras cerraba sus ojos.- Tenia que revisar mi mercancía.- informo tranquilamente.

-¿Mercancía?- repitió Toshiro con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

-Si… mercancía. No estas nada mal físicamente, nada mal.- informo causando un escalofrió en Toshiro.- Muchas mujeres y uno que otro hombre pagaran bien por tenerte una noche y hacer realidad sus fantasías. Precio fijo para las solteras, a casadas se les cargara un bono por si su marido te descubre y en tiempos malos cobrare por trabajo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- narro con una sonrisa burlona con los ojos a un cerrados, divirtiéndose a costa de Toshiro.

Karin bromeaba, claro que bromeaba. Nadie tocaba lo que era de Karin Kurosaki.

-Debes estar bromeando.- Gruño con su rostro rojo de nuevo.

-No.- respondió simplemente riendo por dentro.- Ahora cállate que quiero dormir.- ordeno mientras bostezaba.

Las venas en la frente de Toshiro eran muchas y cuando pensaba gritarle a Karin una que otra verdad noto la respiración tranquila de la mujer.

 _-"Menuda suerte la que tengo, primero tengo que soportar a estúpidos nobles y ahora a barbáricos locos".-_ pensó el peli blanco totalmente confundido e irritado.

-Es una buena chica.- comento una voz cerca de Toshiro.

Toshiro levanto la mirada topándose con una mujer de extraña piel oscura.

Yoruichi sonrió al momento que se agachaba quedando a la altura de Toshiro y Karin. Y de sus ropas saco un cuchillo.

-Con estas no podrás tomar tu lechita.- informo cortando las cuerdas que ataban a Toshiro.

El caballero frunció el ceño al ver sus manos libres y lo frunció a un más al ver que la mujer le acercaba un vaso.

-No hagas que me arrepiente, quedo claro.- informo con una sonrisa divertida a pesar de la situación.

Toshiro estaba confundido. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría nada de sus opresores, pero sin saber porque acepto la bebida que le ofrecía la guerrera.

-Gracias.- agradeció dejando el vaso de madera en el suelo.- ¿No temes que escape?- pregunto con clara muestra de ironía.

Yoruichi rio levemente en clara señal de burla.

-Se nota que eres listo niño…- comento la guerrera mostrándose entretenida.- Si es así, de seguro ya notaste que estamos a varios días de la costa y aunque pudieras asesinarnos a todos mientras dormimos, cosa que dudo mucho ya que no pudiste vencer a Karin, mucho menos podrás vencer a su hermano mayor o a mí y por si no lo has notado su hermano mayor y yo somos mucho más fuertes que Karin, de hecho ella nunca ha durado más de unos minutos entrenando con nosotros, así que dudo que puedas hacer algo antes que los vigías den la señal de problemas…-

Toshiro recordó de pronto como fue que su aparente dueña fue detenida con mucha facilidad por un guerrero desconocido para él.

-Pero en fin me desvié en poco del tema. Como vez estamos a kilómetros de la costa, dudo que sepas volver a casa y estamos rodeados de guerreros… sé que sabrás comportarte.- comento Yoruichi bebiendo un poco de su propio vaso.

-Son extraños.- comento observando a la mujer que con su simple aura emitía autoridad.

-Lo somos, ya lo veras por ti mismo y con el tiempo te acostumbraras.- acepto sin ningún problema.- En fin, solo venía a pedirte algo: Cuida a Karin.- pidió como si nada.

-¿Qué?- pronuncio al no comprender lo que quería decir.

-No me mal entiendas.- se apresuró aclarar la mujer.- Karin es una formidable guerrera, pero como vez es algo impulsiva y ahora que eres su esclavo estarás más cerca de ella que cualquiera. Ella no es mala persona, lo veras con él tiempo, incluso hasta podrás hacerte con una amiga. Tal vez aprendas algo de ella y ella de ti. También creo innecesario decirte que te ocurrirá si le pasa algo malo o intentas aprovecharte de cualquier forma ¿o sí?- comento tranquilamente la guerrera.

Toshiro observo en silencio como la mujer de piel oscura se levantaba y empezaba a retirarse. Tal vez tendría que ver el otro lado de la historia para juzgar a Karin.

-Se me olvidaba.- volvió a escuchar la voz de Yoruichi.- El tipo de cabellos naranjas es el hermano de tu dueña y si te ve con las manos libres te torturara y arrojara vivo al mar para que seas comida de tiburones. ¡Otra cosa! no olvides volver a colocarte las cuerdas.- fue lo último que Toshiro escucho de alguno de sus enemigos.

Y fue ahí cuando Toshiro noto que la manta de Karin se había caída de su cuerpo, pero también noto el cuchillo que la guerrera uso para comer la manzana.

Sus manos tomaron rápidamente el arma sin mover su cuerpo para no despertar a Karin.

Podría acabar ahí mismo con la vida de su esclavista, solo tendría que llevar el filo del arma a la garganta de Karin y terminar con todo. Podría hacerlo, era fácil hacerlo, ¿pero debía hacerlo?

Toshiro se debatía en terminar con la vida de la mujer que lo quería esclavizar, nadie podría incriminarle nada si lo hacía, ella mato a muchos monjes. Él era un caballero y su deber era terminar con una asesina.

Por otro lado sabía que si lo hacía sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo asesinaran, ¿pero que era mejor?: unos minutos como un hombre libre o una vida como esclavo.

Pero no podía… verla dormir tranquilamente le hizo reflexionar, su cuerpo le decía que enterrara el cuchillo en su garganta, pero su mente le decía que no.

- _Maldición_.- gruño por lo bajo arrojando el cuchillo al mar.

El caballero podía escuchar las olas golpear con la madera del mar, podía escuchar los ronquidos de algunos de sus enemigos, incluso podía escuchar la voz de Hanataro, Toshiro a un no podía entender como Hanataro estaba caminando como si nada por el barco como si fuera uno más, pero conocía al monje desde hace meses y supo que el alma y pensamientos del monje no eran capaces de albergar sentimientos de rencor y odio, lo más seguro era que Hanataro viera esa situación como una oportunidad para convertir paganos.

Toshiro observo por última vez a Karin notando las mantas desacomodadas.

- _Sé que me lamentare por no hacerlo_.- se regañó tomando la tela y cubrir adecuadamente a su esclavista.

El caballero se acomodó en su lugar cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Pero misteriosamente esta vez no le fue difícil hacerlo. Sus ojos simplemente se cerraron y callo en brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros.

-Vez.- noto Urahara extendiendo su mano a Yoruchi.- Ahora págame.-

¿Por un minuto creyeron que Yoruichi dejaría a Karin a merced de un sujeto que no conocía?

Yoruichi siempre estuvo lista por si Toshiro intentaba hacerle daño a Karin. Todo fue una prueba y el caballero la había pasado.

Ahora solo quedaba el asunto de la pequeña apuesta que Yoruichi y Urahara acordaron.

-Vuelve a cobrarme y no me tocaras en dos semanas.- amenazo observando la palma abierta de su pareja exigiendo su pago.

Inmediatamente el excéntrico guerrero y posible reencarnación de Loky dejo de exigir su justo pago, ya que no arriesgaría su fuente de placer.

-Al menos me dejarías tener el control por una vez.- intento negociar.

-0-

El suave oleaje chocando contra la madera del barco y la calmada brisa eran relajantes para cualquiera que se detuviera apreciarlas. La noche era extrañamente tranquila y las estrellas del cielo nocturno parecían más vivas que nunca, como si alguien haya arriba les estuviera dando un momento de paz y calma.

-¿Qué es esto Ichigo?- pregunto Hanataro a su amigo sentado a su costado. Observando detenidamente el recipiente con el dorado líquido.

-Es aguamiel.- contesto el Berserker tomando un poco de las reservas que había robado de las cosas de Ikkaku.- Sabe a orina de oveja pero ayuda a dormir.- comento tomando un poco de la bebida alcohólica apoyando su cabeza en la madera del barandal observando las estrellas del cielo.

-¿Cómo sabes a qué sabe la orina de oveja?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño monje después de asquearse con el sabor agridulce de la bebida.

Chad e Ishida sonrieron abiertamente al recordar el momento en que Ichigo supo a qué sabia la orina de oveja.

El arquero y el guerrero de gran tamaño no se extrañaron que Ichigo frunciera el ceño y sonriera a los pocos segundos.

De jóvenes muchos suelen lamentarse de sus estupideces y errores deseando nunca haberlos cometido… pero a veces lo que nos hace quienes somos y quienes seremos son esos mismos errores y momentos de idiotez, de jóvenes tengan seguro que muchos se arrepentirán, pero al ganar más edad esos errores nos causaran una sonrisa y serán una buena anécdota para contar. No es malo cometer errores, en cierta forma es bueno cometerlos para aprender de ellos… lo que sí es malo es cometer idiotez por nada, como Ichigo:

Ya que el Kurosaki sonrió al recordar como de joven su orgullo y hombría fueron puestos a prueba por su enana compañera, obligándolo a conocer el sabor de la orina de Oveja.

-Es una larga historia.- respondió a un con una leve sonrisa en sus labios al recordar uno de los momentos más ridículos que vivió con Rukia.

-¿De dónde vienes no toman esto?- pregunto Ishida observando al esclavo de su mejor amigo.

Que un monje estuviera bebiendo con ellos las reservas de alcohol que le robaron a Ikkaku no era extraño para el Quincy… había vivió experiencia más extrañas en compañía de Ichigo.

-No.- respondió Hanataro sintiendo un ambiente tranquila.- En mi anterior monasterio preparábamos cerveza para el rey pero utilizábamos trigo o cebada y su sabor es enteramente amargo. La única excepción es el vino que preparábamos con uvas, que es algo dulce.-

-¿Vino?- pregunto Ishida mostrando interés pero lo que en verdad deseaba era más información sobre el rey que menciono el monje.

Ichigo bebió de su aguamiel con sus ojos puestos en su segundo al mando sabiendo lo que planeaba.

-Es una bebida que el Rey siempre pedía para sus… mujeres.- respondió sintiéndose incomodo al solo mencionar un tema sexual.- El rey Kyoraku siempre pedía eso para sus fiestas, recuerdo que una vez tuvimos que bendecir el salón del rey después que se llevaron actos inapropiados en sus muros…- conto sin saber que estaba revelando información de más.

Ichigo dejo de prestarle atención a la plática que estaban llevando su segundo al mando y su esclavo después de unos minutos, ya después Ishida le informaría que más le había sacado a Hanataro sin que este se diera cuenta. Porque el Kurosaki sabía muy que si quería seguir realizando exploraciones tendría que tener mucho más que dinero y hombres, también necesitaba información y su nuevo amigo se la estaba dando. Ishida fácilmente le había saco a Hanataro datos simples pero cruciales, como el nombre de otros monasterios, los días que veneraban a Dios, la hora de estos eventos, revelo que todos los soldados y civiles iban a la iglesia el día domingo durante horas, incluso revelo la existencia de los llamados conventos donde predominaban las mujeres que amaban a Dios llamadas monjas.

Hanataro viviría, o al menos Ichigo no le dañaría mientras fuera útil… a quien engañamos, el Kurosaki planeaba dejar libre al pequeño monje después de un tiempo.

-Iré a ver a Urahara.- informo el Berserker levantándose de su lugar.- Ishida te toca la guardia del amanecer y no olvides dejar el recibiente del aguamiel al costado de donde Ikkaku duerme, así pensara que se lo ha bebido él; Chad vigila al Juguete de Karin y si tienes oportunidad arrójalo al mar si vez que Karin no está cerca; Hanataro tu vigilaras a tus compañeros y si hay un problema iras conmigo o con Ishida, si los dos estamos dormidos despertaras a Ishida y por nada del mundo se te ocurra acercarte a Karin.- ordeno observando a sus amigos.

-Buenas noches.- deseo el monje recordando orar en nombre de Ichigo.

-No sueñes erótico.- aconsejo en clara burla el arquero.

El Berserker como respuesta le arrojo su vaso pero Ishida lo atrapo fácilmente antes que llegara a golpear su cabeza.

Ichigo camino donde estaba Yoruichi y se sentó a su costado para observar a sus hombres dormir desde el timón del barco.

-Duerme un poco, yo me quedare vigilando.- propuso Yoruichi cambiando ligeramente la dirección basándose en las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Ichigo observando como Urahara y Sui-Feng dormir a unos metros de donde estaban.- Ya que por lo que veo a los vigías de esta noche el sueño les ha vencido.- murmuro observando como Urahara pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Sui Feng como buscando a su oso de peluche que no pudo traer al viaje. Sui-Feng por otro lado alejo de un golpe la extremidad del esposo de la mujer que amaba como si el simple contacto de Urahara le molestara y volvió a acomodarse murmurando el nombre de su ama.

-Yoruichi.- susurro la esclava con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo.

Yoruichi sonrió divertida al ver a su esclava tener un sueño erótico con su persona, en cambio Ichigo veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, ya que no importara cuantos años llevara de conocer a Yoruichi y Urahara nunca se podría acostumbrar a su forma de ser.

-No crees que sea algo insano que le permitan continuar con la obsesión contigo.- pregunto Ichigo observando a la mujer de piel oscura.- Se nota que no es un simple capricho el que tiene contigo.-

-Urahara y yo nunca le hemos visto nada malo, lo encontramos divertido.- respondió la mujer sin bajar un poco el tono de voz como si no le importara ser escuchada.

-Puede que para ustedes sea así… pero nunca has pensado que un día se llevara una gran desilusión.- aconsejo Ichigo.- Tengan en mente que una mujer despechada es capaz de muchas cosas, si yo fuera Urahara me mantendría alejado de ella.-

-Puede ser, pero estoy seguro que lo superara. Todos lo hacemos y tengo un ejemplo justo a mi lado.- relato la mujer observando detenidamente al líder de la expedición.

Ichigo frunció inmediatamente el ceño y suspiro asqueado.

-A un así no lo deberían hacer.- aclaro Ichigo sin dirigirle la mirara a su compañera de batallas y cambiar rápido de tema.- Es algo cruel de su parte.-

Yoruichi di una pequeña pero audible risa al notar la plática que ella e Ichigo estaban teniendo.

-Ichigo… nosotros no podemos ser mas crueles. Odín así lo quiso y está en nuestra sangre.- explico Yoruchi nada orgullosa.- Toda nuestra vida… Tú, Chad, Ishida, Ikkaku, Urahara y yo hemos hecho cosas terribles y nos han aplaudido, hasta alabado por eso. Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para que Sui-feng, Karin y Jinta no siguieran nuestros pasos lo haría y estoy segura que tú también, pero desde niños les hemos enseñado a pelear y matar como hicieron alguna vez con nosotros, es un circulo que ha estado por años en nuestra existencia y lastimosamente no se puede romper.- relato Yoruichi extrañamente seria.

-La cosas siempre serán así.- concordó Ichigo no muy convencido.- Sabes algo… nunca imagine que Urahara y tu fueran pacifistas, no lucen así.-

-Las apariencias engañan Ichigo, tú por ejemplo luces como un ser salido desde el mismo Helheim pero nunca has levantado una mano para dañar a un ser inocente.- aclaro Yoruchi en burla recordando como el la bata… mejor dicho en la masacre, Ichigo y sus principales aliados encontrándose ella entre ellos fueron los únicos que no asesinaron a monjes, no había honor en eso.

No hay honor en asesinar a un ser humano que es incapaz de defenderse en una batalla.

-¿Yoruichi… cuando Urahara y tu logren concebir un hijo desean que hagan lo que acabamos de hacer?- pregunto Ichigo curioso.

Yoruichi sonrió melancólica ya que dudaba que ella le pudiera dar un hijo a su esposo. Llevaban intentándolo por años y nunca lo habían logrado.

-Si eso llega a pasar, rogo a los Dioses que nunca tengan que hacer lo que yo he hecho.- respondió la mujer muy segura.- Ahora duerme.- ordeno volviendo a labor.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza terminando así su conversación y luego se recostó en la esquina del barco y cerro sus ojos intentando dormir un poco rogando no tener un sueño que lo despertara esa noche.

-0-

-Largo día, mi señora.- comento la sirvienta ayudando a la hermana de su Lord a deshacer la trenza que mantenía atado su cabello.

-No me lo recuerdes.- ordeno Rukia dirigiéndose a su sirvienta Kiyone.

Kiyone como su puesto lo indicaba era la sirvienta de Rukia, una de las pocas que obtenía un pago por sus servicios, pero más que nada se debía a la identidad de su padre… Kempachi Zaraki.

Kiyone junto con sus hermanastras Isane y Yachiru eran las únicas bastardas, hijas de esclavas y trofeos de guerra que Lady Unohana no había asesinado.

Lady Unohana podría ser la curandera más eficaz de todas las tribus pero no dejaba de ser una ex guerrera que disfrutaba el derramamiento de sangre. Debajo de su tranquilidad, amabilidad y sonrisa dulce se esconde una valkiria sádica y poderosa. Una valkiria que al enterarse de las anteriores relaciones de su amante Zaraki Kempachi y los hijos bastardos que este poseía entro en un estado de celos.

Lady Unohana no monto un espectáculo de celos pero si asesino a todas las pobres mujeres con las que su amante tuvo relaciones, y a los hijos e hijas de su amado berserker solo impidió y uso sus cuerpos a un con vida como comida para a osos.

Pero a Kiyone e Isane nunca las toco o hizo daño, tal vez el instinto materno actuó en la curandera justo a tiempo permitiéndoles vivir, incluso tomo a la pequeña Yachiru como su hija.

Ahora Kiyone era una sirvienta del clan Kuchiki después que Unohana la diera a cambio de una alianza. Lo que convertía a la adolecente en la protegida de Byakuya. Pero todos saben que eso solo es una farsa, una fachada para una verdad sabida por todos, las protegidas no son más que juguetes sexual que los Lord se dan mutuamente, un regalo de Lord a Lord, por supuesto no pasaba en todos los casos, pero si en la mayoría.

El cabello de la valkiria quedo suelto dejando caer sus negras hebras sobre su espalda. Rukia tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de la joven que por asares del destino termino en su clan complaciendo las necesidades físicas de su hermano como muchas de las jóvenes protegidas del clan, Kiyone no era especial, ella lo sabía, la aldea lo sabía, hasta la misma Kiyone lo sabía, la joven sirvienta solo deseaba irse y vivir su propia vida.

-Ichika ha estado insoportable desde que hizo el juramento.- comento con muestras de cansancio en su voz. Ya que Ichika desde la ceremonia se volvió más energética e insoportable.- Me pidió que la dejara ir a los saqueos de este año, como si fuera a permitir tal cosa.- se quejó más para ella misma que para Kiyone.

Kiyone observaban algo incomoda como la hermana de su Lord se quejaba y refunfuñaba de los sucesos de ese día.

Luego de unos minutos el cuerpo de Rukia quedo desnudo mostrándose ante Kiyone como vino al mundo, para luego ir a su armario y buscar un simple camisón para pasar la noche.

-A veces desearía volver hacer la de antes.- se volvió a quejar la valkira.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Kiyone sacudiendo la cama de Rukia.

-A nada.- respondió rápidamente la dama.- La vida de un guerrero es más interesante… -recordó con un suspiro.

Rukia suspiro al ver la mirada de confusión de su sirvienta. Sirvienta que si no fuera impuesta a la fuerza por su hermano no conservaría, ella era una valkiria por los Dioses, no necesitaba ayuda, sus hazañas en combate eran legendarias.

-Cuando era guerrera y estaba con Ichigo… no tenía que preocuparme por modales o lo que la aldea pensara de mí, con él podía ser yo misma.- relato la dama de la tribu con nostalgia.- He de imaginar que me crees una loca por rechazar todas las comodidades y privilegios… pero cuando has probado lo que es dormir en el bosque acompañada de una de las persona más especial para ti junto a una fogata, ya nada vuelve hacer lo mismo.-

Kiyone se encontraba escuchando atentamente las palabras de su ama sin prestar mucho esfuerzo a sus deberes como sirvienta.

-La adrenalina de la batalla, las ridículas discusiones con Ichigo, poder caminar con libertad…- recordó dejando de presta atención a lo que estaba haciendo.- No tenía que usar estos estúpidos vestidos todo el tiempo, ni ocultar mi carácter y mucho menos pretender ser una dama delicada.-

-Se ve que aprecia muchos al señor Ichigo, he escuchado muchas historias de sus hazañas. Usted paso una temporada con él ¿Cómo es?- pregunto interesada.

-Un idiota, eso es.- afirmo Rukia terminando de colocarse su camisón.- Pero era mi idiota.- afirmo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Kiyone sonrió como si fuera una niña escuchando una historia.

Pero Renji del otro lado de la puerta no sonrió.

-Recuerdo que lo hacía dormir en el suelo y yo dormía en su cama, incluso una vez un perro en celo entro en nuestra habitación y lo monto.- sonrió al recordar los gritos de Ichigo al ver un perro sobre su pierna.- Peleábamos por casi todo, incluso creo recordar que una vez lo arroje a un lago congelado después que me dijera enana. Peleábamos muchos pero casi de inmediata nos reconciliábamos. Yo era la encargada de sacarlo de sus depresiones, no podía irme por tiempos muy largos sin que entrara en un estado depresivo y auto compasivo, tuve que golpearlo muchas veces por eso, incluso nuestro amigos apostaban cuando tiempo tardaría en depresión.-

-Se ve que lo quería mucho.- comento Kiyone sin doble sentido.

-Aun lo hago, pero nuestras responsabilidades no impiden visitarnos.- aclaro antes que la sirvienta preguntara.

Kiyone pensaba preguntar más detalles pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Renji portando una sonrisa notablemente falsa.

-Ichika se negaba a dormir.- informó entrando por la puerta fingiendo demencia y excusando de su tardanza.

Rukia suspiro sabiendo el carácter de su hija y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cama.

Kiyone supo en ese momento que era el momento de irse y dejo a la pareja en su intimidad.

-Largo día.- comento Renji recordando las palabras de Kiyone.

-Ni lo digas.- se quejó recostándose en su extremo de la cama.

Rukia cero los ojos intentando recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente, para así soportar todas sus tareas pendientes.

La valkiria abrió levemente sus ojos al sentir la respiración de su esposo sobre su cuello.

-Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?- confeso besando el cuello de su esposa dirigiendo sus manos al cuerpo de la guerrera.

Rukia supo las intenciones de su esposo… pero esa noche no se sentía con ánimos de tener relaciones sexuales.

Renji supo que algo malo pasaba al sentir como su mano era apartada.

-Renji… hoy estoy cansada.- se disculpó apartando la mano de Renji que se dirigía a su intimidad.

El pelirrojo no respondió a las negativas de su esposa ni al besa en la mejilla que Rukia le proporciono en señal de disculpa.

-Descuida.- comento recostándose en su lado de su cama y dejando dormir a su esposa.

Renji supo desde el momento que se casó con Rukia que Ichigo sería un eterno recordatorio, incluso el nombre de su hija tenia similitudes con el de su amigo.

El pelirrojo era un buen amigo de Ichigo y tenía un fuerte compañerismo con él, si no fuera por el Berserker, Renji nunca hubiera hecho las paces con su esposa… pero no podía evitar sentir celos del peli naranja, no podía evitar sentir envidia de la relación que su esposa e Ichigo.

El segundo al mando de Byakuya sabia que tendría que vivir con el recuerdo de Ichigo, sabía que tendría que vivir en su sombra… su hija Ichika incluso creció con anécdotas e historias de batalla realizadas por Ichigo.

Para Ichika, Ichigo era un héroe, un modelo a seguir según los relatos de Rukia.

Ya que no importaba cuantos años pasaran Rukia no dejaba de tener una conexión con Ichigo.

-0-

-¿Lord Aizen?- llamo Gin tocando la puerta de madera.

El segundo al mando podía escuchar desde donde estaba los gemidos de la esclava de turno y el meneo de la cama.

-¿Lord Aizen?- volvió a preguntar el particular guerrero sin saber si debía pasar o esperar a que su señor terminara su diversión. Ya que en muchas ocasiones lo encontró en medio del gran salón fornicando con las esclavas y en muchas de esas ocasiones le pidió su reporte sin importarle que estuviera en pleno acto sexual.

Gin sintió molestia al escuchar los gritos de la zorra de turno, ya que Aizen a los ojos del segundo al mando desperdiciaba con esclavas lo que el disfrutaba en secreto. El disfruta del amor, caricias y compañía de la mujer más bella de la región y el Lord desperdiciaba todo eso acostándose con sucias esclavas.

La rabia en el cuerpo del guerrero se estaba acumulando al ver el trato que recibía su amada, pero no tenía el poder ni la simpatía para hacer algo. Lo único que le quedaba era ayudar en lo que pudiera a su amante y hacerla sentir amada.

-Pasa Gin.- ordeno Aizen desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El guerrero entro a la habitación encontrando a su Lord colocándose los pantalones y la esclava de turno recostada en la cama donde Matsumoto dormía.

-Lord Aizen.- saludo respetuoso.

-Y bien ¿lo encontraste?- pregunto Aizne atando su cinturón.

Gin había sido enviado a buscar a Ichigo ya que Aizen perdió la pista de Karin y varios de sus guerreros, lo que levantó sospechas en el Lord ya que todos los que desaparecieron se "fueron de pesca".

-No señor.- respondió Gin observando a su líder y evitando ver a la esclava desnuda en la cama.- Cuando fui a su granja solo me topé con la esposa de Ichigo, su hijo y Tatsuki.-

-¿Y qué excusa te dieron acerca de su desaparición?- cuestiono Aizen extrañamente tranquilo.

-Tatsuki hablo en todo momento en nombre de la familia, parecía muy huraña y dispuesta matarme.- informo con su mano en su barbilla.- Me dijeron que fue a pescar con sus amigos y que no sabían cuando volvería. Lord Aizen no cree que Kurosaki haya…- teorizo el siervo pero la risa de su señor lo interrumpió.

Aizen ría con cierta elegancia cosa que no extraño a Gin.

-No seas idiota Gin, el maldito de Ichigo no tiene las agallas para realizar una expedición suicida.- informo Aizen aun divertido.- Ese idiota podrá tener amigos en casi todas las tribus con las que tenemos tregua pero no deja de ser un cobarde, si no se atrevió a pelear por la estúpida hermana de Byakuya no hará un viaje suicida. Y aunque lo haga y alguien le dé un barco y consiguiera una tripulación las cosas siempre estarían a mi favor.-

-¿A qué se refiere mi señor?- intento entender la lógica de su Lord.

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido Gin.- insulto Aizen a su único amigo en ese mundo.- Si el idiota de Ichigo se atrevió a desobedecer mis órdenes sin obtener algo que lo justifique por fin tendré una excusa para arrancarle la cabeza de su cuello y enseñarla a esta maldita tribu quien manda de una vez por todas. Incluso si conseguiría un barco lo más seguro es que se perdería en el mar y moriría de hambre. Lo único que lamentaría seria no haberlo matado yo mismo.- relato Aizen aparentemente tranquilo pero sus ojos reflejaban odia contra Ichigo.

-Una muerte lamentable para un guerrero.- le siguió la corriente a Aizen.

-Lo es, mi querido amigo.- murmuro colocándose una camisa de tela.- Pero sabes algo Gin, cuando le quite la cabeza a Kurosaki tomare a su preciosa esposa para mí, te imaginas lo afortunado que seré al tener por esposas a las dos mujeres con mejor cuerpo. Y por otro lado el pequeño Kazui será comido para lobos después que lo torture y descuartice.- relato con cierto aire tranquilo lo que hacía que sus palabras fueran sumamente aterradoras.

Gin sintió rabia y molestia al escuchar que para Aizen, Matsumoto solo era una cara bonita.

-Es muy afortunado Lord Aizen.- felicito Gin a su "amigo".

-Lo soy Gin, no lo olvides.- respondió caminando a la puerta.

Aizen y Gin salieron de la habitación del jefe para dirigirse al gran salón, pero había algo raro en el ambiente y no era la preparación para los saqueos.

La aldea estaba más ajetreada de lo normal ya que solo faltaban unos escasos días para los saqueos de ese año pero todos parecían conmocionados por alguna otra razón.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Aizen observando a un mujer que pasaba a su lado.

-Un barco se aproxima señor.- informo la mujer para después retirarse dejando a su líder en sus pensamientos.

El Lord observo a Isshin y a su hija Yuzu emocionarse y correr al muelle. Y fue ahí cuando los miedos de Aizen se hicieron realidad.

-¿Lord Aize?- murmuro Gin observando como su líder se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

El lord reacciono de golpe y su mirada se tornó muy seria y hasta incluso molesta, si el Kurosaki se había atrevido a desobedecerlo lo haría pagar con su vida.

Gin observo como su líder tomaba su espada y llamaba a varios hombres para que lo acompañara.

-Vamos Gin… hoy será el día que Ichigo muera.- murmuro Aizen mostrándose irritado.

-0-

Ichigo observo el muelle de la aldea con una mirada seria, era momento que se enfrentara a Aizen.

-No presuman tanto sus tesoros.- ordeno Karin en broma causando una risa general en los presentes.

La felicidad de volver se podía ver en el rostro de muchos y algunos incluso gritaban agradeciéndoles a los Dioses su regreso a salvo.

Ichigo se alejó de la orilla caminando hacia sus amigos ordenándoles con la mirada estar listos por si las cosas se llegaban complicar un poco.

Ishida y Chad asintieron para después dirigirse a sus puestos.

Mientras todos saludaban a sus familias mientras se acercaban a la orilla, Ichigo se dirigió a Hanataro que observaba todo totalmente estático sin saber qué hacer. En los días que estuvo en el barco la mayoría de pasajeros lo había trato relativamente bien, pero el pobre monje tenía un objetivo y no sabía cómo empezar a "convertir".

-Hanataro te atare con el resto, pero solo será un momento.- informo Ichigo tomando a monje de sus ropas.

-Está bien Ichigo.- obedeció a su amigo llegando donde se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos y dejarse atar del cuello con una soga que mantenía a todos los monjes conectados.

-No tengas miedo, estarás bien.- prometió ajustando la cuerda para que no lastimara a su amigo.

-¿Y mis hermanos?- pregunto temeroso el monje.- ¿Ellos estarán bien?-

-Lo estarán.- mintió intentando tranquilizar a los pobres esclavos.- Solo…. No hagan eso que hacen con las manos antes de dormir o comer y si les preguntan su Dios es Odín.- informo Ichigo intentando salvarlos de una muerte temprana.

-No negaremos a Jesus, el único Dios que existe pagano.- contradijo otro monje.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y observo a Hanataro como pidiéndole que hablara con ellos.

El momento había llegado, era momento que Aizen se comiera sus palabras.

-0-

Aizen no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- _Malnacido_.- pensó con rabia contenida al ver bajar a Ichigo de un salto sobre el muelle, en esa nave que a simple vista se veía que era mejor que las suyas.

El lord caminaba con aparente tranquilidad apartando de golpe a cualquier que estuviera en su camino con su espada desenvainada.

-Vaya, vaya miren quien tenemos aquí.- comento con aparente tono jovial moviendo su espada.- ¿Dónde estabas Ichigo?- pregunto con un tono asido.

Ichigo se mantenía al costado de su barco con Karin y Yoruichi detrás con sus armas preparas por si tenían que luchar.

No había lugar para el temor en esos momentos.

El Kurosaki tenía la mirada fría y carente de sentimiento. La mirada de Ichigo era la misma mirada con la cual se enfrentó al Rey de los Quincys.

-No hablas… Acaso no sabes que desobedecer a tu Lord es penado con la muerte.- informo Aizen con una sonrisa ladina.

-Eso es cierto, a menos… que haya un motivo claro.- interrumpió Urahara bajando de un salto del barco.

-Y cuál es ese motivo.- cuestiono Aizen con varios hombres a sus costados esperando sus órdenes.

-Que hemos regresado… del oeste.- respondió Ichigo caminando unos pasos hacia Aizen.

-Y esperas que crea eso.- contradijo caminando con su espada en mano.

Ichigo nunca desenvaino, lo único que hizo fue sacar una ¿bolsa?

-Una pisca de nuestro botín.- informo Ichigo arrojando la bolsa a la arena.- Para que sus ojos crean de una vez por todas lo que sus oídos necios se niegan a creer.-

Aizen, Gin y todos los curiosos abrieron los ojos al ver caer la bolsa a la arena dejando salir una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

-Para que vean que no somos codiciosos con nuestra gente.- informo Ichigo con voz firme.

Las personas y guerreros observaron impresionados como Chad sacaba a los monjes y los hombres de Ikkaku empezaban a sacar los botines que obtuvieron.

Isshin, Kukaku y Yuzu desde lo lejos observaban como Ichigo volvía hacer de las suyas con éxito.

-Vaya… tu hijo lo ha vuelto hacer Isshin.- comento la ex guerrera observando a su primo.

Jinta y Ikkaku dejaron un cofre en la arena y lo abrieron mostrando metal y diversos tesoros.

-Un regalo de nuestra parte para ustedes.- informo Ichigo observando al pueblo.- Ojala esto les demuestre que pueden confiar un poco más en mi.- comento mostrándose tranquilo.

Aizen pareció desconectarse de la realidad al momento que todos sus súbditos empezaban a observar a Ichigo y compañía con admiración, las miradas que le profesaban a su enemigo nunca se las dieron a él. Perdió contra Ichigo y lo sabía, ahora no era la cabeza de Ichigo la que corría peligro, era la suya. Su pueblo está alabando a un rebelde que no podría matar sin causar revuelo. Ichigo estaba sobre el en esos momentos.

Aizen volvió en si cuando su pueble quiso cobrar su parte.

-NADIE TOMARA NADA.- grito con furia deteniendo a su gente.

Por fin Aizen mostraba su verdadero ser y no la fachada tranquila que siempre se esforzaba en dar.

Aizen se movió con sus hombres en dirección a Ichigo.

Ishida desde el barco esperaba la señal de Ichigo con su arco totalmente tensado para asegurar la muerte de Aizen.

-Por fin algo de acción.- susurro Karin con sus manos en su cinturón.

Ichigo llevo sus manos a la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario.

Pero Aizen se percató rápidamente de la situación y supo que por primera vez se mostró como el monstro que era ante su pueblo. Algo que no podía hacer si quería seguir teniendo el amor de su pueblo.

-Nadie tomara nada.- volvió a repetir Aizen calmándose y esforzándose para volver en si.- Nadie tomara nada… por ahora, al menos no sin antes agradecerle a Ichigo su esfuerzo con una fiesta en el salón y la bendición de su amado Lord, esperando que puedan perdonar su error.- propuso extendiendo la mano a Ichigo comiéndose su orgullo.

Los hombres de Ichigo le dijeron con la mirada que no aceptara ya que Aizen aún estaba armado.

Pero Ichigo no tenía miedo y nunca lo tendría de tipos como Aizen.

-Gracias Lord Aizen.- acepto el apretón de manos.- Y descuide, lo pasado es historia.- comento sin apartarla mirada de Aizen.

-Estas en lo correcto, mi viejo amigo.- respondió observando a los ojos a Ichigo.

Ambos Berserkers se mantenía con la mirada tranquila ejerciendo fuerza en las manos del otro en una lucha silenciosa hasta que ambos separaron sus manos sin mostrar el entumecimiento que tenían en sus extremidades a causa de la fuerza que ejercieron en el otro.

-De nuestra parte Lord Aizen, por confiar en nosotros.- declaro Ichigo sarcásticamente dándole a Aizen una pequeña bolsita con una que otra moneda.

Ichigo se alejó de un furioso Aizen que apretaba el presente al punto de lastimar sus manos con el metal.

La gente se apartó dejando pasar a los guerreros con sus botines, pero lo que nadie noto por la algarabía fue a Karin ocultando algo en la armadura de Toshiro.

-0-

Ikkaku y sus hombres cargaban todo al gran salón para celebrar, la verdad era que la mayoría de guerreros que los acompañaban solo querían pasar la mejor noche de su vida gastando sin control sus tesoros, posiblemente la mayoría volvería a quedar igual de pobres mañana por la mañana.

Todos tenían ya planeado que hacer con su parte, algunos como Sado ya tenían planes definidos. Ya que el moreno de gran tamaño solo deseaba comprar unas tierras, hacer su propia casa, dejar de ser un guerrero para convertirse en un pacífico granjero y dejar de hacerle daño a los demás.

Ichigo iba a la cabeza con Ishida y Yoruichi que vigilaban que todo fuera como debería ser, vigilando que no hubiera ninguna traición de parte de su amado Lord. Aizen calculo muy bien sus movimientos, ya que no podían rechazar una celebración en su honor.

Pero por otro lado el venerable líder de la tribu se esforzaba cada vez más en mantener su postura.

- _Maldito infeliz_.- susurro Aizen siguiendo a su mayor enemigo deseando atravesarlo con su espada y terminar de una vez por todas con todo.

La gente se reunió rápidamente en el salón y Gin ordeno a los esclavos ir por agua y comida para los exploradores.

Las risas y miradas de fascinación se posaron sobre Ichigo y sus hombres que no podían evitar sentirse superiores por al menos unos minutos.

Aizen llego a su trono donde una confundida Matsumoto observaba impresionada la gran cantidad de oro y metales que traían consigo los hombres de Ichigo. Pero rápidamente comprendió después que Gin explicara la situación y felicitara a los guerreros.

La comida y la celebración rápidamente empezó, el pueblo se encontraba feliz por la generosa donación que les proporcionaron. Y los guerreros de Ichigo alardeaban de su fuerza y valor.

Muchas mujeres corrieron a los brazos de Keigo y Ganju que no pudieron evitar caer ante la tentación.

Yuzu corrió a los brazos de Jinta y se abrazó a él por unos minutos como si temiera que todo fuera una ilusión.

Ikkaku se reunió con la madre de su hijo para posar su mano en su vientre. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que la hermana de Keigo entendiera que los extraño.

-Lo volviste hacer hijo.- felicito Isshin posando su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

-No lo hice solo viejo.- respondió Ichigo observando al cielo como buscando algo.

El Kurosaki tenía un mal presentimiento… algo malo pasaría, su instinto se lo gritaba.

-0-

Ichigo se dedicaba a beber mientras observaba a Aizen y esta vez fue él quien le pidió a una esclava servirle a su lord.

-Por Lord Aizen.- brindo Ichigo elevando su tarro.

-Por Lord Aizen.- le siguió la corriente Karin.

Aizen no le quedo de otra que aguantar su ira y brindar con sus enemigos. Incluso quiso golpear a la esclava que hozo seguir la orden de su enemigo, pero tenía una apariencia que mostrar. Pero eso no evitaba que la madera de su apoya brazo crujiera por la fuerza que ejercía sobre la dura superficie.

Por otro lado Matsumoto no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro al ver la impotencia de Aizen. Por una vez Aizen había tenido lo que se merecía.

El "venerable" lord de un momento a otro se levanta de su trono y bajo uno de los escalones de este mostrando la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida, pero a fin al cabo creíble.

-Os pido silencio mis guerreros.- ordeno Aizen parando la algarabía del salón.- Ya que imagino que muchos quisiéramos escuchar como nuestro "amigo" Ichigo logra una proeza que muchos pensábamos imposible.- propuso acercándose a su enemigo.

-Karin encárgate.- ordeno Ichigo frunciendo el ceño al verse interrumpido en su comida.

-No fue la gran cosa.- brome Karin causando una pequeña risa en algunos.- Eran débiles y estúpidos… véanlo por sí mismo.- relato señalando a los esclavos en uno de los rincones temblando de miedo.

Toshiro rodo los ojos al momento que se recostaba en la pared del gran salón mostrando una mirada retadora a los presentes.

-Disculpen a mi esclavo de guerra, aun no tiene modales.- se burló Karin observando a Toshiro.

-Eran vulnerables, como niños.- siguió Urahara con una sonrisa.

Aizen se acercó a los esclavos que parecían hablar una lengua diferente a la suya lo que daba a un más pruebas de los logros de Ichigo.

-Los dioses han bendecido su viaje.- pronuncio El venerable Lord observando el oro y los diferentes metales.- Te felicito mi amigo.- comento dirigiendo a Ichigo.

Algo malo iba a pasar, algo que tendría repercusiones muy grandes.

-Me pregunto qué sentirá tu gran amiga Rukia cuando se entere.- comento Aizen estando cada vez más cerca de Ichigo.- Que sentirá al enterarse que cumpliste su sueño sin ella, he de imaginar el odio que te tendrá después de eso, he de imaginar el dolor que sentirá al verse traicionada ¿no lo crees?.-

El Berserker observo a su líder acercarse cada vez más a su persona hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos metros.

Para desgracia de Ichigo, Aizen sabía tocar su nervio más sensible y vulnerable.

-¿No sé de qué habla Lord Aizen?- cuestiono Ichigo fingiendo desinterés.

Nada bueno iba a pasar.

Karin, Chad, Isshin e Ishida sabían que debían sacar al Kurosaki de ahí antes que Aizen le colmara la paciencia.

Ichigo Kurosaki pudo haber sido una bestia en sus épocas de juventud y al madurar se convirtió en un analítico y calmado guerrero… pero cuando se trataba de Rukia Kuchiki o algún tema relacionado con ella, Ichigo era otra persona. Rukia sacaba lo mejor y peor del Berserker más fuerte de todos.

Era prácticamente imposible insultar o hablar mal de Rukia enfrente de Ichigo.

-¿De qué hablo, dices?- repitió de manera retorica.- Ichigo, Ichigo… me decepcionas querido amigo. Tú sabes de lo que hablo.-

La sonrisa de Aizen no prometía nada bueno e Ishida lo sabía.

-Ichigo será mejor que…- hablo el arquero acercándose a su mejor amigo.

-¡Calla Quincy!- alzo la voz Aizen dirigiéndose a Ishida.- Es más porque estás aquí bastardo traidor. No deberías estar con tu sucia tribu.- insulto el lord observando al arquero.

Ishida tuvo que reprimir una maldición y por primera vez deseo ser tan impulsivo como Ichigo, ya le sobraban deseos de lanzarle una flecha al venerable lord.

Ichigo frunció el ceño en clara señal de enojo y de reojo observo como su amigo intentaba retirarse.

-Alto ahí, Quincy.- alzo la voz el Jarl al ver la intenciones de Ishida.- Creo que es momento que Odin… reciba un sacrificio justo en compensación por su osadía. Atadlo y preparen al verdugo.- sentencio Aizen observando a sus guardias para después señalar a Ishida.

Ichigo y sus amigos abrieron los ojos de golpe al escuchar la orden de su venerable Lord

Ishida rápidamente se vio rodeado por cuatro guerreros armados con espadas cortas y escudos circulares.

-Mierda.- gruño al verse desarmado.

Ichigo y Chad se levantaron de golpe dejando caer cualquier silla o mesa que estuviera cerca de donde estaban. Ambos no permitirán que su amigo de tantos años fuera dañado en su presencia.

-Dejadlo, o los matare.- sentencio Chad.

Las miradas de Ichigo y Aizen chocaron en un intenso duelo.

-Vaya… al parecer luchas por tus amigos.- comento Aizen sin mostrarse temeroso.- Pero no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para pelear por la mujer que amas.-

-¿Qué significa esto Aizen?- ignoro el intento de provocación de Aizen.

Karin, Yoruchi, Sui-feng y Urahara se esforzaron por mantenerse al margen preparándose para ayudar a Ichigo si era necesario.

-Es el pago por su osadía hacia mi.- respondió tranquilo y calmado.

Aizen estaba cada vez mas cerca de Ichigo… al punto que solo un metro los separaba.

-Podrá ser que lograste volver con grandes tesoros, pero recuerda quien está en un puesto más alto ante Odín. Insultarme o desobedecerme es como insultar y desobedecer a Odín.- sentencio con voz firme y llena de odia.- Y el sucio Quincy será el pago por su osadía, su sangre calmara la ira de los Dioses.-

Chad estaba a punto de arrojarse a los hombres de Aizen para salvar a su amigo aunque esto le costara la vida. Y Karin e Ikkaku estaban esperando las órdenes de Ichigo para actuar.

Si Aizen quería pelear, con gusto le darían pelea.

Cuando Karin e Ikkaku hicieron el ademan de levantarse la voz de Ichigo la detuvo.

-No se muevan.- les ordenó a sus hombres.- Quédense donde están… yo me encargo.- sentencio observando directamente a su hermana.

-Y como lo harás viejo amigo.- comento divertido desenfundado su espada.

-No hagamos un derramamiento de sangre Aizen, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene, como tu dijiste tu espada nos mantiene seguros y unidos.- hablo con el ceño frunció y con un tono de voz serio, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para mentir tan descaradamente.- Te ofrezco un trato Aizen. Mi parte del botín a cambio de la vida de Ishida, mi oro es cuatro veces más lo que cualquiera conseguiría en los saqueos de este año.-

Muchos sintieron a un más admiración por Ichigo después de sus palabras, no muchos sacrificarían esa cantidad de oro por uno de sus hombres, ya que a los ojos de la tribu Ishida y Chad no eran más que simples peones a las órdenes de Ichigo.

-Me parece bien…- murmuro Aizen con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Me parece muy bien, es más me parece excelente.- hablo con una aparente alegría.

Ichigo no podía tener el ceño más fruncido, conocía demasiado bien a Aizen para saber que no se conformaría tan fácilmente.

-Me has iluminado la mente Ichigo.- hablo acercándose al botín.- Todos sus tesoros por mi perdón.- explico con una sonrisa.

-Espera… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Ichigo rápidamente.

-No es obvio mi querido amigo, sus tesoros… son ahora míos.- hablo con un tono relajado y petulante.- O todos ustedes esperaban volver y actuar como si nada.- les hablo a los amigos de Ichigo.

-Aizen ese no era el trato.- contradijo Ichigo encarado a su líder.

-De todas maneras iba a quitárselos.- admitió Aizen jugando con una de las monedas de oro que Ichigo le había regalado.- O que esperaban… mi bendición y admiración después que me desobedecieron, ofendieron, cuestionaron, han hecho enojar a los Dioses. De verían estar agradecidos que tome lo que por derecho me pertenece y no sus vidas.- explico alzando ligeramente la voz.

Los hombres y aliados de Ichigo quedaron en blanco sin poder captar del todo las palabras de Aizen.

Karin quedo estupefacta junto Jinta, Yuzu se llevó las manos a su boca, Keigo dejo de comer, Isshin abrió los ojos impactado.

Ikkaku estuvo tentado a tomar sus armas y hacerle frente a Aizen, pero no lo haría con su mujer en estado de embarazo, sumando que dudaba que pudiera él solo con Aizen. Incluso una bestia como el sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra un Berserker. Solo un Berserker era capaz de hacerle frente a otro Berserker.

Urahara y Yoruichi no se sorprendieron al escuchar el veredicto de Aizen, ya que se esperaban un castigo o venganza pero nunca creyeron que llegaría a tanto.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- grito Jinta en total cólera.

Urahara sujeto a su hijo a tiempo evitando que se arrojara a Aizen.

-Nosotros arriesgamos la vida en el mar.- contradijo Karin levantándose de golpe.

Aizen solo observo a los dos jóvenes más temperamentales del grupo sin darles ninguna importancia a sus quejas.

Pocos fueron los que se atrevieron a decir algo, muchos solo bajaron la cabeza resignados.

-Aizen… no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.- advirtió Ichigo esforzándose para no atacar su amable Lord.

-Eso es una amenaza Ichigo.- comento el Lord conservándolo a Ichigo con tranquilidad.- Odín me bendice a mí, mi querido amigo, los dioses están de mi lado y si yo lo deseo ninguno de ustedes pisara el Valhalla.-

Ichigo llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada e inmediatamente sus hombres sabían que la lucha pronto comenzaría.

-Yo estoy en la sima mi amigo, tú solo eres una escoria que ruega por una pisca de mi compasión.- comento con una sonrisa de superioridad.- No vales nada, los Dioses me ven solo a mí.-

-Detente ahora Aizen.- estaba vez si fue una clara amenaza por el tono de voz usado por el Berserker.- Te arrepentirás si sigues con esto.-

-Así- se burló Aizen- veamos quien tiene el poder aquí Ichigo: Si cualquiera hoza tomar una moneda de oro de mi tesoro, tres generaciones de su familia no conocerán el Valhalla. Como dije antes, este es mi tesoro porque Odín así lo quiso.- amenazo causando un miedo general.

Muchos de los hombres de Ichigo dejaron la valentía de lado y se conformaron de un momento para otro, ya que no muchos se atrevían a desobedecer un _designo_ de los Dioses. Un Lord o Jarl tenía más poder ante los dioses que un guerrero. Un Jarl podía negar la entrada al anhelado Valhalla.

Karin gruño abiertamente al ver la cobardía en los hombres que los acompañaron.

-Te arrepentirás- amenazo Ichigo con sus puños apretados de la impotencia.

-No lo creo mi amigo.- respondió sin ninguna pisca de temor.- Pero para que mi pueblo vea que soy generoso. Si te arrodillas ante mí, les dejare tomar una pieza de mi tesoro.-

-Al menos deja la parte del pueblo.- pidió Ichigo observando a los presentes.- Es nuestro regalo.-

-No puedes regalar algo que nunca fue vuestro.- respondió cortante.

Flash back

-No me equivoque contigo.- pronuncio Yhwach escupiendo sangre al hablar.

-¡Callata!- ordeno Ichigo con su espada en la garganta de su enemigo.

El poderoso Yhwach, rey de los Quincys, se encontraba arrodillado ante el nuevo Berserker Ichigo Kurosaki.

La sangre salía de las heridas del gran rey de los Quincys, ahora era el rey quien se arrodillaba.

-Me recuerdas a tu madre niño.- pronuncio el rey sin mostrarse temeroso.- Tu y yo no somos muy diferentes, mi querido nieto.-

-Nosotros no nos parecemos en nada.- gruño Ichigo totalmente furioso.

-En eso te equivocas, mi nieto.- pronuncio Yhwach tomando de repente la espada de Ichigo por la hoja.

Ichigo gruño al ver la hoja de su espada en manos de su enemigo, pero por más fuerza que ejercía no podía dominar a su enemigo, el rey mantenía sujetada la espada sin importarle cortar sus manos.

- **Tu sangre será el detonante al Ragnarok**.- pronuncio sin temor alejando el filo del arma de su cuello.- Tu estas destinado a la grandeza mi nieto.- llevo el mismo el filo del arma a su torso.

Ichigo gruñía sin poder controlar el arma, esforzándose lo más que podía en controlar la situación.

-No me llames nieto.- alzo la voz el berserker.

-Te hubiera dado poder mi nieto, pero me rechazaste al igual que tu madre, me negaste como tu abuelo.- pronuncio el rey de los Quincys introduciendo el mismo el filo del arma a su propio torso.- Hubieras sido un magnifico rey.- introdujo aún más el filo en su torso.

El propio rey de los Quincys estaba acabando con su vida

-CÁLLATE.- grito Ichigo sin poder evitar que el rey se introdujera el arma.

-Un rey sabe cuándo retirarse para luchar otro día, un rey sabe mantener a su gente junto a él, un rey sabe dar todo por su pueblo, un rey sacrifica su dignidad por su gente.- explico el Rey de los Quincys introduciendo cada vez mas la espada en su propio torso.- Tu hubiera sido un magnifico rey a pesar de tu sangre impura. Mi nieto, Ichigo Kurosaki.-

-YO NO SOY TU NIETO.- grito Ichigo introduciendo el resto de la espada en el torso de su enemigo.

Yhwach tenía una pequeña sonrisa al momento que dejaba salir una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca

-Nos vemos en el Vallhala, mi nieto.- pronuncio Yhwach al oído de Ichigo.

Ichigo grito antes de sacar su espada del torso y partir por la mitad el cuerpo del padre de su madre.

Esa guerra marco a muchos… y muy pocos supieron la verdad. Solo Isshin, Urahara y Ichigo sabían quién era Yhwach de verdad. Un rey que peleo por suyos, un rey que tenia ideales.

Todo pudo haber sido diferente si se hubieran usado otros métodos.

Fin flash back

 _Un rey sabe cuándo retirarse para luchar otro día_

Ichigo relajo su mirada antes de observar a la gente del pueblo y sin decir nada se arrodillo ante el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo. El orgullo no vale nada, los años le enseñaron eso a Ichigo, no vale la pena luchar ante provocaciones.

Los fuertes se cuidan a sí mismos, pero los más fuertes cuidan y velan por los demás.

Karin abrí los ojos cuando su hermano se arrodillo ante Aizen.

Ichigo había sacrificado su orgullo para que obtuvieran una pisca de lo que en realidad se merecían.

Aizen rio antes de escupirle a Ichigo.

-Lo ven…- comento Aizen orgulloso.- Ven de una vez por todas quien es el que manda aquí.- sentencio elevando la voz.

El Kurosaki se levantó con su orgullo pisoteado antes de dirigirse donde se encontraba Hanataro.

-Me llevare un esclavo.- informo tomando la cuerda de Hanataro.

-Gracias.- pronuncio Hanataro siguiendo a su amigo.

Karin apretó los puños al momento que su hermano se retiró del gran salón de forma silenciosa y tranquila.

Toshiro se extrañó por las costumbres de su opresores y analizo su entorno detenidamente.

Urahara observo todo el espectáculo tranquilamente sabiendo que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

-¿No opinaras nada?- pregunto Yoruichi en voz baja para que solo su pareja la escuchara.

-Aizen se jacta de ser muy listo… pero acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida.- respondió Urahara tranquilamente.- Las cosas se pondrán interesantes por aquí Yoruichi.-

Ishida, Chad, Ikkaku sabían que debían esperar… conocían muy bien a Ichigo, demasiado bien para su propio bienestar y supieron que ese solo era el comienzo.

Por el momento se conformarían pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

Los guerreros aceptaron migajas de su propio tesoro y callaron su ira.

-0-

-¡Ese hijo de puta!- maldijo Jinta golpeando con fuerza la silla mas cercana, en sus manos se encontraba el único objeto que pudo cobrar de su travesía, pero la ira que sentía era tanta que la pobre copa de plata termino dañada en sus manos.

El pelirrojo deseaba tener el poder para enfrentarse a Aizen, pero hasta alguien tan impulsivo como él sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra un guerrero como Aizen.

La mayoría pensaba igual o peor que Jinta, fueron humillados por el hombre que supuestamente los debería proteger y guiar, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

-Jinta cálmate por favor.- pidió Yuzu abrazando por detrás a su esposo.

El pelirrojo respiraba fuertemente y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados al punto que se volvieron blancos.

-Lo importante es que estés bien, es lo único que me importa.- murmuro Yuzu intentando calmar a su esposo.

El pelirrojo tomo los brazos de su mujer y se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara.

-Con ese dinero iba darte una vida mejor Yuzu, la vida que te mereces.- murmuro el guerrero mostrándose sin esa fachada de dureza y agresividad. – Quería hacerte feliz.-

-Ya lo haces.- respondió la Kurosaki pegando su frente con la de su esposo.

Todos observaron como Jinta se clamo aunque por dentro sabían que desea tomar su mazo y aplastar la cabeza de Aizen.

-Nos robaron.- comento Chad bebiendo de un vaso cercano, aunque no le agradara demasiado.

Ishida tomo el tarro de Chad y evito que bebiera de mas, el arquero por otro lado no lamentaba el dinero… lo que en verdad lamentaba era la mirada de odio y de vergüenza de su padre cuando se enterara, ya que pensaría que era débil e indigno por aceptar migajas.

-Bueno… pudo ser peor.- comento infantil Urahara intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Yoruichi rodo los ojos e ignoro a su pareja y las miradas de odio que le dirigieron.

-Solo decía.- se excusó retrocediendo.

-Ya cállate, cállate, cállate que me desesperas.- gruño Sui feng molesta arrojándole un cuchillo que fácilmente fue esquivado por el rubio.

Ellos eran los únicos que aceptaron reunirse con Ichigo después de lo que paso, el resto le tenia mucho miedo a la orden de Aizen.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a Ichigo, Karin y a unos amarados esclavos.

Karin tomo a Toshiro como recompensa de su batalla y era un suerte que su espada de oro no la haya incluido en el botín.

Después de que Ichigo saliera Karin se reunió con su hermana para contarle algo muy interesante.

-Karin.- ordeno Ichigo caminando donde sus amigos.- Yo… en verdad lo siento muchachos.-

-No fue tu culpa Ichigo.- contradijo Ishida jugando con una flecha.- Fue de todos por no matar a Aizen en el gran salón.-

Ninguno le recrimino nada a Ishida, sabían que el arquero no tenía la culpa de nada.

Hanataro se asustó con la simpleza que el arquero dijo esas palabras.

-Al parecer las leyes aquí son iguales de injustas.- murmuro Toshiro en voz baja ganando un apretón de cuerdas por parte de Karin.

-Tu cállate.- ordeno Karin empujando a ambos esclavos a un esquina, para después meterles mano… literalmente, cosa que incomodo a Hanataro de gran manera y sonrojo a Toshiro, aunque ambos sabían lo que en verdad buscaba la guerrera, pero como ambos nunca habían sido tocados por una chica antes, la reacción era normal.

Chad inmediatamente camino al costado de los dos esclavos para vigilarlos.

El grupo se percató que Karin empezaba a sacar pequeñas bolsas de los ropajes del caballero y el monje.

-No es mucho pero pude salvar una parte.- informo lanzando al centro de la habitación unas bolsas con monedas que oculto en Toshiro.- También tengo la espada, tal vez si la fundimos obtengamos un poco mas.-

-Eso es tuyo Karin, la ganaste en batalla.- informo Yoruichi.

Ishida camino a las bolsas y empezó a contar lo que había, calculando cuanto le tocaba a cada uno.

Ikkaku por otro lado se mantenía callado aguantando la ira que crecía en su interior a cada segundo. Aizen no solo le robo a él, sino que también a su tribu, a su futura esposa y a su futuro hijo.

-Ichigo.- llamo levantándose de su asiento.- A un hay tiempo, ese infeliz no solo nos robó a nosotros sino que también a su propia tribu, estoy seguro que más de alguno se nos unirá para asesinarlo. Tú y Urahara también son Berserker, no les será difícil vencer a ese infeliz entre los dos.- propuso sumamente enojado.

-Ishida… dale mi parte a Ikkaku.- ordeno observando al arquero.- Considéralo un regalo, pero cálmate, no quiero un baño de sangre-

-A la mierda tu regalo… yo quiera matar a ese infeliz que me quito mi dinero, nos lo quito a todos.- casi grito.- Soy el mejor hombre de Kempachi y quiero mi honor de vuelta.-

-Te recuerdo que Asano está en un embarazo delicado y Aizen seguramente la tendrá vigilada, sabe que las bestias de Kempachi como tú no se quedan de brazos cruzados.- explico Karin.- Al primer signo de conmoción dará la orden de asesinarla.-

-Sumando que con la amenaza de Aizen pocos serás lo que se atreverán a retarlo.- comento Yoruchi con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A qué se refieren Ichigo?- pregunto Hanataro tranquilo sin entender eso último.

-Aquí un Lord esta una posición más predilecta que nosotros ante nuestros Dioses y ellos tiene la capacidad de negarnos la entrado al Valhalla o el cielo para nosotros.- explico Ichigo observando al monje.

-Tu Dios acaso puede salvarnos pequeño monje.- se burló Urahara con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sí, solo deben aceptarlo.- respondió el monje sin mostrar temor.

-Tu Dios no los salvo a ustedes mucho menos nos salvara a nosotros.- comento despectiva Karin.- Ichigo ya mata a esta cucaracha o déjame que lo haga yo.- amenazo sacando su hacha.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y quiso volver al tema principal.

-Tranquiliza a tus hombres Ikkaku… tengo que pensar, solo te pido paciencia.- pidió Ichigo colocando la mano sobre el hombre de su amigo.

El guerrero de nula cabellera maldijo mientras apretaba sus puños totalmente impotente, pero acepto de buena manera la petición de su amigo, confiaba en él aunque lo negara.

-Hanataro ayúdale a Ishida en lo que puedas.- pidió retirando las ataduras del pequeño monje.- Saldré unos minutos… y cuando vuelva les diré que haremos, si confiaron en mi para hacer el viaje a la nada, les pido que confíen en mi ahora.-

-Estamos contigo Ichigo.- comento Urahara parando la marcha de Ichigo.- Todos nosotros lo estamos y te seguiríamos al mismo averno si nos los pidieras.-

-Cualquier cosa que hagas nos tendrás a tu lado.- acepto Yoruchi.

-Aizen lo pagara.- afirmo Ishida observando a su mejor amigo.

Ichigo solo observo de reojo a sus compañeros y en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

El guerrero salió de la casa de sus padres y se encamino al lugar donde solía pensar mejor.

-0-

Los ojos del Kurosaki observaron cómo era evitado y observado con lastima con forme pasaba por la aldea, hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde decidió que Rukia era la mujer con la que se casaría, el mismo luchar donde acepto que había perdió a Rukia, el mismo lugar donde acepto que debía desposar a Orihime, el mismo lugar donde fue después de matar al asesino de su madre, el mismo lugar donde acepto que Rukia ya no era su compañera y se había marchado para hacer su vida, el mismo donde tomo la decisión definitiva de ir al oeste.

Ichigo se sentó en la dura superficie de madera y observo como el cielo se tornaba rojo y anaranjado y las aguas del frio lago se calmaban.

Poco a poco los segundos pasaron hacer minutos y los minutos en horas, hasta que el tono rojizo del cielo desapareció para dar paso a un cielo estrellado.

Se podía escuchar el suave oleaje chocar contra los parales del muelle, el canto de los grillos, se podía oír el sonido del viento.

El guerrero se mantuvo sentado en el muelle observando y pensando... en los hechos de los últimos días, su vieja y lo que había descubierto, en su vida, sus experiencias. Todo cobro vida en su cabeza.

Pero también recordó sus errores, en las miradas de terror de los hombres que apenas unos días antes mato indirectamente, en sus batallas ganas y perdidas y sobre todo recordó su cobardía de hace unos años.

En como seria su vida ahora si no hubiera sido un cobarde que no lucho por lo que quería.

 ** _Rukia_**

Ichigo se preguntaba que insultos y golpes estaría recibiendo ahora. En cómo le ayudaría a decidir qué hacer y sobre todo el apoyo que recibiría de ella.

El Berserker llevo sus manos al cuello de su camisa y saco el collar que su más que amiga y menos que amante le había dado.

Lentamente el cielo estrellado fue cubierto por nubes que anunciaban despedida del invierno y la llegada del verano.

Pero lo que callo no fue nieve si no que lluvia, lo que más detestaba Ichigo o al menos así era antes de conocer a Rukia.

Gotas fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta que llego una fuerte lluvia que empapo al guerrero pero este nunca se movió de su lugar, solo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su collar fuertemente apretado en su puño.

Era momento de dejar de ser un cobarde.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos de golpe al mismo momento que arrancaba de un tirón el collar de su cuello.

La capa que protegía del frio a Ichigo callo pesadamente al suelo después que el Kurosaki se levantara de donde estaba. La gotas de agua caían sobre el ya empapado guerrero, pero a este no le parecía importar su ropa mojada o las bajas temperaturas.

La camisa de tela del guerrero se pegó a su pecho y la mirada de Ichigo se endureció a un más.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada, era momento de dejar de ser un cobarde.

Ichigo tomo la espada que colgaba de su cintura y anudo el collar de Rukia en la empuñadura.

-Juro Odin o quien sea que este haya arriba, que no reclamara este collar hasta que Aizen este muerte y sea digno de portarlo de nuevo.- sentencio observando por última vez el horizonte antes de marcharse.

Truenos, viento, agua fueron los únicos testigos del juramente de Ichigo.

Era momento que Aizen pagara por todo lo que había hecho.

-0-

Urahara Kisuke, era muchas cosas y la mayoría no eran buenas.

Él era la manipulación hecha carne, él era la supuesta reencarnación del dios Loky. Y quien sabe ¿tal vez todo el tiempo la reencarnación del dios Loky estuvo junto a Ichigo en sus aventuras?

Urahara Kisuke sabía cómo mover muy bien sus hilos para formar una red en torno a su benéfico y al de los suyos.

-Menuda historia ¿No?- comento Urahara apoyado en la carreta del comerciante.

-Ya lo creo.- respondió el amable hombre cargando su mercancía para marcharse al tocar el alba.- Todos se burlaron de él, pero mira, nos dejó con la boca abierta, lástima que hizo enojar al jarl Aizen.-

-Es una lástima.- acordó Urahara.- Es una verdadera lástima que tengas de irte mañana, espero que la lluvia ya halla parado.-

-Ya lo creo, no todos somos guerreros, para pasar largos periodos de tiempo en un mismo lugar.- comento resignado el vendedor ambulante. -¿Y tú? ¿Conoces de algo al tipo?- pregunto refiriéndose a Ichigo.

-Solo de vista, he hablado una que otra vez con el pero no se mucho.- mintió tomando en sus manos una de las muchas telas.- Y… ¿A dónde iras? Ya que tus telas son muy buenas y tal vez te compre una la siguiente vez que pases por la tribu, mi esposa cumple años en unos días.- se excusó mostrando interés en la mercancía.

-Lo siento buen hombre.- respondió el hombre sin saber con quién estaba tratando.- Pero mi ruta pasa por diferentes aldeas a unos días de aquí, si viaja en estos días tal vez nos topemos por la tribu aliada de Lord Byakuya.- informo amablemente.

-Vaya… es una lástima, lamentablemente las cosas por aquí se pondrán un poco movidas.- comento con un aire inocente, confundiendo al comerciante con sus palabras.- Pero bueno, al menos te llevas una buena historia para pasar el rato ¿no lo crees?- propuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo buen hombre.- respondió dejando su mercancía.

Y así el rumor del hombre del hombre que viajo al Oesto se esparció como pólvora.

De un comerciante ambulante en cada pueblo a un panadero metiche, de un panadero a un curioso cliente, de un curioso cliente a un hiperactivo niño, de un niño a una pequeña esclava, de una esclava a una sirviente del gran salón.

Y de una sirvienta hablando en voz alta la historia llego a los oídos de todos, más específicamente una familia.

-Has escuchado las noticias.- llamo la atención Kiyone a una de las muchas protegidas del clan Kuchiki.

-¿Noticias?- pregunto intrigada la sirvienta tomando uno de los platos destinados a servirse en el comedor principal.

-No lo has hecho.- respondió impactada la joven observando a su igual.- Todos están hablando de eso en el pueblo.-

-Y sobre que es.- pregunto la joven llegando al comedor.

-Es sobre un tal Ichigo Kurosaki, veras…- empezó a contar pero llegaron muy pronto a las puertas del salón.

-Me cuentas luego.- interrumpió la joven sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba el escandalo Lord Byakuya.

Lo que ambas jóvenes no sabían es que su pequeño monologo fue escuchado por una persona en especial.

Cuando las jóvenes entraron la familia Kuchiki estaba reunida en la mesa siendo acompañados por los jefes de los clanes más importantes de la tribu para discutir temas relacionados con la tribu mientras comían.

-Disfruten el banquete.- comento Kiyone dejando la comida sobre la mesa.- Con su permiso.- se despidió la joven.

Pero la sirvienta no había dado dos pasos cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Espera Kiyone.- ordeno Rukia levantándose de su asiento.- Estaban hablando de algo y escuche que mencionaron el hombre de Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿de qué noticia estaban hablan?- pregunto la dama de la tribu con notable irritación.

Rukia esperaba otra idiotez de Ichigo, es mas, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto, ya que ella conocía al guerrera más que el mismo. Pero lo que sus oídos estaban por escuchar la dejaría impactada.

Renji y Byakuya también mostraron atención a lo que las sirvientes tendrían que decir, uno más que otro, ya que todo lo relacionado con Ichigo Kurosaki estaba relacionado con Rukia Abarai.

-Bueno… usted vera mi señora, según dicen…- empezó a narrar la esclava que trajo el rumor en primer lugar.

 _Quince minutos después._

-¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito Rukia abriendo de golpe la puerta del gran salón portando su traje de combate, espada y escudo, su mirada se veía furiosa y capaz de cualquier cosa, tal vez por eso ordeno preparar material de tortura en la caravana que la acompañaría.

Ichika por otra parte corría detrás de su madre totalmente emocionada portando un traje de batallas para niños que su tío le había mandado a confeccionar, con escudo y espada de madera incluidos.

Como Urahara predijo: Las cosa se pondrían un poco interesantes.

Fin del cap 5

Próximamente en Vikings

-Entonces… adiós Lord Sosuke Aizen y hola… Lord Ichigo Kurosaki.- comento.

-¿Rukia?- comento sin poder creer lo que su ojos veía.- Qu-que, haces aqu…- sus palabras quedaron al aire al recibir un potente impacto que le hizo perder la conciencia.

-Ahora soy tu dueña caballero y harás lo que yo te diga, cuando yo lo diga ¿quedo claro?- ordeno Karin jugando con su hacha.

-Ya no estamos en Inglaterra Hanataro.- comento Toshiro a un costado del consejero.- Ahora debemos sobrevivir.-

-Ishida… haz sido mi amigo por años y sé que darías tu vida por mí, si deseas y amas a mi esposa, puedes acostarte con ella si así lo deseas.- propuso sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Te acostaras con Sui-feng… y tendremos a nuestro hijo por medio de ella.- ordeno Yoruichi con una particular seriedad.

-Tienes valor enano.- admitió Ichigo observando fijamente al caballero.- Admiro eso… pero no quiere decir que saldrás vivo de este círculo, maldito corrompedor.- acuso Ichigo preparando su ataque.

-000000-

Menudo capitulo no lo creen.

Y tampoco puedo creer que ya llegáramos a más de 800 lecturas

Una cosa que aclara lo hechos que pasan con respecto al rumor estarán sincronizados con la mitad de los hechos del siguiente capítulo. Me explico, lo que paso hace unos párrafos, paso al mismo tiempo de algunos hechos del siguiente capítulo. Están sincronizados. Así que en teoría leyeron una escena del futuro, por supuesto en el siguiente capítulo explicare más a detalle lo que paso.

Bueno… que les puedo decir. La verdad no lo sé. Simplemente me disculpare por haceros esperad y esperar su apoyo y comprensión. Pero a opinión propia corregir los capítulos anteriores fue lo mejor, casi van seis meses desde que empezamos esta historia juntos y esta es mi criatura y si no fuera por vosotros esta no crecería para brindarles un monte de relajación y espero que diversión. Y aparte yo les quería dar una calidad a la altura de los titanes de este fandom.

Yo escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y desastres, muchos aquí han de saber que es ser adulto, hay cosas buenas y malas, pero la vida se vuelve un poco monótona, el trabajo, el gimnasio y la universidad… y creedme que a veces uno desearía volver al escuela y ser niño.

Mi objetivo con esta historia es que vosotros paséis un buen rato, que vengan después de un duro día en el trabajo o instituto y se adentren a una aventura que espero saque mas de una sonrisa, mas de una exclamación, que os dejo con un buen sentimiento y que lo paséis bien y se olviden en que sea por unos minutos del mundo haya fuera. Esa es mi meta con esta historia. Que ustedes la disfruten.

Me dejare de sentimentalismos, es mas dudo que muchos lo leías pero yo lo quería decir. Lo se a veces me vuelvo un poco dramático, pero que puedo decir a si soy.

Solo os pido un comentario de lo que piensan para saber que la historia os gusta. Mis errores, acierto y demás me encanta leerlos en sus propias palabras. Gracia de verdad.

Un comentaría por favor para que esta historia pueda crecer.

Sin mas me despido y les agradezco su apoyo y comprensión.

Gracias.

Hasta el siguiente episodio.

Curiosidades.

-Karin mide un metro con sesentainueve.

-Yuzu es más alta Karin midiendo un impresionante metro setentaicinco, siendo cuatro centímetros mas baja que Jinta.

-Orihime tenía diecisiete años cuando e caso con Ichigo, de igual manera Ichigo tenía dieciocho cuando se casó con Orihime.

-Hanataro además de hablar nórdico e ingles, también es capaz de hablar latin, español madre, árabe, celta y ruso.

-Yoruichi tiene un tatuaje en la pierna hecho por Urahara.

-Rukia tiene el nombre de Ichigo tatuado debajo de su brazo.

-Las espadas de Ichigo y Rukia tienen el nombre del otro en la hoja.

-En la version inicial Aizen golpeaba a Ichigo

-En la version inicial Ishida y Orihime eran los infieles


	6. Preparación

Urahara siempre sabía lo que hacía o lo que pasaría a su alrededor. Pero en muy pocas ocasiones la confusión y la duda llegaban a su mente, incluso los Dioses muchas veces suelen dudar de sus decisiones del pasado.

El comerciante era siempre el más astuto pero había algo que le jugaba siempre encontra y era su familia y amigos, Urahara era muy devoto a su familia, mataría y moriría por ella aunque costara de creer.

El rubio ya tenía a dos hijos mayores pero ilegítimos, es más ni siquiera recordaba a sus madres y que a veces duda que fueron sus hijos por la falta de parecido que tenía con ellos, un ejemplo muy claro era Jinta.

Pero hace unos años Zanguetsu le dijo que los Dioses le enviarían mas hijos, pero estos al parecer no vendrían muy pronto ya que esa visión fue hace mucho. Además el vidente le rebelo hechos muy interesantes y cruciales.

Uno de esos hechos fue la revelación de una curiosa visión, en la cual su cabeza y la de uno de sus hijos eran cortadas por alguien de sangre Kurosaki.

Urahara nunca desconfiaría de Ichigo, el berserker de cabellos naranjas era uno de sus mejores y mas fieles amigos… era muy poco probable que su cabeza rodara por el filo de la espada de Ichigo o por el filo del arma de Kazui, el niño no tenía madera de asesino y lo comprobó en el gran salón el día del juramento.

El comerciante rogaba a los Dioses que nunca se tuviera que enemistar con su amigo, pero si este lastimaba a sus hijos no respondería, a menos que hubiera sido con una buena razón.

-El… seg… segundo y terc… er hijo.- logro articular Zanguetsu completamente drogado.

Urahara abrió los ojos levemente ante esa revelación… por una vez en la vida Zanguetsu le había respondido con palabras claras las preguntas que había llegado a buscar. Entonces su vida no sería arrebatada por su gran amigo y casi alumno.

¿El segundo y tercer hijo?

Al parecer Kazui tampoco sería su asesino. ¿Entonces de quien se debía cuidar?

-A veces dudo de ti viejo amigo.- murmuro Urahara tomando los cabellos castaños de Zanguetsu y elevar su rostro para poder verlo.

La mano de Urahara tenía sujetos los cabellos del viejo guerrero para poder ver el rostro al vidente, ya que este se encontraba desmayado con los ojos abiertos, desenfocados y su boca se encontraba un poco abierta dejando salir un pequeño rastro de baba.

Urahara negó con la cabeza antes de soltar el cabello de Zanguetsu causando que el rostro del ex guerrero volviera a la mesa llena de hongos y plantas extrañas.

-Los Dioses no son muy cuerdos al escoger a sus emisores. A veces me haces dudar si eres un vidente o simplemente un amante a las plantas alucinógenas.- comento Urahara caminando a la puerta para poder salir de ese cuarto lleno de un olor sumamente extraño.- ¿Llueve? Que extraño.- murmuro al abrir la puerta y empezar a caminar al hogar de los Shiba.

-0-

Mientras tanto en casa de Ichigo el ambiente era agradable y tranquilo… al menos eso intentaba Tatsuki.

-¿Ya has pensado en algún nombre?- pregunto la escudera pasándole otra camisa a su casi hermana.

-Unos cuantos.- respondió Orihime reparando una de las camisas de Kazui, intentando alejar su mente de la pesadilla de la noche anterior.- Aun debo esperar que dice Ichigo.- comento la ex curandera como si nada.

Tatsuki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gruñir de molestia, ya que nunca le gusto que Orihimi fuera tan indecisa he insegura, si ella quería hacer algo, debía hacerlo… Ichigo era su esposo no su dueño. La escudera le preocupaba un poco lo sumisa que era su amiga, ya que estaba segura que ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa a Ichigo con tal de mantener su familia unida, incluso podía jurar que su amiga perdonaría una infidelidad de parte de Ichigo o que este tuviera más hijos con alguien mas.

-Si es niño deberías llamarlo Sora, como tu hermano.- afirmo Tatsuki tomando otra de las prendas de Kazui y empezar a remendarla ella misma, pero el resultado fue asqueroso ya que solo logro hacer puntadas mal hechas y enredar los hilos.- Sé que querías ponerle ese nombre a Kazui pero no te atreviste porque a Ichigo le gustaba el nombre Kazui.- comento la guerrera intentando deshacer los nudos en su hilo.

-Lo sé, pero era nuestro primer hijo y él se veía muy emocionado.- respondió Orihimi sin atreverse a ver a su amiga.

-Aun así debiste decírselo.- volvió a insistir ejerciendo mas fuerza en sus hilos pero lo único que obtuvo fue estropear aún más la prenda.- Si es niña le pondrás May o Hina ¿verdad? Recuerdo que de niñas siempre quisiste una hija con alguno de esos nombres.- recordó intentando quitar por la fuerza los nudos que realizo en la tela.

-Si es niña se llamara Rukia… ese es el nombre que Ichigo quiere.- murmuro un poco afectada, pero se esforzó para que su voz no cambiara.- Una noche le pregunte qué nombre le gustaría si algún día tuviéramos una hija y el… me respondió de inmediato el nombre de Rukia.-

Tatsuki observo molesta como su casi hermana se entristecía de un momento para otro, nunca le agrado que Ichigo a un después de casarse con Orihime pensara en Rukia.

La guerrera estaba tan enfrascara en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la fuerza que ejercía en la tela, causando que esta se rasgara por la mitad.

Orihime sonrió un tanto divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tatsuki al tener en cada mano un pedazo de lo que segundos antes era la camisa de Kazui. Y por un segundo olvido su horrible pesadilla.

 **Pesadilla de Orihime.**

 _-Te amo Orihime.- pronuncio Ichigo al momento que besaba dulcemente los labios de su esposa._

 _La bella curandera sintió las mariposas llenar su estómago y una enorme dicha recorrer su cuerpo._

 _Orihime observo con alegría como Ichigo la observaba con verdadero amor…_

 _Las miradas de ambos se mantenían unidas y el ambiente se tornó cálido._

 _Las miradas y muestras de amor terminaron al mismo tiempo que ambos sintieron unas pequeñas manos abrazarse sus piernas._

 _-Mami.- pidió la pequeña May con los brazos extendidos hacia Orihime ._

 _-Papi.- esta vez fue la pequeña Hina la que pidió ser cargada pero por Ichigo._

 _Orihime observo hipnotizada a sus dos hijas menores y fue ahí cuando supo que su sueño de una gran familia feliz se había cumplido._

 _-Hina, May. ¿Dónde están?- se escuchó la voz de Kazui a lo lejos._

 _-¿Aquí estamos hermanote?- respondieron a la vez las pequeñas gemelas._

 _Cuando Kazui entro las gemelas corrieron a sus brazos y los tres hijos de Ichigo y Orihime se unieron en un gran abrazo._

 _La dicha de Orihime no podía ser más grande… su familia era feliz. Su sueño de la niñez por fin se había cumplido._

 _Orihime salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Ichigo en su hombro._

 _-Niños porque no salen a jugar un rato.- sugirió Ichigo mientras observaba a su esposa con amor._

 _-Si papi.- respondieron ambas niñas saliendo rápidamente de la casa siendo seguidas por Kazui._

 _Cuando el guerrero y la curandera quedaron de nuevo solos, Ichigo volvió a conectar sus labios con los de su esposa._

 _-En donde nos quedamos.- comento Ichigo terminando el beso y dirigiendo sus carias al cuello de su esposa._

 _-Te amo Ichigo.- pronuncio Orihime entre suspiros._

 _-Yo también te amo…- respondió Ichigo volviendo a besar los labios de su esposa, pero a los segundos se separó unos centímetros para terminar su oración.- …Rukia.-_

 _Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se congelo._

 _Pero la mente de Orihime no fue capaz de seguir procesando las palabras de su esposo ya que un potente grito llego a sus oídos._

 _-¡MAMI!- gritaron las niñas con una voz cargada de miedo y terror._

 _-¡AYUDANOS!-_

 _Orihime sintió como su mundo de fantasía se quebraba y de pronto el aire se tornó frio._

 _La curandera sintió como su esposo se separaba de ella y no hacía nada por ver a sus hijas._

 _Ichigo simplemente se alejó y su mirada perdió todo sentimiento de amor._

 _Orihime impacto por la indiferencia de su esposo dirigió la mirada a la puerta y sin que se diera cuanta estaba corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas daban._

 _Tenía que encontrar a sus hijas._

 _No sabía porque, pero presentía que debía salvarlas._

 _Pero cuando salió al exterior…. Deseo nunca a ver salido._

 _Las pequeñas May y Hina yacían muertas sobre la ahora roja nieva y su sangre daba un tono rojo a la nieva del lugar._

 _Los ojos sin vida de las niñas observaban a su madre._

 _Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de golpe y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… su cuerpo se congelo y su rostro palideció. Y fue en ese momento que noto al asesino de sus hijas._

 _Un hermoso lobo de ojos ámbar caminaba lentamente entorno de las niñas y evitaba a toda costa tacar la nieve con sangre._

 _Orihime cayó al suelo al escuchar el gruñido del animal y sus sentidos se petrificaron al ver como este se acercaba lentamente a su persona, sus ojos lloraban y enormes nauseas invadieron su cuerpo._

 _Cuando el ataque era inminente el sonido de unos golpes contra la nieve detuvieron al lobo._

 _De entre las patas del lobo un pequeño conejo, blanco como la nieve y de aspecto tierno, emergió y con pequeños saltos se acercó a un más a Orihime._

 _El pequeño conejo ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba a Orihime con sus profundos ojos violetas._

 _Los ojos del conejo era impresionantes, era como si su simple mirada te cautivara y te intimidara a la vez, sus ojos de color violeta profundo con un ligero toque azul eran hipnotizadores._

 _Y de un momento a otro el conejo camino hacia el lobo y con solo verlo el lobo se alejó tranquilamente._

 _La mente de Orihime no podía estar mas confundida._

 _Pero había algo en esos ojos violetas, tenían un aire de misterio y peligro, como si no fuera un conejo en realidad._

 _-¿May, Hina?- llamo Kazui entrando en el punto de visión del lobo._

 _Y fue en ese momento que la adrenalina lleno el cuerpo de Orihime._

 _-¡KAZUI CORRE!- grito Orihime al ver a su hijo._

 _El pequeño se petrifico del miedo y el lobo planeaba aprovechar eso._

 _Pero de nuevo el pequeño animal, el pequeño conejo lo evito con solo una mirada. El lobo detuvo su ataque al solo ver al conejo, como si solo una mirada del pequeño mamífero bastara para calmar al animal._

 _Pero no todo acabo ahí… el pequeño conejo se empezó a destruir, su piel se empezó a caer y su tamaño empezó aumentar y de un momento a otro llamas empezaron a salir del conejo hasta que su pequeño y tierno cuerpo se convirtió en un… dragón._

 **Fin de la pesadilla de Orihime.**

Lo primero que hizo Orihime al despertar esa noche fue vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago y llorar.

Sentía miedo y dolor… las imágenes de sus supuestas hijas muertas le lleno de inseguridad y temor.

Esa noche Orihime corrió a la sala continua de su cuarto donde Tatsuki dormía y entre lágrimas se abrazó a ella buscando protección.

Tatsuki no fue capaz de sacarle a Orihime el porqué de su estado, pero si fue capaz de tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo fue un sueño.

¿Pero en verdad fue un sueño?

O una profecía.

Orihime no fue capaz de sacar esos ojos ámbar idénticos a los de Ichigo y esos ojos violetas llenos de misterio y poder de su cabeza.

En cierta forma los ojos del conejo le recordaban a una persona. pero la bella curandera no fue capaz de saber a quién.

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

- **VIKINGS-**

-0-

Capitulo seis: Preparación

-Escuchen bien, porque solo lo diré una vez.- informo Ichigo enterando su espada en la madera de la habitación.

Todos en la habitación estaban concentrados en lo que su amigo diría, ya que era momento que tomaran venganza sobre el "venerable" Lord que les arrebato lo que por derecho les pertenecía.

Cuando Ichigo entre de un portazo a la casa de su padre ninguno se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca del guerrero.

-Es momento que Aizne caiga.- fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se reunió con sus amigos.

Varios sonrieron y no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con su amigo.

Todos se encontraba concentrados esperando las ordenes de su amigo, mientras Sui feng vigilaba que nadie se acercara.

-Aizen amenazo con negarle la entrada al Vallhala a cualquiera que toque sus tesoros.- recordó Ichigo.- Pero hay una solución para anular su mandato.-

-¿Y esa cual sería esa? Te recuerdo que solo un Lord con más prestigio ante los Dioses podría anular esa orden y mi padre no nos serviría por cuestiones de la guerra.- Informo Ishida recordando el poder que perdieron los Quincys.

-Pero tenemos a alguien más que si podría.- informo Ichigo observando a Ikkaku.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- informo confundido el guerrero notando las miradas de Ichigo y de los miembros más listos del grupo.

-No tu Idiota.- contesto el arquero.

Ishida, Yoruchi y Urahara entendieron de inmediato que quería decir Ichigo con sus palabras.

-Nos referimos a la amable amante de tu líder.- interrumpió Youruichi.- Pero ahora hay que averiguar cómo hacer que Kempachi colabore para que Lady Unohona participe.-

-Lo hará.- afirmo Ichigo recordando su plática con Ikkaku.- Está interesado en el Oeste, así que cuando te vea llegar sin nada... seguro te matara por ser un débil que se dejó arrebatar su parte, así que tienes que inventar una buena excusa. No se… inventa algo como que te dejaste arrebatar tu parte para poder iniciar una guerra.- explico hablándole a Ikkaku.

-¿Eso no nos perjudicara a nosotros también?- comento sarcástica Karin bufando.- Esa bestia solo quiera vencer a Ichigo, dile que si nos ayuda Ichigo peleara con él, cuando escuche eso se olvidara de todo lo demás.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kempachi Zaraki en esto?- pregunto Jinta confundido.- No se supone que queremos la ayuda de Lady Unohana.-

-Lord Unohana no es la esposa oficial de Kempachi pero si le abre las piernas, así que lo que involucra a la Lord termina involucrando a Kempachi y viceversa.- informo Urahara observando a su hijo.

-Ya que ya tenemos el asunto del mandato de los Dioses resuelto, es momento que Ichigo nos diga que tiene en mente en realidad.- dijo Yoruichi apoyada en su esposo.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y jugo con la empuñadura de su espada mientras contestaba.

-Esto es entre Aizen y yo. Es mi lucha y no quiero que alguien muera por eso. Ese infeliz hizo lo que hizo por el odio que guarda hacia mi.- sentencio Ichigo.- Los llame ya que quiero que estén preparaos por si fallo.-

-¿Qué estupidez planeas ahora Kurosaki?- pregunto Ishida con las facciones serias.

-Un duelo… retare Aizen a uno holmgang.- sentencio Ichigo mostrando una mirada de dureza. –Todo o nada, si pierdo no quiero que corran peligro, por eso les pido estar listos por si Aizen quiere arrematar contra ustedes.-

Un Holmgang era una forma de duelo y una forma aceptada de resolver disputas. Y cuando eran entre dos guerreros normales la disputa se consumía de tres a siete días después del reto y quien rechazara el duelo era estigmatizado socialmente y se volvía un Nidingr.

Pero cuando el reto era entre un guerrero y un Jarl las cosas cambiaban levemente.

-Necesitaras el apoyo de una facción del pueblo para retar Aizen sin que se considere una ofensa o este se pueda negar, ahí entramos nosotros.- término la frase Karin.

Los duelos no era muy comunes entre Lord y súbditos, ya que eran contados los casos en que un súbdito retaba a su Lord y en la mayoría de casos estos se negaban y ejecutaban al retador por rebeldía.

Los duelos consistían en terminar de una vez por todas una disputa entre dos personas por medio de una lucha a muerte y las reglas eran bastante simples… era todo o nada. Si el problema era de tierras el ganador se quedaba las tierras en disputa y era lo mismo con temas respecto a ganado, mujeres y esclavos. En algunos casos era una manera de robo legal.

Pero en casos como este si el Lord llegara aceptar el reto se disputaría… el título de Lord y todo lo que tuviera el otro, y eso incluía tierras, esposas, esclavos e hijos, pero esto era en los casos que el Lord aceptara el reto, ya que estos si eran capaces de negarse sin repercusiones.

Pero había una manera que el Lord debía aceptar si porque sí. Y era cuando el pueblo así lo deseara. La única manera en que Aizen no pudieron declinar el reto de Ichigo es que el pueblo apoyara el duelo.

-Eres un idiota Kurosaki…- comento Ishida jugando con una de sus flechas.- Esta no es solo tu lucha, sino que también nuestra, si ese infeliz no acepta, creo que es momento que su reinado acabe con una de mis flechas incrustada en su cabeza.- sentencio el Quincy ganando una afirmación del resto.

Toshiro y Hanataro se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto siendo vigilados por Chad, pero en la mente de ambos no podían creer en lo que se habían metido.

-… Entonces quieres luchar uno a uno contra el infeliz de Aizen.- murmuro Karin después de salir de sus pensamientos.- Entonces te jugaras la vida de Orihime y Kazui para por fin terminar con Aizen.- comento sin pensar.

-Lo haces sonar peor de cómo es.- comento infantil Urahara.

-Urahara.- llamo Yoruichi.

-Si Youruichi.-

-Cállate.- ordeno regañando a su pareja.

Ichigo intentaba no pensar en eso, se sentía culpable y se estaba mentalizando el regaño de Tatsuki.

Incluso pensaba enviar a Kazui y Orihime con Rukia, pero eso significaría otra guerra entre tribus, ya que Aizen podría objetar que no sería un encuentro equivalente.

-Las cosas son así, no veo sentido al darle más vueltas….- sentencio el berserker con mucha seriedad intentado callar a su conciencia.

-Se esta jugando mucho Ichigo.- comento esta vez con seriedad el comerciante.- Si ganas serás…-

-Serias el nuevo Lord.- interrumpió Karin con aparente emoción. -Entonces… por Odin no lo había pensado antes. Si ganas adiós a Lord Sosuke Aizen y hola… Lord Ichigo Kurosaki. Y después de eso podremos ir al Oeste y mas haya, nadie nos detendrá.-

-0-

Las preparaciones tardarían unos días, pero pronto Aizen caería bajo la mano de aquellos que considero inferiores.

Por el momento deberían esperar que las aguas se calmaran para poder actuar.

Ichigo recordaba con claridad las palabras de Urahara al marcharse del pueblo a la mañana siguiente. Como el berserker rubio dijo: Debían esperar.

Se había despedido de sus amigos y familia ese mismo día, ya que no sabría las circunstancias en las que se verían la siguiente vez que se toparan.

Y con un lento andar Ichigo camino entre el sendero alejándose de sus hermanas y amigos, acompañado únicamente por Hanataro.

Ichigo observo por ultima vez a sus hermanas y amigos antes de alejarse.

-Espero que tu Dios sea tan bondadoso como afirmas Hanataro.-

-0-

Toshiro no había estado más irritado, cansado y hambriento en toda su vida. Incluso la exótica vista de las casas y cabañas de madera eran incapaces de distraer al caballero.

Las antorchas y decorados eran muy elaborados pero no para el caballero en esos momentos.

-Camina más rápido.- ordeno Karin jalando la cuerda de Toshiro.

El caballero dio un gruñido al sentir la cuerda quemar su cuello.

-¿No te gusta que te haga esto?- se burló Karin jalando la cuerda de Toshiro una vez más.- Pues te aguantas.- jalo más fuerte causando que el caballero casi callera al húmedo suelo.

-Ya verás.- amenazo el caballero en susurros.

-Dijiste algo.- pregunto Karin mostrando una un poco molesta.

Toshiro se dispuso a contestarle a Karin, pero recordó sus modales y ética de caballero. Sumando que su madre de pequeño le dijo que nunca le respondiera a una mujer cuando esta dijera "dijiste algo" no importando de quien se tratara, también le enseño que cuando una mujer molesta le dijera "todo esta bien" es porque todo estaba mal, también le dijo que lo peor que podía escuchar de una mujer era "tenemos que hablar".

Karin bufo al ver el silencio de su esclavo y con muchos jaleos innecesarios camino a su casa.

La casa de Karin estaba a unos metros de la aldea justo en una pequeña colina. La estructura era de madera y común para la región, la vivienda contaba con un pequeño y descuidada camino de piedras y a simple vista parecía deshabitada por la falta de cuidado en la estructura y por las hierbas que rodeaba la casa. Las puertas y ventanas estaban sucias he incluso tenían ligeras muestras de daños, como si las hubieran usado como objetos de entrenamiento.

Toshiro estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas, pero a la suciedad y al descuido no. Como joven nacido en cuna de oro nunca había visto una casa tan descuidad para una mujer. La educación de Toshiro fue muy diferente a la que hora veía, eso no quiere decir que el caballero fuera machista, simplemente le parecía curioso. Ya que de donde venia era casi pecaminoso que una mujer no supiera mantener su hogar en un estado de higiene aceptable.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto con auténtica curiosidad el caballero intentando no sonar grosero.

-Si.- respondió con simpleza la guerrera entrando en la oscura vivienda.

Toshiro observo en silencio como la guerrera prendía unas simples velas he iluminaba el interior de la vivienda, mostrando un espacioso lugar para que vivieran una par de personas.

-Limpiaras mañana.- ordeno Karin alejándose de Toshiro y caminando por su hogar como si Toshiro no estuviera ahí.- Hay un poco de ropa de mi hermano en esa esquina, he de imaginar que esa armadura tuya no ha de ser muy cómoda.- informo tranquilamente señalando una esquina de la casa.

Toshiro se mantuvo en silencio observando la casa de su ama, notando que estaba muy descuidada como si solo fuera usada para dormir.

-Quieres dejarte de farsas… los nudos de tus cuerdas no son capaces de aprisionarse. Así que ya deja de fingir.- pidió Karin acercándose a un pequeño barril donde tenía agua potable.

Toshiro no se sorprendió al ver que su ama sabia de su farsa y sin decir nada quito las cuerdas de sus manos y retiro la soga de su cuello.

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas.- admitió el caballero posando sus manos en la única mesa de la casa.

-Aun no has vista nada.- comento Karin caminando a su cama sentándose en ella de golpe.- Ahora si no te importa he tenido un largo y pesado día, así que no hagas ruido.- informo llevando sus manos a su cinturón.

Toshiro observo casi hipnotizado como Karin se quitaba su camisa dejando ver su marcado abdomen y sus atributos femeninos cubiertos por lo que parecía una tela.

-No te voltearas.- se burló Karin sin dirigir la mirada al caballero.

Toshiro dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa e inmediatamente observo a otro lado.

El caballero contaba los segundo para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara o se imaginara cosas que no eran… pero como buen veinteañero virgen su mente no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que la mujer desnudando a sus espaldas.

Cuando el auto control del caballero fallo lo único que pudo ver al voltear el cuerpo fue una manta golpear su cara.

-Para que no pases frio.- se burló Karin recostándose en su cama con su camisa y pantalón de dormir.- Abrígate bien, el suelo suele ser muy frio.-

-Espera ¿dormiré aquí?- pregunto impactado, Toshiro había pensado que dormiría en una habitación aparte o en una sala destinada para esclavos, el caballero pensó que solo le había mostrado la casa para enseñarle sus tareas.- ¿En la misma habitación que tú?- pregunto un tanto intimidado.

Para Toshiro que un hombre y una mujer que no fueran marido y mujer durmieran en la misma habitación era impensable… es cierto que su madre le enseño a dejar el machismo de lado pero había cosas que sus enseñanzas de caballero y valores no le permitían. Para Toshiro que una mujer fuera golpeada, maltratada o denigrada era impensable.

La madre del peliblanco le enseño muchas cosas de diferentes ámbitos, como el respeto a sus contrapartes femeninas y que estas siempre debían ser trataras como reinas o princesas.

Pero con Karin las cosas eran diferentes, muy diferentes. La guerrera era la única mujer que había logrado colmarle la paciencia al caballero y eso incluía la perdida momentánea de ciertos valores.

-Lamento ser pobre enano, pero si gustas puedes dormir afuera.- respondió la guerrera aburrida.- Si sobrevives al frio me avisas.- comento bostezando sonoramente mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

Al parecer la paz iba a reinar en la casa pero otra vez el destino afectaba al caballero, ya que Toshiro apenas se distrajo unos segundos y ya estaba contra una de las paredes de la casa con el cuchillo que Karin ocultaba en su cama tocando su garganta.

-Solo quería dejar en claro un par de reglas. Si intentas algo contra mi mientras duermo te aseguro que te arrepentirás, ya que como viste tengo un hermano muy celoso y una hermana que me deja el desayuno a primera hora de la mañana, así que con solo una palabra de mi voz, un minuto de tardanza o una gota de mi sangre manchando el suelo, Yuzu ira por Ichi-nii y no habrá lugar en donde esconderse.- amenazo Karin con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Y si intentar algo sexual contra mi bello cuerpo te aseguro que no habrá poder en la tierra que te salve de mi o de la ira de mi hermano, pero descuida dudo muchos que puedas contra mi.- termino su amenaza soltando al caballero de golpe y caminar a su cama tranquilamente.

Toshiro tuvo que usar otra vez su auto control para no arrogarse sobre Karin… aunque pensándolo bien eso sonaba mal si se analizan las circunstancias, un hombre y una mujer en una misma habitación.

El caballero había escuchado muchas historias en el pasado de esclavos que mataban a sus amos. Pero alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y busco la esquina más limpia de la casa para dormir o al menos intentar dormir

Toshiro se repetía muchas veces en su cabeza que solo serían unos días antes que pudiera escapar. Y así el caballero y su dueña se dispusieron a dormir.

Unas horas más tarde Toshiro podía estar seguro que no todas las mujeres eran damas. Ya que Karin se movía demasiado y aunque resultara molesto susurraba entre sueños.

-Menuda suerte.- pensó en voz alta intentando dormir.

Pero la mente del caballero era un caos total. Sin haberlo deseado se había metido de lleno en una posible guerra civil. Sumando a su escandalosa dueña.

Flash back.

 _Cuando todos habían analizado las palabras de Ichigo, muchos se calmaron he intentaron relajarse por lo que les quedaba de paz, ya que cuando todo estallara lo que menos tendrían seria paz._

 _El joven caballero y su amigo se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el discurso de Ichigo mostrado mucha atención a las palabras del guerrero._

 _-Hanataro.- llamo Ichigo llevándole al monje un plato con agua y pan.- No es mucho pero te daré más mañana por la mañana.- informo el Kurosaki._

 _-Gracias Ichigo.- agradeció el monje empezando a comer el pan._

 _El estómago de Toshiro gruño levemente al ver como el alimento era consumido por el monje. Pero encontrando consuelo al ver que el monje dejaba un poco, seguramente para él._

 _-No esperes nada de mi enano.- afirmo Ichigo observando a Toshiro con el ceño fruncido._

 _Toshiro sintió un enojo crecer en su interior al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo, ya que detestaba que lo llamaran enano ya que desde pequeño fue de poca altura y hasta su pubertad su tamaño aumento, pero su metro setenta con unos cuantos centímetros no eran rivales para el metro ochentaicinco de Ichigo._

 _El caballero no era muy alto para su nueva cultura… ya que el promedio de estatura para los nórdicos era de un metro ochenta para los hombres y para las mujeres el metro setenta._

 _Otra de las cosas que diferencia las dos culturas era su promedio de estatura._

 _Los ojos del caballero observaron como los amigo del hermano de su ama poco a poco se retiraban y acordaban reunirse en unos días._

 _-¿En que nos hemos metido Hanataro?- pregunto el caballero a su amigo._

 _El pequeño monje iba a responder pero el sonido de la madera ser perforada y la ligera brisa que genero el hacha al enterrase en la madera interrumpió su respuesta._

 _-Ichi-nii.- llamo Karin en clara advertencia._

 _Ichigo a un tenia la mano alzada y observaba al caballero con desconfianza. El Berserker podía ser muy responsable, tranquilo y calmado pero cuando entraba en modo hermano mayor celoso todos esos valores simplemente se olvidaban o eran ignorados._

 _-Solo le hago ver de qué lado debe estar.- amenazo Ichigo.- Una advertencia por si se le ocurre ir de lengua larga con Aizen.-_

 _Toshiro aun tenía el hacha incrustada a un costado de su rostro, si no fuera por tres centímetros su vida hubiera acabado en ese instante. Solo tres centímetros hicieron que el hacha de incrustara en la madera de la pared y no en el cráneo del caballero._

 _-¿Dios se hice algo que te enojara, pido perdón?- pensó el caballero notablemente molesto._

 _Unas horas después la mayoría ya se había marchado con destinos desconocidos, solo quedando Karin, Ichigo y sus respectivos esclavos en el salón privado del clan Shiba._

 _-Le ganaras a Aizen.- afirmo Karin observando a su hermano._

 _-Eso espero.- respondió tranquilamente.- Cuando todo esto acabe… las cosas cambiaran.-_

 _-Espero que para bien.- bromeo la mujer tomando el ultimo sorbo de su bebida.- Espera aquí, iré por mas.- informo la guerrera levantándose de su mesa para ir_ _a las puertas del salón privado._

 _Ichigo se quedó en compañía de los dos esclavos en el salón de los Shiba en un silencio incómodo._

 _-Hanataro.- llamo Ichigo jugando con el fuego de una pequeña vela._

 _-Si Ichigo.- contesto el monje observando a su amigo._

 _-¿Podrías hablar con tu Dios por nosotros?- pidió Ichigo sin apartar la vista de su vela.- Según me has dicho tu Dios cuida con mas detalle a los niños y con lo que planeo hacer… necesitare la ayuda de todos los dioses que existan… tengo un hijo sabes, te llevaras muy bien con él, ya lo veras. Pero lo que tengo planeado hacer… si fallo… mi hijo estará en peligro.-_

 _Toshiro observo por primera vez una faceta diferente en sus esclavistas, una faceta más humanitaria._

 _-¿Podrías pedirle a…?-_

 _-Jesus.- termino Hanataro al ver que Ichigo no recordaba el nombre del carpintero._

 _-…Jesus, que si fallo, cuide a mi hijo.- pidió Ichigo tranquilamente._

 _-Lo hare.- juro el monje._

 _Toshiro no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, la mirada del hermano de su ama era dura y seria, pero cuando se dirigía a sus hermanas o alguno de sus compañeros su mirada se tornaba serena y tranquila, hasta un tanto jovial. El caballero cada vez más se mentalizaba a ver la otra cara de la moneda, tal vez su nueva cultura no era lo que parecía._

 _El caballero supo desde ese momento con quien estaba tratando: con un hermano celoso, pero también con un guerrero que fácilmente lo podría derrotar y con un líder que según lo que vio daría la vida por sus hombres._

Fin flash back.

- _Extraño_.- pensó confundido el caballero con su vista fija en el techo de su nuevo hogar.

Los ojos del guerrero lentamente se fueron cerrando hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

Muy pronto el caballero tendría que escoger un bando.

-0-

Apenas había pasado un día desde que Ichigo se había marchado y las cosas ya se estaban empezando a complicar para Urahara, una batalla se estaba llevando en su mente.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Yoruichi mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su esposo.

-Cosas.- respondió Urahara observando el techo de su habitación.

Yoruchi dio un leve gemido en forma de ronroneo al sentir las manos de su esposo acariciar su espalda desnuda.

Urahara y Yoruichi pocas veces se mostraban afecto o cariño fuera del sexo, las palabras te amo o te quiero eran escasamente pronunciadas por la pareja ya que las veían innecesarias.

Ellos no necesitaban esa vagas muestras de afecto para saber que se amaban… las noches donde hacían el amor, se mantenían unidos y besándose con cariño durante minutos eran las únicas muestras de afecto que necesitaban.

-Cuando piensas en "cosas" eres mas peligroso.- bromeo la guerrera observando a su pareja mientras pasaba sus uñas por los pectorales del rubio.

-Así.- exclamo el guerrero observando fijamente los ojos dorados de su esposa.

Los labios de ambos se conectaron y se mantuvieron unidos por varios segundos antes de separase para volverse a unir después de unos segundos.

Yoruichi sonrió al momento que su esposo se posiciono sobre ella mientras saboreaba su cuello y adentra su mano en su feminidad.

La guerrera frunció el ceño al sentir sus brazos ser aprisionados por las muñecas y ser elevadas por encima de su cabeza.

-Hoy no Yoruichi.- sonrió Urahara observando fijamente a su esposa y toda la belleza que solo él era capaz de ver.

Yoruichi sonrió al ver que esa noche ella no tomaría el control como casi todos sus encuentros sexuales, ella amaba ser la dominante pero de vez en cuanto le gustaba seguir el ritmo lento y mas cariñoso de su esposo.

Luego de unas horas de hacer el amor y recorrer el cuerpo de su pareja, Yoruichi se recostó sobre el pecho de Urahara y dejo que el sueño le venciera.

Urahara por otro lado observo su techo por unos minutos mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su esposa. Pero su mente esta en otro lugar.

Mas específicamente en su taller donde el las dos mejores armas que había creado descansaban hasta que Ichigo o Rukia las reclamaran.

-¿El Ragnarok?- pensó en voz alta con una leve sonrisa.- Interesante… muy interesante.- repitió recordando otra de las profecías de Zanguetsu.

- _Un dragón de ojos violeta disfrazado de conejo y un lobo de ojos ámbar desataran el ragnarok. Ese Dragón… es idéntico a Ichigo y dependerá de tu sangre si la sangre Kurosaki usara el Ragnarok para llevarnos a la sima y nos destruirá.- fueron las palabras que Zanguetsu le profeso a Urahara hace tantos años._

-0-

Cuando Ikkaku llego a su clan días mas tarde de la reunión nunca espero que su reaparición llamara la atención de su líder.

El grupo de Ikkaku tenía como sede una buena parte del bosque del norte, ahí casaban y vivían con sus familias, pero el ambiente no era el mejor: trofeos y premios de antiguas batallas estaban colgados en todas las chozas del clan, lo que daba una vista espeluznante a todo aquel ajeno al grupo, ya que era posible ver los cráneos y espadas de guerreros caídos mientras eran exhibidos como trofeos.

La llegada de Ikkaku distrajo a los guerreros que estaban entrenando en un pequeño claro y de un momento a otro llamo la atención de casi todo el clan.

Los hombres que acompañaron a Ikkaku al oeste habían llegado antes que el guerrero de nula cabellera, así que todos sabían el logro del guerrero.

-CALVITO.- llamo una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas al momento que saltaba de un árbol y se colgaba hábilmente sobre los hombros de Ikkaku.

Ikkaku se molestó, pero no veía sentido en demostrarlo, no importara cuantas veces le dijera a Yachiru que no lo llamara de esa manera ella nunca le haría caso, seguramente hace unos meses la hubiera sujetado y arrojado a un árbol buscando romper su pequeño cuello pero ahora que sería padre buscaba entrenar un poco con su pequeña protegida, solo rogaba a los Dioses que su hijo no fuera como Yachiru.

-Bájate mocosa.- ordeno el guerrero con notable irritación. Lamentablemente para el guerrero desde que Unohana era la madre adoptiva de la niña, esta adquirió más poder y autoridad en el clan.

Yachiru solo lo ignoro y continuo golpeando la calva del guerrero con si fuera un tambor.

Yachiru era una niña que no superaba los diez años, ella y sus hermanastras Issane y Kiyone fueron las únicas hijas de Kempachi Zaraki que Lady Unohana no uso como comida para oso, la pequeña contaba con un extraño color de cabello de tonalidad rosa, sus rasgos eran típicos de una niña y no guardaba nada de parecido con su padre.

La hija de Kempachi era una bromista nata, ella siempre veía la forma de molestar a los demás y se provechaba del temor que daba su padre para librarse de todas sus travesuras y robos, la niña también era muy irrespetuosa con la mayoría de adultos ya que nunca llamaba a ninguno por sus nombres. Su vestimenta habitual era un simple traje rustico de piel de oso elaborado descuidadamente que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y la protegía del frio pero cuando estaba en la tribu de su madre adoptiva usaba un vestido que demostraba su estatus, aunque este siempre terminaba dañado por lo activa que era la niña.

-¿Dónde estabas Calvito? ¿Es cierto que fuiste al oeste? ¿Ya nació mi nuevo amiguito? ¿Siempre fuiste así de feo? ¿Mataste a alguien poderoso? ¿Me trajiste algo?...- siguió preguntando la niña mientras continuaba con su golpeteo.

-¡A la mierda la paciencia!- gruño Ikkaku tomando de la niña con brusquedad apartándola de sus hombros y dispuesto a arrojarla al árbol más cercando esperando terminar de una vez por todas con su pequeña peste personal.

-¿Sucede algo Ikkaku?- se escuchó una voz calmada detrás de el.

Ikkaku inmediatamente palideció y lentamente dirigió la mirada a la persona que detuvo cualquier intento de alejar a Yachiru de su persona.

-Lady Unohana.- logro articular Ikkaku conteniendo el temor que le producía la simple aura de la Jarl.- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar observando coma la líder de la tribu a las a fueras del bosque era acompañada por su hijastra Issane y dos esclavas más.

-Venía a ver a Zaraki.- contesto amablemente la Jarl con su típica sonrisa dulce.- Tengo asuntos de suma importancia que tratar con el.- explico sin perder ese aire maternal que la rodeaba y que la hacía tan espeluznante.

Unohana, Lady Unohana como era llamada normalmente, era posiblemente la Jarl mas pacifista y a la vez la más sangrienta de todos, la bella mujer en sus años de juventud era una temida y sádica guerrera que no tenía piedad de nadie y que al igual que su amante nunca había perdido una pelea. Pero eso era antes… al menos de momento, la bella Lord pudo a ver sido en sus años de juventud una guerrera muy sádica y pero la perdida de sus hijas y de su capacidad para ser madre la cambio de gran manera, aun era intimidante y poderosa pero también era la mejor curandera de todas las tribus y no dudaba en brindar su ayuda a quién la necesitara.

La curandera era una mujer de edad avanzada pero no se le podía llamar una señora mayor, al menos no lo aparentaba, su rostro caricia de cualquier arruga y sus facciones eran delicadas y hermosas. Su cuerpo era envidiable y muy dotado pero era ocultado por sus prendas de gran calidad y elaboración que una persona de su puesto requería. La piel de un lobo blanco era lo mas distintivo en su vestimenta y combinaba de gran manera con su gran cabellera negra atada en una trenza.

Ikkaku lentamente deposito a Yachiro en el suelo dispuesto a salvar su vida.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer con mi hija?- pregunto la Jarl con una sonrisa dulce pero cargada de peligro.

-Nada… le juro que nada.- se apresuro a contestar el guerrero.

La niña rio al ver como su niñero habitual limpiaba los rastros de polvo de su chaleco de oso.

-Quería romper mi cuello.- acuso la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Ikkaku pudo sentir como su sangre se congelo de un momento para otro sabiendo lo peligrosa que podía llegar hacer la Lord mas dulce y amable de todas.

-Que no vuelva a pasar.- ordeno con una sonrisa dulce y con los ojos suavemente cerrados.

Ikkaku asintió aun con miedo en sus venas y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Y como ha estado vuestra mujer Ikkaku, espero que bien ya que tiene en su vientre un futuro guerrero de nuestro clan.- detuvo la marcha del calvo guerrero.- Camina junto a mi.- ordeno la Lord emprendiendo la marcha hacia la tienda de su amante.

Ikkaku no le quedo de otra que seguir a la Lord de la tribu que su jefe les obligaba a cuidar y obedecer.

La tribu de Unohona era por mucho la mas débil de todas ya que la mayoría de habitantes se dedicaban a la agricultura y a la medicina y solo un pequeño grupo de los habitantes eran guerreros. Pero a la vez también eran una de las tribus más fuertes por contar con la protección del grupo de mercenarios y cazadores de Kempachi.

-¿Cómo es el oeste?- pregunto la Lord sin observar a Ikkaku.- Seré sincera, cuando viniste hace unos días solicitando apoyo para ir a un viaje al oeste te tomamos como hombre muerte, pero al saber que era plan de Ichigo las cosa cambiaron, ese guerrero puede hacer muchas cosas que otros no y me incluyo entre ellos… así que, que me tienes que contar, es tan asombroso como dice el rumor-

-No es la gran cosa.- respondió el guerrero con cierta incomodidad ya que no le gustaba hacia donde caminaba la plática.

-Los tesoros que recolectaron fueran inmensos según he escuchado…. Lástima que Lord Aizen os arrebato.- revelo con un tono de voz dulce.

Unohana estaba interesada en la información que Ikkaku podría darle, ya que ella también se había interesado cuando supo el plan de Ichigo, ya que si Ichigo logro vencer a Kempachi según propias palabras del berserker mas sádico, la Lord supo que el guerrero de cabellos naranjas era capaz de cualquier cosa. Kempachi respetaba a muy pocas personas, es mas a los únicos que veía como iguales eran a Unohana y por increíble que parezca a Ichigo.

Ikkaku no supo cómo la amante de su jefe supo esa información pero presentía que no traería nada bueno. Ya que dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros del clan hayan revelado algo de lo que paso en el salón.

-Las cosas se complicaron.- se disculpó Ikkaku rápidamente.- Todos nuestros compañeros retrocedieron y solo quedamos Kurosaki y unos cuantos. No pudimos hacer na...-

-Calla.-ordeno la bella mujer.- No me gusta cuando las cosas se complican… pero siento mucha curiosidad… que te motivo a volver sabiendo lo que te pasaría si volvías con una historia de humillación.- quiso saber la Lord observando a Ikkaku con dulzura.

Ikkaku trago en seco preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

Pero el temor de Ikkaku creció a un más al sentir la presencia del hombre que más admiraba detrás suyo.

-Has vuelto.- se escuchó la voz ronca y tenebrosa de uno de los mejores guerreros de la historia.

El guerrero de nula cabellera sintió aún más inseguridad que antes al sentir el aura asesina de su jefe.

-Los cobardes no pertenecen a mi grupo.- sentencio Kempachi arrojando a unos metros las cabezas de los hombres que acompañaron a Ikkaku.

Yachiro solo pudo reír al ver el miedo en el rostro de su niñera habitual.

-Fueron unos cobardes, que divertido.- rio la niña al ver las cabezas rodar a unos metros.

Kempachi Zaraki era el Berserker mas sádico y sanguinario de todos y posiblemente uno de los mas fuertes, habiendo solo perdido dos batallas en toda su vida, una con Unohana y la otra con Ichigo… pero pocos eran los que sabían estos datos. Ya que la batalla contra Ichigo pudo haber terminado con ambos desmayados… pero Zaraki sabía que con un poco más experiencia por parte de un joven Ichigo la batalla hubiera terminado de una forma diferente.

El berserker mas sanguinario de todos era enorme… literalmente enorme. Su altura fácilmente superaba los dos metros, sus brazos parecían troncos por lo fuertes que eran y no había ni un solo musculo en su cuerpo que no estuviera marcado. Las cicatrices llenaban el cuerpo del guerrero, grandes y profundas cicatrices que le daban un aspecto mas peligroso e imponente a su portador, incluso el fuerte y tosco rostro de Kempachi estaba lleno de cicatrices.

Muchos no entendían como Lady Unohana se podía acostar con un hombre como Kempachi Zaraki siendo ella tan hermosa, dulce y amable. Pero lo que muchos no sabían eran que Lady Unohana y Kempachi habían tenido sexo por primera vez después de una fuerte batalla donde solo ellos dos habían sobrevivido, pero no lucharon como aliados, no, ellos habían luchado con el fin de matar al otro. Pero después de horas luchando en un mar de cadáveres ambos habían sucumbido a sus necesidades y literalmente se habían violado uno al otro sobre los cadáveres de sus aliados y enemigos. Esos dos días que lucharon y se violaron mutuamente les hicieron entender que no debían matar al otro, ya que solo el otro sabia satisfaces sus necesidad de un sexo duro y casi sádico.

-Será mejor que hablemos en privado.- propuso Unohana caminando a la choza que había mandado a construirá para su amante.

Ikkaku sintió que era llevado a su ejecución con cada paso que daba hacia la vivienda. Incluso las miradas de las esclavas y Issane eran de lastima.

Cuando los tres guerreros y una niña entraron a la gran choza, Ikkaku supo que debía dar muchas explicaciones.

-Y bien.- ordeno la hermosa Lord mientras se sentaba en una elegante silla que había en la choza.

-El infeliz de Aizen hizo un decreto hacia los Dioses. Que nadie podría tocar el tesoro o si no los amigos y familiares de esas personas no entrarían al Valhalla.- le añadió mas a la historia para salvar su pellejo.- Pero he venido con una promesa de riqueza y de poder ir al oeste.-

Zaraki sonrio sádicamente al escuchar la oportunidad de pelear con guerreros de otros reinos, pero como buen hombre que se respetaba, su amante tenía la ultima palabra.

-¿Y quien da esa promesa? ¿Lord Aizen?- pregunto Unohana sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo que he venido a pedir mi Lady… es que anule la orden de Aizen para así poder tomar lo que por derecho nos pertenece.- se apresuró Ikkaku al ver la impaciencia de su líder.

-¿Y luego que pasara?- pregunto la Lord sin perder la sonrisa maternal.

-Un Holmgang.- anuncio Ikkaku mostrándose firme ante sus líderes.- El infeliz de Aizen nunca dará la información de cómo ir al oeste, pero el futuro Lord Ichigo Kurosaki está más que dispuesto a hacer una alianza y compartir la información de cómo ir a una tierra llena de riquezas.- explico.

Unohana sonrió abiertamente al escuchar eso habiendo entendió muy bien la situación. Por otro lado Ikkuka agradecía de haber salido de esa situación bien parado, pero bueno… al menos Ichigo no tendría que pelear con Kempachi mientras estuviera teniendo tratos con Unohana.

-Kempachi… prepara a tus hombres, es momento que nos reunamos con nuestro futuro aliado.- sentencio la Lord tranquilamente.- Pero mientras tanto Ikkuka quisiera escuchar mas sobre su viaje y de paso nos dices como va tu mujer con el futuro guerrero.-

Ikkaku supo que había salido de esa… ahora solo faltaba lo mas interesante.

-0-

Mientras tanto en la tribu de Aizen las cosas no eran las mejores para Keigo y su hermana.

-Le juro mi Lord que es todo lo que se.- rogo Keigo con su rostro altamente lastimo.

Aizen sonrió al ver su obra de arte: el cuerpo de Keigo. Las quemaduras inundaban el cuerpo del amigo de Ichigo, sus uñas habían sido removidas a la fuerza, los golpes inundaban su piel. Keigo no era el mismo después de la sesión de tortura que fue obligado a llevar.

-Dime la verdad.- ordeno Aizen tomando la barbilla del guerrero para que lo viera a los ojos.

Aizen siempre supo que Ichigo no se quería con las manos cruzadas, sabía que el Kurosaki era de armas tomar y él también lo era. Todos los años de ira se habían acumulado en su cuerpo y era momento que la liberara.

El lord supo que algo pasaba cuando observo a Yuzu cocinar en el gran salón en una noche de festejo… ya que Jinta nunca la dejaba sola en esos momentos por los constantes manoseos que recibían las jóvenes de parte de los adultos mayores. Y fue en ese momento que la psicosis inundo el cuerpo de Aizen.

Eso alerto al astuto Lord y eso llevo a la situación actual de Keigo.

Averiguaría que pasaba y mataría de una vez por todas a Ichigo, no importándole tener una guerra civil o que su imagen fuera manchada. Ya nada de eso le importaba después de ver como su gente admiraba a un mas a Ichigo después de dar su honor y dignidad a cambio de sus hombres.

Si el pueblo no amaba a su Lord, Aizen les enseñaría a temerle.

Pero Keigo era fiel a Ichigo y nunca lo delataría, incluso guardo silencio cuando echaron limón y sal a sus músculos visibles por la falta de piel sobre estos.

No importara cuantas horas torturaron a Keigo este nunca hablo y en todo momento negó algún plan contra su Lord.

-Será de la manera difícil.- comento Aizen ya molesto.

En esos momentos fue que el verdadero miedo inundo a Keigo al ver como su hermana era traída a la fuerza.

Mizuho solo gruñía al sentir los tirones en su cabello y se abstenía de hacer algo por la espada sobre su vientre.

-Cuando Ikkaku vuel…- amenazo la guerrera, pero fue calla por un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

-¡NO!- grito Keigo al ver a su hermana perder el conocimiento producto del golpe de Aizen.

Aizen se limpió con elegancia los restos de la sangre del labio de Mizuho que habían quedado sobre su puño y con un lento caminar llego hasta donde se encontraba Keigo y sin decir ni una palabra sujeto el mango de la espada que habían clavado sobre la pierna de Keigo y sin misericordia la retiro bruscamente.

Keigo gruño fuertemente del dolor y con su único ojo bueno observo como Aizen caminaba hacia su hermana.

-ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO, ELLA NO SABE NADA, DÉJELA EN PAZ.- grito al ver como su "amado" Lord caminaba hacia su hermana.

Aizen sonrió tranquilamente al momento que colocaba la punta de la espada sobre el vientre de la guerrera sin introducir el filo sobre la carne.

-Soy un hombre de palabra Keigo… todos lo saben.- empezó a relatar Aizen sin retirar la espada.- Tu solo tienes que decirme la verdad… y tu hermana y tu sobrino saldrán con vida de esta habitación. Tú eliges.- propuso haciendo un ligero corte sobre la piel.

Los ojos de Kiego lagrimaron y su mirada se entristeció al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

-¿Ichigo planea algo contra mí?- pregunto tranquilamente Aizen.

-El… el… planea matarlo… en unos días lo retara a un duelo…- lloriqueo mientras se sentía el peor amigo del mundo, acaba de traicionar a su líder, al hombre que siempre lo apoyo.- Es lo único que se… lo juro.- continuo llorando.

-Un duelo…- repitió Aizen sumamente interesado.

-Perdón… perdonaba Ichigo, en verdad lo siento amigo, perdóname.- lloraba mientras decía esas palabras.- No merezco ser tu amigo.-

Aizen rio sutilmente, la emoción de su cuerpo no podía ser mayor.

-Saquen a esta zorra de aquí, si algo le pasa a un protegido de Lady Unohana tendremos una guerrera con la bestia de Kempachi.- ordeno observando a la hermana de Keigo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto uno de los hombre de Aizen señalando a un Keigo que no paraba de pedir perdón.

-Perdón Ichigo, perdóname amigo.- continuo llorando.

-Descuiden… tiene mucho que ensayar.- explico Aizen causando confusión en sus hombres.

Keigo observo con sus ojos lloroso como Aizen caminaba hacia el con la misma espada con la que amenazo a su hermana.

-Las cosas pudieron haber sido diferente amigo.- comento Aizen palmando la mejilla de Kiego.- Pero descuida… podrás pedirle a Ichigo disculpas personalmente.-

Y con fuerte y rápido movimiento el Lord introdujo la espada en la carne de Keigo.

Keigo dio un quejido seco al sentir como la espada perforaba su abdomen.

-Porque lo enviare contigo muy pronto.- termino Aizen diciendo lo último al oído de Keigo.

Era momento que Aizen contraatacara y sabía muy bien qué puntos atacar.

-0-

La respiración de Ishida era irregular y rápida.

La flecha voló en el aire y corto elegantemente un pico de hielo adherido a una rama de un árbol.

El pico de hielo cayo al mismo tiempo que la pupila del arquero se dilataba de gran manera y de una forma casi inhumana disparo tres flechas a la vez.

El pico de hilo fue perforado por la primera flecha y lo redujo a un trozo a un más pequeño, y así paso con el segundo bloque y con el tercero donde finalmente se redujo a una pequeña pepita de hielo.

Pero todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento de años había valido la pena… Ahora oficialmente era el mejor arquero vivo.

-Ishida.- llamo Chad.

El guerrero de gran tamaño y el arquero habían decidido entrenar un poco a unos kilómetros del pueblo, buscando alejarse unos minutos de toda la conmoción que había generado su travesía.

Ahora todos en el pueblo deseaban beber y convivir con ellos.

El guerrero de gran tamaño sujeto con fuerza su hacha de mango alargado preparándose para lo que venía.

-Salgan de una vez.- ordeno Ishida preparando una de sus flechas.

Y de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados, las hojas se movieron y las ramas del suelo se quebraron producto del peso que cayó sobre ellas. Las espadas y escudos redondos de madera fueron visibles para ambos guerreros, la guardia de Aizen había llegado.

-¿En serio quieren hacer esto?- pregunto Ishida observando a varios de sus conocidos y entre ellos se incluía uno de los amigos de Ganju

-Lord Aizen nos prometió la entrada al Valhalla a cambio de sus cabezas.- informo el amigo de Ganju sujetando fuertemente su espada.

Ishida suspiro al mismo tiempo que su rostro adoptava una mirada seria y analítica… alguien moriría y no sería el o Sado.

-Adelante.- sentencio Sado con palabras simples y apagadas.

El amigo de Ganju fue el primero en atacar con su espada, pero Chad simplemente esquivo el corte con gran agilidad y sin darle tiempo a su oponente de reaccionar sujeto el rostro del futuro cadáver con su gran mano y sin piedad estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo.

La guardia de Aizen se detuvo impactado al ver semejante acto de brutalidad, los supuestos guerreros no era mas que adolecentes novatos y uno que otro veterano. Al parecer Aizen los volvió a subestimar al enviar a los novatos tras dos grandes y experimentados guerreros.

-Ríndanse.- pidió Chad sacudiendo la sangre y materia gris que había quedado en su mano.

Los hombres temblaron de miedo pero lucharían por su honor, aunque este les costara su vida.

-Valhalla.- musito Ishida moviendo ligeramente su mano.

Los hombres de Aizen ni siquiera se percataron cuando dos flechas volaron hacia su dirección acabando con la vida de dos de sus compañeros.

Un potente grito de batalla se escucho en el claro al mismo tiempo que emprendía su ataque contra Ishida.

Ishida solo suspiro al momento que esquivaba uno de los cortes de sus enemigos y con gran habilidad y facilidad enterró una de las puntas de sus flechas en la garganta de su enemigo.

La sangre broto como un pequeño rio cuando Ishida retiro su flecha y con gracia esquivaba la sangre de su oponente. El arquero no desperdiciara mas flecha y mucho menos se ensuciara con la sangre de traídos.

Los novatos se detuvieron al ver la facilidad con la que Ishida asesino a su compañero.

-No tengo todo el día.- reto Ishida jugando con la flecha ensangrentada.

Los guerreros volvieron a dar otro grito de guerra antes de volver a su ataque.

Ese tarde la sangre esparció el claro del bosque formando una escena aterradora para cualquiera que no conociera el suave beso de la guerra.

-¡NO POR FAVOR!- lloriqueó el último de los guerreros antes de ser decapitado por la gran hacha de Chad.

Chad sujeto con fuerza su hacha… su sangre en sus manos le recordó su fuerza… le recordó como sujeto los cráneos de sus atacantes y los hizo explotar.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Chad, se disculpó con los cadáveres que segundos antes fueron sus enemigos y horas antes también fueron sus aliados.

-Eran ellos o nosotros.- intento consolar el arquero.- No tuvimos opción.-

-Lo se.- musito el guerrero sabiendo que lo que hizo no fue correcto.

Cuando todo esto terminara… Chad juro que le pediría a Ichigo o Ishida que acabaran con su vida. Él era un hombre muy fuerte como para estar vivo.

-Aizen se enteró de lo que planeábamos. ¿Pero cómo? Espera… -Ishida abrió los ojos de repente sabiendo lo que sus palabras significaban.- Eso significa…. Kazui y Orihime corren peligro.- se preocupó por su amiga y por el hijo de esta. Sabía que si Aizen los ataco a ellos significaba que también atacaría a Ichigo y a su familia.

Ishida no estaba preocupado por Ichigo, sabía que su mejor amigo era capaz de cuidarse. Pero su amiga apenas podía sostener un arma y mucho menos podría herir a una ser humano.

-Vamos Chad.- ordeno totalmente serio.

El ex esclavo asintió y ambos emprendieron su marcha hacia las tierras de Ichigo. No podían perder un minuto más, debía reagruparse y pensar en un nuevo plan.

Aizen de algún modo los había descubierto.

Mientras tanto Gin sonreía de manera divertida detrás de un árbol. La diversión acababa de empezar para él.

-0-

-#Mataremos, mataremos#-

-#Mataremos, mataremos #-

Seguía cantando Ichika mientras se encontraba cabalgando con su madre.

-Ichika.- llamo Rukia un poco irritada.

-Si mamita linda, hermosa, preciosa, guapa….- empezó a adular Ichika.

-A callar niña.- ordeno Rukia observando de reojo a su hija.

Los guerreros de Rukia solo pudieron sonreír al escuchar a la pequeña Ichika sin entender aun como fue que la hermana de su Lord acepto traer a la pequeña prodigio de la aldea a ese viaje de venganza y tortura.

La paciencia de Rukia era muy poca en eso momentos, ya que en cierta forma había sido traicionada por su mejor amigo y compañero. Y los pocos días que había durado su viaje solo intensificaron su ira reprimida.

Cuando el rumor que esparció Urahara llego a la tribu de Byakuya, y por la tanto llego a los oidos de Rukia, tanto Renji como los presentes en el banquete supieron que la Dama de la tribu posiblemente mataría alguien.

Rukia conocía muy bien a Ichigo… más que el mismo, y sabía que si alguien llegaba contando que viajo al oeste, es porque el Kurosaki había viajado al oeste.

Y por eso golpearía a su idiota amigo, ya que ese sueño lo establecieron juntos y cuando se supo que lo había logrado sin ella, su ira fue demasiada.

Es mas… incluso hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, no escuchar a su hermano.

Flash back.

 _-Y ese es el rumor mi señora.- termino de narrar Kiyone._

 _La mirada de Rukia estaba ensombrecida y la cuchara de madera que sostenía en sus manos termino hecha pedazos por la fuerza que ejerció en esta._

 _Renji quiso reconfortarla pero cuando se disponía a posar su mano en su hombro la guerrera se levantó de golpe de la mesa causando que su silla callera al suelo._

 _-¿Mami?- pregunto la pequeña Ichika al ver a su madre contener la ira._

 _La pequeña nunca había visto tan enojada a su madre desde esa vez que secuestro a los oseznos de una osa y tuvieron que lidiar con una madre osa sumamente enfurecida; o esa vez donde corto las cabezas de Odin y Loky, Y el chamán intuyo que era una profecía y rezo por tres días; o esa vez cuando robo la espada sagrada del Clan Abarai y la perdió en el rio; o esa vez…_

 _El caso es que Ichika no había visto a su madre tan enojada por algo que no haya hecho… ella._

 _La pequeña Ichika tenía muchas libertades y su madre pocas veces se solía preocupar por ella ya que sabía que su pequeña hija sabía cuidarse, pero cuando el motivo lo ameritaba Rukia podía ser una madre muy estricta._

 _-¡TU!- señalo la matriarca de la tribu a un guardia del salón.- ¡Prepara mi caballo y unos cuantos hombres! ¡partimos inmediatamente!- ordeno con voz firme y cargada de autoridad, tanta que el guardia no espero las ordenes de su verdadero líder._

 _El elegante, fino y según Ichigo estirado Lord Byakuya solo cerró los ojos al momento que tomaba elegantemente un sorbo de su fina copa de oro._

 _Byakuya era por mucho el vikingo más elegante, limpio y pulcro de toda la historia, no había una sola mancha de suciedad o muestra de ignorancia en Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero tanta limpieza y elegancia no restaban el tamaño de su poder tanto militar como físico. El Lord era un guerrero tenaz y hábil que superaría por mucho a cualquier guerrero común._

 _Sus facciones eran fuertes pero delicadas y no había mujer en todas las tribus y reinos que no suspirara al ver al gran, poderoso y según Ichigo estirado Lord Byakuya, su cuerpo era atlético y marcado pero pocos los llegaban a ver por las elegantes y finas ropas de Lord de las tierras del sur._

 _-Rukia.- llamo Byakuya al ver a su hermana dirigiéndose a la salida._

 _Rukia no respondió, solo abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a su hogar para recuperar sus ropajes de batalla._

 _Renji, Byakuya y varios de los miembros del consejo se quedaron en silencio sin poder procesar aun lo que había pasado._

 _-¿Alguien va a sufrid? ¿Cierto?- comento la pequeña Ichika con aparente diversión._

 _Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba a paso firma hacia su hogar apartando de golpe a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, en esos momentos su mente estaba muy nublada para ver las consecuencias y cuando estuvo en su hogar observo sus ropas de batalla en la pared._

 _El escudo y espada de la una de las mejores guerreras estaba siendo mostrada como un adorno, cosa que era impensable para alguien que se hace llamar guerrero._

 _Rukia sin pensarlo empezó a retirarse las ropas de matriarca y poco a poco su cuerpo perdió todo rastro de tela._

 _Cuando el bello cuerpo de Rukia quedo desnudo la matriarca llevo su mano hacia el tatuaje de su abdomen, uno que se encontraba debajo de su brazo y junto a su pecho derecho._

 _El nombre de Ichico era visible en lenguaje de runas._

 _Rukia tenía el nombre de Ichigo tatuado en su cuerpo. Pocos saben el significado de esa accione o porque el nombre de un hombre que no era su esposo estaba en su cuerpo. Pero eso era algo que solo le concierna a Rukia._

 _Y así Rukia tomo sus armas y sus ropas._

 _-¡¿Rukia?!- pregunto Renji entrando a su hogar de golpe observando a tiempo como Rukia tenia una navaja en sus manos.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el guerrero._

 _Rukia no respondió, solo tomo un puñado de su largo y sedoso cabello y sin pensarlo paso la navaja por sus negros cabellos._

 _Renji observo sin decir nada como el cabello de Rukia acaba relativamente corto, casi tocando su nuca, como lo tenía años antes, cuando aún era una guerra._

 _-Es algo que tengo que hacer.- sentencio con seriedad caminando a la puerta, pasando al costado de Renji._

 _Muchas fueran las caras de sorpresa al ver a su hermosa matriarca lucir ropas de guerrera y ser capaces de ver a la verdadera Rukia._

 _Cuando Rukia piso el gran salón con su espada y escudo en su espalda la imagen de Byakuya en el trono se hizo presente._

 _-Hermano.- llamo Rukia mostrándose decidida.- Iré no importa lo que digas.-_

 _Byakuya solo la observo detenidamente antes de sacar una pequeña navaja de sus ropas._

 _-Has que Kurosaki page por su osadía.- fue lo único que dijo al momento que estendia la navaja a una pequeña persona.- Úsala con temple.- ordeno Byakuya mientras observaba a su heredera._

 _Rukia frunció el ceño al ver a su hija con ropas de combate y con la navaja de su hermano._

 _-Es momento que Ichika aprenda.- ordeno Byakuya sin darle oportunidad a Rukia de objetar._

 _Rukia solo golpeo levente la cabeza de su hija y le quito la navaja de sus manos al mismo momento que llego a su lado._

 _-Que Kurosaki aprenda a no traicionar a un miembro del clan Kuchiki.- pidió Byakuya mientras observaba a su hermana caminar a la salida._

 _Por otro lado Ichika se tocaba el golpe de parte de su madre, pero en el fondo y no tan fondo se encontraba sumamente alegre, por fin tendría su primera salida de la aldea con futuras batallas._

 _-¿Kurosaki? Eso significa que por fin conoceré a Ichigo.- comento sumamente emocionada la menor. Al fin conocería al héroe de las historias que su madre le contaba cuando no podía dormir._

 _Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, ahora que lo pensaba volvería a ver a su amigo, aunque fuera para golpearlo y eso le hizo recordar porque estaba enojada y las palabras salieron de su boca sin que lo deseara._

 _Y fue en ese momento que Rukia salió por la puerta con mirada molesta siendo seguida de una emocionada Ichika._

 _Renji sonrió levemente al escuchar a su esposa, a su esposa, suya, **solo suya**._

 _-No me esperes.- pidió Rukia a ver a su esposo ya montada en su montura con su hija detrás de ella._

 _Renji acaricio el cuello del caballo._

 _-Pórtate bien.- ordeno mientras observaba a su hija y le revolvía los cabellos de manera juguetona._

 _-Hecho.- respondió la pequeña a los mismos de su padre._

 _La despedida de padre e hija acabo tan pronto como empezó y fue el momento que la pareja se despidiera._

 _-Te amo Rukia.- soltó Renji._

 _Rukia sonrió de lado al escuchar a Renji._

 _-Yo también.- contesto la guerrera tomando con firmeza las cuerdas del caballo.- Cuida la aldea por mi.- pidió empezando la marcha._

 _Renji observo como su familia se alejaba deseando ir con ellos… la inseguridad en su cuerpo se lo pedía, pero no podía dejar la aldea sin su segundo al mando durante fechas tan próximas a los saqueos, eso y su Lord se lo había prohibido. Era un viaje que Rukia debía hacer._

 _Pero por un momento Renji sintió que estaba enviando a su familia lejos de su vida._

 _Fin del flash back_

Rukia salió de su pensamiento al sentir el cabeceo de su hija contra su espalda.

-Descansaremos aquí unas horas.- comento Rukia deteniendo su caballo.- Descansad.- ordeno mientras observaba como su hija se tallaba los ojos.

Horas mas tarde un improvisado campamento fue levantado a la orilla del sendero, y Rukia y su retoña se disponían a descansar en su tienda.

-¿Qué hizo Ichigo para hacerte enojar?- pregunto Ichika recostándose en su parte de la tienda.

-Cumplió el solo una promesa y por eso le daré una lección.- respondió acariciando los rojos cabellos de su hija.- Ahora a dormir.- ordeno.

Rukia observo como su hija caía en brazos del sueño, la verdad no le agrado demasiado ser acompañada por su hija pero era algo que la futura guerrera debía experimentar, aunque solo fuera una visita a otra tribu.

 **Amaba a su hija más que cualquier cosa y haría lo que fuera para verla con bien.**

Pero ahora solo debía pensar en llegar a la tribu y poner en su lugar a Ichigo.

Y así el sueño también venció a Rukia.

-0-

 ** _Sueño de Rukia_**

 ** _Un campo de batalla se extendía a lo largo del claro, los cuervos esperaban el festín y los guerreros su derecho de ir al Valhallla._**

 ** _Pero había algo en medio… una reunión con personas que no podían ser distinguidas…_**

 ** _-Una guerra civil solo traerá tragedia.- comento una de las personas, una de ojos ámbar.- ¡Por Dios piensa las cosas!-_**

 ** _-Su falso Dios no tiene cabida aquí.- comento un Rubio observando con rencor al de ojos ámbar._**

 ** _Una persona camino tranquilamente hacia el guerrero de ojos ámbar que era acompañado por dos personas, una de ojos violetas fuerte y una guerrera de piel oscura._**

 ** _Pero la persona que caminaba encaro al de ojos violeta y una lucha de miradas empezó: violeta claro vs violeta fuerte._**

 ** _-Yo jamás podre perdonar a ... y ... Por haber asesinado a mí hermana.- escupió la guerrera encarando a su sangre.- ¡CLARO QUE VOY A MATARLOS!-_**

Fin del sueño de Rukia.

Rukia despertó sobresaltada y confundida… no entendía que demonios había soñado.

Pero pronto lo descubriría.

-0-

Cuando Ichigo llego a su hogar con Hanataro supo lo peor a un no había llegado.

Mientras tanto en los arboles un cuervo y una paloma observaron como el Kurosaki había llegado a su hogar.

Y así ambas aves volaron hacia el horizonte.

Fin del capitulo

-0000-

Notas de autor.

Antes que nada os tengo que dar gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia y espero que os este gustando.

Gracias de verdad.

Lamento tardarme esta vez y no tengo excusa, pero también creo que las cosas deben estar listas cuando debas estar listas, ni un minuto mas, ni uno menos.

(Eso y mi archivo original de 8000 mil palabras ya escritas se perdió por varios motivos. Asi que perder el archivo me dejo desmotivado y tiempo después volví a reescribir)

Ya saben, solo os pido un bonito comentario para saber que os gusto y que la historia crezca.

Si ustedes creen que me merezco un comentario estare feliz de saberlo, si no, gracias por leer esta historia esperando que se la estén pasando bien.

También he decirles que ya estamos cerca del final…

De la primera temporada o arco, como prefieran llamarlo.

No saben lo difícil que fue este capítulo… en serio, me costó como no tienen idea y eso que lo tuve que partirlo por la mitad.

No sé qué me pasa, pero como saben yo ya tengo escrito el bosquejo de la historia, pero a la hora de dar detalles y mejores, el texto se me extiende y extiende, al punto que no se que pasa. Una colega que lee el fic me dice que me enrollo demasiado, ya que explico cosas que no aportan nada a la trama un ejemplo de eso es el trasfondo de Unohana y Kempachi y según ella eso le da mas contenido y profundidad pero hace que la historia vaya a un ritmo muy lento. No esta mal, pero tampoco esta bien. Es mas cuando pongo los adelantos es porque espero que sean los adelantos del siguiente capitulo, pero el texto se me extiende mucho, porque siempre encuentro algo que poner o explicar.

Yo por mi parte me siento bien escribiendo así porque siento que doy mas pie a los hechos del fic, pero hace que este sea mas lento, espero que nos les moleste y me entiendan. De igual manera intentare que el ritmo sea un poco mas rápido, aunque sea solo un poco. Espero su comprensión.

Así que los adelantos cambiaran un poco, seguiré haciéndolos, solo que ahora lo que pasen en esa sección no serán precisamente hechos que sucedan en el siguiente capitulo.

Esto me lo preguntaron en los comentarios y creo que lo mejor es que explique a fondo esta pregunta que a mas de uno le interesara.

Con respecto a la cuestión de edad de Toshiro en capítulos anteriores, quiero aclarar que Toshiro en realidad es un adulto… por lo tanto tiene la apariencia del manga en su versión adulta, la edad del caballero estaría rondando los veinte años, siendo este un año mayor que Karin. Con respecto a su altura, en realidad le di mas altura que el manga por un error mío a la hora de escribir el fic, en el capitulo uno pueden ver su descripción, porque su versión del fic mide 1.75. Y ya que su versión normal del manga apenas mide 1.33 y su versión adulta apenas llega al 1.69 según su información en internet, cosa que no esta mal ya que el promedio de japon es de 1.70, pero también tengan en cuenta que el promedio de altura nórdica era de un metro con ochenta, creo que Toshiro debería estarme agradecido, ya que ya no es un enano, pero sigue siendo bajito para la cultura nórdica.

-0-

Agradecimientos:

 **Suiren15** : Primero que nada tía te agradezco por tu comentario y de corazón te agradezco que hayas leído mis notas y que para ti mi historia este cumpliendo su cometido. Lamento no publicar más seguido pero para una historia de este tamaño es verdaderamente costoso tener un seguimiento más fluido ya que la edición es verdaderamente una tortura, incluso he de decirte que me es más difícil editar la historia que escribirla, esto pocos lo saben pero soy un mecanógrafo certificado y en mis días post aprendisaje escribía verdaderamente rápido, pero a la hora de pasar lo que tengo en mente al documento todo se me complica y mejor ni te digo las faltas ortográficas porque no soy capaz de verlas hasta que el capítulo este publicado, no importa que revisé el documento una y otra vez… siempre se me escapa más de alguna falta.

Con respecto a la historia, recuerdo que comentaste algo con respecto a Toshiro y Karin, te seré sincero no sé hasta qué punto evolucione su relación, pero ten seguro que veras muchos mas de esos dos en futuros capítulos y no se... tal vez a Toshiro le guste ser un esclavo.

Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Ariana913720** : Primero que nada, gracias tía, siempre me alegra recibir comentarios como el tuyo y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Con respecto a la calidad del fic, solo me queda decirte que yo me esfuerzo en cada párrafo, ya que se que hay alguien haya afuera que lo está leyendo y sé que esa persona espera algo que pueda disfrutar.

También he decir que no considero que mi fic sea de tan buena calidad pero para eso está el editor y con cada capítulo espero estar cada vez mas a la altura: tanto de contenido como autor.

De nuevo gracias por leer y espero que la historia te siga gustando.

 **Jhoana** : Jhoana, Jhoana… te puedo decir colega… GRACIAS. Esa es la palabra correcta o mejor dicha la única que puedo usar para expresarte mi gratitud contigo, incluso comentaste en la re-edición y créeme que en cada capitulo ya veo venir tus palabras de apoyo.

Gracias por todo tío/tia.

 **Grace-ayo** : Me encanta que te encante mi historia colega… de verdad, gracias por comentar.

Con respecto a lo de Aizen, he de decirte que en la primera versión del fic Aizen no solo tomaba los tesoros sino que también golpeaba a Ichigo en forma de castigo por su osadía, pero lo creí muy exagerado y por eso lo retire de la versión final. Y créeme cuando digo que Ichigo recibirá lo que se merece cuando Rukia le ponga las manos encima.

De nuevo gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Inverse L. Reena** : Hola Cassandra… ¿Cassandra es tu verdadero nombre? Muy bonito por cierto, bueno en fin si es así te mando un saludo. Gracias por tu comentario y me llena de alegría que la historia te este gustando. De verdad. Con respecto a tu nota, déjame decirte que me saco una ligera carcajada al leerlo, lo que a su vez causo que mis primos me observaran como diciendo "este loco que" ya que me encontraba con ellos tomando un cafe. Espero que este capitulo te guste y de nuevo gracias.

También he de decirte que saber que mi historia te emociona también me emociona a mí, no sé, tal vez sea una cosa rara de los autores, pero en fin, que se puede hacer. Y con respecto a los trajes no se ni que decirte.

Hasta la próxima.

 **Andre** : Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y la historia en general. Y de ante mano pido perdón por los errores ortográficos, se que pueden ser muy molestos, pero aunque revisé la historia unas cuatro veces, que es el promedio de revisión que tengo, siempre se me escapan uno que otro, se que no es excusa, pero descuida con cada capítulo busco mejorar.

Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre Toshiro, solo he de informarte que la respondí en las notas de autor, ya que la considere interesante y de paso aclaro mejor las cosas. Espero que no te moleste esta acción, yo respondo las preguntas por aparte pero cuando creo que una es muy interesante creo que lo mejor es contestarla para que el resto también lo sepa.

Gracias por tus consejos colega y espero que mi historia te siga gustando.

 **Natsumivat** : Gracias Natusmivat, no sabes la alegría que me dan tus grandes comentarios al igual que los de todos, pero tu… en serio das material para que lea una y otra vez. Me encanta.

Por cierto te deseo éxitos en tus trabajos y curso.

Me alegro te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y es más, es el capítulo que más me gusto escribir.

Sobre los personajes, mi personaje favorito es Karin… no se, me encanta todo en ella y de seguro veras mas de su desarrollo, tanto de persona como de guerrera. Lamentablemente no puedo opinar nada sobre tus comentarios con respecto al reencuentro, o si Ishida aceptara estar con Orihime o sobre el embarazo ya que se revelaría mucho de la trama, lamento no comentar pero es imposible opinar sin que diga una o dos cosas vitales

Con respecto a los Peques si puedo opinar un poco… es mas ellos son con los que tengo mas control y poder, ya que yo cree sus personalidades en el fic, (porque apenas vimos una pagina de ellos y sus cuantos cuadros no dan tanto información sobre ellos) pero Ichika esta diseñada para ser un prodigio y tener mas relevancia en un futuro. Kazui si esta un poco en tierra de nadie. Tengo dos opciones con el y no se cual tomar.

Renji…. Muchos se han de preguntar que pasara con el. Pero descuida, muy pronto se sabrá que papel tendrá en la historia.

Y Urahara, ten por seguro que tendrá a un mas participación en el fic y será un punto vital

De nuevo gracias Natsumi y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Y de nuevo gracias por notar los pequeños detalles y dar a conocer mis aciertos y no tan aciertos.

General: Gracias todos por leer, a los que no comentan gracias por gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo en mi historia y espero que les siga gustando.

Os agradezco.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Curiosidades:

-Los trajes están basados en los trajes de la serie de tv que parecen estar hechos de tela, pieles y cuero.

-Karin tiene en total diez tatuajes en todo el cuerpo, pero los únicos visibles son los dragones de sus antebrazos y en ocasiones el cuervo de su cuello y hombro. Pd: tal vez realice un "desnudo" de Karin y les explique que son y donde están.

-Se que este será un dato ridículo, pero me pareció divertido: Toshiro es virgen y no ha besado a una chica.

-Toshiro hasta el momento ha sido el único oponente hombre que ha logrado vencer a Karin.

-Chad anteriormente era esclavo de Ishida.

-Ishida no es considerado un berserker por su falta de habilidad en el arte de la espada y su fuerza de nivel normal.

-Ichigo y Ishida son mejores amigos desde que ambos lucharon. Producto de esa batalla Ichigo tiene una cicatriz en el hombro causada por una flecha e Ishida tiene una cicatriz en el pecho causada por una espada.

-Ikkaku y la hermana de Keigo engendraron a su hijo en medio de un campo de batalla después que la hermana de Keigo le hiciera frente al calvo.

-En un bosquejo inicial la novia de Ikkaku era asesinada por Aizen en el gran salón.

-La canción de Ichika es una parodia a la canción #Nadaremos# de Dory (buscando a Nemo).

-Hasta el momento solo Ichigo y Unohana han derrotado a Kempachi en combate.

-Ikkaku y su grupo tiene la función de cumplir el estereotipo que se tiene de los vikingos. Cosa que estas mas que lejos de la realidad.


	7. El final del comienzo

Años antes.

-Paso algo interesante- comento la mejor guerrera de la tribu con la varilla con punta de metal afilada a un en sus manos.

Yoruichi al igual que su esposo era capaz de tatuar, no era tan perfeccionista o hábil que su pareja, pero sus trabajos eran buenos, la guerrera de piel oscura raramente tatuaba ya que todos buscaban a Urahara, pero Rukia deseaba que su tatuaje quedara en secreto y con Urahara eso era imposible.

Rukia no pareció sorprendida al escuchar a su amiga y como buena guerrera ningún sonido salió de su boca cuando la piel de su pecho fue perforado por la punta afilada del instrumento que permitía a Yoruichi tatuarla.

La esposa de Urahara sonrió levemente mientras golpeaba la varilla con un pequeño martillo para que esta perforara levemente la piel de Rukia.

Yoruichi retiro la punta afilada de la zona del tatuaje y paso a mojar la punta afilada en la mescla que conformaba la tinta.

-Perdiste una apuesta.- comento volviendo a perforar la piel de su amiga.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio en todo el proceso de elaboración con un leve sonrojo producto de la pena.

Y después de un tiempo relativamente corto el nombre de Ichigo estaba tatuado al costado del pecho de Rukia.

-Tal vez…- fue lo único que contesto la guerrera.

 _Flash back._

 _-¡Así no se hace idiota!- regaño Rukia._

 _Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar a su ahora maestra en el arte de lanzar armas._

 _-Si es tan fácil porque no lo haces tú.- reto Ichigo pasándole el hacha de mala manera, casi comportándose como un niño._

 _Rukia arrebato el arma de las manos de Ichigo y con gran facilidad y sin siquiera ver arrojo el arma hacia una trozo de madera con un círculo blanco y rojo mal dibujados._

 _El arma fácilmente se clavo en el centro del madero._

 _-Suerte.- comento Ichigo cruzándose de brazos._

 _Rukia como castigo sujeto otra hacha de un tronco caído y golpeo a su amigo en el estómago con la parte que no tenía filo._

 _-¡Te lo meres por ser un idiota!- regaño Rukia riendo por dentro al ver como Ichigo se sujetaba el estómago.- Ahora sigue mis instrucciones y da en el maldito blanco.- ordeno señalando el madero a unos metros._

 _Ichigo frunció el ceño y sujeto el hacha con brusquedad y torpeza._

 _El futuro berserker podría ser uno de los mejores guerreros en el arte de la espada y en el arte de como vencer a su oponente, pero en lo que respecta al manejo de lanzas, objetos arrojadizos o cualquier cosa que no fuera una espada, Ichigo daba lastima, incluso Karin que en ese entonces era una niña era mas hábil que su hermano mayor._

 _Simplemente los arcos, lanzas o cualquier cosa que se pudiera arrojar eran enemigos naturales de Ichigo._

 _Pero contra todos los pronósticos el lanzamiento mal efectuado de Ichigo dio en el blanco._

 _-¡Ja!- se jacto el Kurosaki observando a su enana.- Ahora quien es el torpe que no podría lanzar un cuchillo a medio metro de un enemigo.- recordó las palabras que uso su compañera para convérselo de practicar._

 _Rukia observo el blanco con el hacha clavada, luego observo a Ichigo, luego otra vez al blanco, después a Ichigo, luego al blanco, luego a Ichigo… hasta…_

 _-Suerte.- comento con simpleza._

 _Ichigo frunció el ceño con enojo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Rukia se alejó para tomar otra hacha._

 _-Tu pose era incorrecta, el lanzamiento fue mal efectuado y si te das cuenta no le apuntaste al blanco, solo la lanzaste de manera temeraria.- explico Rukia arrojando el hacha de manera correcta.- Que haya dado en el blanco fue meramente suerte.-_

 _Ichigo frunció a un más el ceño mientras refunfuñaba insultos hacia su enana._

 _-Ahora veras enana.- susurro Ichigo._

 _Pero esta vez la suerte no fue favorable para Ichigo, ni para una inocente ave que escogió mal el árbol para hacer su nido._

 _-Te lo dije, fue SUERTE.- específico la ultima palabra burlándose de su compañera en su cara._

 _Ichigo estuvo tentado a capturar a su amiga y amararla al madero para usarla como blanco, pero sabía que Rukia lo golpearía antes que pudiera hacer tal cosa._

 _-Hay más posibilidades que yo me tatué tu nombre en uno de mis pechos que tu des en el blanco.- se burló Rukia con una sonrisa retadora._

 _-Es una apuesta.- reto el guerrero observando a su amiga.- Si yo doy en ese blanco tú te tatuaras mi nombre para que tu futuro esposo sepa por toda la eternidad que Ichigo Kurosaki es mejor que tu.- reto sabiendo que su amiga nunca aceptaría._

 _-Eso nunca pasara idiota.- advirtió la guerrera._

 _Ichigo hizo algo que nunca espero hacer al menos en ese entonces, se concentró para un ataque._

 _Y de manera rápida el hacha voló por el aire._

 _Fin del flash back_

Rukia sonrió levemente al ver el Nombre en runas: Ichigo Kurosaki tatuado en su piel. Por cuestiones de estética no se lo tatuó directamente en el pecho como había prometido, pero cerca de este.

Ichigo era su pilar, y ella era a su vez el pilar de su amigo. Si faltaba uno de los dos el otro caía.

La guerrera de ojos violeta seria la única que supiera el motivo de su tatuaje, ya que la pequeña apuesta improvisada con su amigo tuvo un resultado… inesperado.

Ese día Ichigo fallo el lanzamiento de manera humillante, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de darle al blanco.

Ichigo tuvo que soportar ese día la actitud presumida de su compañera.

Pero al final del día Rukia acudió con Yoruichi para tatuarse por primera vez.

Fin del recuerdo.

-0-

Toshiro abrí los ojos lentamente mientras se incorporaba de manera lenta y dificultosa por sus articulaciones entumidas por la incómoda posición en que durmió.

Había soñada con Momo, su gran amiga y amor de la infancia.

El caballero gruño al ver que su situación no era un feo sueño y todo era real aunque no le agradara.

Con lentos y firmes movimientos el ahora esclavo se coloco de pie solo para observar la poca iluminada vivienda totalmente vacía.

-¿Dónde estarás?- pensó en voz alta el caballero al ver que la cama de Karin estaba vacía y las mantas desordenadas.

Toshiro frunció el ceño al ver esa muestra de mala educación y con tranquilidad camino a la cama y la ordeno como debía ser.

El caballero paso unos minutos ordenando todo lo que veía en el desordenado lugar, hasta que se percató de la ropa que su nueva ama señalo la noche anterior. Y fue en ese momento que Toshiro se di cuenta que durmió con su cota de malla.

Su armadura era el único recuerdo que pudo conservar de su antiguo hogar, o mejor dicho su antigua vida, ya que nunca considero el monasterio como un hogar.

Con movimientos lentos el caballero empezó a retirar su cota de malla para después empezar a colocarse la ropa sucia, pero cómoda que su ama le había dado. Cuando el caballero estuvo vestido con una simple camisa de tela manga larga y unos simples pantalones el peliblanco no pudo evitar molestarse al ver que esta era unas tallas más grande lo que daba a conocer la diferencia de estatura y musculatura.

Aun con un poco de molestia el caballero se dirigió a la puerta y de manera lenta la abría para salir, cegándose inmediatamente con los rayos del sol lo que hizo que solo la abriera un poco mientras esperaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran.

Cuando los ojos del caballero se acostumbraron a la poca luz de los rayos de esa mañana, Toshiro fue capaz de ver a Karin a un costado de la casa cortando leña sin percatarse de su presencia.

Algunos cabellos rebeldes se pegaban en la frente de Karin a causa del sudor dándole una apariencia tosca y rebelde. Algo que le agrado a Toshiro, pero el no supo porque.

Cuando el caballero planeaba salir el sonido de un caballo le hizo detenerse y mantenerse en el marco de la puerta solo con una pequeña abertura para ver lo que pasaba.

El caballero endureció la mirada al ver como el hombre, que intuyo era el líder del lugar, bajo de su caballo de manera elegante y pulcra, extraño en un lugar como ese, al menos para el caballero.

Toshiro comprendió que sus esclavistas no tuvieron la autorización de su líder para ir a sus tierras, y si la jerarquía era como en su reino, el caballero intuyo que su ama y su hermano habían cometido un sacrilegio.

Algo le decía al caballero que debía observar y callar.

Mientras tanto Karin dejo de cortar leña y apoyo el hacha de dos manos sobre su hombro.

-Mi Lord.- saludo la morena con un aire relajo y desinteresado.

Karin no le temía a Aizen, ya que sabía que este no perdería a una buena guerrera, una que ya le había dado la victoria de una que otra batalla.

Aizen bajo de su caballo con su sonrisa galante, esa que usaba para acostarse con cualquier mujer que deseara sin tener que recurrir a la violencia, pero lo curiosa de esta es que dejaba de funcionar cuando conocían su verdadero ser.

-Bella Karin…- saludo Aizen con una leve inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Cómo ha estado mi bella flor guerrera con espinas?-

Karin sonrió de lado mientras incrustaba su hacha en la tierra.

-Estaría mejor con mi oro, mi Lord.- respondió tranquila sin intimidarse.

-No sabia que eras rencorosa Karin.- comento el Lord acercándose unos pasos.

Toshiro desde su posición esperaba ver como Karin alejaba a Aizen pero esta no hizo nada para detener el avance de su líder.

-¿Algún día dejaras que te toque?- pregunto el Lord intentando tocar la mejilla de Karin.

Pero cuando la mano de Aizen iba a tocar el rostro de la guerrera su mano fue detenida por la misma Karin.

-Tal vez… cuando la propuesta venga acompañada con el puesto de Señora lo pensare.- respondió de manera cortante después de un bufido sin soltar la muñeca de Aizen.- ¿Qué quiere mi Lord? Dudo que haya venido a pedir mi mano.-

-Tal vez, eres una guerrera muy hermosa y letal.- respondió con algo de molestia ya que odiaba que se burlaran en su propia cara.- Solo tienes que pedírmelo y matare a Matsumoto, y con mucho gusto te hare mi esposa.-

Aizen se había propuesto llevar a la cama a Karin de forma correcta hace ya algún tiempo, mas especifico cuando todos observaron lo hermosa que era, pero Karin siempre lo rechazaba, el Lord fácilmente podría violarla, pero le gustaban los retos, al menos por un rato como cualquier niño mimado y estaba seguro que podría abrirle las piernas a la Kurosaki con su encanto, si eso no funcionaba recurriría a la violencia.

-No gracias… mi lord.- respondió sujetando el mango del hacha de mano que tenía en su inseparable cinturón de armas.

Aizen rio levemente, para él luchar con Karin era como luchar con un niño, la diferencia de niveles era muy alta.

-No deseas hacer eso Karin.- aconsejo Aizen observando a sus esbirros y estos de inmediato entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a cortar la leña que estaba cortando Karin.- Ahora… contéstame algo Karin ¿Estas orgullosa de tus actos? Valió la pena desobedecerme y arriesgarte a pagar con tu vida.- pregunto sabiendo lo respuesta mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Karin.

-La respuesta es obvia.- respondió Karin afilando su mirada.- Nuestro triunfo será recordado por años, no podre haber recibido nada pero mi nombre vivirá por generaciones.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Aizen con algo de burla.- Se ha corrido la noticia de su vieja a otras tribus y clanes, todo exagerado por supuesto pero no deja de ser cierto… lo admito hicieron algo que yo no fui capaz de ver y eso me enoja, me enoja mucho pero yo estaría mas enojado por lo que dicen por ahí.-

Karin no respondió inmediatamente, solo observo a su Lord con cierto interés.

-¿Y que dicen por ahí?- pregunto Karin con acides.

-Mejor dicho que es lo que no dicen, ya que al parecer se ignoró una pequeña parte de la historia.- respondió el Lord con burla.- La noticia corrió y sabes quién es el foco centra de ella, no es su logro de viajar a tierras imposible, tampoco su osadía hacia mí. De quien hablan es de Ichigo y de nadie mas… todos parecieron olvidar que ustedes pelearon con él y solo hablan del gran guerrero Ichigo y sus logros. De su valentía, su coraje al desafiarme, su humildad y sobretodo su fuerza. ¿Cómo podría vivir tu nombre por generaciones si nadie sabe quién eres? ¿Como? si el único nombre que mencionan es el de Ichigo.-

Karin bufo molesta sin saber que decir. En cierta forma Aizen tenía razón.

-¿A qué quiere llegar?- pregunto Karin con rudeza.

-Sé que tu hermano planea algo contra mí y también sé que me retara a un duelo, Keigo me lo dijo antes de asesinarlo.- revelo impresionando a Karin pero esta no lo demostró.- Pero no sé cuándo, ni dón...-

Aizen no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que desenvainar su espada y detener el tajo que amenaza acabar su vida.

Los hombres de Aizen se prepararon para detener a Karin, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su señor los detuvo.

-Tranquila…- pidió Aizen a un con su sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en su rostro.- Si te deseara muerta no habría venido aquí, hubiera secuestrado y violado a tu hermana para cegarte de ira.- explico.

Karin continuaba ejerciendo fuerza en su arma, pero rápidamente eso cambio cuando Aizen hábilmente movió su espada e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Cuando la guerrera intento atacar la punta de una espada sobre su garganta la detuvo.

Aizen nunca perdió la compostura o la tranquilidad, esos dos atributos eran lo que definía un guerrero de un idiota con un arma.

-No vengo a pelear Mi bella flor guerrera.- explico el Lord con tranquilidad retirando la espada de la garganta de Karin.- Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.-

Karin se alejo unos pasos sin apartar la mirada de Aizen.

-Lo escucho.- comento Karin sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Enfrentare a tu hermano, de eso no hay duda. No importa en qué términos pase, pero pasara y te aseguro que no será mi cabeza la ruede.- admitió tranquilo.- Y cuando eso pase, necesitare a alguien a mi lado, alguien que sepa como viajar al oeste.- comento tranquilo clavando su espada en la tierra.

Aizen camino unos pasos acercándose a Karin lentamente.

-Cuando tu hermano caiga necesitaría a alguien como tú. Dame tu lealtad y te juro ante los dioses que te hare mi segunda al mando. Tu nombre será alabado y tu asiento junto a los Dioses será reservado.- comento acercándose a un más a Karin.- Dame el método para viajar al oeste y cuando tengamos todas esas riquezas seremos considerados Dioses, nadie nos detendré y acabaremos uno a uno con los demás Lords hasta que sea rey. Y cuando eso pase yo te hare la comandante de mis ejércitos.- propuso posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Karin.

Karin no se alejó… simplemente pareció meditar las palabras de su Lord. La guerrera conocía a su hermano, sabía que ni con todo el poder del mundo Ichigo iniciaría una guerra o conquista. Ichigo en ese sentido era un poco conformista, su camino era el de un guerrero, pero no veía sentido matar o arrebatar lago, al menos que esa persona se pudiera defender. Si Ichigo llegaba al trono de Lord las cosas se estancarían, el buscaría explorar pero no buscaría un genocidio o riquezas.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Karin en esos momentos.

-Hecho.- acepto con simpleza.- Poder y reconocimiento a cambio de mi hermano. Me parece un trato justo.- admitió con una leve sonrisa.

Aizen sonrió mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-Y antes que lo pregunte… como muestra de mi lealtad le entregare el corazón de mi pequeño y llorón sobrino… Kazui Kurosaki.- propuso adoptando la misma mirada que tuvo cuando le dijo a Ichigo del Oeste.

Toshiro abrió los ojos al ver la traición de su ama. Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca y sus ideas se volvían a cuestionar.

El caballero se alejó rápidamente y en silencio hacia su rincón para fingir dormir. Su esclavista no podía saber que había escuchado todo.

Aunque odiara admitirlo el caballero ya tenía un bando.

Toshiro odiaba a Ichigo y le parecía un barbárico, pero al menos era un barbárico noble, justo y comprensivo por lo que había pasado en el gran salón, uno que según lo que había visto e intuido no daría el corazón de su propio sobrino.

Debía advertirle a Ichigo.

Y después de advertirle, esperaba su libertad.

-0-

Un día después.

-¿Por qué crees en tu Dios?- pregunto Ichigo con la vista fija en el fuego que los calentaba esa noche.

-Porque es mi salvador.- comento Hanataro expresando una gran confianza.

Ichigo sonrió levemente al ver el brillo infantil en los ojos del joven monje. Brillo que estaba seguro que desaparecería.

-Si tú lo dices.- bromeo mientras arrojaba otro leño al fuego.- ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto sin interés.

Lo cierto es que Ichigo no tenía ánimos para dormir, y conversar con su amigo era un buen distractor.

-Casi quince.- respondió el monje tranquilo.- ¿Y tú?-

-Tengo más de los que quisiera admitir.- comento observando las estrellas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos observando las estrellas.

Hanataro iba a preguntarle más cosas a su amigo, pero de inmediato se percató que este se había quedado dormido.

El monje observo con un poco de curiosidad su entorno lleno de árboles frondosos antes de recostarse en el tronco caído donde se detuvieron a descansar.

-Por favor Dios… guía a este buen hombre al camino de la paz.- pidió Hanataro observando al cielo.

-0-

Cuando el guerrero y el monje llegaron a su hogar, el martirio de Ichigo empezó.

-¿Ichigo?- comento a un sin creerlo desde el costado de la puerta, Orihime dio gracias a los Dioses porque sus plegarias y rezos dieron resultado.

Tatsuke que se encontraba entrenando a Kazui observo impactada como Ichigo había vuelto, significaba que lo había logrado.

Orihime no fue capaz de controlar su emoción o corrió a los brazos de su esposo.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo Orihime abrazándose al pecho de su esposo.- ¡Ichigo!- volvió a pronunciar.

Hanataro observo confundido como Ichigo no mostraba alegría al ver a su esposa.

-He…- no sabia como empezar.- He regresado Orihime.- fue lo único capaz de decir.

Al abrazo pronto se unió Kazui.

El pequeño se alegraba de gran manera de ver a su padre. Pero luego se percato de la nueva persona.

Tatsuki se acercó lentamente a la familia con algo de desconfianza, algo le decía que las cosas no salieron como Ichigo las esperaba.

-Ichigo.- saludo la guerrera.- ¿Quién es el?- pregunto observando al monje.

Ichigo se separó un poco de su familia y observo a su amigo.

-Es un amigo, desde ahora estará con nosotros.- observo a Tatsuki en todo momento.- Es un habitante de Inglaterra, un reino del otro lado del mar.- explico Ichigo recordando la información que Hanataro le había dado por voluntad propia.

Hanataro se torno ligeramente nervioso al ver como Kazui se acercaba a su persona.

-Eres… curioso.- dijo la palabra curioso por no decir extraño, era muy educado para juzgar a otro.- Me agradas.- comento el pequeño.

Hanataro sonrió al mismo tiempo que Kazui tocaba las mangas de su gran túnica de monje.

-¿Es lo que usan en tu reino? ¿Todos usan esto?- pregunto el menor con mucha curiosidad.

Hanantaro sonrió nervioso mientras respondía de manera calmada las preguntas del menor.

Ichigo se separó de manera cortante de su esposa y con pasos lentos camino hacia Tatsuki.

La guerrera observo a Ichigo con ojos analíticos y desconfiados, algo no estaba bien.

-Por… porque no llevas a Hanataro y a Kazui a pescar o cazar algo.- pidió Ichigo con un poco de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono la guerrera con una mirada seria y voz cortante.

-Te lo diré… pero no ahora.- admitió Ichigo caminando hacia su casa.

Tatsuki observo como Ichigo se marchaba y de manera rígida camino donde estaban unas redes de pesca.

-Vamos.- ordeno la guerrera señalando a los dos menores.

Hanataro y Kazui dieron un pequeño salto de la impresión y rápidamente caminaron a una barcaza de pesca.

Hanataro encontró un rayo de esperanza en Kazui, el niño era noble, educado y muy tolerante. Y eso le agrado al monje, tal vez tendría un amigo amable en su nuevo hogar.

Tatsuki camino donde se encontraba su amiga para asegurarse que le dijera las buenas noticias al peli naranja.

-Dile.- ordeno la guerrera en susurros para después alejarse.- Volveremos en unos minutos.- anuncio la guerrera observando como ambos menores la esperaban en el pequeño bote.

Orihime apenas fue capaz de procesar lo que había pasado, y cuando quiso ver a Ichigo este ya había entrado a su hogar.

-0-

Ishida corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban, era su deber llegar antes que los hombres de Aizen.

Orihime corría peligro.

El cariño que Ishida sentía por Orihime casi podría llagar al sentimiento de amor. Pero el Quincy nunca demostró más que carriño por su amiga en su juventud. Él siempre la protegió de los acosos y los peligros, tal vez de manera indirecta estaba pidiendo un poco de atención de su aparte, pero esta solo pareció notar a Ichigo y su nulo interés.

Las pocas parejas que había tenido el Quincy siempre lo habían dejado por el mismo motivo, que este no era un tosco y barbárico guerrero.

Chad se mantenía de cerca de su amigo, también estaba preocupado por su amigo y su familia.

La familia de Chad fue masacrada en un ataque enemigo y no deseaba que Kazui corriera su suerte.

-0-

Cuando Orihime entro en su hogar dispuesta a revelarle a su esposo la buena noticia nunca espero lo que pasaría.

Ichigo se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua cuando se percató de la presencia de su esposa.

-Ichigo… yo… nosotros, tendremos un…- intento revelar lo que pasaba pero de un momento a otro sintió un brusco y tosco beso.

Orihime dio un leve quejido de dolor cuando Ichigo mordió uno de sus labios.

Ichigo necesitaba dejar de lado la culpa y el estrés que conllevaba su situación, necesitaba liberarse.

Necesitaba dejar de reprimirse.

Orihime no sabía que pasaba pero no le terminaba de gustar, los besos de Ichigo eran escasos pero nunca fueron bruscos.

-¿Ichi… ichigo qu-que pa…sa?- logro articular Orihime entre bruscos besos.

El peli naranja no respondió.

Orihime dio un gemido de incomodidad y dolor cuando Ichigo la sujeto de las caderas y con torpes movimientos la posiciono sobre la mesa aun con utensilios.

El sonido de los platos y vasos de madera al chocar con la madera alerto a Orihime y por primera vez en todo su matrimonio hizo algo que nunca pensó capaz… intento apartar a Ichigo.

Ichigo le dio nulo importancia a las manos de su esposa sobre su pecho y continúo con sus bruscos besos y caricias.

Orihime di un quejido al momento que Ichigo dejaba sus labios y besaba su cuello.

La situación no fuera mala si las caricias de Ichigo no fueran bruscas y salvajes.

-Deten…- intento articular la curandera entre quejidos de incomodidad.

Pero Ichigo no se detenía, su mente estaba muy nublada a causa del estrés como para escuchar o notar que los gemidos de su esposa no eran de placer.

Orihime no sentía placer por un simple motivo, era una romántica. Su ideal de hacer el amor era tiernos besos y caricias lentas y suaves, sumando que su ideal para estar con su esposo era su habitación, no la mesa de la casa.

Ichigo se separó de su esposa unos centímetros para observar el lugar donde se encontraba.

La respiración de Ichigo era fuerte y se notaba que su mente estaba nublada.

-¿Por… por-que no vamos a l… l-a habita…?- intento articular resignándose a lo que pasaría.

Orihime deseaba hacer el amor. Pero Ichigo solo podía tener sexo con su esposa.

El curandera abrió los ojos cuando las manos de su esposo sujetaron el escote de su vestido y con gran facilidad Ichigo libero sus enormes pechos desgarrando la tela de su vestido y de todo el vestido en general.

La ropa de Orihime termino hecha pedazos dejando que Ichigo continuara con sus salvajes carias.

Orihime no se negaría a darle placer a su esposo, no importa si este deseara tomarla sobre la mesa donde comían o si sus carias no fueran de su agrado.

Pero Ichigo no le agradaba la imagen que sus ojos veían, no le agrada las grandes proporciones de sus esposa, o su cabello naranja o todo en general. El deseaba a otra persona en lugar de su esposa, su subconsciente se lo gritaba.

No le gustaba, cualquier hombre mataría por estar en su lugar, pero el moriría por no estar en su propio lugar.

Las manos viajaron a los pechos de su esposa, pero estos simplemente no fueron de su agrado.

Su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo… Orihime no era la mujer con quien quería estar.

-¿Ichigo?- articulo Orihime al ver como los ojos de su esposo se nublaban y sus movimientos se detenían.

Pero de un momento a otro Ichigo volteo a su esposa dejando que el cuerpo de Orihime le diera la espalda.

Sus decisiones pasadas no podían ser cambiadas… ahora esa era su vida.

Orihime no le gustaba el rumbo que tomo la situación, en realidad todo el coito le parecía mal.

Ahora esa era su vida, esas eran las palabras que se repetían en la mente de Ichigo.

Ichigo simplemente se bajo los pantalones y penetro a su esposa observando hacia el techo y cerrando su mente.

Orihime por su parte no gemía, incluso mordía su labio evitando que de sus labios salieran quejidos de incomodidad gracias a la poca lubricación que causo su nula excitación.

Los bruscos movimientos solo aumentaba los sentimientos de incomodidad de Orihime y la posición en que su esposo la tomaba le parecía incorrecta.

Duros y bruscos movimientos.

Después de un duro y rápido sexo, Ichigo recostó su frente sudorosa sobre la espalda de su esposa.

-Rukia…- susurro débilmente el guerrero.

El susurro fue leve y casi inaudible. Pero si fue escuchado por la persona menos indicada.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el nombre de otra mujer brotar de los labios del hombre que amaba después de hacer el amor.

-Estoy… estoy embarazada.- soltó de golpe la curandera apretando sus manos sobre la dura superficie de la madera.

Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo para abrir los.

No podía ser posible.

-¿Es una broma? Por favor dime que es una broma.- pregunto con su respiración alterándose a cada segundo.- ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!- elevo la voz.

Ichigo se separó de golpe de su esposa mientras sus manos temblaban. Un hijo. Esa era la peor noticia que podría tener el Kurosaki en esos momentos, un hijo no era una buena noticia.

-¡Por favor… dime que es una broma!- imploro a un mas nervioso.

El corazón de Orihime se rompió al ver la frustración y enojo en los ojos de Ichigo. Su voz elevada la había asustado y por primera vez no se sentía bien al lado de su esposo.

La mente de Ichigo no era capaz de procesar lo que pasaba, era como si todo fuera un mal sueño.

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto preocupada al ver como su esposo se subía los pantalones de manera rápida y caminaba con paso veloz hacia la puerta.

Ichigo debía procesar lo que pasaba.

-¿Ichigo?- volvió a preguntar con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como su esposo se marchaba de un portazo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la única compañía de Orihime.

-0-

-Vamos.- ordeno cansada Tatsuki mientras se bajaba del bote de pesca con los peses que serían la cena sobre su hombro.

El cansancio físico y mental de la guerrera era notable, sumando que sus ropas estaban mojadas. Pero quien no lo estaría después de salvar a Kazui de ahogarse dos veces y salvar a Hanataro una vez. La siguiente vez que los llevara a pescar los ataria en una esquina del bote para evitar que buscaran peces en el agua y terminaran cayendo.

Al parecer esos dos también compartían su falta de habilidad para el nado. Era una suerte que la guerrera pudiera pescar algo con el poco tiempo que tuvo entre rescates.

-Vayan a limpiar esto.- ordeno extendiendo la mano que sujetaba la red con los peces.

Ambos jóvenes de carácter amable se observaron mutuamente antes de sujetar la red e ir a limpiar los peces para la comida.

-0-

La situacion era ya mala. Pero las cosas empeorarían para Ichigo.

Cuando Tatsuki encontró a su casi hermana sentada debajo de la mesa llorando su ira se liberó.

La desnudes, el constante murmullo de Orihime acerca de "lo mal que se tomó la noticia" y el llanto de su amiga.

Fue el suficiente motivo para ir tras Ichigo.

-0-

-A noche tuve un sueño particular.- comento Urahara dando unos leves toques decorativos a un escudo.

-A si.- respondió Yoruichi sin ningún interés mientras jugaba con el gato negro que Sui-feng había encontrado en Inglaterra, era un verdadero milagro que el frágil bebe gato no muriera en el viaje o por las condiciones climáticas.

A Yoruichi por alguna razón le gustaba ver a su esposo trabajar, era tal vez la única vez en todo el día que se le podía ver concentrado y mostrando fiereza, y eso le gustaba a la guerrera. La guerrera desearía que su marido fuera así con otros temas.

-¿No preguntaras que soñé?- pregunto el tallador/elaborador de tatuajes/comerciante/guerrero/posible reencarnación de un Dios, con una sonrisa infantil.

Yoruichi rio un poco mientras pasaba su nariz contra la del bebe gato, era como si su instinto materno le dijera o mejor dicho le ordenara consentir a cualquier ser que pareciera o fuera un bebe.

-¿Yoruichi?- insistió Urahara.

La guerrera de piel oscura no le quedo de otra que preguntar el sueño de su esposo.

-Ya suéltalo.- ordeno sentándose en la mesa de trabajo de su esposo colocando el gato en el escote de su ropa.

Urahara cambio la posición de su silla y de manera emocionante se dirigió a su esposa.

-A noche, después de hacer el amor.- comento con gran orgullo.- Soñé… con nuestro hijo.-

-¿Hijo?- pregunto confundida temiendo la emoción en los ojos de Urahara.

-Odin me dijo algo en sueños Yoruichi, muy pronto tendremos a nuestro hijo.- relato emocionado.- Ellos me lo mostraron, su cabello era rubio, un poco más oscuro que el mío, era igual físicamente a mí, su mirada era dura, como digno guerrero y sus ojos eran color gris oscuro. Estoy seguro que era nuestro hijo Yoruichi, lo hubieras visto… era nuestro hijo, aun no comprendo porque estaba lleno de sangre o porque su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes pero lo descubriremos en un futuro.- comento de manera infantil.

Yoruichi dejo de escuchar los balbuceos de su esposo después de un rato, no deseaba darle falsas ilusiones.

No quería que se emocionara.

-Ya volví.- anuncio Sui-feng con unos conejos sobre su hombre, en señal que había pasado la mañana casando.

Yoruichi desde donde estaba fue capaz de ver a su esclava volver de su pequeña cacería, pero fijándose muy bien noto un pequeño detalle sin importancia, al menos no le había dado importancia hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Sui-feng eran gris oscuro, como el supuesto hijo con el que había soñado Urahara.

-Te encuentras bien.- pregunto Urahara notando la mirada perdida de su esposa.

-Si… lo estoy, ahora lo estoy.- respondió con sus típicas sonrisas.

-0-

-¡MALDICION!- grito Ichigo golpeando con fuerza la corteza del árbol.

Los puños desnudos de Ichigo continuaban impactándose en el duro árbol con gran fervor.

El sudor recorría completamente el cuerpo de Ichigo, era tanto el esfuerzo y la energía de su cuerpo que hasta tuvo que retirar su camisa y capa por el calor.

-¿Por qué…- Un golpe.

-Tenía…- otro golpe.

-Que ir…- dos golpes más.

-A ese…- un golpe más fuerte.

-Estúpido…- golpe con aun más fuerza.

-Viaje?- golpeo por última vez dejando su puño en el árbol ya sin corteza.

Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con impotencia, su madures le impedía hacer algo mas.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- se escuchó una voz detrás de Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo fue capaz de reaccionar un potente golpe impacto en su rostro mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Maldicion Tatsuki!- exclamo escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, estaba seguro que mas de un diente estaba flojo.- ¡Que mierda te pasa!- exigió saber sin humor para aguantar a su amiga.

Pero ha pesar de todas las palabras de Ichigo la mirada que Tatsuki dirigida al guerrero era de odio y repulsión.

-La hiciste llorar.- recrimino con rabia.- ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado!- ataco con su lanza.

Ichigo tuvo que reaccionar de golpe y rodar sobre la tierra con nieve.

-No la mereces.- recrimino con ira volviendo a atacar a Ichigo.

Ichigo apenas fue capaz de esquivar el segundo golpe del arma, pero cuando esta toco el suelo, el guerrero aprovecho para sujetar la superficie de madera.

Tatsuki gruño al ver su arma sujetada y con gran afán intento liberarla, pero lo único que logro fue levantar a Ichigo.

Cuando el guerrero se encontró de pie aprovecho que aun sujetaba el arma y la rompió en dos, dejándolo con el pedazo con el metal afilado.

-Cálmate.- pidió intentando calmar la situación.

Pero Tatsuki no se podía calmar, cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba el llanto y murmullo sobre como Ichigo no deseaba otro hijo.

-¡Púdrete infeliz!- gruño la guerrera antes de lanzarse sobre Ichigo.

Ichigo recibió dos golpes en el cuerpo antes de poder sujetar las manos de Tatsuki.

Hace años esa pelea fácilmente la hubiera ganado Tatsuki, pero ahora Ichigo era un Berserker.

La guerrera gruñía con fuerza al ver como su fuerza física era fácilmente anulada por la fuerza de Ichigo.

Con un fuerte y hábil movimiento el Berserker alejo a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto con su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina.

-Tu… lo sabes.- apretó la mandíbula con impotencia.

Un sobreviviente hacia lo que sea para ganar, incluso usar tierra.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Tatsuki al ver que no podría darle una lección a Ichigo.

Ichigo gruño al sentir tierra húmeda sobre su rostro. Pero sin que pudiera hacer algo sintió el fuerte tacleo de su amiga.

Fuertes puños impactaron sobre el rostro de Ichigo antes que el Kurosaki fuera capaz de quitar a Tatsuki de encima.

Pero las cosas no se quedaron así, Tatsuki juro que Ichigo lloraría cada lagrima que soltó Orihime. Sencillamente estaba harta la forma en que su casi hermana era tratada.

La punta de Hierra que Ichigo rompió de la lanza estaba a unos metros de la guerrera, cosa que Ichigo y Tatsuki notaron.

Tatsuki estiro la mano para alcanzar el arma pero los fuertes y poderosos brazos de Ichigo se posicionaron sobre su cuello en una especie de llave.

Fue un error de novatos darle la espalda a Ichigo, pero la guerrera estaba cargada de ira.

Tatsuki sintió el peso de Ichigo sobre ella y sus brazos cortándole el aire.

-¡Cálmate de una maldita vez!- exigió Ichigo aguantando los codazos que le proporcionaba Tatsuki en un desesperado intento de liberarse.

Cada vez Tatsuki perdía mas y mas aire, pero a pesar de las inútiles exhalaciones, señal que el cuerpo de la guerrera estaba perdiendo la conciencia, la guerrera no dejaba de intentar soltar el agarre de Ichigo, lo que a su vez causaba que Ichigo inconscientemente aumentara el agarre.

Cuando Ichigo sintió las manos temblorosas y torpes de Tatsuki sobre sus brazos intentando inútilmente retirar el agarre, supo que debía parar.

-Tatsuki.- llamo Ichigo retirando la llave que le hizo a su amiga.- Lárgate de mi casa y de mis tierras hasta que te calmes.- ordeno Ichigo lo mas tranquilo posible mientras se alejaba un paso de su amiga.

Tatsuki aun daba grandes bocanada de aire con sus ojos levemente rojos y su cuello señalizado por el brazo de Ichigo.

-No…- hablo con dificultad tomando la punta de su lanza rota.-… la mereces.-

Ichigo detuvo su andar aun dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-Retare a Aizen a un duelo. Todo o nada.- comento Ichigo observando de reojo a su amiga.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?- pregunto tranquilo.

La guerrera sabia lo que eso significaba.

-Tu…- empezó a templar la guerrera.- Eres un… eres un… ¡MALNACIDO!- Grito Tatsuki completamente fuera de sí.

Pero quien no lo estaría, sabiendo lo que Ichigo apostaría para poder luchar contra Aizen, literalmente estaba ofreciendo a su familia.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES INFELIZ A DAR LA VIDA DE MI HIME Y KAZUI!- grito con mucha ira.

-Cálmate de una buena vez ¡solo empeoras las cosas!- intento calmarla.- Te necesito calmada y en tu mejor forma.- pidió elevando un poco la voz.

-No me pidas que me calme…- argumento Tatsuki poniéndose de pie.- ¿Por qué complicas las cosas? ¿No tienes una buena vida? ¿Orihime y Kazui no te hacían feliz? ¿Un nuevo hijo no te hace ilusión? ¿No te importa dar a tus hijos y mujer como ofrenda? ¿Para que? Para que el gran poderoso Ichigo Kurosaki viva su sueño ¿Acaso todo esto es una forma de revivir tu sueño frustrado? ¿Acaso no eres feliz? ¿Dímelo? ¡¿DIMELO MALDITA SEA?¡- hablo con un poco de ironía.

-Tú no sabes lo que paso en el gran salón, así que no hables. Mi vida no importa ahora, ahora solo importa que Aizen muera.- explico con el ceño fruncido.- No dejare que otro sufra por ese infeliz, lo matare y seré Lord.- anuncio Ichigo con firmeza.

Tatsuki rio sarcásticamente dando unos pasos torpes hacia Ichigo.

-Nunca amaste a mi Hime.- comento Tatsuki con enojo.- La sacrificaras… pero cuando Rukia estaba en peligro no dudaste en ir tras ella, no había nadie mas en peligro… solo ella, y aun así arriesgaste la vida de mi Hime, Sado e Ishida, tres vidas por una. No me hagas reír Ichigo, ¡vete a la mierda con tus patéticas escusas!- escupió con rencor.

La ira en Tatsuki cada vez era más evidente, lo malo es que tenía razón.

-Ahora dime…- empezó Tatsuki.- Ya lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca. ¿Amas a mi Orihime?- pregunto aparentemente tranquila.

-Tatsuki…- se impresiono de la manera directa en que lo dijo, sin entender a donde quería llegar.- Yo…-

Tatuki no dejaría que su hermana y sobrino corrieran peligro, no importando quien lo ocasionara, sin Ichigo, Orihime y Kazui no correrían peligro, no habría duelo, por lo tanto no habría algo que jugarse. Una vida por dos, su amigo o los que consideraba su familia. La respuesta era clara.

Mataría a Ichigo y protegería a los que amaba.

-…soy incapaz de amarla.- sentencio sabiendo lo que se vendría.

-Ya lo sabia.- comento tranquila.

En esos momentos una paloma blanca se había posado sobre sus ramas.

Pero de un momento a otro la paloma se fue volando.

Tatsuki se lanzó hacia Ichigo, pero esta vez Ichigo la esperaba.

Con un hábil movimiento el berserker se apartó de la trayectoria del ataque y con gran fuerza y rapidez golpe el rostro de Tatsuki.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Tatsuki cayó sobre la tierra húmeda y la nieve, de la nariz de la guerrera empezó a salir grandes cantidades de sangre en señal que ahora estaba rota.

Si no fuera porque el pecho de Tatsuki subía y bajaba cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerta por la gran cantidad de sangre que recorría su rostro y cabello.

Al fin Tatsuki estaba calmada.

Ichigo se disponía a tomar el cuerpo de su alterada amiga, pero el sonido de pasos apresurados y metal moviéndose lo alerto, pero las pisadas no eran de dos personas.

-Ichi-nii.- llamo una voz entre los hombres de Aizen.

-0-

-Jefa…- comento Ichika con algo de impacto.

Había visto muertos antes, pero este era diferente.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto la menor al observar como su madre abrí los ojos impresionada.

En uno de los caminos hacia el pueblo, el más transitado para ser exactos, estaba el cuerpo desnudo y marcado del que en vida fue Keigo. Colgado sobre sus pies con las marcas de tortura visibles, ni siquiera se habían dignado a subir más el cuerpo en el poste para que los animales no hubieran arrancado sus brazos, ahora solo su cabeza estaba colgando de su torso. Cualquiera en caballo podría pasar en frente del inexpresivo rostro.

-Keigo.- murmuro Rukia sin salir de su asombro. Ni siquiera había tenía el privilegio de ser enterrado o tener un funeral digno.

-¿Keigo? El de las historias.- cuestiono Ichika observando el pecho del cuerpo.- ¿Traidor?- leyó la runa marcada con navaja sobre el pecho de Keigo.

-Mi señora.- llamo uno de los hombres de Rukia al ver que esta se había quedado estatica.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo de repente la guerrera.

El caballo de Rukia relincho al mismo tiempo que esta cambiaba su dirección de manera brusca, Ichika tuvo que sujetarse para no caer.

-¿Jefa?- pregunto Ichika confundida.

-Muévanse.- ordeno alzando la voz empezando a galopar.

Debía ira con Ichigo, y rápido.

Era una suerte que supiera donde vivía.

-0-

Orihime aún continuaba llorando debajo de la mesa hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe.

-¿Kazui?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente y buscaba algo con que tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

Pero las pisadas no eran de un niño.

-¿Tatsuki? ¿Ichigo?- pregunto al notar que el sonido de los pasos correspondía a más de una persona.

La curandera con un poco de extrañes asomo levemente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Aquí estas!- gruño con molestia uno de los hombre de Aizen.

Orihime intento volver a esconderse pero el sujeto había atrapado un puñado de sus cabellos.

La curandera dio quejidos de dolor mientras sus cabellos eran jalados para que pudiera salir debajo de la mesa.

-¡Sal de una vez!- ordeno uno de los hombres de Aizen cuando pudieron sacarla debajo de la mesa entre tirones.

De los ojos de Orihime empezaron a salir lágrimas por el dolor y de forma inmediata cubrió sus partes íntimas de los cuatro hombres que ingresaron en su casa.

-Vaya, vaya.- exclamo uno de los hombres comiéndose a Orihime con la mirada.- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?- pregunto a sus compañeros.

Orihime abrió los ojos de terror al escuchar a los sujetos, la curandera no sabia que pasaba, o donde estaban Ichigo o Tatsuki, o que hacían esos sujetos en su casa, en esos momentos su mente solo procesaba el hecho que seria violada en unos momentos. Ella necesitaba a su esposo y amiga, ella no era capaz de defenderse por si misma.

-Lord Aizen nos ordenó traerlos vivos.- recordó otro de los hombres.

-¿Lord Aizen?- pregunto retorico dando un paso para acercarse a Orihime.- Yo no veo a nuestro Lord aquí, yo no le diré ¿Y ustedes?- explico con una pervertida sonrisa.

-La llevaremos viva, pero tocada por nosotros.- analizo otro siguiéndole el juego a su compañero.

Orihime estaba aterrada, temía por ella y por… un momento, ¿Kazui? ¿Dónde estaba Kazui?

La curandera quería ver a su hijo, necesitaba ver que estuviera bien.

-Ichigo…- Llamo a su esposo entre sollozos.

Con cada paso que los hombres daban Orihime se arrastraba hacia atrás totalmente asustada.

Pero el camino se termino cuando sus espalda choco contra la pared.

Los rezos hacia Freya de parte de la curandera eran claros mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Ahora veras.- comento unos los hombres tomando de los hombros a la curandera.

La pesadilla de Orihime estaba por empezar, al menos eso tenían planeado los hombres.

-Aleja tus asquerosos manos de ella.- ordeno una voz cargada de firmeza e ira reprimida.

Pero no era la voz de Ichigo.

Orihime abrió los ojos al reconocer de quien provenía esa voz.

-¿Uryu?- musito la curandera al ver a su gran amigo en la puerta de su casa.

Los ojos de Ishida eran analíticos y el respirar de su nariz eran notablemente mas fuerte.

-No lo repetiré dos veces.- advirtió con una mirada analítica que solo prometía muerte.

-¿Quicy? ¿Cómo mierda estas vivo?- pregunto uno de los hombres impactado, ya que su hermano y varios de sus amigos habían sido los escogidos para ir por el arquero.

El quicy no respondió a sus preguntas y de manera lenta saco dos de sus cuchillos que utilizaba para luchar a corto alcance.

-Orihime.- llamo de repente a su amiga y amor secreto.- Cierra bien tus ojos… y no los abras hasta que yo te diga, no importa que escuches o sientas, no abras los ojos.- explico con una mirada fiera.

Ishida cuidaría a su amiga y no deseaba que viera lo que se venía a continuación, lo que menos quería es que su amiga lo empezara a ver con temor.

Los hombres observaron con miedo al arquero, pero la inexperiencia y la ventaja numérica los alentó a terminar el trabajo de sus compañeros.

Grave error, incluso ignoraron que en el patio se encontraban el resto del grupo dividido, la mitad del grupo se había quedado con Ichigo y el resto había ido a por la familia.

-0-

-¡NO MAS¡- grito Hanataro intentando salvar la única vida enemiga que quedaba en el pequeño claro a unos metros de la granja.

Hace unos minutos el pequeño Kazui y el monje Hanataro habían sido amordazados y atados por unos desconocidos hombres mientras limpiaban la cena.

Ninguno de los diez hombres imagino la llegada del poderoso y temido "Gigante" y el reconocido Quincy, ambos guerreros de primer nivel.

Los diez hombres por su puesto no le dieron importancia a los dos guerreros, incluso se burlaban de ellos. Ni Ishida o Sado hicieron caso a sus insultos y sin esperárselo, Ishida empezó a correr en dirección a la granja al ver las huellas que habían dejado los cuatro que habían ido a revisar el resto del terreno.

Pero antes que dos hombres pudieran detener a Ishida la potente hacha de dos manos y mango alargado de Chad acabo con sus vidas.

Kazui por experiencia cerró fuertemente sus ojos para no ver a los hombres partidos por la mitad y Hanataro se alteró de gran manera al ver la sangre y viseras de sus captores.

-Cierra los ojos.- aconsejo Chad preparando su arma.

Pero el monje no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y con horro observo la batalla.

Ahora el último de sus captores se arrastraba en la nieve con su brazo derecho cortado desde el codo.

-¡No lo mates!- pidió el monje retorciéndose en la tierra.

Chad observo de reojo al monje antes de decapitar al traidor.

-¡NOOO!- se lamentó por la vida humana perdida, sin importarle que esa misma vida humana lo amordazo e inmovilizo.

Kazui por su parte mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados negándose a ver la lucha.

Chad sacudió su hacha dejando caer los restos de sangre y con paso lento camino hacia los dos jóvenes.

Lo que Hanataro no sabía es que un ser impedido o discapacitado era una señal de mal augurio y deshonra, solo a personas de alto estatus o utilidad en estrategias como Kukaku se les perdonaba la deshonra. Si no se cumplía el estatus o la utilidad era mejor una muerte a una vida de rechazo, golpes e insultos.

-0-

Orihime no abrió los ojos por ningún motivo, sin importar los tronidos, cortes, gritos y gruñidos que escucho.

-Orihime.- la curandera fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Ishida.

La curandera por fin se sentía a gusta y tranquila. Por fin podía respirar tranquila.

-¡No abras los ojos!- comento Ishida rápidamente al notar el ademan de la curandera por abrir los ojos.

Orihime obedeció de inmediato y continuo con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle el sonido de agua al caer, como si alguien se estuviera lavando la cara.

La curandera pronto sintió una tela suave y caliente envolver su cuerpo desnudo y de un momento para otro alguien la alzaba en brazos.

-Tranquila, ya todo ha pasado.- comento Ishida llevando a su amiga a lo que suponía era su habitación, el arquero no deseaba que ella viera la escena de la sala, incluso había lavado su rostro que había quedado lleno de sangre ajena.

Orihime abrió ojos para toparse con la mirada amable de su amigo mientras la depositaba en su cama, en esos momentos se percató que lo que traía era la capa de piel de lobo blanco que Ishida usaba en casi todo momento, según se tenía entendido había pertenecido a la madre del arquero.

-Espera aquí y no salgas por ningún motivo.- ordeno Ishida limpiando una gota de sangre que había caído en la mejilla de Orihime.- Yo vendré por ti.-

Orihime asintió energéticamente, sintiendo confianza y seguridad.

Ishida sonrió levemente, si no fuera por la situación en que se encontraban se hubiera quedado mas tiempo con su amiga. Pero el arquero no estaba conforme con lo que sus ojos habían visto, y no se refería a los hombres que habían intentado violar a Orihime, se refería a las muestras de fuerza en las caderas y muñecas de la curandera.

Ishida tenía virtudes y defectos como cualquiera, pero entre sus virtudes se encontraba su gran capacidad de deducción y sabía que Orihime no se encontraba desnuda por los hombres de Aizen. Y si conocía a Orihime como la conocía, sabía que ella no era de esas personas que le gustaban las cosas rudas.

Y eso le molestaba inconscientemente, incluso ver la cama de Orihime le proporcionaba incomodidad, imaginar que en esa misma cama su mejor amigo poseía de manera ruda a la mujer que amaba le producía enojo.

No contra Ichigo, al final él era su mejor amigo, sí no contra sí mismo, por ser un cobarde que se rindió sin haber intentado.

-0-

Cuando Ishida salió al patio minutos despues observo como Chad traía en sus hombros a los dos menores, uno que mantenía los ojos cerrados y otro que rezaba y pedía a su Dios por las almas perdidas ese día.

Con un asentir de cabeza de parte de Chad este se dirigió hacia la casa. Debían irse antes que llegaran más hombres.

Ishida olvido ese tema por el momento para concentrase en el hombre incrustado en la pared de la granja con una flecha en cada una de sus extremidades que ayudaban a mantenerlo ahí.

El arquero con solo usar su mano sujeto de las ropas al hombre de Aizen y con un fuerte movimiento lo arranco literalmente de la pared, sin importarle las flechas clavadas en sus extremidades.

El hombre hizo ademan de gritar al ver sus manos y pies dañados, pero el pie de Ishida en su boca lo detuvo, el arquero no deseaba que Orihime escuchara lo que iba a pasar.

-Ahora… responderás firme y claro mis preguntas.- Ordeno Ishida cambiando la posición de su pie hacia la garganta del hombre.- Las huellas que encontramos atrás son señales que se llevaron a Ichigo ¿Hay mas de ustedes? ¿Y porque es que Ichigo no los mato?- pregunto el arquero presionando la garganta del hombre de Aizen.

El hombre entendió la indirecta de Ishida y cuando el arquero retiro su pie supo que no debía jugar con el Quincy.

-Ka… Karin.- logro articular el novato con miedo.

Ishida se sorprendió de golpe, nunca espero escuchar ese nombre en esos momentos.

El pobre novato al ver que el arquero se había quedado inmóvil se arrastró en un intento de alejarse de Ishida y con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie.

El pobre adolecente apenas había huido tres metros cuando una flecha atravesó su cráneo.

-0-

Unas horas antes.

Rukia no había recorrido ni diez metros cuando un hacha había detenido su marcha.

La guerrera detuvo su caballo de golpe y observo con enojo el arma clavado en la corteza de un árbol, la misma arma que pudo clavarse en su cabeza si no se hubiera detenido.

Inmediatamente los hombres de Rukia se posicionaron de manera defensiva esperando el ataque.

Pero este nunca llego.

-Que agradable sorpresa.- comento una voz relaja seguida del galope de un caballo.

De entre el camino el venerable y amado Lord Sosuke Aizen emergió siendo seguido por los hombres que horas mas tarde serian asesinados por Ishida y Chad.

-Lord Aizen.- Saludo Rukia con cortesía obligatoria.

-Mi señora.- devolvió el saludo el castaño deteniendo su caballo a unos metros del caballo de Rukia.- No esperaba verla aquí, y mucho menos esperaba verla con la futura heredera del Kuchiki.- comento observando a la persona sujetada a la cintura de Rukia.

Rukia inconscientemente movió su caballo de tal manera que Ichika no estuviera a la vista.

-Mi hermano tiene asuntos que tratar con Lady Unohana y hemos decidido usar este camino para reabastecernos y para no toparnos con los hombres de Kempachi en las montañas, mi hija no esta lista para conocer a esa bestia.- se excuso Rukia mostrando una gran tranquilidad.

Lo cierto es que Rukia era una gran actriz, ese dote para fingir emociones que no sentía habían metido a Ichigo en más de un problema. Como esa vez que fingió llorar para quedarse con la cama de Ichigo y hacer que Isshin sacara a Ichigo de su propia casa, el berserker tuvo que dormir muchas noches con el ganado por culpa de su amiga.

-Curioso.- comento Aizen con una mirada analítica.- El camino esta hacia atrás de donde venís. Pero que va… ¿seguramente deseas mostrarle a vuestra hija el lugar donde pasabas todo el día con Ichigo?- dedujo con una sonrisa burlona.

Aizen no esperaba ver a la señora de la tribu de Byakuya, pero ahora que la veía tal vez sacaría provecho de la situación. Matar a Ichigo en su presencia desataría su ira, pero no podría hacer nada por tratarse de un duelo, duelo que pondría a su favor, pero duelo al final.

El Lord no era ingenuo, sabía que Rukia había visto el cuerpo de Keigo y acudiría con Ichigo, si eso pasaba las cosas se complicarían para él si Rukia llegaba antes con Ichigo. Aizen era consciente de la lealtad de esos dos.

-Si abastecerse es lo que desean con gusto yo personalmente podría guiarla a mis tierras y proporcionarle lo que necesitan.- ofreció el Lord cambiando la posición de su caballo.- ¿O acaso desea hacer algo más?- pregunto con gran tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-No…- respondió Rukia cortante, algo le parecía mal en el ambiente.- Será un honor ser escoltados por vuestra persona.-

Rukia no lo pudo ver, pero Aizen sonrió.

La señora de la tribu aliada no había dado dos pasos con su caballo cuando una persona que conocía muy bien paso a su lado montando un caballo negro.

-¿Karin?- susurro Rukia sin poder creer lo que su ojos veían.

La pelinegra solo sonrió de lado al ver a Rukia y de manera tranquila camino al árbol que tenía el hacha incrustada y la arranco de golpe.

-Bienvenida.- saludo Karin antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Ichigo con una gran cantidad de hombres.

El final del comienzo estaba muy pronto.

-0-

 _Costas de Inglaterra, dos días después de la masacre._

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de tanta maldad?- comento asustado un monje con una notable calva en medio de su cabellera.

El caballero de gran armadura ignoro al asustado monje que parecía estar a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones y continúo tomando puños de tierra con sangre.

-¡Eran demonios! ¡Bestias enviadas por el mismo demonio!- comento muy alterado el único sobreviviente de la masacre, ese que Ichigo salvo de ser asesinado.

El castillo convertido en monasterio aún estaba lleno de los cuerpos que en vida fueron monjes. Cuerpos que ahora estaban siendo llevados por carretas.

Todos los paladines y enviados por el conde parecieron horrorizarse por los relatos exagerados del único monje superviviente. El monje incluso llego a decir que los causantes de la masacre eran gigantes que salieron de la tierra.

Pero el caballero de gran armadura no le dio importancia a los relatos del alterado monje.

-¿Y el joven Hitsugaya?- pregunto El Caballero al no ver el cuerpo de su señor entre las pilas de cadáveres.

-No logramos encontrarlo.- respondió uno de los emisarios de uno de los cuatro Condes/Reyes sustitutos de Inglaterra.

El caballero de gran armadura adopto una pose rígida al mismo tiempo que caminaba con pasos firmes hacia el único sobreviviente.

Y sin ninguna delicadeza tomo el monje de sus ropas y sin ninguna dificultad elevo al monje para que observara directamente la visera del casco.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el **_futuro_** rey de Inglaterra?-

Mientras el heredero estuviera perdido, los diferentes condes aprovechaban para obtener mas poder y riquezas… incluso llegando a llamarse a sí mismos Reyes.

Toshiro era heredero de una prestigiosa casta de guerreros al servicio del rey, pero esto era de parte de su familia materna, de parte de su familia paterna Toshiro era heredero directo al trono o al menos así lo era hasta que los cuatro Condes de Inglaterra decidieron dividir el reino al ver la inestabilidad de la corona.

Solo Kyoraku se ofreció a proteger al hijo de su gran amigo enviándolo a un monasterio… pero quedándose con sus tierras. Y llamarse a sí mismo rey.

La familia real había muerto, pero el hijo bastardo había sobrevivido.

Cuatro Condes usurpadores y un príncipe bastardo.

Solo un guerrero tenas podría tomar la Corona, ¿Pero quién era ese guerrero? O ¿Guerrera?

La historia suele modificar cosas.

-0-

#Mas#

#Dame mas#

#Dame mas#

#Si tuviera corazón podría amarte#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

#Después de la noche cuando despiertes#

#Veré lo que trae el mañana#

#Si tuviera voz cantaría#

 ** _VIKINGS-_**

 ** _Capitulo final: El final del comienzo, Parte Uno._**

 **Final de la primera témpora: El guerrero del cabello naranja.**

 **Basado en Viking de la cadena de televisión History Tv.**

 **Derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

-0-

He aquí la primera parte del final de la primera temporada de nuestra historia. Se que es algo cortante pero esta temporada estaba diseñada para hacer así. Pero volviendo al tema principal, este es el final del arco: El guerrero del cabello naranja, el siguiente arco se llamara: Egoísmo y explorara mas el carácter dramático, político, religioso y morboso de la historia, sin contar que ese arco veremos el Drama y la lluvia espiritual que tendrá Ichigo al volver a ver a tener a Rukia a su lado, pero a la vez tenerla lejos, les daré mas detalles en el siguiente capitulo.

-00000-

Primero que nada gracias por leer y tomar unos minutos en compañía de esta historia, que espero os siga gustando y emocionando. SI es así solo pido un comentario para saber si os esta gustando.

De verdad… no saben lo feliz que me hizo ver todos eso comentarios y lecturas. Tengo más de dos mil quinientas vistas y más de mil quinientas lecturas. GRACIAS, de verdad. Es mi primera historia y si alguien piensa que los números son pequeños como para emocionarme, no me juzguen… es mi primera historia.

También os pido disculpas por el gran retraso de la serie, pero los últimos meses de mi vida han sido una montaña rusa de emociones, tanto buenas como malas. Y eso afecto el capitulo original, y si… este capítulo fue reescrito dos veces. El motivo de este es que no me gusto el resultado de ninguno. Y creedme soy un tío que si algo no le gusta, es porque no le gusta, y si el resultado no me convenció, como puedo esperar que a ustedes le convenza, al final yo escribo para ustedes y para mí.

Soy un tío que espera dar lo mejor o al menos espero dar todo lo mejor de una obra, y si hay que dar tiempo para que esta sea de tu agrado, ¡hay que darlo¡ así de simple. Una de mis mentalidades es que las cosas deben estar cuando deben estar, ni un minuto más, ni una menos (creo que eso ya lo había dicho en otro capitulo) pero al final, espero que comprendan y entiendan.

Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero creo que es mejor decirlo. Karin es el personaje que mas parentesco tendrá con su alter ego, tanto histórico, como de la serie.

Esto no se los dije en un comienzo, pero la serie Vikings se basa en personajes o mejor dicho en presuntos personajes históricos, algunos incluso existieron como Rollo (personaje principal y hermano del protagonista), quien en la vida real fue rey de una buen parte de Europa.

Por cierto os quisiera hacer una pregunta, sé que es pregunta chorra pero se me ocurrió después de ver quien será la actriz que personificara a Rukia, una mujer muy guapa por cierto, pero en fin. ¿si pudieran escoger a un actor para interpretar a Urahara? ¿A que actor escogerían? Pude ser cualquier no por ley tiene que ser un japonés, ustedes imagínense que puede ser una adaptación europea o americana.

Pd: pregunta hecha antes de que se revelara el actor.

Mi respuesta: Yo por mi parte escogería a gran Johnny Depp, sé que no es el actor mas joven o parecido al personaje pero creo que el papel le quedaría como anillo al dedo, a parte creo que un actor japonés no es el indicado para el personaje, Urahara podrá ser de todo pero no aparente ser un japonés, luce mas como un extranjero que aprendió o fue criado así, aparte solo se necesitaría un tinte rubio, ropa holgada y un sombrero para que Depp fuera Urahara, la actitud extraña ya la tiene.

Yo por mi parte no siento emoción o algo similar por la película de bleach, para mi bleach murió hace un tiempo y los pocos fan que quedan la mantiene viva, pero por mi parte ya no espero nada de bleach o de sus dueños, ya nos lo demostraron con sus novelas.

A veces me siento como un extraño en esta pagina, ya que antes se podía ver muchas historias de interés para mi, hoy en día solo veo en su mayoría historias de Ichigo y Orihime y su historia de como llegaron a ser una familia feliz y perfecta, entiendan mi sarcasmo. No digo que este mal ni mucho menos, pero por mi parte creo que el fandom cambio para mi y me atrevo a decir que para muchos también, no se si fue para mal o para bien, pero cambio. Yo seguiré en este fandom o mejor dicho en esta historia, pero para mí Bleach en general ya no es Bleach o al menos ya no es mi Bleach. Y no lo digo por las parejas, ustedes pueden ver que no es un fic romántico en todo el sentido de la palabra, si no por todo en general.

Les pido que no se ofendan con estas palabras, porque estoy seguro que un fan de Orihime x Ichigo vera esto y me dirá hasta de que me voy a morir. Y no quiero eso. Por favor, soy un tío de confianza y de muy buen rollo, pero también de mente abierta y algo sincero. Y creedme, me llena de alegría ver que aun hay personas en mi lado del fandom, que saben que bleach son luchas, batallas, dramas y por supuesto nada empalagoso.

Lamento darles esta cantaleta, pero es algo que tenia que decirles.

Gracias de corazón por leer y espero que disfruten de esta historia.

Y descuiden, la siguiente parte esta mas cerca de lo que se imaginan.

 ** _Agradecimientos._**

 ** _Inverse L. Reena_** : primero que nada, Hola Cass, te llamare así si no te importa. Pero bueno… a los agradecimientos. Creo que es más que obvio o esta demás decir que me alegra recibir uno más de tus fieles comentarios (sin presiones, si te apetece comentar, hazlo, si no, no pasa nada), siempre llenos de buenos deseos, opiniones y críticas constructivas. Con respecto a no matar a la hermana de Kiego, ten en mente que eso no pasara, al menos hasta que tenga a su bebe, no soy un monstro que mata mujeres embarazada, pero algo que si te tengo que decir, no te encariñes con ningún personaje secundario del fic, solo un concejo. Te seré sincero con Tatsuki, nunca espere que fuera tan "cae mal". Sé que el diseño de Tatsuki no le cae bien a la mayoría en esta historia, pero como tu dijiste, ella siente que su hermana está sufriendo, por una parte es comprensible toda su actitud en la historia.

De nuevo gracias por expresar tus opiniones y gracias por comentar amiga.

 ** _Andrea Palacios:_** Antes que nada, te agradezco por tus palabras y opiniones que siempre son recibidas con una sonrisa. La idea de la conquista es muy buena, ten seguro que la veras en la historia, como he dicho la historia ya tiene un camino y batallas están en él, pero siempre hay espacios para modificaciones.

Algo que si me dio curiosidad en tu comentario, fue una parte que me lleno de… como podría llamarlo entre una mezcla de felicidad y curiosidad. Ya que nadie me había dicho que no quieren ver la serie en que se basó la historia por no spoilarse, en serio no sabes lo impactado que me quede. La serie es muy buena, pero en el sentido de los spoiler tienes razón, el fic no es una copia fiel al material de la serie, tiene sus cambios enormes y situación que en la serie nunca pasan, como dije, me base en ella, el fic no es una adaptación, pero no deja de tener elementos de la serie, si vez la primera temporada de la serie ten seguro que te podrás hacer una idea de lo que pasara.

Perdón por darte toda esta cantaleta, pero como dije, tu comentario me dejo… feliz/impactado. Es la primera vez que me pasa.

Gracias de nuevo Andrea.

 ** _Suiren15_** : (Se que digo esto mucho) pero primero que nada, os daré las gracias por tu comentario y opiniones que siempre serán bien recibidas (y esperadas, sin presiones, vale Jaja). Por ti y muchos mas que me apoyaron las cosas seguirán como están, eso quiere decir que los detalles se quedan aunque alarguen la escritura. Como tu dijes, así a si no se escapara nada. Con respecto a las visiones/sueños solo te informare que su objetivo es haceros pensar, hacer que su cabeza forme teorías locas al intentar buscarle sentido al menos por el momento. Si te das cuenta has acertado en una de tus especulaciones, al menos de momento. Solo eso te diré.

Y otra cosas, no te disculpes, creed no me gusta que la gente se disculpe por cosas como un comentario estricto, tú pide calidad, al final de cuentas eso me anima a darles cosas mejores.

Con respecto a tu dibujo, si es que te animas como has dicho. Yo estaría encantado de verlo, cualquier cosa que venga de vosotros es una alegría para mí.

Gracias de nuevo Suiren.

Lo de arriba lo escribi antes de ver el dibujo, en el siguiente cap tomare mi tiempo para agradecerte por tan gran privilegio. De verdad gracias.

 ** _Jhoana_** : Todas las palabras contigo ya están dichas. Pero aun así te las diere, Gracias por tus fieles comentarios.

Eres de mis files lectores y lo agradesco.

Gracias.

 ** _Natsumivat_** : Será mejor que te sientes Natsumi, ¿te puedo llamar Natsumi? Porque tus grandes comentarios y opiniones me llevaran un rato contestar. Cosa que en realidad me alegra.

Antes de meter las manos en la harina (es un dicho de mi región) te doy las gracias por tomar tu tiempo en escribir semejantes comentarios que me encanta leer.

Me alegra que hayas pasado tus materias y solo me queda darte ánimos, con respecto al sueño de Rukia, sueño que fue el más comentado, pero en fin, esa fue una de las visiones más importantes y como tu dijiste es un adelanto y por cuestiones de historia no puedo confirmar o negar ninguna de tus teorías, lo siento. Pero has acertado en varias partes.

Tu análisis del sueño de Orihime fue asombroso, la verdad no esperaba semejante análisis que si puedo confirmar, supiste desglosar la metáfora de una manera casi poética, no al cien por cierto pero acertaste en casi todo, Rukia es el pilar y seguro para que Ichigo se mantenga en su fase calmada y analítica, pero también es su detonante para liberar la bestia que habita en Ichigo, como dije casi acertaste en todo y si, el conejo y el lobo son los detonantes que cambiaran todo. Pero… aquí va el pero, el sueño tiene doble significado. Y creedme te sorprenderás cuando lo revele.

La historia de los tatuajes la incluí por ti, iba a dejarla a la imaginación del lector, pero tu comentario me inspiro a escribir esa parte, la verdad no sé si te va a gustar, pero tu dime, acepto cualquier opinión.

Tus habilidades deductivas casi me asustan, es eso o soy demasiado obvio, ten por seguro que no veras a Rukia con el cabello largo en esta historia.

Keigo murió como creí que hubiera actuado, pero en realidad me dio lastima asesinarlo, incluso tenia una pequeña parte para el, pero creo que fue lo mejor para la historia, era él o su hermana, y su hermana tiene en su vientre a uno de los futuros personajes. Lo misma va con Chad, esa aura casi depresiva estuvo en Bleach y considera añadirla al fic.

Gracias por tu comentario y espero que la historia te guste.

 ** _Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94_** : Vaya… un comentario de un lector nuevo, esto no lo esperaba en un capitulo como el seis, (aunque siempre me emociona recibirlos) pero bueno.

Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, se que no es perfecta, pero siempre intento mejor en calidad, así que si vas a seguir leyendo, ten seguro que mejorara.

Gracias por tu comentario.

 ** _Lectores anónimos_** : Gracias por pasaros un momento por esta pagina para leer mi historia, de verdad os agradezco todas su lecturas, espero que les guste la historia.

Curiosidades:

-El principal motivo de cortar el cabello de Rukia es para evitar problemas de continuidad, ya que no deseo perder tiempo explicando como Rukia o las demás guerreras toman su tiempo para trenzarse el cabello.

-Al contrario de los animes y películas, las mujeres guerreras en la vida real al igual que las luchadoras de mma actuales se cortaban o trenzaban el cabello para que este no afectara su visibilidad o fuera usado en su contra por el enemigo. Si alguna dama está leyendo esto y se ha peleado alguna vez o ha visto una, sabrán que el cabello es el principal objetivo en las peleas callejeras o peleas en general. Yo por mi parte he tenido que apartar mas de una vez esas peleas.

-Kazui es uno de los personajes que mas me cuesta escribir, por intentar no caer en los clichés. Si pueden notar, casi siempre evito escribir sobre el.

-Ichika es uno de los personajes mas fáciles de escribir, con ella mis dedos vuelan.

-Karin tal vez sea la que mas referencias y parentesco tendrá con su alter ego de la serie y alter ego historio.

-Tatsuki seria asesinada por Ichigo, al menos así se tenia planeado en la primera fase del Fic. Se cambió por razones más que obvias.

-El supuesto hijo de Urahara se iba a dar conocer en un sueño.

-Los sueños se recortaron en este capítulo.

-Urahara elaboro todos los tatuajes de Karin a excepción de dos: el tatuaje del cuervo en su hombro y parte de su cuello, un tatuaje que futuramente será presentado elaborado por Yoruichi en la pierna derecha de Karin, ¿Dónde esta específicamente? Se los dejo de tarea.

-Rukia también tiene un tatuaje de un conejo mal dibujado en su hombro.


	8. El final del comienzo Parte Dos

**-He aquí la segunda parte del capitulo final de la primera temporada, espero que lo disfruten y que les haya gustado esta temporada.-**

 **Se que algunos ven errores de continuidad en la historia pero en estos capítulos se aclararan.**

 **Uno de ellos es porque Toshiro paso a ser hijo de un conde que lo envió al monasterio a un futuro rey, en este capítulo explicare que paso.**

 **También presentare al antagonista de la siguiente temporada, El héroe, un personaje que estoy seguro que todos los que están leyendo esta historia lo han visto en alguna película, serie o Libro. Hablo de un personaje mítico medieval. Que espero os guste y sin temor a equivocarme, se que lo amaran.**

 **También veremos en esta témporada al antagonista de la tercera temporada (a un sin confirmar), aunque dudo muchos que el fic aguante hasta una tercera temporada, pero si llega estoy seguro que será su villano favorito y lo amaran desde el primer momento que aparezca con sus tiernos ojos y mirada de no romper un plato, al menos lo amaran en su tierna infancia.**

 **También he de decirles que una persona muy fiel y especial para la historia se tomo la molestia de hacer un dibujo, un dibujo hermoso y que espero que a ustedes también lo aprecien. Por eso dejare el link de la cuenta de esa persona.**

 **Gracias de corazón Suiren, palabrita de niño Jesus.**

 **Link: Deviantart / art / A-Strong-Warrior-** siete cuatro seis uno seis uno tres cinco tres

Pd: Unirlos en una frase y pasarlo a números.

-0000-

 _Inglaterra, días después de la masacre._

-Porque no te relajas.- sugirió amablemente una joven prostituta.

El gran y poderoso caballero Artura, guardián de la familia real.

Al menos su familia solía serlo

Arturo era un hombre imponente, su edad superaba ligeramente los treinta años, su cuerpo era musculoso y marcado, su altura superaba a la de Ichigo por unos centímetros. Verdaderamente un guerrero. Su mirada era ruda y llena de carisma, una extraña combinación para ser el guerrero mas letal y poderoso de toda Inglaterra. Sus cabellos eran castaños y una ligera y casi inexistente barba no muy tupida adornaba su rostro, un guerrero bien parecido segundo las mujeres de la corte del Rey Kyoraku.

Los poderosos brazos del caballero continuaban golpeando el tronco con rapidez y fuerza, casi haciéndolo pedazos.

Solo él y unos pocos sabían quién era el verdadero heredero de la dividida corono.

-Algo se aproxima.- comento el caballero sin observar a la nueva prostituta del burdel donde había crecido y actualmente residía.- Tengo que encontrar al señorito Toshiro.- hablo con determinación.

Solo el verdadero Rey podría unir a un reino divido. ¿Pero Toshiro era ese rey?

Bastaría el honorable y moral carácter de Toshiro para saber controlar todo un reino lleno de corrupción.

El conde Omaeda vivía de las cosechas del pueblo, viviendo entre mujeres y comodidades, mientras su pueblo sufría de los grandes impuestos que pedía. Su apariencia le daría asco a cualquiera.

El conde Shinji, no podría ser tan mal gobernante, pero eso no quita que tuviera un extraño y casi enfermizo fetiche, quitar la virginidad a niñas menores de catorce años. Incluso su futura esposa era una niña/adolecente que no superaba los catorce años. La ahora princesa Hiyori.

El conde Ginjo tal vez era el peor de todos los condes, ya que este buscaba conquistar por cualquier método el resto de territorios.

Kyoraku no era mal gobernante, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera usurpando un trono y un título que no le pertenecía.

El conde adopto a Toshiro cuando este tenía diez años de edad y desde entonces paso a ser hijo de Kyoraku, conde que envió al heredero a un monasterio para que llevara el camino de Dios mientras él bebía y disfrutaba de las riquezas del peliblanco.

La madre de Toshiro era una mujer de sociedad perteneciente a la nobleza desde que Inglaterra adopto ese nombre cientos de años atrás, hija de un caballero real y heredera de una digna casta de caballeros. La duquesa Snow, Sode Snow, se casó a muy temprana edad con el que en ese entonces era el príncipe de Inglaterra y mejor amigo de Kyoraku.

Como era de esperar la joven pareja conformada de una niña de quince años y un príncipe de diecisiete fueron llevados al altar para posteriormente tener un hijo idéntico a la joven duquesa.

Pero los excesos y las constantes infidelidades del príncipe llevaron a su separación, por su puesto, este hecho fue muy criticado por la iglesia y esta misma sugirió la ejecución de Toshiro y de su madre para poder preservar la pureza del matrimonio. _Una sucia noble que no puede complacer a su esposo no ensuciara la imagen del santo y casto matrimonio, ni hará enfurecer a Dios por no saber desviar la mirada,_ esas fueron las palabras exactas del arzobispo de la corona.

Lamentablemente para la Iglesia y para el príncipe, el mismo rey, abuelo de Toshiro, defendió a su nieto y a su nuera, dándoles la libertad que se merecían. También ese día se dictó que sería Toshiro su sucesor y no su hijo.

El príncipe engendro a mas bastardos con el paso del tiempo creyendo que todo era una vil broma, pero cuando los altos mandos se reunieron y el pequeño Toshiro de tres años fue presentado, las cosas quedaron claras para el Príncipe.

Eso hizo enfurecer al príncipe y con ayuda de los hijos de los cuatro condes de su padre ideo un plan para matar a su ex esposa, al rey, a los condes y a su hijo.

El vino envenenado resulto, pero con lo que no conto el príncipe fue con su garganta cortada por su mismo amigo Kyoraku.

Los cuatro nuevos condes asesinaron al resto de la corono, matando a todos los bastardos y herederos, pero Toshiro y su madre no perecieron gracias a Kyoraku.

La corona paso años inestables, hasta que el reino se dividió. Y los condes se auto nombraron reyes.

Kyoraku hizo una alianza con la madre de Toshiro: ella seria la verdadera encargada y administradora de las tierras mientras él se divertía, sería la imagen, bebía y fornicaba como un animal, y el a cambio adoptaría a Toshiro y los protegería. Un trato justo, pero el conde temía que algún día Toshiro supiera la verdad y perdiera todo lo que tenia a manos de su verdadero dueño.

Por eso lo envió al monasterio para que se convirtiera en un hombre de Dios.

Arturo por otra parte era hijo de otro caballero real y una prostituta irlandesa, pero como su padre nunca tuvo hijos legítimos, él fue el escogido para unirse a la casta de caballeros y ser el guardaespaldas del príncipe.

El castaño conocía a Toshiro desde que era un niño, y siempre lo había protegido y enseñado el arte de la espada.

Pero Toshiro nunca había sido capaz de vencer a su maestro, sencillamente era demasiado fuerte.

El héroe le había enseñado a Toshiro todo lo que sabía y juro dar su vida por la familia real.

El caballero y los condes, aparte de unas cuantas personas sabían quién era el verdadero heredero.

Por otra parte los Condes ya no veían a Toshiro como una amenaza, su confianza y ego alcanzo tal punto.

Arturo no considera a Kyoraku un mal hombre, pero ese no era su lugar y él se aseguraría de que el verdadero heredero ocupara el trono.

Kyoruku no era mal hombre, pero era inmoral tener un soberano que se acostaba con su propia sobrina.

-Te encontrare alteza y a ti también hermano.- prometió dejando de golpear el tronco y recordando a otra persona que no fue encontrada entre los cadáveres.

Y espera y rogaba a Dios que su hermano menor Hanataro estuviera con bien.

Arthur Trevor, hijo de una prostituta y un caballero real.

Pero además de caballero real, Arthur era el comandante del ejercito de Kyoraku.

-0-

Tiempo actual, reino Nórdico.

-Gracias.- agradeció Hanataro aceptando el pedazo de pan.

Chad asintió mientras se acercaba a Orihime y Kazui y le daba a cada uno su parte.

La noche era fría y la única protección que pudieron encontrar el gigante y el arquero fue un viejo árbol hueco cuya corteza formaba una protección adecuada para Orihime, Hanataro y Kazui.

Lastimosamente no había suficiente espacio para el resto y todas las mantas y pieles fueron dadas a la curandera y al pequeño. Ishida no permitirá que pasaran mas penurias.

-Uryu.- llamo la curandera observando a su amigo que no dejaba de ver a todas direcciones.- ¿No comerás?- pregunto a ver que los únicos que tenían alimentos eran ella y los menores.

-No tenemos hambre.- se excusó el arquero observando de reojo a su amor secreto.

Lo cierto es que no tenían mas comida, la poca que tenían fue destinada para Kazui y Orihime, lo que se supone que era para ellos se lo dieron a Hanataro, el adolecente no tenía la culpa de su situación al igual que el resto de la familia Kurosaki.

-Será mejor que descansen.- comento Ishida acercando a la madre.- Mañana será otro día.- intento ser positivo mientras acomodaba la capa de su difunta madre sobre el cuerpo de Orihime.

Lamentablemente no se pudo hacer una fogata por el temor de ser encontrados, eran pocos los recursos que pudieron tomar de la casa de Ichiga antes de escuchar movimiento a las afueras.

Escapar fue la parte fácil, el hambre y el frio eran lo difícil.

Orihime observo fijamente a su amigo mientras este acomodaba la piel de Lobo blanco sobre ella.

-Gracias.- susurro sintiendo algo de calor en su cuerpo.

La curandera abrazo a su hijo e hizo todo lo posible para mantener el calor. Su mente se concentraba en su hijo en esos momentos, aunque no podía evitar pensar en Ichigo y Tatsuki.

Ishida se quedó unos momentos observando a su amiga y a su hijo, pensando que esa podría ser su familia, si no hubiera sido un cobarde.

El arquero sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, muchos lo llamarían hipócrita al llamar a Ichigo su mejor amigo… si fantaseaba y deseaba a su esposa. Pero no podía evitarlo, incluso cuando encontró desnuda a Orihime no pudo evitar ver de mas.

Ishida en esos momentos se sentía un ser asqueroso, nunca había sido un pervertido, pero… su amiga no era como las demás. La protegería no importando dar su vida por ello.

Cuando parecía que Orihime, Kazui y Hanataro se durmieron, el arquero y el de piel oscura continuaron vigilando hasta elevadas horas de la noche. Para ellos la falta de sueño y hambre que estaban pasando en esos momentos no era nada comparado a situaciones pasadas.

-La noche parece tranquila.- comento Chad sin soltar su hacha de dos manos y mango alargado.

Ishida no respondió, el arquero solo fue capaz de apoyarse en otro árbol y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono el moreno.

-Pasa de todo.- respondió Ishida levemente cansado, pero cansado emocionalmente.

-¿Qué haremos después?- pregunto el ex esclavo observando a su alrededor.

Ishida bajo la cabeza en señal de estar pensando.

-Tu…- empezó Ishida sin saber como empezar.-… te llevaras a Orihime y Kazui con mi padre.-

-¿Lord Ryuken?- cuestiono Chad sorprendido, ya que sabía la pésima relación que tenía Ishida con su padre.- ¿Es lo mejor?-

-Debe de serlo.- respondió tampoco muy convencido.- Mientras tanto yo iré a rescatar al idiota de Ichigo, tú debes alejar a Orihime lo más que puedas. Ichigo es mi mejor amigo además de ti, pero no permitiré que le pase algo a Orihime o Kazui.-

-¿Cómo planeas ayudarlo?- volvió a cuestionar Chad.

-Iré a buscar a Ikkaku y ruego a cualquiera que este arriba, sea Odin o el carpintero que alaban en Inglaterra que haya convencido a Lady Unohana de ayudarnos.- comento el arquero con voz cansada.

Lo que ambos no se percataron, es que Orihime solo tenía los ojos cerrados y fue capaz de escuchar los susurros de los guerreros, pero no fue capaz de comprender lo que pasaba.

-0-

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio en todo el camino hacia la aldea.

Simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

Toshiro por otra parte no puedo evitar sentir empatía por el Kurosaki, después de todo el mismo había estado en su situación previamente.

-Muy pronto llegaremos.- anuncio Karin estando a la cabeza del pequeño grupo encargado de llevar a Ichigo.

- _Traidora_.- pensó Toshiro entre cerrando los ojos con enojo.

El caballero a un no se explicaba como termino formando parte del grupo de captura.

 _Flash back_

 _Toshiro no se había movido de su esquina en ningún momento y fingió dormir lo mejor que pudo._

 _Aunque era pésimo para eso, Momo, su mejor amiga y amor platónico, siempre lo descubría cuando este fingía dormir cuando no eran mas que unos niños en el castillo del conde Kyoraku._

 _-¡Hey levántate!- ordeno Karin moviendo ligeramente a Toshiro con su pie._

 _Toshiro di un exagerado bostezo y fingió tallar sus ojos._

 _Karin frunció levemente el ceño al ver al caballero con las ropas que tenía reservadas para su hermano cuando este se quedaba con ella, también noto que las cosas de su casa estaban ordenadas y en su lugar._

 _La conclusión era clara: tramaba algo._

 _La guerrera sonrió al momento que le daba la espalda a su esclavo. Lo dejaría vivir en su mentira un rato._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Toshiro con una falsa expresión de cansancio._

 _-Levántate.- Ordeno Karin dirigiéndose a un especie de mueble.- Iremos al gran salón.- empezó a retirar la parte superior de su ropa._

 _Toshiro volteo la mirada notablemente sonrojado, le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a la falta de pudor de su ama._

 _Cualquiera quisiera estar en su lugar, cualquiera voltearia la cabeza y vería el regalo de los dioses… pero él era un caballero, y como tal debía comportarse como uno._

 _Cuando Karin termino de vestirse se acercó a Toshiro con una cuerda. La misma que Toshiro se retiró la noche anterior._

 _-Estas listo.- comento Karin con una sonrisa de superioridad._

 _Toshiro no pudo evitar gruñir de impotencia cuando la cuerda fue puesta sobre su cuello una vez mas._

 _-¿Tenéis algo que comentar?- pregunto Karin con una sonrisa notable._

 _-Nada.- respondió El caballero sin darle importancia a los tirones innecesario de su ama._

 _Ambos salieron del hogar de Karin y caminaron tranquilamente entre las demás cabañas de la aldea, pero los tirones de Karin colmaron la paciencia de Toshiro, al punto que en medio de lo que parecía una plaza, Toshiro se detuvo._

 _-¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!- exigió Toshiro sujetando la cuerda de su cuello._

 _Karin dejo su extremo de la cuerda con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-¿No te gusta ir atado?- pregunto la guerrera divertida.- Esta bien… has lo que quieres. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me abandones, tu libertad será concebida.- soltó sin ningún interés._

 _Toshiro no pudo evitar parpadear confundido… ¿había obtenido su libertad?_

 _Al menos así había creído el caballero hasta que observo unos edificios a unos metros._

 _Karin sonrió al mismo tiempo que escucho los pasos apresurados de su esclavo dirigirse a su persona._

 _-Si no te gustaba la cuerda solo tenias que pedir que no la usara.- comento Karin sin observarlo en una pose relajada.- No te alejes demasiado si no quieres terminar como tus amigos.- ordeno la guerrera._

 _Toshiro reprimió otro gruñido de impotencia al ver como su libertad volaba lejos de su alcance. Pero aunque lo odiara prefería por el momento ser un esclavo._

 _Cualquiera preferiría ser esclavo a ser un cadáver colgado. Como le paso a la mayoría de monjes que no pudieron realizar las tareas de sus amos._

 _Un esclavo inútil es como un caballo herido, si no es capaz de cumplir su función solo es una boca más que alimentar._

 _Y como a los caballos heridos, se les sacrificaba y colgaba._

 _Fin flash back_

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ichigo rompió el silencio de un momento para otro sacando a Toshiro de sus pensamientos.

-Nada.- respondió Toshiro sin saber porque le hablaba, ya que supuestamente lo odiaba.

-No lo pareces enano.- contradijo Ichigo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Toshiro como respuesta acelero un poco el caballo causando que la cuerda que sujetaba las manos de Ichigo diera un pequeño tirón que casi hace caer al berserker.

Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir mas el ceño y Toshiro por alguna razón se sintió muy bien.

- _Ya veo porque lo hace… odio admitirlo pero se siente bien_.- no pudo evitar pensar el caballero.

-Date prisa.- ordeno Karin desde el frente del pequeño grupo conformado de los sobrevivientes.

 _Flash back_

 _Toshiro no entendía hacia donde iba, pero ya no estar atado como un perro ya era ganancia._

 _Según le explico brevemente su ama, a los esclavos se les llevaba atados una temporada para borrar su autoestima y cualquier signo de rebeldía, también le explico que no se alejara de ella por dos motivos: uno, su cabello y ojos llamaban mucho la atención y dos, en la aldea no era bien recibidos los extranjeros de otras tierras, al menos que fueran acompañados por un miembro importante de la aldea, como era Karin, que infundía miedo y pesadillas en todo aquel que se atreviera a cuestionarla o retarla._

 _Karin antes de abrir la puerta del gran salón se detuvo unos segundos con su mano sobre la madera de la puerta mientras su mirada chocaba contra la de Toshiro._

 _-¿No pareces muy curioso?- pregunto Karin divirtiéndose por dentro.- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- volvió a preguntar jugando con Toshiro._

 _El caballero mostro una mirada inexpresiva y fue en ese momento que se percato que su ama sabia su pequeño secreto._

 _Fue en ese momento que Toshiro se percato que Karin podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era despistada o idiota._

 _-Para que lo haría si ya lo sabes.- reto Toshiro sin mostrar miedo._

 _Karin bufo para después dar una ladina sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué opinas de mi?- pregunto la guerrera con un aire relajado.- ¡Dejadme adivinar! me crees una bestia barbárica porque ahora vamos directo a por mi hermano… cuya expedición tal vez nos haga ir a por mi sobrino y su madre.- interrumpió Kairn antes que Toshiro pudiera hablar siendo notablemente sarcástica._

 _Toshiro afilo la mirada al notar la naturalidad y frialdad con la que dije esas palabras._

 _-El mundo es cruel enano… muy pronto lo descubrirás.- comento sin expresar sentimiento alguno._

 _Después de una breve presentación con los hombres que los acompañarían a la casa de Ichigo, el grupo partió a su misión. Toshiro al ser esclavo de Karin también se le proporciono un caballo, aunque las quejas no se hicieron esperad._

 _Por su puesto, Karin tuvo que páralas con un acertado golpe._

 _Karin sabia que la mayoría no sobreviviría, pero los que lo hicieran obtendrían mucha experiencia._

 _Fin flash back._

Toshiro volvió a salir sus pensamientos al escuchar el fuerte galope del cabello negro de Karin acercándose al suyo.

-Callaos los dos.- ordeno Karin con una fuerte mirada.- A lord Aizen no le hará ninguna gracia que el retador este cansado por no parar de hablar.- comento con firmeza, como si tuviera alguna lógica.

-Eso no tiene lógica.- se atrevió responder Ichigo con el ceño a un fruncido.

Karin bufo molesta e indignada al verse retada por su propio hermano.

Pero al final era su hermano mayor, su modelo a seguir.

 _Flash back_

 _Hace varios años._

 _Una pequeña y sin desarrollar guerrera se mantenía al costado de un rio sujetando su rodilla aguantando las lagrimas._

 _Como era verano el rio estaba líquido y sus aguas eran un tanto maniobrarles y cálidas para los estándares, por lo que no era raro tomar baños sin necesidad de calentar agua o ver a los niños jugar cerca de las corrientes más débiles._

 _La pequeña Karin de seis años estaba toda empapada y su mirada era la de alguien que estaba soportando mucho dolor físico._

 _Karin momentos antes se encontraba jugando con sus amigos cuando por accidente callo a una parte del rio y su rodilla recibió todo el impacto causando que le doliera al moverla y que esta sangrara por una pequeña herida abierta._

 _La futura guerrera ante sus amigos mostro dureza y que el golpe no le dolió, pero cuando el grupo se separo la Kurosaki no podía fingir más._

 _Pero a pesar de todo el dolor, un dolor que haría llorar a moco tendido a cualquier niño, Karin no lloraba, se había promedito el día que murió su madre que nunca sería una carga para su familia. Y como buena Kurosaki cumplía sus promesas_

 _Karin después de la muerte de su madre nunca se había quejado de ningún modo con su familia, estos nunca la vieron hacer rabietas, llorar o quejarse con ellos._

 _La valkiria quería ser fuerte como su hermano._

 _-¿Karin?- llamo una voz que provenía de alguien joven._

 _Y de un momento a otro Ichigo aparecía de entre los arbustos._

 _-Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve buscándote.- regaño Ichigo acercándose a la menor._

 _Karin solo bajo la cabeza apenada ya que no deseaba causarle inconvenientes a su hermano._

 _-Ichi…. Yo.- intento excusarse._

 _Pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el sonido de una tela al romperse se escucho al lado del rio, seguido de un chapoteo._

 _Era Ichigo que había tomado un pedazo de su camisa y la había mojado al rio._

 _-Ya calla.- hablo con dulzura al estilo Ichigo Kurosaki.- En un momento esta.- comento acercándose a su hermana y ver la pequeña herida de su rodilla._

 _-Gracias.- agradeció Karin al sentir como su hermano vendaba su rodilla._

 _-No hay de que.- comento el peli naranja antes de tomar a su hermana en sus brazos._

 _-¡HEY!- se quejo Karin intentando bajarse._

 _-¡Quédate quieta!- volvió a regañar Ichigo sin observar a su hermana.- Se que deseas ser fuerte, pero nunca olvides que ser fuerte no significa que nunca necesitaras ayuda. Tampoco quiero que olvides algo Karin… siempre estaré para apoyarte y brindarte la ayuda que necesites no importando que.- prometió a un sin ver a su hermana._

 _La pequeña Karin no le quedo mas que bajar la cabeza y bufar, pero en el fondo se sentía bien._

 _Fin del flash back._

Karin bufo y de manera rápida alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era momento de ser sentimental, su futuro estaba en juego.

…Pero no solo su futuro, también su legado, por eso hacia lo que hacía.

Desde niña Karin alabo y amo a su hermano, él era su modelo a seguir… Karin deseaba ser como él. Pero como todo niño, la entrada de la adolescencia afecto a Karin, cuando eso paso, Karin ya no quería ser como su hermano, quería ser mucho mejor que él al punto que sus sentimientos rozaron el odio al ver que no podía superarlo, la Kurosaki menor fue más rebelde y temperamental, llegando a ser imprudente y mal educada a veces. Pero igual que todo adolecente, la madures te golpea tarde o temprano. Y el golpe de Karin no fue precisamente el mas sutil.

 _Flash back_

 _-¡Ya para por favor!- Pensó Karin notablemente alterada sin dejar de ejercer fuerza en el cuello de su oponente._

 _Pero su oponente no dejaba de retorcerse e intentar perforar sus ojos desde su posición. Una donde Karin se encontraba detrás del guerrero con sus brazos rodeando su cuello y cortando su respiración._

 _Los brazos de Karin aun asfixiaban a su oponente desde atrás._

 _-¡Ya maldición!- gruño Karin sin dejar que hacer fuerza._

 _El claro del bosque estaba tendido con lo que en vida fueron guerreros que batallaron a muerte hasta que solo quedo una novata guerrera que nunca había matado a nadie y un experimentado guerrero que deseaba acabar con una niña. Pero al parecer la confianza del guerrero le jugo en su contra._

 _Con Karin intentando acabar con el ultimo de los guerreros enemigos. Pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar por una niña._

 _La primera expedición de Karin, la primera y como dicta la tradición… debía matar a una persona._

 _Pero su víctima no deseaba ser su primera víctima._

 _El forcejeo continúo por largos segundo que parecieron horas para Karin, hasta que no aguanto mas los brazos y con un rápido y certero movimiento sujeto un sucio cuchillo del suelo…_

… _Y lo clavo en la garganta de su enemigo._

 _El guerrero dio quejidos de dolor mientras intentaba liberarse, pero Karin movía y adentraba mas el cuchillo en su garganta._

 _Y así las manos del guerrero perdieron fuerza y cayeron al suelo._

 _Pero Karin no se detuvo, por primera vez tenia pánico._

 _Y con gran afán la guerrera continuo apuñalando la garganta del guerrero manchando sus manos y ropa con sangre._

 _Puñalada tras puñalada… parecía que no quisiera detenerse._

 _Caliente y espesa sangre._

 _La mirada de Karin era una de impacto y cuando menos se dio cuenta se había alejado del cadáver arrastrándose por la tierra._

 _Su mente nublada, el zumbido en sus oídos, el temblor en sus manos y el pánico en su mirada._

 _Los ojos de la ahora guerrera observaron sus manos llenas de sangre que no dejaban de temblar, fuertes y rudos temblores._

 _La sangre espesa en sus manos…_

 _Había asesinado a una persona, a un hombre que tal vez tenía hijos. Se había convertido en una guerrera… pero a que costo. Había cercenado la garganta de un hombre._

 _El grito estuvo apunto de salir de su garganta hasta que sintió uno mano en su hombro._

 _La guerrera rápidamente observo a su distractor y de manera automática se alejó con miedo._

 _Ichigo suspiro al ver a su hermana llena de sangre._

 _-Karin.- llamo a su hermana con voz suave y tranquila, esa que solo usaba con sus hermanas y a veces con Rukia._

 _La guerrera se negó a ver a su hermano… no podía verlo a la cara._

 _Pero Ichigo hizo algo que nadie esperaría que hiciera._

 _Se acercó y abrazo a su hermana a pesar de los bruscos movimientos de esta por alejarlo._

 _Karin dejo de moverse y patalear para quedarse tranquila en los brazos de su hermano… y por primera vez en años, lloro._

 _Ese fue el debut de Karin como guerrera._

 _Pero también fue el día que acepto ser consolada por su hermano, fue el día que lloro en sus brazos._

 _Fin del flash back._

Karin volvió alejar ese recuerdo de su mente… no era momento de recordar debilidades.

La Karin de la adolescencia y de la de la niñez es completamente diferente. Pero la Karin adulta es una especia de mezcla de las dos.

La actual Karin amaba y admiraba a su hermano, pero a la vez deseaba ser mejor que él, pero sin llegar al odio que le tenía en su adolescencia.

Ama ser su hermana, se enorgullecía de ser llamada su hermana.

Pero con el tiempo… todos sin excepción la empezaron a respetar y querer estar cerca de ella.

Pero no por sus habilidades, si no por su hermano.

Karin amaba a su hermano, pero a la vez sabia que vivía en su sombra, es sus logros.

Y se había cansado de eso.

No importaba el resultado del combate entre Aizen y Ichigo, ella no perdería. Ya había conseguido información y localización de los tesoros de Aizen, si Ichigo ganaba le daría la información y aseguraría su puesto como uno de los altos mandos, pero si Aizen ganaba se despediría de su hermano, tomaría su puesto como comandante y honraría el recuerdo de Ichigo como lo que fue, su mentor y modelo a seguir.

-0-

-¿En serio se tienen que ir tan pronto?- pregunto Lord Aizen con aparente tristeza.

-En otra ocasión tal vez nuestra estadía sea más larga.- se excusó Rukia ayudando a cargar las reservar que Aizen les había dado.- Por el momento mi objetivo es llegar a mi destino.-

-Eso es una pena.- comento el Lord observando a lo lejos a Ichika jugar con unos niños del pueblo.- Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver a sus amigos… especialmente a Ichigo.- intento ver la reacción que tenia en ella.

-Ciertamente.- respondió tranquila.- Pero mis lazos con los miembros de esta aldea ya están muy difusos como para considerarlos mis amigos, en especial a Ichigo.- mintió descaradamente.

Ichika que se habían acercado a su madre no pudo evitar mostrar confusión con su mirada. Ya que su madre nunca paraba de contarle historias de Ichigo.

-¿Le debemos algo por las provisiones?- pregunto Rukia observando al lord por primera vez desde que salieron del gran salón.

-No quiero que me page nada… lo único que deseo es que acepte una tranquila cena conmigo.- respondió observando descaradamente a Rukia.- …Y nuestros hombres, por supuesto.- termino la oración al ver la mirada de irritación de su invitada.

-Madre.- llamo Ichika tirando de la ropa de su madre.- Me prometiste que llegaríamos pronto.- pidió la menor fingiendo un puchero.

La pequeña pelirroja conocía a su madre muy bien y supo que necesitaba ayuda. Ichika no sabia porque su madre insistía en irse, pero la ayudaría a que así fuera.

-Vaya…- fingió decepción el Lord.- No se preocupe mi señora, en otra ocasión será.- oculto su molestia.

Rukia evito hacer un gesto de confusión al ver como el Lord se rendía tan fácilmente, algo que no era común en el.

-En otra ocasión será.- se disculpó Rukia.

-Esperare con ansias su regreso.- sonrió esperando que para entonces el cráneo de Ichigo estuviera en su salón de trofeos.

Al fin y al cabo la señora de la tribu de Byakuya no podría hacer nada.

Los testigos eran muchos… y un duelo, sencillamente se respetaba.

-0-

Sui-feng no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, no quería creerlo.

-Te acostaras con Sui-feng… y tendremos a nuestro hijo por medio de ella.- ordeno Yoruichi con una particular seriedad.

Yoruichi quería un hijo, un ser que le perteneciera a ella y si no salía de sus entrañas, saldría de otras. Sui-feng era joven y saludable, no sería difícil que esta quedara embarazada y le diera el hijo que hasta esos momentos deseo.

Y lamentablemente para Sui-feng, oficialmente seguía siendo una esclava y que estas practicaran sexo con sus amos no era extraño. Sean hombres o mujeres.

Muchas veces mas de una persona intento comprar la virginidad de Sui-feng, pero ni Urahra, ni Yoruichi eran ese tipo de personas. Sui-feng era libre para ellos, es mas, ellos nunca le habían dado una orden formal.

Hasta ahora.

El trio se encontraba en el taller de Urahara por petición de la señora de la casa, pero ni Urahara, ni Sui-feng esperaron las ordenes que esta daría.

-Yoruichi…- intento razonar Urkahara acercándose a su esposa.

-Calla Kisuke.- ordeno Yoruichi sin darle importancia al acercamiento de su esposo.- Como tu viste en tus sueños… tendremos un hijo, pero no saldrá de mí.- sentencio sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su mirada.

Urahara suspiro y se atrevió a ver a su esclava.

El rubio comerciante no tendría problemas con acostarse con una mujer, si esta fuera su esposa, pero aunque pareciera extraño el no sentía atracción por Sui-feng, incluso temía que la locura de Yoruichi se cumpliera. Ya que Urahara sabía el odio y repulsión que la esclava sentía hacia su persona, el Berserker rubio no quería imaginar que podría pasarle si tomaba su cuerpo y más aun, si tuviera que obligarla a cargar con su hijo.

-Kisuke.- llamo Yoruichi caminando lentamente hacia su esclava.- Sal un momento por favor.- ordeno

Sui-feng no dijo nada… ni un grito o exclamación de odio, ni siquiera cuando la puerta se cerró anunciando la salida del esposo de su dueña, ¿Cómo podría? Si fue la mujer que amaba la que hizo tal propuesta. Si hubiera sido Urahara quien hubiera propuesto tal locura no hubiera pasado mucho para que Sui-feng estuviera sobre el rubio… intentando quitarle la lengua y perforar sus ojos con sus cuchillos.

-Por… por.. po…- tartamudeo la esclava sin poder completar ninguna horacion.

¿El fruto del Dios Loky pronto volvería a recorrer el mundo?

-0-

Solo un parpadeo, solo un leve segundo hizo falta para que las cosas se complicaran para Ishida.

-¡Al suelo!- ordeno el arquero arrojándose a la fría nieve.

Chad por otra parte logro esquivar por poco la flecha que amenazo clavarse en su cráneo.

-Mierda.- exclamo el Quicy tensando la cuerda de su arco mientras apuntaba hacia un conjunto de arboles.

Pero con lo que se topó Ishida fue con mas de un arquero.

Y sin que pudiera hacer algo el arquero se vio rodeado por lo menos por veinte personas.

El sueño, el estrés y tener a su amiga con él, jugaron en contra del Quincy. Ishida y Chad… estaban cansado como para pelear en su mejor condición.

-¡Que hacen!- exclamo una voz entre los hombres.- Bajen sus armas ahora.- ordeno con la persona con voz potente.

-¿Ikkaku?- fue capaz de exclamar Ishida al ver como su aliado calvo salía entre los hombres.

El arquero se coloco de pie solo para darle la mano a su amigo, tal vez, por primera vez en todo el día podría relajar levemente los músculos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Ikkaku al ver como Chad se dirigía hacia donde dormía Orihime y los niños.

-Tiene a Ichigo.- respondió el arquero observando de reojo a los compañeros del calvo guerrero.- ¿Lo lograste?- pregunto Ishida en voz baja.

Pero cuando Ikkaku iba a responder, una tranquila, suave y maternal voz lo interrumpió.

-A pasado tiempo hijo de Lord Ryuken.- comento Unohana caminando entre sus hombres siendo seguido por su habitual sequito de esclavas, y mas atrás, apoyado en un árbol se encontraba su amante con su hija adoptiva en su hombro.

Kempachi resoplo aburrido al ver que no vería sangre por el momento.

Yachiru salto hábilmente del hombro de su padre y corrió tranquilamente hacia el escondite de Orihime.

-Lord Unohana.- saludo Ishida bajando su cabeza levemente.- Es un gusto verla.- se atrevió a comentar.

Unohana sonrió de lado sin responderle a Ishida y con pasos lentos camino hacia donde se encontraba Orihime, Hanataro y Kazui.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la Lord observando a su hija. Unohana como buena madre debía traspasar sus conocimientos a su descendencia y Yachiru era esa descendencia, pero lamentablemente para ella, su hija adoptiva no tenia mano de curandera, pero intentaría enseñarle lo básico.

-Están cansados.- respondió Yachiru apartando la vista de Kazui y su familia.

-Bien.- felicito la lord caminando de vuelta hacia Ishida.- ¿Lord Aizen tiene a Ichigo?- pregunto con tranquilidad observando a Ishida con sus ojos entre abiertos.

Y por primera vez en todo la noche… Ishida sintió autentico miedo. Los maternales ojos de Lady Unohana causarían pánico y terror a cualquier guerrero común. El fuerte entrenamiento mental y físico de Ishida fue lo único que hizo que no callera producto del miedo, pero no era por su bienestar físico lo que tenia, era por el hijo de su mejor amigo y su amiga Orihime.

Cuando Orihime abrió los ojos capto de inmediato las nuevas presencias.

-Ishida.- llamo la curandera al ver a su amigo a unos metros.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un poco de temor.

-Nada, no pasa nada.- respondió rápidamente el arquero.- Descansa, tendrás que hacer un largo viaje.- informo observando a la Lord.

Unohana sonrió de lado al ver el brillo en los ojos del arquero, era una lastima, eso solo empeoraría la situación.

-Es cierto.- comento la Lord con tranquilidad.- Que están esperando, alimentad y cobijar al hijo y mujer de nuestro posible aliado.- ordeno sin ver a sus hombres.

Inmediatamente las esclavas de la Lord acercaron manta, comida y bebida a la curandera y a su dormido hijo.

-El camino hacia la aldea podrá ser un poco tedioso y cansado.- comento como si nada caminando hacia su amante.- No queremos que los tributos se vean mal.- revelo causando impacto en Ikkaku, Chad y sobre todo en Ishida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ishida siguiendo a la curandera con la mirada.- Orihime y Kazui irán a la tribu de mi padre mientras solucionamos todo aquí.- sentencio el arquero con voz seria.

-Yo no lo creo Hijo de Ryuken.- contradijo la Lord.- Un duelo es un duelo, y sus reglas deben respetarse. Se jugara todo en esa batalla… sería injusto que Ichigo Kurosaki no estuviera apostando nada. Todo… o nada.- sentencio observando a Ishida.

Kempachi en esos momentos se separó del árbol donde estaba apoyado y sujeto le mango de su gran hacha.

Ishida endureció la mirada al escuchar eso último, tal vez si solo estuviera Kempachi podría hacer tiempo para la mujer de su mejor amigo y su hijo escaparan, pero tenía a todo un pequeño ejército en contra.

Por donde se viera tenia todas las de perder.

Ellos mismos pidieron la ayuda de Unohana y por mas crueles que fueran los actos de la Lord, ellos fueron los que los habían solicitado.

-Cuando seas líder de la tribu de tu padre… esperare con gusto a tus hombres, y si puedes, toma tu venganza.- prometió la Lord observando a Ishida a los ojos.

Ishida por su parte en ningún momento aparto la mirada.

-Esperare ansioso ese día Lord Unohana.- Devolvió la amenaza el Quicy.

Unohana sonrió maternalmente antes de dirigir la mirada a así el segundo al mando de su amante.

-Ikkaku.- llamo la Lord caminando hacia sus hombres.- Has el favor de ayudarle al hijo de Lord Ryuke y su ex esclavo a escoltar a los tributo de Ichigo Kurosaki.-

Ikkaku no pudo evitar disculparse con Ishida con una mirada. La sangre derramada justos en el campo de batalla era lo que hacia a los guerreros hermanos.

-¿Ishida?- pregunto la curandera al ver como era rodeado por los hombres de Ikkaku.

Pero el arquero no respondió.

-¿Chad? ¿Ikkaku?- llamo a sus amigos.- Cuiden a Orihime por mi… y corran los mas rápido que puedan.- sentencio con voz seria.

Ikkaku y Chad iban a fruncir el ceño pero el rápido sonido de Ishida tensando su arco y arrojando dos flechas se escuchó en el claro.

Los hombres que iban a tomar a Orihime acabaron muertos por una de las flechas de Ishida.

Y fue ahí cuando Kempachi hizo ver porque se gano el titulo de berserker.

-¡ISHIDA¡- grito Orihime al ver como la sangre manchaba el suelo.

Antes que siquiera Chad y Ikkaku pudieran hacer algo un fuerte golpe los mando al suelo.

Por otra parte Kempachi sonreía al ver como Ishida se sujetaba su pecho por el gran corte que atravesó su pecho de manera vertical.

-¡Uryu!- comento alterada Orihime poniéndose de pie bruscamente para correr hacia su amigo.

Las manos de Orihime rápidamente se dirigieron a la herida de su amigo.

-Descuida futura señor de una tribu, la herida no es profunda.- comento Unohana caminando hacia el caído Ishida.- Fueron ustedes los que solicitaron mi ayuda… y me pagan asesinando a dos de mis hombres y poniendo a nuestro segundo contra nosotros.- reclamo sin mostrar ninguna pisca de enojo.

Ishida observo a Unohana sabiendo que había actuado de manera imprudente, pero estaba seguro que no podría vivir con el sentimiento de impotencia que le producía ver a su amiga apresada frente a sus narices.

Prefería morir a no hacer nada.

-En otras circunstancias lo mataría hijo de Lord Ryuke.- revelo la lord con tranquilidad.- Pero dadas las circunstancias, esa cicatriz que se formara en su pecho será suficiente escarmiento por esta vez.- le restó importancia.

Inmediatamente las esclavas de Unohana se acercaron a los caídos guerreros y le proporcionaron a Orihime los materiales para curar a Ishida y al resto.

-Lo has estropeado jaja.- se burlo Yachiru saltando sobre Ikkaku.

El calvo guerrero no pudo evitar gruñir al sentir el peso de la niña sobre su pecho, fue suerte que fuera golpeado antes que pudiera ayudar a la esposa de Ichigo. Si eso no hubiera pasado, Ikkaku ahora no seria mas que comida de gusanos.

-0-

-¿No nos iremos, verdad?- comento la pequeña Ichika al ver como los hombres de su madre y su misma madre solo se alejaron unos kilómetros de la aldea y ocultaron los caballos y prepararon sus armas.

-Claro que no.- respondió Rukia tomando su espada y escudo.- No te alejes y no hagas nada imprudente.- ordeno con voz seria.

La guerrera sabia que las cosas estaban mal para su amigo y no se iría sin ayudarlo.

Ichika sonrió mientras sacaba su escudo de madera y sacaba la navaja que había recuperado de las cosas de su madre. Una espada de madera no era la ideal dadas las circunstancias.

-¡Has vuelto a revisar mis cosas!- reclamo Rukia golpeando la cabeza de su hija.

-Esa actitud te costara la vida.- se escuchó una voz entre los árboles.- Los Dioses me han mostrado como será el día que vayas al valhalla.-

Rukia observo inmediatamente como Zanguetsu surgía entre un conjunto de árboles con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

El resto de los hombres adoptaron pose de defensa sin apartar la mirada del hombre que salió prácticamente de la nada.

-Madre de los elegidos.- saludo el vidente haciendo una gran reverencia hacia Rukia.- Un placer verla de nuevo.- saludo sin mostrar ningún tono en particular.

-¿Madre de los elegidos?- repitió Ichika algo confundida y un poco emocionada al ver que ese extraño sujeto se dirigía a su madre. Eso significaba que ella era una especie de elegida.- ¿Soy una elegida? Eso es… genial.- comento con una sonrisa.

Rukia solo observo incrédula como su particular hija se emocionaba por nada. Pero ahora eso no era la importante.

-Zanguetsu.- saludo Rukia acercándose al vidente.- Un gusto verlo de nuevo.- fue educada aunque por dentro quisiera sacarle la información a golpes.

Razonable. ¿Qué harían vosotros si un vidente que nunca se ha equivocado les informara que un ser muy querido para ti iba a morir?

Zanguetsu por su parte continuaba con su mirada inexpresiva y sin mostrar interés alguno observo a Ichika.

-Tu destino ya esta sellado.- comento al aire.

-¡Calla!- ordeno Rukia mostrándose calmada.- Dejadme con Zanguetsu.- ordeno firme.

Todos los hombres de Rukia se percataron del tono serio de su líder y rápidamente sujetaron a la hiperactiva niña antes que pudiera armar un berrinche y se alejaron unos metros.

-A pasado tiempo mi señora.- saludo el emisario de los dioses haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿A que te has referido con eso de madre de los elegidos?- pregunto Rukia yendo directa al punto.- ¿No te veo en años y lo primero que me dices es que mi hija será asesinada?- recrimino Rukia con enojo.

Si Rukia no lo asesinaba es por el respeto que le tenia al que alguna vez fue uno de los muchos maestros de Ichigo.

-Cuando la sangre sea derramada junto con la del Dios Loky, el Ragnarok comenzara.- comento al aire como si Rukia no estuviera ahí.- El conejo será quien corte la cabeza y será… ese acto el que desate la furia de tu hija.- narro Zanguetsu en total transe.

Zanguetsu se desplomo de un momento para otro, cayendo sobre la raíz del árbol.

Rukia se alejo lentamente de Zanguetsu y partió en busca de sus hombres.

Si la situación ya la tenia estresada, ahora lo estaba a un mas.

-Debo buscar a Ichigo.- se recordó intentando despejar su mente.

-0-

Mientras tanto.

-Madre, si Ichi gana. ¿Tendré que casarme con ojos cobardes?- pregunto Yachiru sobre el hombre de Kempachi dirigiéndose a su madre.

Ojos cobarde, ese era el apodo que Yachiru había escogido para Kazui. Que la pelirosa le colocara apodos a un desconocido no era extraño, prácticamente no había persona que no tuviera un apodo impuesto por Yachiru, incluso Byakuya.

Kazui alzo la cabeza al ver como Yachiru lo mirada para después negar con la cabeza. El niño por su parte no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse y por inercia oculto su rostro en la ropa de su madre.

El niño no era el mas sociables del mundo por su tendencia pacifista, cosa que afectaba su habilidad de hacer amigos al negarse a jugar juegos muy bruscos o sádicos, como utilizar piedras para golpear animales silvestres.

-Es lo mas probable.- respondió Unohana observando a su hija y al hijo de Ichigo.- Una alianza nunca es mala, así que seria bueno que te hagas a la idea de desposar a ese niño.-

Ishida tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gruñir.

-¿Qué esta pasando Uryu?- pregunto Orihime desde el caballo donde se encontraba.

La situación fue tan rápida y ruda que era muy difícil digerirla en los escasos minutos que llevaba el viaje.

Ishida no pudo responder inmediatamente por la impotencia de no poder decirle a la mujer que amaba que en unas horas posiblemente seria propiedad de Aizen o seria la nueva señora.

-Un duelo.- respondió Chad de manera cortante.- Ichigo los apostara a cambio de poder luchar por el puesto de jefe, Lady Unohana nos ayudara a que el duelo sea posible.- el moreno no le dio mas vueltas al asunto.

Si no fuera porque Ishida se encontraba sobre la espalda de su amigo este le hubiera regañado.

Orihime no pudo hacer mas que abrazar a su hijo y bajar la mirada.

-Por eso estaba tan alterado.- susurro la curandera abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho.

La idea de ser un tributo no le agradaba a Orihime, es mas, si fuera capaz de odiar ahora estaría furiosa, pero ella no era así, y nunca lo seria. Aceptaría lo que planeaba Ichigo sin dudarlo. Era su deber de esposa ¿verdad?

-Te preferido callado.- gruño Ishida.

Chad no respondió, solo continuo sujetando las riendas del caballo donde se encontraba Orihime y Kazui, y con su otra mano continuo sujetando a su amigo Ishida que se encontraba casi paralizado por las hierbas que usaron para detener el sangrado y el dolor.

-00000-

-¿Don… donde?- logro articular Tatsuki después de despertar de golpe, mala idea si se cuenta con una nariz rota y fuera de lugar.- AAAHHHH.- un potente grito ahogado salió de su garganta al sentir el escozor en su cara.

Por ahora lo único que le interesaba a Tatsuki era el punzante dolor en su rostro. Que estuviera atada de pies sobre una manta que era jalada por caballos no era lo importante en esos momentos.

Tatsuki detuvo su grito al momento que llevo su mano a su rostro percatándose del daño, prácticamente su nariz estaba fuera de lugar. Con algo de suerte no dejaría marca.

-Maldición.- logro articular la guerrera sujetando su nariz...

…Y sin delicadeza y casi de golpe la coloco en su lugar.

Tatsuki gruño de dolor al momento que la sangre seca de su rostro era cubierta de sangre nueva.

-¿Pero que mierda?- pregunto después de escupir la sangre que salía de su nariz y percatarse que estaba atada de pies sobre lo que parecía una costal.

El jinete del caballo en ningún momento dirigió la mirada hacia Tatsuki y se concentró en seguir a Karin. El costal o saco solo era una forma en que la nuca y espalda de Tatsuki no se lastimara y muriera desangrada en el camino. Lord Aizen había sido muy específico al ordenar a los traidores vivos… al parecer el jefe de la tribu quería divertirse un poco antes de asesinarlos y quitarles su honor.

-Despertaste.- se escucho una voz cercana.

-Maldito.- insulto Tatsuki exhalando de manera fuerte para sacar la sangre de su nariz.- Ojala ganes infeliz, pero será la ultima vez que pones en peligro a mi hermana, porque te matare después.- advirtió.

-Te recuerdo que fui tu amigo antes que Orihime.- comento Ichigo aun atado de manos y siguiendo el corcel de Toshiro.- Compartimos sangre en el campo de batalla, te salve la vida muchas veces y tú salvaste la mía muchas veces mas ¿Por qué no confías en mi?- pregunto el guerrero mostrándose molesto.

-Porque ella es la única familia que me queda y no pienso arriesgarla por nada en el mundo… ni por ti, ni por nadie.- afirmo la peli negra con ira.- Cuando todo esto termine…- hizo el intento de amenazar.

-A callar traidores.- ordeno Karin desde unos metros mas adelantes.

Tatsuki se mostro impactada al ver a Karin dirigiendo el grupo que los llevaba prisioneros.

-Es de familia.- exclamo la guerrera con asco.

-0-

El viaje a la aldea fue lento, al menos para Toshiro que todavía no se acostumbraba a su ahora vida.

La falta de empatía de sus captores se podía comparar a la empatía que sentía los aldeanos de su tierra al gritar y maldecir a sus propios vecinos cuando la iglesia llegaba al pueblo y ejecutaba a los "paganos".

Para Toshiro la sonrisa que Aizen coloco al ver al grupo fue asquerosa y repulsiva, aunque esta hizo suspirar a mas de una de las esclavas, guerreras y mujeres de la multitud que los esperaba.

Y efectivamente, Toshiro no se equivocaba, la sonrisa de Aizen era grande y reflejaba una gran satisfacción.

-Como ordeno mi lord, le he traído a Ichigo Kurosaki.- anuncio Karin al bajar de su caballo.

Gin y Matsumoto suspiraron al ver como el único que podría quitar a Aizen del trono venia amarado cual cerdo que se dirige al matadero.

Aizen aplaudió con sarcasmo al ver a su gran rival a su merced.

-¿Es hora?- pregunto Ichigo al ver a su hermana caminara hacia el.

Karin solo lo miro mientras tomaba sus muñecas y cortaba la cuerda que lo ataba al caballo.

-Su mano derecha es mas lenta que la izquierda.- susurro Karin por lo bajo.

Ichigo no respondió, ni agradeció esa información

-0-

Ni Ishida o Chad, ni mucho menos Unohana se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a Urahara esperándolos a un costado del camino.

Era como si siempre hubiera sabido que tomarían ese camino.

-Un gusto volver a verlos Lords de las montañas del norte.- saludo el rubio retirando su particular sombrero.

Unohana solo sonrió de manera maternal sin detener su caballo. Kempachi por otro lado solo observo aburrido al rubio, lo cierto es que para el berserker mas sádico el viaje había sido una perdida de tiempo.

No había podido matar a nadie y lo mas cercano a un combate que había tenido es haberle dado un escarmiento a un mocoso distraído.

-¡Orihime! ¡Kazui!- exclamo Urahara sorprendido.

Solo Orihime y Kazui creyeron su falsa sorpresa.

-Un gusto verte Urahara.- saludo Unohana.

Ishida gruño al ver que Urahara sabia lo que pasaría.

Lo cierto es que el arquero no confiaba plenamente en Urahara, sus manías de ocultar cosas y hacer acciones que parecían sospechosas nunca le gustaron a Ishida.

-Ishida… no me veas así. Como iba yo, este joven y guapo mercader a saber que Aizen se enteraría de nuestros planes y atacaría a Ichigo para evitar contratiempos para el.- sonrió inocentemente.- También es imposible que yo supiera que ustedes iban a ir a salvar a Kazui y Orihime.-

-Lo que tu digas.- fue la respuesta que le dio al comerciante.

-¿Ya empezó?- pregunto Unohana observando a Urahara.

-Ya casi… será mejor que nos demos prisa.- respondió el rubio siguiendo a la Lord.

Pero hubo algo que solo Ishida capto. Y fue la mirada que Urahara dio al ver a Orihime.

-Antes que lo olvide… felicidades Orihime.- comento Urahara con falsa cortesía.- Eres muy afortunada. Es curioso que estés esperando gemelos.- revelo como si nada.

-¡Es cierto!- recordó Unohana.- Felicidades futura señora, espero que alguno de los futuros herederos sean sanos. Tal vez podríamos estipular una alianza por medio de dos o tres matrimonios.-

Kempachi solo bufo aburrido y aunque deseara dar la orden de atacar no podría si su amante no lo ordenaba.

Ishida abrió los ojos al igual que Orihime.

-¿Estas embarazada?- fue capaz de articular Ishida.

Solo un ojo muy analítico podría saber la condición de Orihime con solo un vistazo.

Mientras Ishida a un asimilaba la noticia.

Un cuervo y una paloma blanca se acercaron al gran grupo y se posaron en los hombros de Urahara.

Las aves observaron a Urahara, para después recibir un pequeño papel de parte de su dueño y marcharse volando a terreno desconocido.

-¿Suyos?- pregunto Unohana interesada.

-Así es… se podría decir que son mis ojos y mensajeras.- respondió Urahara con una mirada mas seria.

Urahara ya había encontrado al segundo y tercero hijo ¿o no?

Las aves volaron y volaron hasta el hogar de Urahara.

Yoruichi al ver el cuervo comprendió el mensaje de su esposo e inmediatamente se dirigió al pueblo siendo seguida por su esclava.

Por otro lado cuando la paloma blanca se posó sobre Tessei… el guerrero sujeto el mensaje que el ave le entrego y de forma inmediata camino así el interior de su propia casa.

El guerrero de gran tamaño camino a una pequeña jaula, donde una hermosa loba descansaba.

-Es tu momento, preciosa.- hablo el gran guerrero acariciando el pelaje del animal atreves de los barrotes.- El jefe ha encontrado al segundo y tercer hijo.-

El segundo y tercer hijo debían morir. Para así evitar la muerte de los futuros hijos de Urahara y del mismo Urahara.

Los hijos de Orihime debían morir.

Al menos eso había intuido el rubio comerciante después de escuchar los múltiples relatos de Zanguetsu.

La muerte por animales salvajes no era extraño… cada año morían niños que se alejaban mucho de la aldea y tenia la suerte de encontrarse con algún lobo o un oso.

-0-

-Hola Ichigo.- sonrió Aizen al tenerlo frene a frente.- O debería decir traidor.-

Ichigo no respondió… solo lo observo fijamente sin perderlo de vista.

-¿No te defenderás?- pregunto el Lord.- ¿Ni una palabra?

-De que vale cuando no he recibido un juicio justo.- respondió el peli naranja sin demostrar temor.

Aizen rio mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-Lamentablemente para ti…- comento Aizen acercando el cuchillo a Ichigo.- Ya mate a Keigo.-

Y ahí fue cuando los hombres de Aizen sujetaron a Ichigo.

-¡Que hiciste mal nacido!- comento con rabia mientras era sujetado de los hombros.

-Le clave una espada después que me contara todo su plan, al menos lo más elemental, tuve que obtener la información de cómo buscarías la ayuda de la Jarl Unohana por otros métodos.- aclaro observando a Karin de reojo.- Se nota que solo te relaciones con traidores.-

-Maldito.- exclamo Ichigo haciendo un mediocre intento por controlarse.- ¡Te reto a un duelo!- exigió de repente, ahora mas que nunca deseaba cortar la cabeza de Aizen.

Keigo no pudo haber sido el mejor amigo de Ichigo, pero siempre le fue fiel en su amistad.

-¿Un duelo?- repitió Aizen como si lo estuviera pensando.

Todos los presentes en la plaza esperaban impacientes lo que pasaría, desde Matsumoto hasta Karin, todos tenían algo en juego si el liderazgo cambiaba.

-Yo creo que no.- respondió con simpleza.

Karin y Gin se sorprendieron al ver la decisión de Aizen, ya que este siempre había jurado que le demostraría a Ichigo en combate que él era mejor. Pero ahora… era el mismo Aizen quien rechazaba el duelo.

-¿Y qué te jugaras? No tienes nada que yo quiera o se compare a lo que yo tengo.- aclaro riendo internamente al ver las miradas de su propio pueblo.- Además, tengo que prepararme para recibir a la Jarl Unohana. Conociendo a esa mujer, hará una alianza conmigo al ver tu cabeza cercena, no es nada personal, solo negocios.-

Aizen no se arriesgaría, al fin de cuentas, ¿para que? Ya tenia a Ichigo en su poder, ahora solo faltaba una ejecución publica y una de sus metas ya estaría cumplida.

Ichigo no pudo evitar gruñir al ver que tenia razón, a Unohana no le importaría su persona, solo le importaría la alianza y la forma de navegar en mar abierto.

-Llevadlo a una celda cómoda y díganle al verdugo… que afile bien su hacha.- sentencio con mucha serenidad.

Ichigo volvió a gruñir al sentir sus hombros ser sujetados.

-¡Esperen un minuto!- parecía que se recordó de algo.

-¿Aizen, cariño?- pregunto Matsumoto al ver como su esposo caminaba hacia el prisionero

Aizen camino con pasos lentos y tranquilos hacia Ichigo.

-Sujétenlo bien.- ordeno el Lord al llegar justo en frente de su gran rival.

Sus hombres lo obedecieron y sujetaron con mas firmeza a Ichigo.

Toshiro desde el costado de Karin solo pudo observar con ojos expectantes lo que pasaría.

-Odin… sacrifico su ojo por conocimientos…- relato el Lord sujetando el rostro de Ichigo.

Ichigo ejercía fuerza pero las manos de los hombres de Aizen no le ayudaban.

El cuchillo pasó su gran filo desde la mejilla de Ichigo… hasta su frente de manera vertical. Creando así una permanente marca.

-Es momento que tu pagues el precio por el conocimiento.- sentencio Aizen sin perder la sonrisa galante de su cara.

Muchos se impresionaron, no por el acto, ya que habían visto atrocidades peores en la plaza.

Si no por la capacidad de Ichigo para no gritar o mostrar rastros de sufrimiento.

Ichigo en ninguna momento aparto la mirada o grito…mientas el cuchillo se enterraba en su ojo.

 **-0-**

 **Vikings: El guerrero del cabello naranja.**

 **Final de temporada, parte dos.**

 **-0-**

-¿El lobo… decapitando a la antes niña de cabellos rojos?- murmuro Zanguetse mientras permanecía en el mismo lugar donde desfalleció.- ¿Una lucha por el poder? ¿O una demostración de fuerza? ¿Me pregunto? ¿Hasta en la misma naturaleza, los hermanos, hijos y padres se matan entre ellos?-

 **-000000000-**

 **Antes de agradeceros, solo os quiera decir que perdón por la gran tardanza que paso en esta segunda parte. Pero… les seré sincero, no estaba listo para publicarla y cuando estuvo listo el archivo era inmenso y no quiero tenerlos aquí esperando o aburriendo.**

 **No os preocupéis, el capitulo ya esta termino, pero decide partirlo en una tercera parte, porque hasta para mi era mucho. Multipliquen el total de este capitulo y se darán cuenta.**

 **Incluso el Epilogo de este final de tempora o primer capitulo de la siguiente temporada ya esta casi terminado. (a un no decido si hacerlo una especie de epilogo o volverlo un capitulo de la siguiente temporada.)**

 **Dejando eso de lado, quiero agradeceos mas formalmente por todo su apoyo a esta historia, gracias, no saben lo que aprecio sus palabras y buen rollo.**

 **Otra cosa que os comento, es que también publique un episodio piloto de una posible serie, se llama IA, y lo podéis encontrar en mi cuenta.**

 **También publicare dos one-shot por si os interesa que prácticamente están listos. Son de los fic que una encuentra en su ordenador y no sabían que tenías.**

 **Uno se titulara: Los Tres grandes , de Boku no hero(Un pequeño reto, para ver como se me da la comedia)**

 **El otro será el en el fandom de Zelda: El amante de mi hermana. No diré mas, porque es el fic que tal vez me ha costado mas hacer, protagonizado por una gran guerrera Sheika.**

 **Dejo de aburrirlos. Muchas gracias por estar con esta historia y darme su apoyo. Ya sabéis, dejadme su comentario, duda, reclamo, pregunta si os apetece y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**

 **Paz.**

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

Anuncio: antes de empezar a dar las gracias tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Aunque no es una anuncio como tal, es mas una propuesta: cualquier escena que deseen leer a profundidad yo os puedo complacer, no hay problema, un ejemplo de esto fue la escena del tatuaje de Rukia, escena pedida por uno de ustedes.

Pd: el tatuaje de Rukia empezó como una curiosidad que se convirtió en parte de la historia como tal.

Con esto me refiero a que si quieren saber mas de una de esas escenas explicativas o sucesos que se anuncias en las curiosidades yo puedo escribir sobre esa y convertirla en una parte de la historia como tal.

Pd: Aun tengo pendiente el tatuaje de Ichigo y como es que Rukia e Ichigo tiene el nombre del otro en su espada.

Pd de la Pd: las escenas ya están escritas pero estoy esperando el momento para incluirlas.

Sin mas que decir sobre esto: Empecemos con los agradecimientos.

 **Inverse L. Reena** : Hola Cass. Te llamare así porque me gusta el apodo, muy bonito por cierto, un amigo lloro por una novia de tu mismo nombre/apodo. No se ha que viene al tema, pero me parece divertido, solo lo comento.

Muy bien por ti al tomar mi concejo, no te encariñes muchos con los secundarios, porque su futuro no esta asegurado, un ejemplo de esto me paso a mi cuando vi la serie, un personaje que llegue apreciar tuvo un final doloroso. Con respecto a Gearge R. R Martin, lamentablemente no he visto la serie GoT, todos hablan maravillas de ella y yo nunca la he visto, esta en mis pendientes y la verdad es que tengo el primer libro desde hace meses y no lo he abierto, tal vez ahora lo lea y le de una oportunidad a la serie.

No me queda mas que agradecerte por tu fidelidad a la obra y espero que esta temporada haya sido de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por estar en esta temporada dejando tus siempre bonitas palabras.

 **Yocel:** Gracias por tu comentario Yocel, se agradece de verdad. Y me alegra que alguien diga que mi historia te haya encantado.

(Se que soy un poco pesado con eso de los gracias) pero gracias por estar en esta primera temporada y tomarte un momento de dejar tu opinión.

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94:** Siiiiii, por fin publique… (no volveré a hacer eso) extraña referencia a tu comentario pero ahora me encuentro feliz al momento de escribir esto.

Lamentablemente tuve que cortar la historia en dos, y que mejor forma que transformándola en temporadas, extraña forma, pero me gusta.

Me alegra decirte que la segunda parte no tardara tanto como esta.

Gracias por tomar el tiempo de escribir y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando.

 **Natsumi:** Antes que nada Natsumi tengo que agradecerte por tu tiempo y por dejar tan bonitas palabras que siempre son bienvenidas. Palabrita de Niño Jesus.

Y como siempre, espero que estés en algo cómodo y tomando algo, porque esto va a tardar.

Diré esto en el segmento de curiosidades, pero te lo digo a ti mas personal ya que lo comentaste, Toshiro tal vez es el personaje que mas me esta costando escribir ¿Por qué? Porque no es un personaje de mi autoría, por lo tanto ya tiene su personalidad definía y tengo que hacer que esta complemente la historia/pasado que le estoy creando, tampoco ayuda que Toshiro no tenga alter ego en la serie como Hanataro o Karin, por lo tanto tengo que ver como introducirlo y hacer que la historia fluya con el. Tal vez por eso su pasado sea el mas complicado, tu lo leíste arriba, el tío atrae la mala suerte.

Espero que este capitulo te haya hecho ver los motivos de Karin y Tatsuki, pero tampoco son unas santas.

En el caso de Karin me base en la historia real del personaje que representa y en su alter ego en la serie, pero también busque hacer una Karin no tan comprensible y mas independiente, prácticamente quiero hacer una vikinga.

Con Tatsuki la situación es muy diferente, mi intención fue crear o replicar el lazo de hermanas de toda la serie y ponerla en un dilema: su amiga-hermana o su amigo de la infancia. También cambien su muerte, de hecho cuando lo edite me dije.- Esto no va bien aquí.- así que Tatsuki vivirá un capitulo mas. Pero, si no fuera el escritor yo también las hubiera odiado y repudiado, como cualquier personaje traidor.

Con Ichigo paso algo similar, estoy intentando reflejar esa falta de auto control de Ichigo en lo que se refiere a sus emociones y darle un toque mas maduro, en toda la serie lo vimos de esa manera, un chaval que no es capas de tener auto control con respecto en lo emocional, Digo, en todo el arco del agente perdido no fue mas que un deprimente que se lamentaba ya no ser Shinigami, aunque en el final dejo de serlo. Lo mismo con Ishida, un amigo real, y mas aun un mejor amigo no pude desear a la pareja de su amigo, desear algo mas con la pareja de tu mejor amigo es como apuñar por la espalda a dicho amigo he Ishida nunca haría eso, por mas enojo y molestia que sienta, el no traicionaría a Ichigo de esa manera.

Todas tus palabras con respecto a Kazui y Hanataro son acertadas, son unos chavales que estarían mejor en cualquier lado, literalmente cualquier lado. Como tu dijiste Hantaro tiene escusa, porque el en el monasterio nunca vio violencia de ningún tipo, incluso es vegetariano.

De nuevo te doy gracias por todas tus palabras y te digo que me encanta leerlas, como las de todos, pero con las tuyas por su tamaño me entretengo mas, cosas que me encantan. Amo todo lo que escriben mis lectores y créeme que palabras como las tuyas que no se cayán nada son una gran inspiración y alegría.

Si leíste lo de arriba ya sabrás que yo estoy a vuestra disposición y cualquier escena que os pidan yo con mucho gusto la escribiré. Ya te daré la parte del tatuaje de Ichigo: palabrita de niño Jesus.

Otra cosa y es lo ultimo: desconocía el hecho que solo se es capaz comentar una vez.

También la ultima parte de tu relato me recordó a un colega de mi centro educativo cuando cursaba las practicas. (Omar si estas leyendo esto te digo que te aprecio amigo) el tío tenia el cabello mas sedoso y pulcro que jamas he visto, literalmente se movía con el viento. Eso si… tocarlo era una casi un pecado capital.

 **Suiren:** Hola Suiren, antes que nada te vuelvo a dar gracias por tan increíble dibujo, puse el Link o al menos lo intente en las notas iniciales, espero que fanfic no lo borrer y si lo borra yo vera la manera de hacerlo llegar, tu dibujo me encanto, lo vuelvo a repetir y si no lo mencione abiertamente en el capitulo anterior es porque lo vi muy tarde,

Pero te digo con sinceridad que quisiera poder incertar el meme del villano de Pantera Negra, ese que dice: Es bellísimo.

Porque literalmente es lo que dije.

También de te digo que ya no veras escenas de esa índole de Orihime e Ichigo por un largo tiempo. Pero efectivamente… lo que quería transmitir en esa escena es el estrés de Ichigo y su falta de amor hacia Orihime.

También intente dar un punto donde Ichigo e Ishida no estén en sincronía, Ishida ama a Orihime y no le gusto verla lastimada.

Creo que es mas que obvio que Urahara tendrá hijos, si es con Yoruichi o con Soi fong, es algo que solo lo podrás ver en futuros capítulos. Pero si todo sigue como esta y hay mas temporadas, te aseguro que veras muchos las consecuencias de la decisión de Urahara.

Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Gracias siempre, por tomarte tantas molestias de comentar y dibujar, y por supuesto, estar fiel a la historia.

 **Jhoana:** Hola Jhona, fiel leyente de esta historia y siempre con palabras.

Lo digo siempre, pero gracias por tus breves comentarios y por supuesto, tomarte la molestia de comentar.

Espero que la espera no haya sido mucho y perdona el retraso.

También espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y otra vez gracias por ser fiel en esta temporada.

 **Solo:** ¿Lo que veo es un nuevo comentarista? (Es broma, comenta si os apetece)

Antes que nada gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

También me alegro que mi fic esté haciendo bien su cometido, y es el de entretener a las personas y hacer, en que sea por unos minutos olvidar sus penas y lo que es el mundo exterior.

¡¿Cinco años de estrés perdidos en un día?¡

No sabes lo feliz que me hizo leer eso.

Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, como siempre digo esta es nuestra historia, y espero que la historia te siga gustando. (si es que sigues leyendo)

Estas invitado a leer esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Agradecimientos generales para todo aquel que no comente** : Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por darme su apoyo. Sin vosotros esto no seria posible. Gracias por sus vistas y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi/nuestra historia, si no fuera así, no tendría mas de cien lecturas por capitulo y el doble de vistas.

Muchas gracias, mi queridos lectores anónimos y espero que la historia os siga gustando.

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

-Las escenas de Orihime se recortaron por lo pesado del capitulo, espero su comprensión.

-Si desean hacerse una idea de la apariencia de Arturo, busquen a al actor Charlie Hunnam e imagínenselo en versión anime.

-Karin seria ejecutada de traición en la vida real.

-La escena del ojo de Ichigo fue sacada directamente del manga y películas de Berserk, (alerta de spoiler) donde en una importante batalla el protagonista pierde su ojo, pero en ningún momento se le vio sufrir.

-Originalmente había un Omake a final del episodio, donde todos los personajes eran actores y Matsumoto entrevistaba a Karin y Toshiro.

-Originalmente el fic solo tendría nueve capítulos.

-La comida preferida de Ichigo en el fic es el conejo.

-La perdida del ojo de Ichigo, solo aparece en el fic, en la serie nunca pasa.

-A Ichigo no le gusta hacerse tatuaje ya que no soporta las bromas de Urahara o Yoruichi por mucho tiempo.

-Hanataro apenas mide un metro con cincuenta.

-Ichigo tiene el nombre de Rubia tatuado detrás de su oreja, pero por su cabello es difícil de ver. (muy pronto verán la escena.)

-Hanataro es vegetariano.


End file.
